Le train ne sifflera qu'une fois
by Amandaaa
Summary: Le Poudlard Express déraille, enfermant et abandonnant à euxmêmes les deux ennemis jurés de Poudlard! Ils vont devoir apprendre à se supporter et même… à s’apprécier! Dure tâche… SLASH HPDM. FIC FINIE!
1. Le Poudlard Express

Auteur: Amandaaa  
  
spoiler: le tome 5  
  
genre: PG-13 puis NC-17.  
  
disclaimer: la grande surprise: je vous annonce que les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling (tiens donc, quelle surprise) ...  
  
Note de l'auteur: chaque chapitre sera divisé en deux PDV différents: d'abord celui de Drago, puis celui de Harry. Au fait, c'est un slash!!! Comme c'est mon premier slash, soyez sympas de me donner vos commentaires!!! Merci!  
  
Résumé: Le Poudlard Express déraille, enfermant et abandonnant à eux-mêmes les deux ennemis jurés de Poudlard! Ils vont devoir apprendre à se supporter et même... à s'apprécier! Dure tâche... SLASH HPDM.  
  
Chapitre 1 : le Poudlard Express.  
  
Jeudi 1er septembre.  
  
Crétin de Potter! Chaque année, il me prend le chou. Je crois que c'est sa tête de cafard qui ne me revient pas. Ou le fait qu'il soit plus populaire que moi. Attendez! C'est moi qui viens de penser ça? Jamais un Potter ne sera supérieur à un Malefoy, qu'on se le dise! J'en ai marre. J'attends avec impatience le moment où mon père va m'apprendre les sortilèges interdits (qui ne le sont que pour le commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire ces espèces de crétins qui ne savent pas se servir d'une baguette magique!). Et alors Potter fera moins le fier!  
  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continue à aller le narguer toutes les rentrées puisque chaque fois j'en ressors avec une tête d'anguille, des épines dans le dos ou (horreur!) des pustules sur le visage. Mon visage! Mais j'ai encore cédé à la tentation. Chaque fois, cependant, je sais que j'ouvre une brèche dans son cœur de chouchou martyr. L'année dernière, on le prenait pour un meurtrier, un fabulateur et d'autres choses encore. Époque bénie! Que fait cette idiote d'Ombrage?  
  
Mais il a encore réussi à mettre tout le monde à ses pieds! Ces espèces d'idiots croient-ils vraiment que Potter va les sauver? Je ne lui confierais même pas la vie de mon elfe de maison, c'est pour dire. Encore que, féru de sentiments comme il est, il trouverait encore le moyen de le maintenir en vie!  
  
Je crois que sa haine à mon égard commence à se lasser. Je vais l'invectiver encore un peu, juste pour le plaisir de voir sa sale tête de Gryffondor devenir aussi rouge que son blason. Mais je trouverais bien le moyen de lui faire regretter ça au cours de l'année. Ca, c'est le sort qu'il m'a envoyé en pleine poire. Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever de points, sa sainte-nitouche de copine le défendant comme une diablesse. Je suis sûre qu'elle en pince pour lui! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi! C'est un gars, tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Et en plus, c'est Harry Potter, alors...  
  
Mais pour le moment, mon père est en taule, ce chien, et il l'a dénoncé. Vous me trouvez vindicatif? Colérique? Rancunier? Alors que je viens d'insulter mon père?  
  
C'est peut-être dû au gêne des Malefoy. Détruire les autres, que ce soit physique, ou pire, mental. Saint Potter, tu me révulses. C'est la sixième année et je ne peux toujours pas te blairer. Je trouve un compartiment vide et je m'y installe. C'est à dire que je fais se barrer les deux morveux qui occupent la banquette et je prends place. Salazar! Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé des fauteuils plus confortables! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas divisé le train en classes sociales! Je n'aurais pas eu à supporter tous ces mioches qui courent partout en braillant, ainsi que les préfets des autres maisons qui commencent à me donner le tournis avec leurs lamentations. Tiens, en parlant du loup...  
  
« Malefoy, bouge-toi, deux troisième année de ta maison sont en train de faire du boucan. »  
  
« Et alors, t'es pas assez grande pour aller les assommer de ta morale toute seule? Faut que je vienne sans quoi ce serait la preuve irréfutable que t'as aucune autorité, Granger? »  
  
« La ferme! »  
  
Le mot claque. Oh, oh, c'est qu'elle a enrichi son vocabulaire de quelques expressions pas très jolies, la lapine!  
  
Je baille. Mon corps a repris sa proportion normale, le sort s'est rompu, Crabbe et Goyle m'attendent avec Pansy dans un autre compartiment. (qu'ils aillent au diable, ceux-là, surtout cette idiote de Pansy qui croit que je lui fais les yeux doux!)  
  
« Malefoy, tu viens, oui? »  
  
« Sois pas si pressée, Granger, je savais pas que t'étais folle de moi à ce point-là... »  
  
La Gryffondor lâche une expression méprisante.  
  
« Je préfère passer la fin de mes jours avec des géants en quête de viande fraîche qu'avec toi! »  
  
J'esquisse un sourire arrogant.  
  
« T'inquiète, c'est réciproque! »  
  
Enfin, je consens à me relever en poussant un gros soupir pour montrer ma bravoure face à cette horreur décérébrée qu'est Hermione Granger et j'ouvre la marche vers les deux Serpentard qui s'amusent à noyer un compartiment grouillant de Poufsouffle dans une eau vaseuse et marécageuse.  
  
« Sympa comme sort, c'est quoi? » je demande, intéressé.  
  
« Malefoy! » essaye de me remettre à ma place la Sang-de-bourbe.  
  
J'observe mes ongles et, d'une vois traînante, je leur fais:  
  
« Rejoignez vos places... »  
  
« Et virez-nous cette merde de là! » crise Granger en désignant la flotte qui envahit le compartiment.  
  
En maugréant, ils s'exécutent. Y a pas à dire, elle a vraiment changé! Ils l'ont modifiée pendant les vacances ou quoi? C'est sûr que ça devait pas être du luxe... Et c'est quoi ce 'nous'? Je suis pas avec elle, moi!  
  
« Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard » grince Granger.  
  
Comme je ne peux pas lui donner tort, je fais volte-face et m'empresse de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et moi. Je me rends dans le compartiment des préfets.  
  
Elle me rejoint. Encore!  
  
« Décidément, t'es raide dingue de moi... Désolée, chérie, t'es pas du tout mon genre. D'ailleurs, je vois mal de qui tu pourrais être le genre... » je murmure en regardant par la vitre.  
  
Je ne vois pas sa main arriver mais j'entends nettement le souffle de l'air qu'elle déplace. Comme si ça avait été naturel, je bloque sa main, la retient prisonnière.  
  
« Du calme, Granger. Maintenant, tu vas être bien gentille. »  
  
La fille tente de se libérer, en vain. J'ai une très forte poigne, quand je veux. Je l'assois brutalement sur la banquette, en face.  
  
« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que t'as? Pourquoi tu me suis comme un elfe de maison sans famille? »  
  
Je vois son reflet dans la vitre rougir de colère. J'adore la mettre en rogne, ça me change de Saint Potter.  
  
« Tu n'as de respect pour personne, décidément, Malefoy. Et pour répondre à ta question, sache que ceci est le compartiment des préfets. »  
  
Je prends mon air le plus faussement surpris.  
  
« Quoi! Alors ça veut dire que les deux glandus qui se bécotaient que j'ais foutus à la porte il y a pas un quart d'heure étaient des préfets? Mince alors! »  
  
Je reprends d'une voix méprisante:  
  
« Merci Granger, sans toi j'étais perdu... Et, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du respect pour les créatures inférieures.. Tu t'adresses à tes plantes vertes, toi? Moi non. Encore que... toi, vu ton rang, sang-de-bourbe, c'est sûrement avec elles que tu dois passer la majorité du temps... »  
  
Elle se contente de fixer le paysage du dehors sans me jeter un regard. Mais j'ai bien vu sa mâchoire se crisper... Et hop, je l'ai touchée! C'est si facile, avec un de ces crétins de Gryffondor... Même pas capable d'endurer une injure sans montrer que ça les a blessés... C'est peut-être pour ça que je m'acharne depuis cinq ans dessus!  
  
« Au fait, où est la petite belette qui bave dès qu'elle te voit? » je demande, plus pour la faire enrager que par simple curiosité. [n/a: pour ceux qui l'ignorent: weasel = belette en anglais.]  
  
« Je t'em...(elle soupire) non, ça ne vaudrait même pas la peine de te le dire. »  
  
« Tu pourrais te contrôler un peu, sang de bourbe.. » dis-je négligemment.  
  
Presque aucune réaction. Presque. Que c'est simple...  
  
« Tu pourrais te la fermer un peu, Malefoy. »  
  
« Tu me fatigues, Granger. »  
  
« C'est réciproque. »  
  
J'esquisse un sourire moqueur.  
  
« Point de vue résistance physique, les Sang-de-bourbe n'ont jamais été très solides... »  
  
« Tu t'es regardé? » se crispe-t-elle en me fixant d'un regard noir.  
  
« Évidemment. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas dit. »  
  
Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de placer une autre de ses plaisanteries stupides, les deux amoureux qui occupaient le compartiment reviennent, s'assoient en marmonnant que le préfet en chef va bientôt nous rappeler nos 'tâches'.  
  
Pff! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça...  
  
Belette nous rejoint, il s'installe à côté de Granger. Je ne pipe mot, regardant sans le voir le paysage qui se déroule sous mes yeux.  
  
Les deux tourtereaux ont recommencé à se bécoter, ça devient lassant.  
  
« La vue de votre échange de salive commence à me donner envie de vomir » dis-je distinctement.  
  
« Alors change de compartiment. » m'assène Granger.  
  
Décidément, elle me cherche.  
  
« Je t'ai sonné, toi? Non, alors tu fermes ton clapet. »  
  
Elle serre à nouveau les mâchoires, sa belette me lançant un Avada Kedavra par les yeux. Ouh, je suis terrifié...  
  
Finalement, ces cruches de préfets en chef nous rejoignent. Ils nous répètent ce qu'ils nous avaient déjà exposés l'année dernière.  
  
Je me barre en plein milieu du discours barbant du préfet en chef de Gryffondor. Ça doit être lui, le pire de tous.  
  
Tiens, tiens. Peut-être pas, après tout...  
  
Voilà notre héros international qui se pointe. Vous l'avez dans le mille, Harry Potter.  
  
Il s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir, je fais de même. Je mets ma main dans ma poche, prêt à l'affronter. Je sens sous mes doigts le bois dur et lisse de ma baguette. Le traitement qu'il m'a fait subir il y a une petite demi-heure est restée ancré dans mémoire.  
  
« Malefoy » , commence-t-il.  
  
« Bravo, je vois que ton cerveau est assez élaboré pour retenir un mot de trois syllabes. En progrès », je persifle.  
  
Il paraît soudain fatigué. Tout de suite, mon regard se met à briller. Harry Potter aurait-il une faiblesse? Une faiblesse que je pourrais exploiter à ses dépens? Hummm, à creuser.  
  
« Un p'tit souci, Potter? »  
  
Il me regarde avec méfiance. Mais non, tu ne te trompes pas, Potter, c'est bien à toi que je parle. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas à ta santé à laquelle j'aspire, au contraire.  
  
Je brandis ma baguette.  
  
« Je pourrais peut-être y remédier », je continue d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
Il s'apprête à sortir la sienne. Quel idiot! J'ai le temps de lui faire subir les trois sortilèges impardonnables en attendant qu'il s'en empare!!!  
  
Je lève ma baguette, ouvre la bouche pour jeter un sort. Il est déjà prêt à franchir mes lèvres.  
  
« Expelliarmus! »  
  
Ma baguette m'échappe. Je pousse un juron. Qui...?  
  
« N'e... N'essaie plus jamais ça, Malefoy » dit Londubat dans une tentative de menace.  
  
J'éclate de rire. Ils me regardent, étonnés. Je prends un air mauvais, l'instant d'après.  
  
« Londubat menace Drago Malefoy! C'est la meilleure! Arrête, tu me flanques la frousse... Mais tu vas regretter de t'être attaqué à moi... »  
  
« Ne le touche pas » intervint Potter en brandissant une baguette qu'il a finalement trouvée.  
  
Ah... Là, ça se complique. Je suis seul et sans arme face à deux sorciers équipés. Bon, c'est pas si dramatique. L'un n'est qu'un attardé, l'autre est myope comme un pythrophène. J'ai donc une chance de m'extirper des mailles du filet. Et comme je m'appelle toujours Drago Malefoy, je les provoque.  
  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte me faire, la petite fleur bleue? Faire apparaître un bouquet de roses? » je me moque en m'adressant à Londubat.  
  
« Continue et je te transforme en insecte, Malefoy. Ou mieux, en fouine. » répond Potter.  
  
J'ai bien compris l'allusion à Maugrey, cet espèce de schtarbé, mais je ne montre pas que je bous d'effacer de la tronche de ce macaque prétentieux son sourire à deux noises. Je lui interdis de se moquer de moi! Je suis un Malefoy!  
  
« Mais oui, Saint Potter, protège donc ce nabot de Londubat, puisqu'il ne sait pas se défendre tout seul... Ses parents on dû déteindre sur lui, il ne sait plus se servir d'une baguette. Une question de gênes, sans doute... Mais la vraie question est: a-t-il déjà su l'utiliser? »  
  
Là, je sens que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'adore provoquer Potter, le mettre hors de ses gonds.  
  
Il me lance un sort. Je saute de côté. Raté, Potter! Faudrait songer à t'acheter des lunettes! Ou plutôt, à enlever celles que tu as sur le nez pour les remplacer! Mais c'est peut-être pas un problème de lunettes... Je pencherais pour la deuxième explication...  
  
Il bondit. Sur moi, en lâchant sa précieuse alliée.  
  
« Comme un vulgaire Moldu. Quelle déchéance, Potter! » je lui glisse à l'oreille alors qu'il m'a plaqué au sol. Il frissonne. Oh oh, je lui fais de l'effet? J'accroche un sourire sardonique sur mes lèvres.  
  
Son poing reste suspendu dans les airs. Alors? Frappera? Frappera pas? Je ne laisse plus aucune expression se dessiner sur mon visage. Masque d'indifférence qui l'observe sans ciller. Frappera pas. Il se relève, me lance un regard méprisant. Ah, non, ça c'est ma spécialité, Potter! Mais, là, j'arbore un sourire triomphant et moqueur. Je me relève, saisit ma baguette. Joue avec, la fais glisser entre mes doigts, prêt à m'en resservir à la moindre occasion. Petit Gryffondor à la noix...  
  
« Alors, Potter, tu n'es pas capable d'assumer tes actes, à ce que je vois... »  
  
Il s'est retourné mais je vois son dos frémir. Londubat s'est déjà éclipsé, il lui lance un regard inquiet à l'intersection du couloir.  
  
« Allez, vas-y Potter, je ne voudrais pas te gâcher ce moment idyllique avec Londubat... »  
  
« Arrête tes sous-entendus vaseux, Malefoy. C'est pathétique. »  
  
« C'est vrai que, question pathétique, t'en connais un rayon, hein? »  
  
Je le laisse là-dessus. J'adore avoir le dernier mot.  
  
Drago Malefoy! Que le ciel le frappe de ses éclairs! Que la terre l'engloutisse en ses profondeurs! Que la mer le recouvre et l'emporte!  
  
Je n'en peux plus de supporter ce Serpentard arrogant et prétentieux. Je veux ôter de son visage ce sourire qui me poursuit jusqu'à en vomir! Il me tue, avec ses petites piques. Il le sait, ça l'amuse. Il ne cherche que ça, d'ailleurs. Me faire baisser les armes, montrer sa supériorité. Mais jamais, jamais, je ne lui laisserais ce plaisir! Plutôt crever!  
  
Je tente de me détendre. Ginny me regarde avec un petit sourire triste. Elle sait ce que j'endure, avec ce Malefoy de malheur. Neville est reparti dans ses rêves. Il a reçu une autre chose qu'il appelle 'plante' dont le nom gigantesquement long me donne des vertiges. Luna est là, elle aussi. Quoi! Je vais donc encore devoir supporter sa folie pendant deux heures?  
  
Mais bon, après Malefoy, tout me semble plus doux. Ginny voit que je ne suis pas en état de faire la conversation. Elle prend un de ses livres à l'eau de rose qu'elle ne cesse de ramener au Terrier depuis les vacances.  
  
Ah, oui, parce que j'y ai passé la majorité du temps! Je me laisse couler avec délice dans les souvenirs de cet été. Hermione était là, elle aussi. J'ai eu à subir leurs disputes, mais un peu moins cette année. Ron grandirait-il un peu? Peu probable... Alors? Quoi? Peut-être par égard pour moi qui ai la tête qui tourne chaque fois qu'ils s'accrochent pour une futilité. Ma cicatrice me faisait mal, quelquefois, mais je ne voulais pas leur en parler. Pas besoin de gâcher les vacances!  
  
Ginny a invité un de ses petits amis à chez elle, un grand brun au sourire charmeur. Si je l'avais aimée, je crois que j'aurais été jaloux à en mourir! Ce gars était terriblement séduisant...  
  
Deux mois sans voir Malefoy... Bonheur qui, malheureusement, s'était écoulé trop vite... Je souris intérieurement. Je saute du coq à l'âne.  
  
Et le revoir, dès l'entrée du train en gare... Aaaah! Aucun supplice ne me serait donc épargné!  
  
Après cette dernière confrontation (la troisième en une heure de temps même pas, un record!), j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Malefoy me fait enrager, cet abruti décervelé. Et il aime ça. Un jour, j'enfoncerai mon poing dans sa gueule d'ange et il rigolera beaucoup moins. Enfin. Ce jour-là n'est pas vraiment prêt d'arriver.  
  
Pendant l'été, Ron a encore grandi, pareil pour Hermione et pour moi. Mais il reste toujours le plus grand des trois. Et je m'aperçois avec horreur que Hermione commence à me rattraper! Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis plus petit que Malefoy, c'est sûrement dû au fait que j'ai passé mon enfance dans un placard à balais, en compagnie de poussière et d'araignées. Quand on y réfléchit, ça montrait déjà mon tempérament de sorcier, non? Le stéréotype de la sorcière enfermée dans son antre sale et poussiéreuse...  
  
Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus grand que Malefoy pour lui mettre une raclée! Je ne suis pas si menu qu'on pourrait le croire! Ou plutôt, j'ai une musculature, développée par les matchs et entraînements de Quidditch, qui se cache habilement sous ma robe. Je suis sûr que je pourrais au moins lui retirer quelques dents...  
  
Reprends-toi Harry! Tu deviens aussi mauvais qu'un certain odieux Serpentard! Arrgh! Je préfère mourir que m'appeler un jour Drago Malefoy!  
  
Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le paysage défile sous mes yeux, morne et sans attrait.  
  
Mais que font Ron et Hermione???  
  
Oh, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes! Je sors, sans que quiconque ne lève le nez. (je crois que Luna s'est endormie le nez dans son magazine, Le Chicaneur, bien sûr)  
  
Les paroles de Malefoy me reviennent en mémoire pendant que je cherche les cabinets.  
  
« Au fait, Granger a un joli petit cul, tu ne trouves pas? »  
  
C'était sur le quai. J'ai failli lui sauter à la gorge mais ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Je l'ai ignoré. Il devient grossier, avec le temps. Et obsédé.  
  
Est-ce que Hermione a de jolies fesses? Je gémis et prends ma tête dans les mains. Comment est-ce que je peux me demander ça! Malefoy va me pervertir, si ça continue! De toute façon, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Enfin, pas au sens où il l'entendait.  
  
Ah, les voilà, ces foutues toilettes! Je rentre dedans. Vomit tout mon déjeuner.  
  
Depuis ce matin, la nausée me tiraille, mon ventre tend à se retourner à chaque fois que je fais un mouvement brusque et ma tête me fait mal.  
  
« T'as pas la forme, Potter? »  
  
Décidément, j'ai une guigne pas possible, ce matin.  
  
« Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Malefoy. »  
  
Comment ça se fait que je le trouve sur mon chemin à chaque tournant de couloir? Il me poursuit, c'est sûr.  
  
J'entends un crachotement. Drago Malefoy?  
  
Je me retourne, lui accordant un regard. Et là, j'ai l'impression que ma mâchoire se décroche. Il est complètement bourré. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir?  
  
« La gueule de bois, le balafré? »  
  
Gueule de bois? Ce serait plutôt à moi de lui poser la question! J'ai pitié de lui. Il a encore une bouteille à la main. Pourtant, il me paraissait sain tout à l'heure. Est-ce possible d'être saoul au bout d'un quart d'heure? Je fronce les sourcils vers la bouteille.  
  
« C'est quoi? »  
  
Il la regarde [la bouteille] comme s'il cherchait ce qu'elle fait entre ses mains.  
  
« Du whi...whisky pur feu... ou alors de la vodka enflammée... j'sais plus... »  
  
Il tangue un peu. Je le fais s'asseoir par terre. Il a dû boire au moins quelques bouteilles pour être dans cet état!  
  
« Me touche pas! » crie-t-il dans un sursaut de raison.  
  
« Comme si j'en mourrais d'envie », je marmonne, les yeux au ciel.  
  
S'il commence à m'énerver, je le laisse cuver tout seul, cet abruti!  
  
« Fais pas l'innocent... P.. Potter..., je vois bien que tu me mates à longueur de temps! »  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il bafouille? Il faut croire qu'il est encore plus bête ivre qu'au naturel!  
  
« Mais oui, c'est ça » je tente de le rassurer.  
  
Apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait. Il faut dire que je m'en doutais un peu...  
  
Un air étrange apparaît sur son visage. Il a l'air... c'est assez bizarre de dire ça en parlant de Drago Malefoy mais c'est bien le seul adjectif qui lui correspond en ce moment! Oui, il a l'air.. Espiègle. Coquin?  
  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment que ça... que ça me dérange... »  
  
Quoi? Quoi? Quoi? Que vient de dire Drago Malefoy? Je suis sourd ou j'ai des hallucinations auditives. Oui, c'est sûrement ça.  
  
Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit (bien que, pour le moment, j'en sois foncièrement incapable...), un crissement strident se fait entendre.  
  
Je me relève. Que se passe-t-il?  
  
BAOUM!  
  
On dirait que le moteur du train a explosé.  
  
On a déraillé.  
  
Ou bien Voldemort vient attaquer le train avec une nuée de Mangemorts en sucre.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que...? Peu importe.  
  
Je me retrouve allongé sur Malefoy qui culbute bientôt autre part dans les cabinets. Il essaie, toute haine oubliée, de s'attacher à mon bras dans une dérisoire chance de s'en sortir.  
  
Bon sang, ça va s'arrêter, oui? Je me cogne à l'évier, j'entends des hurlements par dessus les freins qui gémissent atrocement. Merlin, ma dernière heure est arrivée et je dois la passer avec Drago Malefoy!  
  
Je crie de terreur. L'évier volumineux vient de se dessouder et va nous écraser tous les deux. Dans un sursaut, j'empoigne mon ennemi juré pour nous mettre sur le côté, hors de la trajectoire de ce maudit lavabo. Mais le destin n'en veut pas ainsi.  
  
Le train fait une dernière embardée et le lave-mains nous tombe dessus. Je crie. Il hurle. Noir.  
  
Fin du chapitre 1!! Si vous avez aimé et vous voulez la suite, review!!!!! 


	2. Enfermés!

Auteur: Amandaaa  
  
spoiler: le tome 5  
  
genre: PG-13  
  
disclaimer: rien à moi, tout à JKR. Avec ça, si les gens ne comprennent toujours pas...  
  
ouh la la !! Si je m'attendais à recevoir tant de reviews pour un si petit chapitre !!! en tout cas, merci, merci, merci !! j'entre enfin dans le monde des auteurs qui peuvent écrire à leurs reviewers... si vous saviez ce que ça fait du bien... lol !  
  
Donc, d'abord, en premier lieu, pour commencer... REPONSE AUX REVIEWS !!!  
  
slipou : oh oh !! Ma première review sur mon chapitre !!! merci à toi et pour tous ces compliments...  
  
artemis : c'est vraiment trop gentil, d'autant plus que je n'arrête pas de dévaloriser mon travail sur cette fic !! la suite, la suite ??? la voilà !!  
  
celine.s : voilà le chapitre suivant !!! et j'espère bien que ça commence bien !!! lol !  
  
oupah : coucou mon oupah !!! suis trop contente que tu m'ai laissé une review !! merci pour tous tes précieux conseils pour cette fic !! Et surtout merci pour m'avoir donné l'adresse de sans toi, je ne serais pas là... snif snif... ( je t'entends d'ici dire : merde, pourquoi donc mais pourquoi je lui ai donné ?? lol)  
  
skyblack4 : drôle ma fic ?? oh, c'est gentil... en fait, je n'en sais trop rien mais au moins tu apprécies mon style, c'est déjà ça !!! dire que j'avais peur de passer complètement inbaperçue parmi tous les super auteurs de !!! ça me réchauffe mon pov' ptit cœur !!  
  
me : merchi !!  
  
l'ange de l'apocalypse : ah ah !! que va-t-il se passer ? c'est justement ce qu'on se demande !! la réponse plus bas !!! au fait, très sympa le pseudo !! j'espère juste que si ma fic ne te plais pas, tu ne vas pas jouer l'ange dévastateur...  
  
celine402 : la suite sur un plateau, mamzelle !! et tout de suite, siouplaît !!  
  
Shyrinia : aaaaaaaaaaaaah !! enfin une revieweuse qui apprécie pleinement le travail de l'auteur et qui ne trouve pas que c'est trop coooooooooooooooooourt !! (enfin, je n'ai pas eu de remarques comme quoi ça l'était... dois-je en penser que c'est trop long et pas assez court... hum ! l'auteur va se vexer !! lol !) merci, merci, merci pour tous les compliments !! je n'en mérite pas tant...  
  
Draculette : aaaaaaaaahh !! on veut la suite !! d'accord, d'accord !! mais ne m'étripez (ou ne me mordez ??) pas si vous la trouvez moins bien !! merci !!  
  
Ddy : oh la la !! tu ne l'aimes pas du tout, toit, hermy !! pour toi, est- elle censée être la plus moche fille de Poudlard, étant déjà la plus intelligente ? hihihi... Malefoy est seulement un peu pervers et tente de faire sortir Harry de ses gonds, comme toujours. C'est juste un moyen de déstabiliser ce pauv' Harry et ça marche !! de toute faoçn, je ne mets pas Drago-chéri-le-plus-mignon-de-tous-les-Drago-Malefoy (et ce n'est pas un choix facile...) avec Hermione !! donc, ne t'inquiète pas !! et, non, il n'était pas soul au moment où il l'a dit... Papa Lulu n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié que son fi-fils se donne en spectacle en étant bourré... lol  
  
SNAPESLOVE : ouh la la !! Quelle énergie !! Il n'y a que de la majuscule dans ta review !! désolée pour toi, snape n'est pas très présent dans cette fic ...(je vais pas tout te dire quand même...) Mais... attends un peu... snapeslove ??? arrrgh !! non !! au s'cours !! rogue est venu sur !! l'auteuse se tape la tête contre son écran d'ordi S'il voyait blam ce qu'on fait à son chouchou blam il va me tuer... l'écran explose... euh non en fait, parce que sinon, je ne pourrais plus rien poster sur Aaaaaah ! T'es pas snape... enfin, j'ai rien contre lui, hein ! (je tiens à la vie...lol) bon j'arrête mon délire... merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir des lecteurs un peu énergiques !!  
  
Melhuiwen : merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment super gentil de ta part ! certains pensent que je ne respecte pourtant pas le caractère de Drago et que son langage est trop... enfin... pas assez... bref, que Drago est un peu trop grossier !! Mais du moins, je le vois assez agressif et pas du tout comme dans le HP III (que j'ai été voir au ciné il y a peu de temps...) l'espèce de froussard qui s'enfuit en courant parce qu'Hermione lui a fichu une beigne... bref, merci !!  
  
Skaï blue : t'inquiète pas, question complication, ça va y aller !!! Des délires, des délires, des délires...  
  
Saeel' : hello ! Alors, comme ça ton très en colère !, tu trouves mon Drago OOC ?? lol. Sincèrement, je pense que Drago est vraiment un être à la personnalité compliquée et parfois paradoxale. On nous le montre dans le roman de JKR que sous quelques aspects où il n'est que l'ennemi hargneux et parfois froussard (cf HP 3 au ciné !! qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin's ?? pourquoi Drago fuit-il quand on lui met une claque ?? Arrrgh ! lol ) mais pour moi, il est davantage un être fier et qui refuse de calquer ses attitudes sur quelqu'un, même s'il s'agit d'un membre de sa famille... c'est pourquoi il est si grossier ! Il ne faut pas oublier que malgré son éducation aristo, Drago ne va pas toute sa vie suivre l'exemple de son père. Pour le cas Hermione (j'ai reçu d'autres reviews le soulignant), c'est vrai que Drago est assez outrageux, alors que l'on sait qu'il hait les « Sang de bourbe ». Cependant, il ne s'agissait que de faire enrager Harry !! Et ça a marché... Son but n'était pas cette fois d'insulter directement mais implicitement, pour mettre en colère notre Gryffondor préféré ! Bon, okay,, c'est un peu tiré par els cheveux.. Mais n'oublions pas que nos deux héros grandissent et que leurs hormones les titillent, même si dans cette fic, ils ne sont pas hétéro... oh, non, Drago n'oubliera pas... ce serait trop facile... il suffit d'avoir une bonne excuse comme d'être bourré pour oublier ? Pas question ! Drago est saoul mais il gardera ses souvenirs !! niark niark niark ! Il a vraiment tous les défauts de la boisson... lol..  
  
Yume : Pourquoi Drago est saoul ?? Tu le sauras en lisant la suite... je n'en dirais pas plus !! mdr ! Pour la suite, la voilà !  
  
Mifibou :oh, c'est trop gentil !! Les reviewers ne sont pas tous de ton avis, mais je suis ra-vie de voir que certains pensent pareil que moi concernant le caractère des persos ! merchi !!  
  
Letti : ah, c'est pas trop tôt, espèce de vache !!! (hihihi) comment ça se fait que je n'ai aps eu de review plus vite ?? Hein, la mauvaise filllle !! Enfin, je te pardonne parce que ta review me fait chaud au cœur... t'adore mon style ?? Attends, tu me fais peur, là... est-ce que c'est comme pour le fait que l'on ne se voit pas le 13 ?? (cf Lilou et Alex...) je suis dég' que tu sois partie !! reviens-moi vite (le 13, bien sûr ... que non !lol) BISOUS !!!  
  
Oh, la, la, deux pages de réponse aux reviews... Je suis vraiment motivée, moi !! Allez, je vous ai assez fait lambiner...  
  
Chapitre 2: Enfermés!  
  
Aïe ma tête! Salazar, faites-moi sortir de ce bordel! Je veux me relever mais impossible. Je suis bloqué! J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Au-dessus de moi, j'entends des gémissements. Oh, non.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je fais ici. Avec Potter. J'ai une migraine de tous les diables. Et pas que ça, malheureusement. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont été arrachées. Arrachées? Pire que ça, broyées.  
  
Et je sens une masse énorme sur mon ventre et mes poumons. Une abominable odeur d'alcool s'est répandue. Où suis-je? Dans le Poudlard Express, bien évidemment. Mais j'ai un trou noir. Petit à petit, les souvenirs me reviennent.  
  
J'avais rejoint Pansy. Et Crabbe. Et Goyle. Comme je ne pouvais plus les supporter, avec les jérémiades incessantes de Pansy, les rires stupides de Crabbe et Goyle à la moindre de mes paroles, je les ai mis à la porte. Pansy criait comme un goret qu'on égorgeait. Je ne voulais pas faire une scène alors je lui ai adressé mon regard noir si réputé pour sa froideur et elle s'est instantanément tue. Maintenant je sais quoi faire quand elle est trop soûlante. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à désespérer. Mon père, Mangemort, arrêté et jugé (bientôt) par le gouvernement, ma mère, insensible à tout ce qui nous touche, soucieuse uniquement des apparences à sauvegarder. Et moi, qui doit suivre l'exemple et de papa et de maman. Pour qui me prennent-ils? Pour un gentil caniche à qui l'on apprend à faire un tour? J'ai grandi, je ne suis plus aussi borné, chers géniteurs. J'ai pris les bouteilles que Goyle a ramenées sur mon ordre (son père a une sacrée cave remplie de délicieuses liqueurs, je en vais pas les laisser moisir dans son manoir...) et j'entreprends d'en boire une ou deux. Puis, tout s'enchaîne. J'en finis une puis deux, puis trois.  
  
Coool! J'ai une sacrée descente, dites donc! Me disais-je en parlant aux bouteilles. C'est là que j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Mais vraiment mal. J'ai quitté le compartiment d'un pas hésitant. Tout le train tanguait, comme un bateau. Et les gens commençaient à avoir des têtes énormes ou, au contraire, des visages tellement minuscules qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle étaient aspirées par leur corps... Hilarant. Beaucoup moins quand, après avoir enfin trouvé la porte des toilettes (j'ai tâtonné pendant cinq minutes en jurant que la poignée s'échappait à chaque fois que j'avançais la main), je me suis retrouvé à vomir tout ce que j'avais bu dans la cuvette.  
  
Ensuite... C'est encore un peu embrouillé. Je me concentre, un mal de crâne terrible s'acharnant sur ma pauvre tête.  
  
Ah... bien sûr... Potter. Toujours là où on ne l'attend pas. Le sang me monte aux joues (événement rarissime!) en pensant qu'il m'a vu dans cet état. Là, il a trouvé un prétexte pour se foutre de moi durant toute l'année, c'est sûr. Je suis bien, tiens. Après...  
  
Une phrase me revient à l'esprit. J'ai dragué Potter? Non... Moi Malefoy, Drago, draguer Harry Potter? Plutôt mourir! Alors, pourquoi je l'ai fait? Je ferme les yeux, enfouis tout dans ma mémoire.  
  
Un choc, tout qui bascule... Les ténèbres. J'ai pensé un instant que je venais de rejoindre les enfers. La solitude et le noir. N'était-ce pas ça, en fin de compte?  
  
Mais quand j'ai fini par rouvrir les yeux, un robinet à deux centimètres de mon nez (nez aristocratique qui me vient de ma mère, entre parenthèses...), j'ai compris que je n'étais pas mort et encore moins en enfer, loin de là.  
  
Il faut que je me débarrasse de ce poids. Sinon, je vais périr écrasé! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que je puisse encore respirer. Je baisse la tête vers la partie inférieure de mon anatomie. Et, là, surprise. Salazar, faites que ce soit un cauchemar!  
  
Potter m'a sauvé la vie.  
  
Ce qui me compresse, c'est son corps. Heureusement, cet idiot de lavabo a été stoppé par les parois qui séparent les toilettes. Sinon, la Terre pouvait dire adieu à Drago Malefoy, dernier héritier du même nom. Mais si seulement elle avait pu le dire à Potter!  
  
« Eh, Potter, tu m'entends? »  
  
Pas de réponse. Merde. Il est mort. Ça va être dur de me sortir de là- dessous avec ce poids sur moi.  
  
Je remue les bras. Ouf. Rien de cassé.  
  
Il faut que je m'extirpe de ce train de fous.  
  
Je tente de joindre ma poche. Ma baguette. Pas là. J'ai dû la perdre dans la catastrophe. Enfin, 'catastrophe' n'est pas le mot exact, puisque Potter a enfin quitté le monde des vivants!  
  
La masse du corps de Potter m'écrase plus que ce que j'aurais pu croire. Potter serait-il plus musclé qu'il n'y parait? Ou alors... Il aurait pu faire un régime, quand même. Enfin, ça m'importe peu.  
  
Comme un serpent (c'est le cas de le dire, pour un Serpentard!), je me faufile hors de ma prison de débris en rampant sur le dos. Ma hanche me fait mal. Je n'arrive pas à la dégager. Zut! Je glisse mon bras jusqu'à elle. Encore un robinet. Je dois me pencher pour pouvoir regagner l'espace dégagé dans cette pièce exiguë. Le corps de Potter a fait barrage entre moi et l'évier. Il commence à rejoindre le sol, prendre ma place. La première moitié de mon corps est pratiquement hors de danger. Je pousse un cri de victoire.  
  
Aïe. C'était quoi ce grincement suspect.  
  
Encore.  
  
C'est mauvais signe.  
  
Plus je me tortille, plus l'évier grince. Oh, non. Il tombe. Sur nous deux, c'est à dire Potter et moi. Si je ne fais pas quelque chose, il mourra dans quelques instants, écrasé par l'évier, tandis que moi, je sortirais indemne.  
  
Hum. Idée tentante.  
  
Je bouge mon torse.  
  
Ça grince. L'évier glisse, comme un pachyderme qui perd l'équilibre. Merlin! Je vais y rester, si je n'accélère pas!  
  
Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis tétanisé. On me retient. On? Non, une pensée, comme une forme de... conscience? Le visage de Potter vient de basculer sur mon ventre, à l'envers. Il est toujours dans les vapes. Bon sang qu'il semble innocent! On dirait un petit garçon endormi. Ses lunettes doivent traîner quelque part. Il est mieux sans. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi?? Une petite coupure sur sa tempe laisse échapper du sang.  
  
Il a l'air si... vivant. Je soupire. Je suis trop gentil. Ça me perdra. Mais je dois vérifier s'il est vivant. Foutue conscience! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant! Allez, Drago, un bon geste. Ce sera ta B.A. de l'année. Après tout, bien que j'ai du mal à le reconnaître, il s'est précipité sur moi pour me couvrir de son corps, afin que je ne sois pas touché par...  
  
Gloups! Potter sur moi!! Horreur! Bon, fini de tergiverser. Plus loin je serais de cet endroit, mieux ça sera. Je replonge mon bras malgré moi dans le capharnaüm où sont mes jambes. Je fraie un passage difficile à ma main jusqu'au cœur.  
  
Et je pousse un abominable juron.  
  
Il vit.  
  
Salazar! Rien ne me sera épargné!!!  
  
Sachant ça, je ne peux plus le laisser là. Sinon, je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans une glace après ça. Si j'en ressors vivant.  
  
Ouh, ça urge. L'évier a refait un mouvement. Il glisse. Merde? Je fais comment, moi, hein? Merde!!  
  
Pourquoi je me fourre toujours dans les pires situations? MERDE!!!  
  
Je respire, espérant me calmer. Je me défoulerais après. D'abord, on doit sortir.  
  
Ah, Potter, je t'aurais bien laissé crever là, espèce de chien! Pourquoi je dois faire face à de saletés d'états d'âme, en plus? Ne me dites pas que le caractère de cet idiot de Gryffondor a déteint sur moi parce que, là, je pète un câble.  
  
Je m'enfonce dans l'antre obscure d'où je venais de m'extirper à grand- peine. Je suis vraiment suicidaire. Quand je suis assez près des aisselles de Potter, je l'empoigne à bras le corps et je rampe à nouveau vers la sortie.  
  
Pourquoi est-il encore vivant? C'est simple, l'évier ne l'a pas écrasé (sinon je l'aurais été aussi, par conséquent), il est à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il est retenu. Il a juste été assommé par la glace qui s'est désolidarisé de l'encombrant meuble et s'est jetée à sa tête, l'imprudente. Elle aurait pas pu le liquider, cette andouille, tant qu'elle y était?  
  
Zut. Encore un chuintement. Je tente de ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Une odeur enivrante m'envahit. Je lâche Potter pour me gifler. Je me réveille. Tant pis pour mon teint diaphane. La vie est plus importante que ça. Je reprends mon opération Sauvez-Potter [n/a: style, sauvez les baleines!! Lol].  
  
Bon sang, j'y suis pas allé de main morte! Ma jouer va enfler, maintenant! Je sens son corps chaud sur le mien. Il pourrait pas se réveiller, cette marmotte! Je le sauve et la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire, c'est roupiller! Pourquoi t'es pas tout froid, Potter?!  
  
Crissement.  
  
Encore.  
  
On se bouge, Drago! Ou ton beau petit cul ne s'en tirera pas!  
  
Sur ces paroles rassurantes, j'entreprends de sortir.  
  
Ça glisse! Non! Là, ça glisse trop!  
  
Les jambes!  
  
Je passe les miennes par dessus celles de Potter, je prends rapidement appui sur l'évier. Dans un effort surhumain, je pousse pour dégager les siennes. Et pendant ce temps, l'évier s'affaisse. Allez Drago, encore un effort!  
  
« HYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!! »  
  
BAAAAOUMMM!!! Me répond-on.  
  
Tout juste. Je suis épuisé. Ma tête me tourne. J'ai une gueule de bois pas possible. Promis, juré, je ne boirais plus jamais. Sauf à la mort de Potter. Mais vu sa chance, j'attendrais encore longtemps. Je suis lessivé. Ma tête tourne. Je n'ai même plus assez de force pour repousser Potter qui est toujours sur moi. Bon sang, je veux...  
  
Je le vois bouger. Enfin, il se réveille! Pas trop tôt! Mais maintenant que j'ai fait tout le boulot, c'est facile! Il s'écarte de moi. Je respire. Il me regarde. Ce n'est que quand l'étau se desserre que l'on comprend combien on souffrait.  
  
« T'auras pas toujours un ange gardien, Potter... » je souffle.  
  
Je ne sais pas s'il a compris. M'en fiche. Je quête un secours, tend le bras en l'air, comme pour m'accrocher à un balai de sauvetage.  
  
Puis je m'évanouis. Quelle honte! Devant Potter!  
  
°°°°  
  
Je n'en reviens pas. Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi. Quelle importance!  
  
« T'auras pas toujours un ange gardien, Potter... »  
  
Sa phrase n'était pas anodine et j'en comprends toute la signification en jetant un coup d'œil au mastodonte qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de nous. Malheureusement, ils se trouve que cet évier de malheur bloque la porte.  
  
Je suis fatigué. Les lumières fonctionnent toujours. Ouf. En plus, je ne vois rien très clairement. J'ai dû perdre mes lunettes. Je plisse les yeux dans le but de distinguer mieux notre environnement. En vain. Tant pis. Il faut qu'on sorte. Je ne sais pas si Malefoy va bien mais il n'est pas question que je laisse là. Je prends son pouls. Il est simplement évanoui. Je retiens un sourire, un sourire un peu fatigué, il est vrai, ces aventures m'ayant complètement lessivé!, mais un sourire quand même. Drago Malefoy qui sauve la vie de Harry Potter! Je vois déjà les titres de journaux. 'Le fils de Mangemort sauve le Survivant.' Quel scoop!  
  
Y aurait-il une once de bonté profondément cachée en lui? Mmm. A creuser. Je cherche un endroit par où sortir. Rien. A part l'aération. Mais avec ce poids mort que représenterait Malefoy, c'est hors de question.  
  
Mais, suis-je bête? Je suis un sorcier ou non? Je mets ma main à la poche, sort ma baguette. Merlin! Elle est à moitié brisée! Alors, là, c'est la poisse! Ma baguette est la chose à laquelle je tiens le plus, après les précieuses photos de mes parents, ma cape qui me vient de mon père et mon balai! En plus, le plus important, c'est qu'elle constitue la seule 'arme' dont je dispose contre Voldemort!  
  
Je suis sûr qu'elle marche encore. Je la brandis bravement, telle une épée dérisoire dont l'ombre pâle et fine se dessine sur les murs des cabinets. Alors je prends conscience de l'absurdité de la situation. Je suis enfermé dans les toilettes avec Drago Malefoy!! Une odeur insupportable de vomi s'est répandue dans l'air. Et d'autre chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier. Mais ce n'est pas ma principale priorité.  
  
« Wingardium Leviosa! » je prononce.  
  
Ma baguette tremble dans mes mains. De légères étincelles en sortent. Perdu. Je suis trop fatigué, ma magie s'est épuisée. Je n'aurais pas dû ensorceler Malefoy de tous les enchantements que je connais...  
  
Je souffle. On est mal barrés. D'abord, réveiller Malefoy. A deux, on aura plus de chance à déplacer l'amas qui bouche la porte. Bien que ça me semble absolument impossible. Mais, avec sa propre baguette, peut-être... Et, même si on n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas le traîner dans le conduit d'aération! Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas trop charpentés. Je me demande ce qu'auraient fait Crabbe et Goyle dans cette situation... Bah, ils seraient déjà morts... Je prends conscience de mes paroles. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?! Je deviens Serpentard, à force de respirer le même air que Malefoy! Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, je devrais plutôt le réveiller, ce flemmard.  
  
Ce que je fais.  
  
Et une gifle, une.  
  
Et bien, ça défoule!  
  
Il grogne.  
  
Allez, une deuxième!  
  
Il ouvre de grands yeux hébétés.  
  
Comme je n'ais pas envie de me priver du fait de donner des coups à mon ennemi juré, j'en profite.  
  
Une troisième.  
  
« CA VA PAS LA TETE??? » hurle Malefoy.  
  
Sa voix charmante me manquait...  
  
« Réveille-toi, la petite nature, on doit sortir. Et sans ton aide, je ne vois pas comment. »  
  
Il râle, se frotte le visage. Merlin qu'il est attendrissant! On dirait un gosse qui sort des bras de Morphée... Arrrrgh! C'est de Malefoy dont je parle, là! Stop!  
  
Ses cheveux blond clair sont en désordre, des mèches lui pendent sur le devant. Il s'étire rapidement. Ses yeux vitreux tentent de reconstituer la réalité. Des yeux gris qui ne contiennent (exploit!) aucune trace de mépris ni d'arrogance. Voir Malefoy sans son masque d'indifférence, c'est Noël avec deux mois d'avance! Je ricane. Intérieurement. Je ne veux pas que le conflit recommence. Il y a mieux à faire. Comme sortir de cette pièce. En un seul morceau, si possible.  
  
Déjà, il me lance un regard plein d'animosité, son esprit embrumé par l'alcool ayant remis en ordre ses pensées. Il était temps!  
  
Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit (autrement dit, une remarque désobligeante), je lui dis:  
  
« Et si nous faisions une trêve? »  
  
Il en reste comme deux ronds de flan.  
  
« Une trêve? » répète-t-il, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la signification de ce mot.  
  
D'ailleurs, je doute qu'il le comprenne. Je m'apprête à lui expliquer avec ironie mais je me rappelle ce que je viens de lui proposer et je ferme mon clapet.  
  
« Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous sortions d'ici. » je lui explique.  
  
Une curieuse suite d'expressions se succède sur son visage. Enfin, il répond:  
  
« Ok. »  
  
Je suis interloqué. J'étais si sûr qu'il allait refuser!  
  
Je lui tends la main. Il y jette un regard dégoûté.  
  
« Je n'ai pas dit qu'on était amis! » glapit-il.  
  
Je serre les mâchoires en souriant, mâchoires crispées en une grimace forcée.  
  
« C'est pour sceller notre accord, Malefoy. C'est comme ça qu'on use chez les gens civilisés. »  
  
Je n'étais pas obligé de rajouter cette dernière phrase mais ce qui est fait est fait. Malefoy m'assène un de ses regards froids et insupportables mais ne dit mot. Bien! Tout n'est pas perdu, courage!  
  
Il serre la mienne en effleurant à peine ma paume et me lâche aussitôt. Du Malefoy tout craché, ça!  
  
« Tu as ta baguette? » nous demandons en chœur.  
  
Silence. On dirait une pantomime, décidément.  
  
« Non, je ne sais pas où est la mienne » répond finalement le Serpentard.  
  
« La mienne ressemble à un vieux bout de bois tordu » lui dis-je en la montrant.  
  
Malefoy esquisse un sourire franc. Je l'ai fait rire. Attendez!!! J'ai mis 'Malefoy' et 'franc' dans la même phrase??? Et sans aucune négation??? J'ai dû me tromper.  
  
« Cherchons la mienne, alors. Elle doit traîner dans les décombres. Il faut qu'on la récupère pour débloquer la sortie. Sinon, c'est impossible. »  
  
Et, apparemment, cette idée ne le réjouit pas particulièrement. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, dans une tentative, vouée à l'échec, de se recoiffer. Puis il passe sa tenue en revue. Un air horrifié apparaît sur son visage. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait exprimer des sentiments et des sensations sur sa face! A part le mépris ou l'arrogance, s'entend...  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas? » je demande, malicieusement.  
  
Il n'a pas dû déceler la note d'humour dans ma voix.  
  
Il me regarde, le minois consterné.  
  
« Tu as vu dans quel état je suis! » hurle-t-il, proche de la dépression (ou de la crise de nerfs??).  
  
Je le détaille. Ses cheveux pendent un peu partout sur son visage, cachant à moitié ses yeux gris. Sa robe est déchirée en plusieurs endroits, il a une petite coupure à la lèvre. De la poussière recouvre d'une fine pellicule son habit.  
  
J'ai vu pire, mais ce n'est pas le moment de le faire remarquer, sinon je vais avoir droit à une réflexion sarcastique spéciale 'Malefoy'.  
  
Je me rapproche. Il ne fait plus attention à moi, enlève la saleté de sa robe.  
  
Ses cheveux blonds semblent irréels ici, comme s'ils étaient libérés du gel qui les entravent d'habitude. Ils ont l'air si fins, si...  
  
Je relève son menton, ce qui le force à lever les yeux sur moi. Nous sommes à peu près de la même taille. Il ne fait qu'un ou deux centimètres de plus que moi.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que... » commence-t-il.  
  
Je m'empare d'une de ses mèches et la ramène en arrière. Elle s'effiloche doucement entre mes doigts. Le gel a dû partir, depuis le temps. Non, décidément, je n'aime pas cette coiffure-là. Je mets la mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Et ne prends conscience de mes gestes que lorsque je croise ses yeux anthracite.  
  
Merlin! Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je fais un bond en arrière. Je me retourne et fais semblant de chercher sa baguette. Et mes lunettes, si possible. Et aussi un seau d'eau froide, si le ciel voulait bien me l'accorder.  
  
Mes joues chauffent désagréablement. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Derrière moi, je sens la présence pesante de Malefoy qui ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait et je n'en ai rien à cirer. Je m'accroupis et cherche dans les décombres.  
  
Il se rapproche. Il va me trucider pour avoir osé le toucher. Lui et son prétendu orgueil!  
  
Je tâtonne un peu partout, du moment que je ne lui fais pas face. J'entends son souffle dans mon dos. Ma gorge s'assèche sans raison, je me mords furieusement les lèvres.  
  
Sa respiration sur ma nuque... Je retiens un frisson. Frisson? De quoi?  
  
Et, là, miracle. Enfin, si on peut dire ça.  
  
Les lumières grésillent et s'éteignent. Nous nous retrouvons dans le noir complet.  
  
Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Il me semble que Malefoy n'a sûrement pas apprécié que je le coiffe... Seulement?  
  
Malefoy jure.  
  
« 'Tain, c'est pas possible! »  
  
« Surveille ton langage, Malefoy », je rétorque, heureux de changer de sujet.  
  
Il écrase son poing contre un mur dans un geste rageur.  
  
« Même pas la peine de continuer, Potter. » me lance-t-il. « On va faire avec ce qu'on a. c'est à dire, ta baguette. »  
  
'Ce qu'on a', 'ce qu'on a'!!! Je lui en foutrais bien, moi, des 'ce qu'on a'! Je palpe ma poche malgré tout, en grognant. Je sors la chose.  
  
« Lumos » je prononce.  
  
La scène s'éclaire. C'est déjà ça.  
  
Dans l'obscurité, tout prend une allure effrayante, surtout l'ombre immense et menaçante de l'évier, figure fantomatique qui se hérisse sur les murs.  
  
« Je ne peux pas en faire plus. Je suis épuisé » dis-je au Serpentard.  
  
« Ca ira. » dit-il du ton condescendant avec lequel on s'adresse pour parler aux enfants de quatre ans.  
  
Je crois que je vais l'étrangler avant la fin la minute.  
  
« Passe-la moi. Je vais essayer de bouger le tas. »  
  
Je renâcle à lui passer ma baguette et la rapproche de moi, mettant dans l'ombre le visage de Malefoy. Seuls ses yeux brillent étrangement. Ça, c'est vraiment effrayant. Je préfère encore la tendre vers lui pour voir sa face.  
  
« Fais pas l'enfant, Potter. J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'ensorceler. Sinon, je t'aurais laisser crever. »  
  
« Ca m'étonnerait que t'y arrives, Malefoy. Tu es encore en plus mauvaise forme que moi, c'est dire! »  
  
« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien » me réplique-t-il.  
  
C'est vrai.  
  
Je la lui passe.  
  
Il s'en saisit.  
  
D'une voix légèrement tremblante:  
  
« Wingardium Leviosa! »  
  
Rien de rien. C'est mort.  
  
Il me la jette, dans un geste de désespoir et de frustration.  
  
« Eh! Fais gaffe, merde! »  
  
Il soulève un sourcil méprisant.  
  
« Je te croyais un attrapeur de talent, Potter. »  
  
Je rêve ou il vient de me faire un compliment?  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir cette pensée. Un grincement énorme se fait entendre.  
  
« Oh, non » soupire Malefoy. « Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus? »  
  
Je me pose exactement la même question. Ça n'annonce rien de bon.  
  
Et voilà! Fin de ce chapitre!! Je veux pleins de reviews alors ne vous retenez pas, SVP!!! 


	3. Fuite!

Auteur: Amandaaa  
  
spoiler: le tome 5  
  
genre: PG-13  
  
disclaimer: tout à JKR... blablabla...  
  
Tout d'abord, réponse aux reviews ! Je suis vraiment étonnée ! Je n'ai mis mon 2° chapitre en ligne que depuis une seule journée et les gens (merchi les gens !!) me reviewent déj !! Merci, merci, merci !!! Et je ne le répéterai jamais assez ! Ce sont les lecteurs qui font d'une fic une bonne fic et non l'inverse !  
  
Ornaluca : coucou !! Je suis super contente de recevoir une autre review de ta part !! Avec le 3° chapitre, tu vas voir que mes deux barjos préférés accélèrent le mouvement ! Cependant, ne crois aps que tout est gagné, loin de là... Pour le moment, la seule chose possible entre eux est... eh bien... lis, tu le devineras par toi-même, je pense !!  
  
Mifibou : ouah ! Me voilà terrassée par une avalanche de compliments ! essaie de se relever devant son PC j'atteins quand même mon clavier pour te dire merci beaucoup !! Ça me touche vraiment vraiment énormément de savoir que l'on m'aime !! (Comment ça, c'est pas moi ?? ce sont les persos ? mais euh !!) Nos deux zigotos (oui, je veux bien qu'ils soient « nos » deux zigotos et pas seulement els miens... je suis de nature généreuse, que veux-tu... lol) vont encore nous en faire voir de belles ! En attendant, voilà le chapitre suivant ! Moi ? Je ne tombe pas dans le rocambolesque ? Euh... attends de voir la suite... (lol) non, sérieusement, je vais leur faire vivre une épopée qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier... et c'est pas peu dire ! Attends-toi à l'incroyable, l'inimaginable et le plus invraisemblable quand c'est moi qui tient les rênes de nos deux étalons (zigotos ?) !!!  
  
Celine402 : cela signifierait-il que j'aurais autant de reviews que de chapitres ? Prépare ton artillerie, car l'histoire risque alors d'être très, trèèèès longue... lol et bien sûr que je suis d'accord !! Qui dirait non à une super gentille review ??? (Pas moi !) Au boulot, au boulot ?? Oh, zut, moi qui voulait justement prendre des vacances !! Laissez-moi faire ma grasse mat' !! lol !  
  
Shyrinia : salut toi !! Trop contente que tu me reviews !! se gonflant d'orgueil eh oui, je fais de longs chapitres, comparé à d'autres... Non, je rigole !!! Au fait, j'ai lu une de tes fics, je trouve ça super !! Et je suis super jalouse !!! Comment ça se fait que tu ais autant de reviews ?? Snif, snif !! Mais c'est normal, tu écris super... euh, attends, ça fait au moins trois fois que j'écris « super » pour désigner quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.... Problème... s'abîme dans une réflexion intense Pourquoi ? la boîte crânienne éclate comme un melon bien mûr bon, laissons tomber ! Donc, je disais, tu écris super bien, alors ne me demande pas de te donner mon avis, c'est tout à fait hors de propos ! Au fait, quand posteras-tu la suite ? Merci pour ma fête, peu sont mes amis qui y ont pensé (à l'adresse de Letti et Cyann : sales lâcheuses !!) snif ! Il n'y a que les Amandine pour se souvenir de nos fêtes... alors bonne fête !!!!!! Et... je souffre moralement pour toi avec tes horribles dents de sagesse (la question est : cela va-t-il renforcer ton esprit de savant supérieur ou, au contraire, te l'ôter complètement ? hum. Hum. Affaire à suivre... lol) mais non ne sois pas dsl parce que tu te plains !! C'est moi qui le suis pour toi parce que je te plains !!! Et merci !!! Pleins de bisous !!!  
  
Myana : « une relation tout en finesse » entre Drago-chou et Harry-chéri ?? On peut le croire, effectivement...mais ça va nettement se corser, ou dirons- nous, ça va prendre un tour nettement intéressant dans ce chapitre. « Drago l'incontrôlable » aurait tout aussi bien constituer le titre ce chapitre !! Ils font la trêve, pour le moment, mais va-t-elle durer longtemps ?? tada ! Le prochain chapitre te répondra !! (Et en plus je rime !! quel talent ! l'auteur se jette des fleurs à elle-même lol)  
  
Yume : oh, youpi !! Une deuxième review de toi, ça fait plaisir de voir des lecteurs fidèles !! Bon, okay, peut-être que c'était hautement improbable que Harry recoiffe Drago mais c'est un Gryffondor ! Il est généreux, pas rancunier ! Et surtout, il est sensible au charme inégalable de Dray !! Disons que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, que l'alcool lui ait monté à la tête ! hips ! lol. Non, plus franchement (sérieusement), à mon humble avis d'auteur, il ne faut pas oublier que Harry fantasme peut-être avant cette histoire sur Drago : cf. le premier chapitre quand Drago avoue avoir remarqué que Harry le matait à longueur de temps. Notre petit Gryffondor se posait donc déjà de sérieuses questions, bien qu'il refusât de toutes ses forces d'y répondre ou même de chercher une réponse. Euh... ça va, c'est assez clair ? Ce qu'aurait fait Drago sans l'extinction des feux ? Je crois qu'il y a deux possibilités : soit il lui aurait arraché la tête (à Harry), soit il se serait arraché les cheveux !! (Contaminés par la main de notre chouchou Gryffondorien) Drago n'est pas encore prêt, dans ce 2° chapitre, à admettre quoi que ce soit entre lui et Harry !! Il ne se serait pas (tout de suite) jeté sur Harry pour... ben pour... euh... voire le chapitre qui suit !!! Bonne lecture !! ça arrange bien l'auteur d'éluder les questions...  
  
Vierge : bref mais précis !! Merci !!  
  
Princesse magique : ah, des histoires comme ça j'en ai plein les tiroirs !! En toute confidence (ça se dit, ça ??), j'ai commencé des tas de fics mais j'attends de les avoir finies pour les mettre sur !! Donc, c'est pour ça que je suis trèèèèès lente, je me consacre à des tas de fics en même temps !!  
  
Vallou : merchi, merchi !! C'est vrai que c'est difficile de garder les personnalités des persos !! Mais je fais de mon mieux !! Eh bien...voilà la suite !  
  
Philoue : moi aussi je suis ptdr quand je lis ta review !! J'ai particulièrement aimé le « lavabo viscelard » !!!mdr ! Lire ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir et c'est pas peu dire !! J'en veux des comme ça tous les jours !!! lol stp reviews encore !!! J'étais écroulée de rire quand j'ai lu ta review...  
  
Letti : coucou ma poule !! Alors comme ça, tu ne pourras pas lire la suite tt de suite ?? C koi ce délire ?? Vais me fâcher !!! lol ! Hé, tout à fait entre nous, ambiance dans le noir dans les chiottes, ça fait pas un peu film d'horreur ?? lol ! (Imagine Harry qui rencontre là bas Malefoy : « Aaaaaah ! Au s'cours ! Un monstre ! »)  
  
Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, je suis impardonnable, je fais des tonnes et des tonnes de réponses aux reviews... pardon, amis lecteurs, voici pour me faire pardonner la suite de cette charmante discussion entre nos deux héros préférés !  
  
Chapitre 3: Fuite.  
  
« C'était quoi, ça? » je demande avec nervosité, nervosité qui, heureusement, ne point pas dans ma voix.  
  
Potter déglutit difficilement.  
  
« Je.. Je crois que le train bascule. »  
  
J'ouvre la bouche, fronce les sourcils, passe mes mains sur mon visage, ayant du mal à assimiler ce qu'il me dit.  
  
« Comment.. Ce fichu train peut-il 'basculer'? »  
  
Je vois Potter se tendre à nouveau.  
  
« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Malefoy, nous passions dans les montagnes quand l'accident s'est produit. Je crois qu'on a déraillé et qu'on est au bord d'un ravin. »  
  
Sa remarque me pique.  
  
« Au cas où, toi, Potter, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, j'étais un peu trop ivre pour m'en rendre compte! »  
  
A ce souvenir, je me traite d'idiot. Il faut qu'en plus de cette honte que je me suis infligée, je m'en vante!  
  
Il se tourne vers moi, la lueur irréelle provenant de sa baguette éclairant ce qui nous entoure d'une lumière nouvelle, quasi-effrayante.  
  
Mais jamais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce qu'il me dit.  
  
« Pourquoi, Malefoy? Pourquoi? »  
  
Je feins de ne pas comprendre.  
  
« Pourquoi quoi? »  
  
« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. »  
  
Comme si ça allait tout arranger. J'ai pas besoin de ses conseils pour me revenir à la surface, pour commencer à vivre et arrêter de survivre. J'ai bu parce que...  
  
« Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Potter. Moi je te demande pas si tu as rêvé de Voldemort. »  
  
Il semble interdit, choqué même. Ne me dites pas qu'il est scandalisé, le petit Potter!  
  
« Comment peux-tu parler de lui avec tant de désintéressement alors que tu lui es lié? » questionne-t-il.  
  
Il commence à me porter sur les nerfs. Comment? Pourquoi? Je lui en pose des questions, moi???  
  
« Encore une fois, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! » je réponds avec hargne.  
  
Il me jette un regard furtif. Zut. J'ai eu un moment de flou, j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle.  
  
Il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose. Je le devance. Je dois détourner cette conversation qui commence à me déplaire sérieusement. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que la conversation qui me déplaît...  
  
« Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Comme c'est hors de question que je m'abaisse à pousser cet espèce d'énormité, on va devoir trouver un autre moyen. Et comme tu as l'air aussi intelligent que d'habitude, je vais devoir y réfléchit tout seul. Pendant ce temps, cherche un peu tes lunettes, ça t'empêchera de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi. » dis- je en reniflant de mépris.  
  
Il se contracte. Va-t-il exploser? Ce serait amusant mais, vu notre situation, il y aurait mieux à faire que de le foutre en rogne.  
  
« Allez!! » je le presse.  
  
« Figure-toi que j'y ai déjà réfléchi. »  
  
« Tiens donc! Y aurait-il une étincelle d'intelligence dans cette petite tête? » je réplique.  
  
« Malefoy! »  
  
« ... »  
  
Je souris.  
  
« Il faut utiliser le conduit d'aération. »  
  
Je porte une main à mon cœur.  
  
« Mais t'es complètement malade! Jamais je ne mettrai les pieds là- dedans! » j'hurle en désignant l'objet du délit.  
  
« Il faudra bien pourtant » dit-il en m'observant calmement, les bras croisés.  
  
« Pas question. On n'a qu'à attendre du secours. Je ne pense pas que tout le monde ne soit encore mort dans ce débris roulant qu'on appelle Poudlard Express! On criera quand ils arriveront. »  
  
Potter hausse les épaules.  
  
« Comme tu veux. Moi, je m'en vais. »  
  
Il a finalement trouvé ses lunettes. En miettes. Quant à ma baguette, aucune trace. Je ne sais même plus si je l'avais en venant ici alors...Peut- être l'avais-je rangée dans ma valise (en peau de dragon, qualité oblige pour un Malefoy! )? Peu importe.  
  
Mais le plus ennuyeux, c'est que si Potter s'en va, je me retrouve sans lumière.  
  
« Attends! »  
  
Ça m'énerve de devoir le rappeler, qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve!!!  
  
« Il vaut mieux ne pas se séparer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'attendrait pas ici. C'est plus prudent. Pas la peine de se faire écorcher vifs par un rotor pour sortir alors qu'on est en sécurité ici. Tu as vu la taille de ce conduit!! L'hélice à l'intérieur doit au moins avoir la même dimension!! »  
  
Malefoy, la voix de la raison...  
  
« Tu n'as pas entendu le train? Il risque de basculer d'un moment à un autre. On ne va pas rester coincés ici à attendre la mort! Et si ça se trouve, il y a des gens qui ont besoin de notre aide dans le train! »  
  
Potter, tu me prends la tête.  
  
Je m'empare de sa baguette. Qu'il fasse ce dont il a envie, moi je reste ici. Et avec la lumière. Point final.  
  
Il se précipite sur moi pour la reprendre. Surpris, je bascule en arrière. Ma tête heurte le sol avec un bruit sourd. Aïeeee! Salaud! Mais je ne lâcherai pas! Sa respiration s'accélère, je sens son haleine sur mon visage. Pollue pas mon espace vital, Potter!  
  
Son genou me donne un coup au ventre. Merlin, putain que ça fait mal! Petit fumier! Je reprends ma respiration, difficilement. S'il croit que je vais le laisser faire! Nous roulons l'un sur l'autre, aucun ne veut se laisser dominer. Salazar! Tu vas lâcher, petit teigneux!  
  
« Tu vas casser ta précieuse baguette, si tu continues, Potter », je lui souffle à l'oreille.  
  
Sa rage semble décuplée. Mais s'il croit que je n'ai pas de force cachée!  
  
Ma tête cogne contre un coin. Un coin de quoi? Pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet. Je vois des étoiles apparaître devant mes yeux. Ça fait mal mais je survivrais. Je lui envoie un coup de poing en pleine poire. Du sang gicle. Bon sang, c'est douloureux mais qu'est-ce que c'est jouissif de le voir souffrir! Il en coule le long de sa bouche, sur son menton. Alors, petit Potter, tu crois toujours que t'es le plus fort? Dans un mouvement presque animal, je me retrouve au-dessus, mes jambes enserrant les siennes, la baguette dans une de mes mains, l'autre tenant au dessus de la tête du Gryffondor ses deux poignets. Je me penche sur lui. Un liquide rougeâtre s'écoule de sa mâchoire, trace un sillon nouveau sur sa joue rouge et chaude et part se réfugier près de son oreille.  
  
Je me penche sur lui. Lèche son sang sur la joue. Amer. Délicieux. Le goût de la victoire... Tu sais que tu es bon, Potter... Je remonte, trouve la commissure des lèvres.  
  
Ce que j'aime ça! Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti cette impression de domination sauvage. Et ses lèvres, frémissantes. Ma langue fait disparaître la dernière goutte de sang, s'attarde sur les lèvres. Les mord. De nouveau, le sang jaillit. Je me régale.  
  
Ma langue caresse les lèvres entrouvertes. J'ai l'impression de sentir le sang pulser derrière...Mes lèvres frôlent celles, offertes, de mon adversaire. Puis les touchent. Enfin, elles les rencontrent. Qu'elles sont douces... charnues... J'en veux plus. Ma langue s'est frayée un passage derrière les dents et titille l'autre langue, après avoir joué consciencieusement avec ses quenottes. Enfin sa langue se met en mouvement et elles tentent chacune de soumettre l'autre.  
  
Tu crois vraiment gagner contre Drago Malefoy? Bien naïf...  
  
Je sens son corps brûlant sous moi, ses lèvres en attente d'un autre baiser et mon corps à moi qui en demande plus toujours plus... Puis ma langue ressort le temps d'une phrase.  
  
« Je crois que t'as perdu, Potter... » je lance, la voix étrangement déformée, les lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, prêtes à replonger dans l'antre tentante.  
  
Je relève les yeux. J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing. Deux points verts incandescents me fixent avec effroi. Et autre chose. Que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Désir?  
  
Je reviens à la réalité. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je suis en train d'embrasser Potter, tout simplement.  
  
Et il me prend pour un évadé de l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. C'est vrai qu'à sa place, j'aurais eu la même réaction.  
  
Je me relève vivement, provoquant un cri de douleur à Potter.  
  
« Désol » je murmure, la voix si basse que je ne sais même pas s'il l'a entendue.  
  
QUOI???? Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire??? M'excuser?? Holà, Drago, ça va vraiment très très mal. Potter en profite pour libérer ses bras et essaie de s'emparer de la baguette. Mais mes réflexes ne sont pas morts et je la mets hors de sa portée.  
  
« Et notre trêve, alors? » chuchote-t-il au creux de mon oreille, en se redressant légèrement.  
  
Je frissonne. Pourquoi a-t-il une voix si étrange? Qu'essaie-t-il de faire? Je bénis mentalement l'obscurité et la vue déficiente de Potter qui l'empêchent de voir mon trouble.  
  
L'espace d'un instant, sa langue a croisé, effleuré le lobe de mon oreille et j'en frémis encore.  
  
Je hausse les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air détaché. L'indifférence s'inscrit sur mon visage, la seule arme dont je dispose contre les réactions humaines, les miennes en particulier.  
  
Le train fait soudain un bruit sourd, qui se répercute dans tous les compartiments, comme un écho lointain d'un danger meurtrier.  
  
La pièce tremble comme si un géant venait de s'en emparer pour savoir si elle fait du bruit ou non.  
  
Et bien, rassurez-vous, elle fait du bruit.  
  
Nous crions, croyant notre dernière heure venue. Et le monde s'immobilise. Enfin.  
  
C'est Potter qui a compris le danger le premier (à mon grand agacement!! Crève, Potter!!!! Je dis ça et je le sauve depuis le début...Hum).  
  
« La baguette! »  
  
Elle m'a échappé des mains. Et a roulé jusqu'à une flaque. Mes cheveux se hérissent sur mon crâne. L'alcool.  
  
« Bon sang! » hurle Potter.  
  
Il me pousse, me prend le poignet. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. L'alcool s'enflamme.  
  
« Laisse cette baguette! » je crie à Potter qui s'est avancé pour la récupérer.  
  
Je suis plus fort que lui. Les flamme montent. Je commence à étouffer. Je le ramène vers moi, contre son gré. Il veut récupérer sa fichue baguette. L'idiot! Une vie vaut plus que ça! Tant pis, je l'entraîne au loin. Il ne crie plus, il s'étrangle. Je le pousse vers le conduit. Notre porte de secours.  
  
« Grouille!! » je lui lance.  
  
Je suis derrière, je vais cramer si ça continue. Il comprend (enfin!!!!) que la situation est désespérée.  
  
A deux, nous arrachons la grille, la jetons par terre. Il se glisse dedans, je le suis. Il avance rapidement, tourne au coin. Je l'imite, tant bien que mal. Je suis harassé, ma figure doit être noire de crasse.  
  
Comme des rats, nous rampons péniblement, espérant empêcher notre carbonisation complète.  
  
« A droite ou à gauche? » demande-t-il.  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
Mais quelle importance? On va étouffer dans un conduit crasseux et il veut savoir par où aller? Peu importe, tant que c'est le plus loin des flammes, crétin!  
  
« A droite! » dis-je, au pif.  
  
« Bon, alors on va à gauche. »  
  
Si ça, c'est pas l'esprit de contradiction, alors je m'appelle Harry Potter.  
  
Mais pas le temps de protester. On s'y engage.  
  
Le temps s'écoule. Je n'ai plus aucune idée de où nous pouvons être ni depuis combien de temps nous sommes là. Des détours, des virages, des carrefours et des mètres, des mètres de tuyaux à l'infini, semble-t-il.  
  
Je sens une odeur de nature, de dehors. L'appel de la vie! Mais quelque chose me fait froncer les sourcils. Une sorte... d'intuition.  
  
Je retiens Potter par la cheville.  
  
« Quoi encore? » me demande-t-il, irrité.  
  
Il n'a pas oublié ce que j'ai fait. Mais, pour le moment, il l'a laissé dans un coin de son esprit. Je vais bientôt avoir droit à une petite discussion avec Potter et je ne sais pas encore comment je me dépêtrerai!!  
  
Mais c'est pas le problème.  
  
« Tu sens cette odeur? La pluie qui mouille les plantes. C'est dehors. »  
  
Au prix d'un gigantesque effort, Potter réussit à tourner la tête vers moi. Un grand sourire illumine son visage.  
  
Je le regarde, atterré. Il est complètement abruti ou il le fait exprès?  
  
« Génial, on est près de la sortie!! On est sauvés! »  
  
Non, c'est son cerveau qui a dû cogner contre un mur. Sous le choc, il l'a perdu.  
  
« Ce n'est pas que je veux te laisser en vie, Potter, mais si cette odeur nous vient, c'est qu'il y a une raison. On ne voit absolument rien, dans ce trou à rats. Pas de lumière du jour. Ce qui veut dire que si l'on sent un vent léger sur notre visage, C'EST PARCE QU'IL Y A UNE ENORME HELICE AU BOUT, ABRUTI!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Oh. »  
  
Et la lumière fut.  
  
« Bon. Alors. Euh... On fait demi-tour? »  
  
Il est stupide naturellement?  
  
« Non, on continue pour se faire déchiqueter. Bien sûr, qu'on fait demi- tour!!! »  
  
Je suis étonné qu'il ne m'ait pas pris à la gorge. C'est vrai que ce serait assez délicat dans cette position...  
  
°°°  
  
Je suis rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Heureusement que Malefoy ne peut pas le voir, parce qu'il ricanerait tellement que je finirais par l'assommer et le laisser en plan. Mais, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et la place manque...  
  
Ca fait deux fois que Malefoy me sauve la vie. Ça commence à bien faire. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre sous prétexte que l'atome d'humanité qui est en lui vient à mon secours!  
  
Le summum: quand il a commencé à lécher ma joue et... à m'embrasser! Et je ne vais pas dire que ça ne m'a pas plu! Au début, j'étais tétanisé par son attitude. Et ensuite...  
  
Derrière moi, j'entends des bruits sourds. Cet idiot de Malefoy essaie de se tourner.  
  
Je soupire.  
  
« Si on revenait au dernier carrefour en arrière, ça irait peut-être mieux. » je propose.  
  
Il grogne. Ca doit vouloir dire 'oui' parce qu'il cesse de se débattre et part en arrière. Mais aussi 'je t'emmerde, Potter, j'aurais très bien pu trouvé tout seul'. Il est charmant, à bien y réfléchir.  
  
Je fais de même en jetant quelque fois un regard en arrière pour voir si je ne vais pas le percuter. Encore que ce serait un moyen d'entendre sa si douce voix...  
  
Soudain, je sens une masse dure contre mes fesse. Sa tête. J'aurais pas dû parler si vite.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malefoy? »  
  
« Si tu pouvais enlever ton cul de là, je pourrais peut-être reprendre ma respiration, Potter! » glapit-il.  
  
Tiens donc! Ca ne le gênait pas tant que ça, tout à l'heure, que nous soyons en contact! A ce souvenir, je sens mes joues s'enflammer. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, ici, dites donc! Je m'ébroue le plus discrètement possible. C'est pas vraiment le moment de fantasmer sur Malefoy. Beurk! Comme si quelqu'un pouvait fantasmer sur Malefoy!  
  
J'avance. Me mets sur le dos, lève la tête et cale mes mains derrière mon visage pour faire un appui. Malefoy me regarde droit dans les yeux. Gloups. Je comprends Parkinson et toutes les cruches de Serpentard qui bavent dès qu'elles le regardent. Il a des yeux superbes. Et quand il fixe les gens comme ça, ça fait tout drôle...  
  
Je me fiche une gifle mentalement. Je parle de Malefoy, là!!!  
  
« Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »  
  
« Un trou. »  
  
« Quoi? Comment ça un trou? »  
  
« On a dû se planter, Potter. »  
  
'On'. Ah, ah. Dit comme ça, ça t'enlève la responsabilité de l'erreur, Malefoy. Mais je laisse passer.  
  
« Explique, bordel! »  
  
« Le tuyau part à la verticale et je ne me souviens pas d'être passé par là. »  
  
« C'est pas grave. On a dû louper le tournant. »  
  
J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer.  
  
« On est paumés, Potter! »  
  
Sa voix monte dans les aigus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
  
« Malefoy? »  
  
Je sens son corps trembler. J'entends ses dents claquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il me tape, là?  
  
Je recommence.  
  
« Malefoy? »  
  
Pas de réponse. Juste des chuchotements incompréhensibles. Je commence à m'impatienter. Ça m'énerve qu'on m'ignore comme ça!  
  
« Malefoy! »  
  
« On va mourir là, Potter, enfermés dans un espace clos, sans jamais pouvoir sortir... Il n' y a pas d'issue.... Comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas encore trouvé de bouche d'aération depuis le temps? »  
  
Je crois qu'il me fait une crise de claustrophobie. Il continue, de plus en plus hystérique.  
  
« Je sens le vide sous mes jambes, j'ai peur... je vais tomber Potter retiens- moi, Bon sang!! Salazar!!! »  
  
Il vire maboul. Je dois faire quelque chose ou ce parano va me rester dans les bras. Ou, pire, il va vraiment tomber dans ce fichu trou. Oui, mais quoi? Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis! Déjà, le rassurer.  
  
Comme je suis plus svelte que lui (mais non, mais non, je ne me fais pas des fleurs à moi-même!), je réussis à faire demi-tour sur moi-même. Je me trouve nez à nez avec un Drago Malefoy hystérique. Quelle bonne partie de plaisir en perspective! Son visage, contracté par la terreur, est à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses yeux gris perle, grands ouverts, la pupille envahissant pratiquement tout l'œil, me fixent, effrayés. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, sans lui faire peur. Je lui parle d'une voix ferme et rassurante, comme à un enfant.  
  
« Calme-toi, Malefoy, tu m'entends? C'est Harry. Ok? Allez, viens, je vais te sortir de là. »  
  
Il se cramponne à moi jusqu'à me faire mal. Ses ongles me rentrent dans la peau. Je serre les lèvres, lui offre un visage le plus rassurant possible. Je suis sa planche de salut. Il arrête de gigoter et se raidit, ses yeux désespérément accrochés aux miens. Du calme, Malefoy.  
  
« Ha.. Harry? »  
  
Ses yeux reflètent une folle frayeur. Il doit être en train de chercher qui est Harry.  
  
« Tu es en sécurité, tu entends? Fais-moi un signe de tête. »  
  
Lentement, il bouge son visage de haut en bas, tout en ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Le contact visuel a l'air important pour lui. Ok.  
  
« Maintenant, respire lentement. Comme ça. »  
  
Je lui montre. Il suit du regard ma bouche qui inspire et expire. Je sens comme un picotement le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsque ses yeux m'examinent. C'est pas vraiment le moment, Harry!  
  
Il revient à mes yeux. M'imite.  
  
« C'est bon. C'est bien. Allez, viens maintenant. »  
  
A quatre pattes, il avance et je recule. Et c'est assez difficile à réaliser, vu que je ne peux ni regarder en arrière, ni le forcer à me lâcher le bras.  
  
Je pressens que, si je détourne les yeux, il se mettra à hurler comme un forcené.  
  
« Allez, Drago, on y est presque. »  
  
Sa bouche est légèrement ouverte, sa respiration est sifflante, la peur est toujours tapie au fond de ses yeux.  
  
Mais il commence à se rassurer.  
  
Je ne sais pas où je l'emmène mais je l'emmène. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y a pas de trou derrière moi parce que, là, ce serait le pompon. Mon postérieur rencontre une paroi. Ça tourne. Nous nous éloignons, bifurquons.  
  
Drago se détend. Le danger est passé. Je crois qu'il comme à vaincre sa frayeur. Je continue à lui chuchoter des phrases apaisantes.  
  
« Du calme, Drago, du calme. »  
  
Ses yeux deviennent plus ordinaires, sa peau, de blanche immaculée qu'elle était, reprend sa teinte normale.  
  
Il se décrispe. Soudain, mon cœur manque un battement. J'ai rencontré le vide. Je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir Drago. Il me pousse. Non! Je dérape, ses yeux redeviennent ceux d'un animal sauvage. Mais trop tard. Accrochés, nous tombons dans le trou noir.  
  
J'entends le Serpentard hurler.  
  
Pour avoir une suite, il suffit de m'écrire une review!! Lol  
  
Bon, je sais que dans le tuyau d'aération, il n'est pas censé y avoir de la lumière et les persos ne devraient pas pouvoir se voir! Mais bon, pour les besoins de la fic... on passe sur les détails! 


	4. La soute à bagages

Auteur: Amandaaa  
  
spoiler: le tome 5  
  
genre: PG-13  
  
disclaimer: rien à moi, tout à JKR.. (je commence à en avoir marre de répéter la même rengaine...)  
  
Réponse aux reviews !!  
  
Chers lecteurs, je suis effarée. Comment ? Quoi ? Est-ce possible ? N'ai-je pas besoin de consulter un opticien de toute urgence ? 57 reviews ? C'est incroyable. C'est fantastique. Merci !!! (ps :ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal...)  
  
Onarluca : salut toi !! Oui, je sais je suis cruelle, c'est l'une de mes principales qualités... voilà la suite !!  
  
Skaïe Blue : bah bien sûr que tu auras la suite si le-petit-cobra-de-feu m'envoie une review !!! Quoi ?? Une semaine sans aller sur ? Quelle horreur !! lol (mais non t'es pas timbrée ! et y a pire que toi ! la preuve : moi ! et en pus, je suis sadique !! (Tout le monde me le dit, il doit y avoir une part de vérité, non ? NON. oh, zut. (Tu vois je suis timbrée. (Combien y a de parenthèses, maintenant ??? amuse-toi à toutes les compter et lis mon chapitre la semaine prochaine... (oh la la je suis vraiment schtarbée, moi... (Et une de plus !))))))  
  
Yume : oui, oui, d'accord mais les cachots sont quand même de grandes pièces glaciales, de quoi foutre la pétoche à ryry... enfin non, pas trop grandes quand même ce sont des cachots mais il doit y avoir de quoi mettre une bonne classe dedans donc Dray-chéri-chou peut tout à fait être claustro !! C'est vrai que sans dray, quand même, la fic est dans la m... mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'il est coincé, ça ira mieux quand il sera (enfin) casé avec son amour (bisou, bisou... l'amuuuuur !! beurk.) lol je deviens vraiment folle... au fait, je t'ai dit merci ? Non ? Ben...  
  
Princesse Magique : aaaaaah imite le timbre de voix de trelawney mais non, ma chère, c'est tout à fait normal, je l'ai lu dans les très mystérieuses et indéchiffrables sphères de Vénus ! Dès qu'une fic sur ryry ou dray sort, ça y est, les talents d'auteur (même s'ils sont nuls et archi nuls) ressortent le bout de leur nez pointu et piquent notre curiosité (moi, ça me fait toujours mal, il faut croire que j'ai l'imagination très pointilleuse !!) donc, tout est normal !!! Youpi, sortons els bouteilles de champ' ! (...omy)  
  
Yushu : mais oui, je suis sadique !! Ben, c'est normal, je suis un .... regarde à droite, à gauche, pour faire gaffe que personne n'entende rien (à part son interlocuteur, quand même) AUTEUR ! (Voilà, le grand mot est lâché !)  
  
Celine402 : bah bien sûr que c'est une invention de l'auteur pour les em... euh... pour les ennuyer ! De toute façon, sans moi (cad l'auteur. Ça va tout le monde suit ? Moi = auteur de fic sur Drago/Harry !!), jamais ces deux ploucs ne se réuniraient ! Mais non je ne vais pas trop les abîmer... T'as de al chance, j'ai pensé faire mourir l'un de nos deux héros un moment et j'ai finalement abandonné l'idée (pour l'instant...) alors, en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas d'hémorragie interne (je préviens, je ne pratique aucune opération chirurgicale !!), voilà la suite de leurs rocambolesques z'aventures !  
  
Shyrinia : hihihi trop contente de moi !! Tous les reviewers me râlent dessus parce que je suis sadique... ptdr !! dsl mais ça fait un bon bout de temps que je ne suis pas venue sur alors je suis un tout petit peu en retard !! En fait, je vais partir en vacs dans pas longtemps (au moment où tu liras, je serais déjà partie !!!) bref, c'est super pour ta pauvre dentition... peux-tu maintenant manger autre chose que du potages aux légumes ? Miam miam... à   
  
Iola : quoi la suite ? Encore une suite ? Mais je suis obligée de la faire, cette suite ?? Pourquoi les gens me la demandent sans cesse auteur très modeste ???  
  
Timi Turner : oh la la !! C'est que je me fais presque engueuler, moi !!! c'est un ordre, cap' ?  
  
Askaya : quel punch, je n'en reviens pas !! Et bien la voilà !!  
  
Kieiji : mdr !!!! D'accord, d'accord, ne défaille pas !! Pitié je ne veux pas avoir de mort sur la conscience !! Eh bien, petite droguée de fic, voici le chap 4 pour te ressourcer ! Ta fic me fait énormément plaisir, comme toutes les fics d'ailleurs mais j'oublie parfois (souvent) de le dire...  
  
Philoue : ptdr !! J'en peux plus de lire tes reviews !!! Je suis là devant mon ordi à rire comme une conne et personne n'y comprend rien (mes parents veulent me faire voir un psy maintenant, merci !!! lol) C'est vrai que la claustrophobie de Dray ferait peine à voir à papa lulu (il en ferait une crise cardiaque que je n'en serais pas étonnée... imagine la scène :  
  
Lulu (glacial) : comment, tu t'es ridiculisé dans un train en salissant tes robes hors de prix ? Drago !!  
  
Dray (penaud) : Oh, mais non p'pa, c'est-à-dire que...  
  
Lulu (féroce): t'as autre chose à m'avouer ? crache le morceau !  
  
Dray (gêné) : ben..en fait... j'ai fait une crise de claustro et juste avant ben... j'ai embrassé Potter !!!  
  
Lulu (agonisant): ...  
  
Dray : papa ? papa ? ha, au secours, les murs se rapprochent !!!  
  
Surréaliste, non ? ) signé : votre humble servante...  
  
Myana : qui a dit que les Malfoy étaient sans peur et sans reproche ? (Pour les reproches, personne...) eh bien voilà, Drago est un petit être fragile, comme tout le monde !! Il a ses problèmes, comme tout le monde !! Il a ses peurs, comme tout le... coup de marteau sur le crâne de l'auteur trop bavarde bref ! grosse bosse Dray est très mignon quand il est humain, je suis bien d'accord avec toi !! Dommage qu'il ne le soit pas plus souvent, non ???  
  
Yushi : j'adore ce genre de reviews si brèves qu'on a du mal à répondre quelque chose de loooong. Ben oui, on ne les écrit que parce que l'auteur nous fait chier avec ses exigences ! cris d'un lecteur en colère et reviewer malgré lui non mais ça va pas la tête ! En plus de se taper son chapitre à la c..., on doit en plus lui mettre un mot pour qu'elle écrive une suite ! C'est quoi ses auteurs de m... ? (Les ... signifient que cela a été censuré par un éditeur furieux ! décidément, reviewers, quel langage peu châtié vous avez ! non mais oh !)  
  
Flochi : oooh bonjour nouveau(elle ?) venu(e ?) !! Merci pour ces compliments qui me font rougir (et m'enflent les chevilles... pas bien !!) eh bien, comme tu le dis si bien, vivement une autre review de ta part !!  
  
Lexy-Kun : où as-tu été chercher ton pseudo ?? À côté le mien a vraiment l'air minable... bon... c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas vraiment cassé la tête pour trouver le mien... bref ! aaaah ! Tu me parles du HP1 !!! attention, l'auteur s'enflamme moi je viens de voir le 3 et comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, je suis outrée par le comportement scandaleux de Malefoy !! Comment ???!! Mon Serpentard chéri s'enfuit parce qu'une fille même pas 100% sorcière lui met une beigne !!! C'est quoi ce bin's ??? Halte aux Malefoy lavettes !!! Je veux un homme, un vrai !! Morte de rire quand je lis ta review !! Attends, je le remets en copié-collé rien que pour le fun : quand Harry gifle Drago (nan jsuis pas sadique jtassure lol rien à voir) et qu'il se dit, bah tiens, pourquoi se priver? Allez, une deuxième!! Et une petite troisième pour la route! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait rire !!! C'est là, que j'ai envie de dire : la suite !!!! Ah bon, c'est dangereux pour ton cœur fragile de couper ici ? Mais c'est fait exprès, voyons ! C'est pour ménager le suspens ! tada ! Ça marche, hein ? Merci pour tes compliments, je suis super gênée mais aussi très contente !!! Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir tant de reviews et sincèrement, j'ai tout le temps envie d'effacer mes chapitres !! Je croyais que mon style « léger », comme tu dis l'ait un peu trop et que ça n'allait pas attirer grand monde. Apparemment, c'est toi qui as raison et moi tort bouououou et pour la fréquence de publication... ben... euh... prie quoi... parce que c'est assez irrégulier... surtout que je pars en vacances demain... alors il va falloir attendre un bout de temps avant le cinquième ! dsl l'auteur se flagelle  
  
Reichan : M.E.R.C.I. lol !  
  
Topcerise : ne t'inquiète pas, je suis accro à cette fic (cf. une autre droguée un peu au-dessus) enfin, je veux dire que j'ai ma trame donc pas de danger que vous n'ayez jamais la fin !! Il faut dire que j'ai déjà écrit toute la fic avant de commencer à la poster.. hihihi... mais ça reste un secret entre nous deux... (Sinon on va pas arrêter de me reprocher de ne pas poster mes chapitres assez souvent...)  
  
Vierge : tadaaaa !! Voilà le 4° chapitre !!! mirabuleux ! Comment ça, ça n'existe pas « mirabuleux » ? Pas grave !! Je voulais dire mirifique et fabuleux !  
  
Mifibou : bah bien sûr qu'on trouve des torches dans tout conduit d'aération qui se respecte !! pfff... les lecteurs maintenant...des vrais ignares... je te jure... et t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas si c... si peu intelligente pour ne pas comprendre tes propos, gente dame ! Attends, attends ! La température va augmenter d'un coup dans ce chapitre... rire caverneux et effrayant de l'auteur, ce qui prévoit un chapitre sadique...  
  
Lululle : comment ça le pauvre ?? Au moins ça a permis un rapprochement entre nos deux héros, non ? Enfin, sauf si Drago le tue avant pour l'avoir vu dans cet état... Prions mes frères... Je ne veux pas perdre mon Harry (ce qui risque d'être le cas à la fin du chapitre... rdv à la fin, alors...)  
  
MirahannaManson : ou là où as-tu été chercher ce pseudo ? Moi je tombe vraiment dans la normalité à côté !! Enfin, regarde, je te fais une fleur : voilà la suite !! lol !  
  
Oupah : aaaaah ! Super contente !! Et si, tu es une feignasse ! Si tu m'écris pas plus, pas contente !! ) L'auteur a toujours raison si c'est pas le cas, il écrit pas la suite ! (Si ça, c'est pas du chantage, alors je m'appelle Bruce Willis !!) Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Pas grave, j'ai oublié de prendre mes petites pilules... c'est mon doc qui va être content... commence à chanter toute seule style Luna Lovegood lalalalalal... deux infirmiers débarquent et m'embarquent (arrrggg ! non, lâchez-moi, bande de pervers !!) avec la camisole de force et tout le toutim lol ! J'écrirai de l'asile, pas grave ! (Auteur un jour auteur toujours !) Bisous !  
  
Letti : ah ma ptite letti chérie ! grosse voix méchanteeeee !Comment ça se fait que t'es toujours la dernière à m'écrire ? Hein ? Réponds là, voix gestapo T'veux une claque ? voix de fausset de letti (niark niark niark) oh non, pitié, y a des enfants qui regardent ! voix d'ogresse d'Amandaaa qui redevient normale aaaa oui, j'avais oublié... c'est l'effet pleine lune, els mioches, c'est pas grave !!  
  
Bon, j'use et j'abuse de la gentillesse et de la patience des lecteurs alors voilà (enfin !) (Quand même) (C'est pas trop tôt !) (Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait, ct'auteuse ?) (Non mais c'est fini, oui !! je fais ce que je veux avec ma fic !!) Allez, je disais, voilà le chapitre 4 !!! Faut que je répète ? Non ? Bon, je vous laisse lire... (Snif !!)  
  
Chapitre 4: La soute à bagages.  
  
Nous glissons. Tombons. Au secours! Je vais mourir! Avec Harry Potter dans mes bras!!!!  
  
Je ne prends pas conscience de se qui se passe. Tout allait bien. Il veillait sur moi! Et le monde est devenu fou. Je hurle à en perdre la voix, sans me rendre vraiment compte que c'est moi qui crie.  
  
La pensée du rotor ronflant ne m'effleure qu'une demi-seconde, remplacée par la terreur de la chute qui provoque en moi une véritable panique.  
  
Je suis tête en bas, les cheveux de l'autre me caressant le visage. Il me tient, dans un souci de me rassurer. Ou c'est peut-être parce que je ne lâche pas!!!  
  
Salazar, aide-moi!!!  
  
Ça tourne, je vais vomir. Non, je ne peux plus, je n'ai rien dans le ventre depuis que j'ai dégueulé tout à l'heure. C'est ça, la gueule de bois?  
  
Soudain, le tuyau tourne penche vers l'horizontal. Où est le haut? Le bas? J'ai perdu tout repère.  
  
Nous ralentissons. Et pour finir, je heurte avec violence la tête de Harry.  
  
Deux secondes de silence. Nous sommes arrêtés. Le souffle court, je me demande si je suis encore vivant. La douleur que je ressens au niveau du crâne me fait dire que oui, malheureusement. Ou heureusement, à chacun de voir.  
  
La tête me tourne, je vais avoir une bosse énorme.  
  
Mais, l'avantage, c'est que j'ai repris mes esprits. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait??? Je multiplie les folies, aujourd'hui! M'être bourré devant Potter, avoir raconté n'importe quoi dans cet état (je préfère ne pas me souvenir...), l'embrasser (ou même le lécher!!! Arrrgh!!), lui prendre la main, piquer une crise, l'appeler 'Harry', m'accrocher à lui comme une jeune mariée à son époux, et, pire, lui sauver la vie par deux fois!!!  
  
Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, c'est sûr. Foutu Potter! Tu as 'déréglé' un Malefoy! Je te hais!  
  
Je secoue la tête. Ça va, elle est en un seul morceau. Mais j'ai une migraine atroce. Dis merci à Potter, Drago! Il aurait pu regarder où il met les pieds, tout de même! (je préfère oublier que j'ai moi-même failli tomber dans un trou...)  
  
J'en conclue donc que je suis vivant. Et Potter?  
  
J'entends un grognement.  
  
O rage! O désespoir! Il n'y a donc rien à faire pour se débarrasser de lui???  
  
« P... Potter? »  
  
J'ai horreur de bafouiller.  
  
« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago? »  
  
C'est quoi ce délire? Pourquoi il m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant?  
  
« Un peu de retenue, Potter », je persifle. « On n'a pas éduqué les elfes de maison ensemble! »  
  
Il a un haut-le-corps.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a deux minutes » rétorque-t-il.  
  
Oh, l'immondice! L'ordure! Se servir de ça pour se moquer de moi!! Je suis blessé par ses paroles mais je ne le montrerai pas. J'ai horreur de perdre le contrôle. J'ai déjà eu un mal fou à ne pas devenir dingue, lorsque je me suis introduit dans ces conduits étouffants!  
  
« Potter, Potter... Arrête un peu de vivre dans le passé. » je le bêtifie.  
  
Ce n'est pas ma meilleure réplique, loin de là, mais bon.  
  
« Pourtant, il y a beaucoup de choses passées dont je voudrais bien causer... » insinue-t-il.  
  
Un frisson glacé me parcourt. Je m'éloigne un peu de lui. Pas trop, cependant, parce que la pente est de son côté et nos crânes risquent, si je remonte trop, de s'entrechoquer à nouveau.  
  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire la conversation. Qu'est-ce qui nous a arrêtés? » dis-je en changeant de sujet.  
  
« Une grille. On est arrivés quelque part. Mais je ne vois rien. »  
  
« Brise-la. On va sortir. C'est mieux que de rester ici. »  
  
Ma voix a une inflexion nerveuse. Mon malaise de tout à l'heure va rapidement refaire surface, si je ne me retrouve pas dans un espace plus dégagé. Maintenant que la barrière des émotions s'est brisée, je peux avoir une autre crise peu de temps après.  
  
Potter acquiesce. Il donne de furieux coups de pied à la grille.  
  
« Ca ne cède pas! » jure-t-il.  
  
« Essaie encore! » je le conjure.  
  
« Je n'y arrive pas! Bordel, c'est pas si difficile à comprendre! »  
  
Il essuie son front de sa main. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux viennent se coller au mien. Sa main effleure ma coiffure. (qui ne ressemble plus à rien maintenant. Merci Potter!) Je frissonne. L'effet combiné du froid, de ma position inconfortable et de ma crise qui va reprendre ou...? M'en fous.  
  
Je dois sortir, peu importe comment.  
  
Je soupire. Une idée vient de germer dans mon esprit.  
  
Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Même si ça me répugne profondément.  
  
« Euh, Malefoy... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »  
  
« Je vois avec plaisir que le peu de décence que tu possédais à refait surface » dis-je en faisant allusion à mon nom.  
  
Je réussis au prix d'immenses efforts à me retourner. Heureusement que ce tuyau-ci est plus large! La tête de Potter est maintenant à mes pieds. Puis je grimpe sur ce tant haï Gryffondor. J'ai sa tête à hauteur de ma poitrine. Voilà.. Nous sommes face à face et je l'écrase (de tout mon poids? Non! Jamais...).  
  
« C'est censé servir à quoi? » bégaie-t-il.  
  
Je rêve ou sa voix croasse? Potter, Potter, est-ce que Drago Malefoy te troublerait, lui dont le corps sublime fait fantasmer toutes les filles de Poudlard? Drago, tu es stupide, quelquefois! Comme si le balafré pouvait être homosexuel! Encore que.. Horreur! Si c'est le cas, rappelez-moi de ne pas m'approcher de lui à moins de tente mètres!!!  
  
Je lève un peu mon torse (musclé) pour qu'il puisse respirer un peu. Je ne suis pas un sauvage, quand même.  
  
« Ce n'est pas que cette promiscuité me fasse plaisir, Potter, au contraire, mais je crois que deux forces valent mieux qu'une. »  
  
« Ce qui veut dire...? »  
  
Je prends appui sur mes mains en les posant sur le fond du tuyau, près des côtes de Potter, puis je m'arc-boute.  
  
« Pousse!!! »  
  
Il m'obéit. (là, je n'en reviens pas!!! Potter à mes ordres!! Ouah! L'Apocalypse se serait déclenchée que je n'en aurais pas été plus stupéfait!)  
  
Mais je concentre mes efforts sur cette fichue grille. Elle est beaucoup plus solide que celle des toilettes!!  
  
Mes cheveux tombent en masse sur le visage de Potter. Je vois sa figure contractée par l'effort. Et j'imagine un autre type d'effort que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble. Je relâche la pression au niveau des jambes, pression qui va directement se loger dans mon bas ventre. Je déglutis difficilement. Imaginer Potter sous moi qui...  
  
DRAGO!!!!!  
  
Je pousse (sur mes jambes, bien sûr!!!), ferme les yeux.  
  
Dans un dernier cri, nous donnons toutes nos forces. La grille cède enfin.  
  
Sous le choc, nous suivons son chemin.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!  
  
Blam.  
  
J'entends un cri de souffrance. Potter a tout pris. Il a pas de bol, aujourd'hui.  
  
« Sur quoi t'es tombé? » je demande, toujours allongé sur lui.  
  
« J'sais pas mais c'est un truc plat. Et dur. »  
  
J'ai ressenti le choc également mais moins que prévu. Heureusement, le 'truc plat et dur' n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de la bouche d'aération.  
  
« Tu sais que t'aurais pu te faire le coup du lapin? » dis-je négligemment.  
  
« Désolé », grimace-t-il. « Ca t'aurais fait trop plaisir. »  
  
« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »  
  
Je suis à gifler. Mais c'était sincère. Je suis doublement à gifler.  
  
Il lève la tête, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement de douleur.  
  
Ses yeux me fixent avec étonnement. Moi? Je tiendrais à lui?  
  
Je sens le sang me monter aux joues. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je roule à coté de lui. Pas question qu'il me voit rougir!  
  
« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour rejoindre le jour! »  
  
Un air sceptique s'inscrit sur son visage. J'affiche la moue la plus distante possible.  
  
Silence. Un dragon passe.  
  
« C'est une caisse. »  
  
Il parle de ce sur quoi nous sommes.  
  
« On est dans la soute à bagages. » rajoute-t-il.  
  
Je me retiens de laisser échapper une remarque sarcastique. Il y a mieux à faire.  
  
Une petite fenêtre dépose un peu de lumière blanchâtre. Mes yeux s'habituent lentement à cette clarté nouvelle. Il faut dire que ça fait des heures que nous rampons ou marchons à quatre pattes dans le noir.  
  
« On peut sortir? » me demande-t-il, coupant à nouveau le silence.  
  
Je tourne la tête vers la porte. Le déraillement a provoqué un éboulement de caisses, bloquant l'issue. Quelle chance, vraiment!  
  
« Non. »  
  
Silence.  
  
J'ai les membres ankylosés.  
  
« Quelle heure est-il? »  
  
Je descends de notre perchoir, rejoins enfin la terre ferme. Me dégourdis les jambes.  
  
Je me rapproche de la fenêtre. Je suis trop épuisé pour discuter. Ma montre m'indique dix heures du matin et la lune neuf heures du soir. À jeter, la montre!  
  
« C'est la nuit. »  
  
« On ferait mieux de dormir, alors. »  
  
J'acquiesce. Je ne sais pas s'il me voit mais peu importe. Il me rejoint.  
  
Nous sommes trop fatigués pour nous disputer.  
  
« On va mourir de froid si on ne trouve pas une couverture », je lui glisse à l'oreille. « L'Angleterre n'est pas un pays tropical et les nuits sont fraîches. »  
  
Même plus la force d'hausser la voix.  
  
Potter retrouve un regain d'énergie.  
  
« On fouille. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose! »  
  
« Je suis.. Trop...nase... »  
  
« Malefoy! »  
  
Il me secoue. Il fait bien. Le froid commence à engourdir mes membres. Je me ressaisis, me lève. Me dirige vers les malles des élèves.  
  
« Aïe!! 'Tain, c'est quoi ce truc!! » je hurle.  
  
Je me suis électrocuté. Les bagages sont gardés par une barrière magique, en cas de vol. Bien. Ou plutôt, pas bien. Tant pis. Il reste les caisses. Espérons qu'elles contiennent un peu de tissu!  
  
J'aperçois au coin de l'œil Potter esquisser un sourire. Ça y est. Il va encore se foutre de moi. Mais non. Il s'approche, saisit ma main. La détaille dans tous les sens. Gloups! Pourquoi je rougis, moi? C'est que Potter!  
  
Je veux ôter ma main de la sienne, l'injurier et l'insulter mais ma gorge s'assèche subitement. Je suis comme tétanisé. Mon esprit refuse de fonctionner. Alerte, alerte! La Terre appelle Drago Malefoy! Je vous reçois 0 sur 5!!  
  
Il lève les yeux vers moi. La pénombre lui cache-t-elle ma rougeur? Je l'espère. Les deux émeraudes qui lui servent d'yeux me fixent sans ciller. Ce rapprochement est intolérable. Dans tous les sens du terme. Bon sang, pourquoi on n'interdit pas aux gens d'avoir des yeux comme ça??? Mes cheveux se hissent sur mon crâne (deuxième fois dans la journée, vous avez remarqué!!!), ma rougeur s'accentue. Le pouce de Har.. Potter caresse ma paume endolorie, comme pour en effacer la blessure. Salazar, que ça fait du bien... Je ferme les yeux, me détends. Harry Potter, tu vas me payer ça, espèce de petite enflure... Me faire subir ça, la pire de toutes les tortures... Voir tes yeux me regarder sans mépris ni dégoût, avec tendresse... Bon sang, c'est qu'il est appétissant, le petit Potter!!!  
  
Non!!! Ne te laisse pas faire, Drago!! Je dois faire diversion, et vite ou je vais me faire coffrer à Azkaban pour viol!!!  
  
« On doit trouver un instrument pour ouvrir les bagages ou les caisses. »  
  
J'ai dit ça d'un ton précipité? Moi? Sans rire...  
  
Il n'a pas lâché ma main. Il n'a pas lâché ma main!!! Je veux m'éloigner d'un pas mais mon corps refuse de m'obéir. Tu vas reculer, oui, espèce d'organisme stupide!  
  
« Genre un pied-de-biche? »  
  
Je me sens un peu déconnecté de la réalité. Est-ce parce que Potter a une attitude si bizarre envers moi? Et pourquoi ça me fait autant d'effet? Non, pas 'd'effet', ça fait romantique et il n'y aura jamais rien de 'romantique' entre moi et Potter! Disons que j'ai certaines réactions qui... Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Ses paroles me reviennent à l'esprit.  
  
« Hein? »  
  
Je le regarde avec effarement. Pourquoi veut-il utiliser le pied d'une biche?  
  
« Une pince monseigneur, je veux dire. »  
  
« Ah, oui. »  
  
Je ne comprends toujours pas mais je fais comme si. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un ignare!!!  
  
Tant que, moi, je sais ce que je cherche! Je vois qu'on ne peut pas compter sur lui. Il a des mots inconnus de la langue anglaise. Ou plutôt de la langue aristocratique sorcière anglaise.  
  
Ça se voit qu'il a été élevé chez un Moldu!  
  
« T'as pas compris. » me dit-il en m'observant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Je suis aux bords de l'évanouissement. Potter est sur le point de faire je ne sais pas trop quoi avec mon corps (sublime) en me regardant avec un air de prédateur qui vient de trouver sa proie et je discute mécanique avec lui. Je vais piquer une criiiiiise!!  
  
« Mais si, j'ai compris! » je mens, énervé.  
  
Il pousse un soupir, style 't'es irrécupérable, mon pauvre Drago' et pousse son exploration pour rechercher son 'pied de biche' plus loin. C'est ça, éloigne-toi, Potter! Plus t'es loin, mieux je me sens!  
  
...  
  
Je devrais arrêter de me mentir à moi-même. Je tremble encore de ce qui aurait pu se produire s'il ne s'était pas éloigné. Salazar!!! Aide-moi ou je finis toqué comme Maugrey!!  
  
...  
  
Je me suis senti en sécurité quand il était avec moi. Il m'a bercé à moitié, m'a protégé et s'est à peine révolté quand je lui ai fait subir mes caprices. (l'envie ne me prend absolument pas d'approfondir lesdits caprices... hum...Drago!! Arrête!!) Et c'est Potter. Plus je dis son nom, moins il est haineux dans ma bouche. Je crois que je faiblis. Mauvais, mauvais. Ça doit être la fatigue.  
  
« J'ai trouvé! » me dit une voix enfouie sous les caisses. Sous? Non, derrière. Dommage.  
  
Je le rattrape. Il tient une grosse barre de fer entre les mains. Ca doit sûrement servir à ouvrir les caisses à l'arrivée. Mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Drago! Ils ont une baguette! Alors? Je cesse de m'interroger sur la présence de cet objet ici et, avec l'aide de Harry... Potter !(ben oui, il s'appelle bien Harry Potter, non? Et je n'ai pas eu d'hésitation!!!), donc je disais, avec l'aide de Potter, je force une caisse. Je l'aurais bien laissé faire le boulot tout seul pour ne pas abîmer mes mains délicates (bien que je m'entraîne aussi durement au Quidditch que lui... voire plus!!) mais il n'aurait jamais réussi sans moi, alors...  
  
Avec un cri d'effort, la caisse finit par s'ouvrir. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas protégée magiquement celle-là. Si Saint Drago veille sur moi, qu'il fasse que cette foutue caisse contienne quelque chose de chaud!  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Malefoy? »  
  
J'essaie de ne pas rougir.  
  
« Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser, Potter. »  
  
Je faiblis.  
  
Nous soulevons le couvercle. Qu'il est lourd, bon sang! Je ne comprends pas comment les Moldus font pour vivre sans magie!  
  
La lumière lunaire éclaire l'intérieur. Salazar. Mes cheveux se hérissent sur ma tête. Ceux de Potter aussi, je crois. Je lui prends le bras, l'entraîne en arrière. Nous reculons doucement, sans bruit. Je respire tellement lentement que je vais finir asphyxié.  
  
Potter m'a pris le poignet de son autre main et ses ongles me rentrent dans la peau, sans que, pour autant, je réagisse.  
  
Il finit par balayer sa main devant mes yeux, pour que je lui prête un peu d'attention.  
  
Je le regarde, la gorge sèche. Oh, Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre... ça?  
  
Par gestes, il me fait comprendre de remettre le couvercle. Je fais oui de la tête.  
  
A pas de loup, nous avançons insensiblement vers l'objet de nos craintes. Je le tiens toujours. Lui, par contre, a relâché la pression et son autre bras pend du bon côté de son corps (c'est à dire, pas sur moi!! C'est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment!! Pas la peine que je me tape des bleus en plus!!!) Je sens le bras de Potter qui tremble. Ou alors c'est le mien. Peut-être même les deux. Nous contournons le coffre et nous emparons délicatement du dessus. Problème: comment faire pour refermer?  
  
Saint Drago, espèce de chieur, quand je demande quelque chose de chaud, j'ai pas mentionné un dragon!!!!  
  
On n'a pas de magie pour reboucher. On n'a pas de clous non plus pour emprisonner la bête.  
  
Nous remettons tout de même le couvercle.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est drogué... » me glisse à voix basse Potter. « Sinon, il aurait été réveillé par le choc du train... »  
  
Incapable de faire un geste, je regarde fixement la caisse maudite. Quand est-ce que la chance va enfin nous sourire?  
  
Minute. Et pourquoi il y a un dragon destiné à l'école de Poudlard? Louche, ça. Ce serait pas le demi-géant qui l'a fait entrer illicitement en Angleterre? Bien possible... Mais j'ai d'autres elfes de maison à fouetter pour le moment. Potter, Potter trouve une idée pour nous sortir de ce merdier!! Et vite!!  
  
°°°  
  
Malefoy a l'air désorienté. C'est déjà beaucoup pour un gars qui ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent.  
  
Un dragon! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Et je peux dire que c'est fichtrement impressionnant. Une sorte d'énorme lézard aux écailles pourpres et dures, aux ailes violettes repliées qui laissent présager un bon deux- trois mètres chacune (et encore, ce n'est qu'un bébé, aurait dit Hagrid!!!), aux épais sourcils noirs qui sont la seule marque de l'emplacement des yeux (on ne peut pas les voir (les yeux) parce que la paupière se confond avec le reste des écailles), aux fines moustaches noires et souples, avec une queue immense et solide, des pattes aux serres d'aigle royal, aux griffes aiguisées et fortes, aux...  
  
Je ne me vois pas mettre une caisse plus lourde que ce fichu dragon sur sa caisse à lui. Que faire? Que faire?  
  
Je ne peux pas compter sur ce Serpentard. Plus les minutes passent, plus il a l'air affolé. Heureusement que ses cheveux sont blancs parce qu'avec toutes les émotions d'aujourd'hui, ils n'auraient pas survécu!  
  
Il me tient toujours le bras. Ça me fait comme un vide au niveau du ventre. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Drago Malefoy?  
  
J'entends un gargouillement. Nous nous regardons.  
  
« C'est toi Malefoy? »  
  
« J'allais te poser la même question, Potter. »  
  
Là, ça va barder. Si ce n'est ni lui, ni moi, ça ne peut être que... le dragon!  
  
« Il a l'air en bonne forme » dit Malefoy d'une voix un peu chevrotante.  
  
« Et il a l'air d'avoir faim » j'ajoute d'une voix identique.  
  
Sans parler, d'un accord tacite, nous reculons jusqu'au coin opposé au dragon.  
  
Le gargouillement se reproduit. Pitié, pitié qu'il dorme!  
  
« Quand je pense que c'est avec toi que j'aurais vécu mes derniers instants, Potter... » souffle Malefoy.  
  
« Tu regrettes? »  
  
Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? C'est sorti tout seul. Provocation?  
  
« Non, je crois pas. »  
  
Hein? Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup d'hallucinations auditives, on dirait.  
  
« T'as dit quoi? »  
  
« Fais pas l'andouille, Potter. Sinon dès qu'on sort d'ici, je t'apprends un sort pour te laver les oreilles. »  
  
J'ai bien entendu. Quand je pense que Malefoy vient de me dire... qu'il est.. Heureux de passer les ultimes moments de sa vie avec moi! Si je n'étais pas dans cette situation, je crois que ma bouche se serait ouverte jusque par terre.  
  
Grrrrrmm...  
  
Une petite prière? Je vous confie, Seigneur tous mes moments de bonheur auprès de Drago et même ceux où l'on s'est disputés. Amen. Prenez soin de nos deux pauvres âmes pécheresses, merci. Et à tout de suite.  
  
Pourquoi je mentionne Drago? Malefoy!  
  
Pas le temps de m'interroger là-dessus. Une ombre cache la lumière venant de l'unique fenêtre.  
  
« T'as pas trop honte de mourir dans mes bras, Malefoy? » je lui demande, alors qu'il est toujours agrippé à moi.  
  
Un pâle sourire éclaire furtivement son visage, alors qu'il observe toujours la progression de l'ombre.  
  
« Si on s'en sort, je ferai plus que de te tenir dans mes bras, Potter. »  
  
Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.  
  
Malefoy!  
  
Pervers!  
  
Obsédé!  
  
Et... Malefoy qui me drague!?!?!  
  
Je n'ose pas le regarder, par crainte de lire ses pensées dans ses yeux. Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir.  
  
Mais... Ce n'est que Malefoy! Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais découvrir en le regardant! Vraiment il y a des fois où ma bêtise atteint son paroxysme. Si Malefoy m'écoutait penser, il serait au comble de la joie, vraiment...  
  
Mais pour l'instant, le danger se rapproche et j'aurais infiniment préféré qu'il s'agisse de Drago Malefoy plutôt que d'un dragon affamé.  
  
L'ombre avance vers nous, encore. La bête doit nous avoir entendus. La forme de l'ombre, bizarrement déformée par les reliefs des caisses, paraît encore plus effrayante, vision déformée par mon absence de lunettes.  
  
Instinctivement, nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre, sans nous en rendre compte. Je passe mon bras autour du sien. Il se rapproche insensiblement de moi. Il est blanc de peur et je dois être dans le même état. Sans magie, comment pouvons-nous nous en tirer, hein?  
  
Si la bête n'entend pas mon cœur sonner comme une cloche la nuit de Noël, alors je suis Robin des bois!  
  
Reste digne, me souffle mon esprit. Je me redresse, tout comme Malefoy dont la conscience a dû lui dire la même chose. Nous affronterons le danger en face, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. (conséquences assez limitées, d'ailleurs.. Ouch, je fais de l'humour noir, ça veut dire que ça va vraiment mal. Mais est-ce possible d'aller bien avec un dragon aux trousses????)  
  
Soudain, j'entends un rugissement de rage!! Un feulement de fureur qui déchire le silence... Le dragon s'est arrêté.  
  
Malefoy me lance un coup d'œil. L'ombre s'est stoppée, elle aussi. (logique, me direz-vous...) Je lâche le bras de Malefoy, tandis que sa main est toujours cramponnée à la mienne. Il faut vérifier. Le silence est retombé, à couper au couteau.  
  
Puis de nouveau, ça se déchaîne. Un coup de griffe en l'air, un beuglement de douleur? Non, de haine.  
  
Nous avançons et voyons la scène. Le dragon se bat, impitoyablement. Il nous observe de se petits yeux cruels et sournois, la colère au fond du regard. Il ouvre la gueule et je vois du feu en sortir. Merlin!!  
  
« A terre!!!! » je hurle à Malefoy en le jetant au sol.  
  
Adieu 'Mione, Ron, et tous ceux que j'aime. Attends-moi Sirius, j'arrive!!  
  
Et voilà! La suite quand j'aurais suffisamment de reviews!! Non je rigole... au fait, y en a pas marre que je réclame toujours des reviews??? Hum... bon, je pars en vacances donc pour me faire pardonner (quoi, je dois me faire pardonner parce que je prends du bon temps ? c'est pas logique, ça !), voici une nouvelle fic sur le marché !!! Oui, je répète pour ceux qui sont aussi bigleux que Harry-chéri : CADEAU POUR LES VACANCES : UNE AUTRE FIC !!! Yahoo ! Sautez donc de joie ! Celle-ci s'intitule « Le pari » avec en vedette mon Dray (on ne le changera jamais... sauf ds HP 3, what an horror ! comment ont-ils pu le faire si froussard ! mon pauvre bébé !) et une des mes créations que vous découvrirez dans le chapitre 2...a et bonnes vacances... 


	5. La vie à la Robinson

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **comme c'est une fanfic, je ne possède rien à part mon intrigue tordue!

Note de l'auteur: dsl pour les fans de situations débiles et loufoques, ça va un peu se calmer de ce côté, du moins, c'est que je trouve. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nos deux héros seront moins à cran, bien sûr!! Encore une chose : même si je ne le dis pas à chacun des revieweuses, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment du bien !! Je viens de voir que mon total de reviews (_vos_ reviews, snif, je suis émue !!!) s'élève maintenant à 82 !! Je suis pratiquement assommée par le nombre !! (Imaginez des enclumes de reviews qui me tombent sur le crâne... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?? je disjoncte complètement...)

RAR

D'abord un petit mot perso pour tous les reviewers à qui je n'ai pas répondu. J'explique. Je ne vais jamais voir mes reviews sur le site puisqu'elles viennent sur ma boîte mail. Cependant, j'ai reçu il y a un bout de temps une review me disant qu'elle devait être la 58° sur cette fic. C'est un peu après que j'ai tiqué. Comment ça, j'en ai _déjà_ autant? Pourtant, il ne me semblait pas avoir répondu au début des chapitres à autant de reviews!!!! Je suis donc allée faire un petit tour sur mes reviews sur le site et mon intuition (féminine) s'est révélée exacte. Certaines reviews ne me sont jamais parvenues. Il y avait des noms de reviewers que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam... c'est pourquoi je tiens à m'excuser platement pour cette absence de réponses inexplicable, même si ce n'est pas ma faute, en fait...

Ornaluca : merci ma ptiote artemis !! En fait j'ai reçu ta review juste avant de partir... résultat, j'étais toute contente que l'on pense à me souhaiter de bonnes vacances !! Éclate toi avec ce nouveau chapitre !!!

Daisuki : ahah... voilà une fan de slash !! Ouais !! (Toute contente !!) Bienvenue au club !! Mais on a encore le temps avant que ces deux-là comprennent qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre... (Ben oui ! c'est plus drôle !! et puis, je suis sadique, j'ai envie de les faire baver, mes deux chéris....) et merciiiii !

Askaya : la suite... boh... j'sais pas... y faut que j'y réfléchisse... non, je rigole, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle... la voilà !

Miss take : hihihi rigolo ton pseudo... ah ben non c'était pas censé être drôle, hein !! lol aaaah le vampire, je n'y ai pas pensé... il faut dire que ce voyage se révélera encore plein de surprises mais il s'en passe trop d'évènements la journée pour que je puisse leur faire subir (en plus, les pauv' choux !) la nuit !! Donc, pas de vampire à l'horizon... c'est bête, hein ? De toute façon, je compte l'utiliser dans une autre fic (qui n'est pas encore en ligne et dont je ne sais même pas si je vais la mettre en ligne, problème d'inspiration oblige !!) mais je trouve quand même mon Draco moins trouillard que celui du tome 3 (au ciné) tu l'as vu ? (S'enflamme !!!) Ce n'est qu'un peureux, un lâche !! S'enfuir pour une torgnole, non mais je rêve !! (Tout doux, tout doux, l'auteuse... on se calme et on prend des calmants stp...) mais (j'en reviens à not' dragon-qui-n'est-pas-un-vampire-mais-qui-l'aurait-pu-l'être-si-j'avais-voulu) un dragon, c'est quand même pire qu'un vampire, non ?

Yume : j'adore ta review, j'étais mdr...je reviens de vacs, ça fait du bien de sortir un peu !! Ne t'inquiète pas pour nos deux... « boulets »... (mdrrr) ils ne sont pas encore arrivés à leurs fins... et ils ne se sont même pas encore avoué quelles étaient leurs fins !!! Alors, on a le temps...

Mifibou : coucou toi !! Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, il n'y a aucun danger que cette fic ne se finisse pas !! Vu le nombre de fans qu'elle attire, je serais bien bête de la laisser en suspens !! euhh... en fait, je ne me trimballe pas non plus dans les conduits, alors... je n'en sais rien, après tout !! C'est vrai, ça !! Peut-être que les rats ont aménagé des appartements dans les conduits d'aération avec des cheminées et des loupiotes partout et... (auteuse en plein délire) bon... euh... où j'en étais, moi ? Un humour débridé ?? Moi ? Euh... je le prends comment ?? aaaah, ça veut dire que je suis une grande sadique !!! Je comprends mieux maintenant !! (air démoniaque) ben oui, tt le monde est au courant... surtout mes deux (z)héros...

Gaelle Gryffondor : comme je vais avoir du mal à te répondre dans le RAR du 3° chapitre... je le fais ici... merci !!

Tiayel : oho... en fait, il s'agit d'une technique d'anti-frustration ??lol je vois ça... ne meurs pas avant d'avoir lu la suite... bisous !

Shyrinia : aaaaa ma ptiote shy !! Merci pour tes ptis commentaires, ça fait tjs plaisir !! g passé de bonnes vacs, c t super...mais déjà fini !! bououou... allez, on reprend le boulot (comprendre écrire des fics...) ben oui, parce que moi... il me reste encore un mois avant ma rentrée !!! hihihi !! Bosse bien, je penserai à toi !!!

Princesse magique : drago ?? Oh, c'est un vrai chtarbé dans cette histoire... ou du moins il va le devenir s'il continue à fréquenter ryry !!! Non, dsl... pour les répliques, ça fuse slt quand je suis devant mon clavier !! Je n'ai pas à m'entraîne avant !! lol !! Sinon, je crois que je perdrais mon inspiration avant d'avoir pu noter ce que je viens d'expérimenter devant la glace... ouh là... ça veut dire quequ'chose ce que je raconte ???

Reichan : ben... l'aventure n'est pas prête d'être finie donc... il faudra attendre le chapitre 20/21 pour savoir ce que dray fera pour lui et ryry ds la vie réelle... donc t'as le temps !!

Kieiji : ouah !! Quelle review !! Je suis quasi assommée par sa longueur !! (Ça vaut bien ta main qui te gifle de son propre chef, non ??) Euh... non, Harry chéri ne va pas devenir soudain très amoureux de Drago (Dray : amoureux ? mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?? beurk !) mais inversement. Ben non, où serait l'intérêt !! À ce moment-là, autant arrêter tout de suite la fic !! Le mieux dans une fic, c'est de laisser traîner la passion... (Je m'emballe, je m'emballe...) j'étais ptdr en lisant ta review, en fait... Mais vu leurs mauvaise fois respectives, pas de danger qu'ils tombent soudain ds les bras l'un de l'autre !! Et moi aussi, j'adore le PDV de Dray !! C'est le meilleur, pour moi ! Il faut dire que c'est mon perso préf dans HP.... (En parlant de ça, pour tous ceux qui lisent cette RAR, allez lire mon autre fic, le pari !!!!!! je fais de la pub....ben oui, Dray y est le perso principal (enfin, 2°, juste après le « sujet » du pari...)) il est si mimi !! Si chou !! Si terrible ! Si orgueilleux ! Si ... (arrêtez l'auteur !!) Ah, non, papa lulu n'apprendra pas pour eux deux... du moins... euh... enfin, on verra ! (Si ça, c'est une réponse claire alors je m'appelle Charlie Chaplin ! Youpla Boum ! (Auteur = dingo)) Oui, là, tu as intérêt à être patiente parce que leur je(u ?) t'aime/moi non plus, ça va durer !! bisouuuus !! Youpi !!! Tu as été voir mon autre fic !! Super contente !! 2 fois plus de bisouuuus !!

Théalie : salute !! Impatience (c'est qui celle-là ? une cop à toi ? va lui faire lire mon autre fic sur HP !! lol !!!) peut aller se rhabiller, voilà le chapitre suivant !!

Philoue : v'là ma ptite filoute !! (Trop facile...) Ah non, hein !! C'est pas un bébé, mon dragon !! Ou alors, ce n'est que le mien !! Moi je l'aime, tiens ! C'est le seul à savoir ce qu'il veut !! De la bouuuuuffe !!!! Parce que mes deux chers zidiots, ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre !! Donc, je lance une campagne : VIVE LES DRAGONS !!!! Car sans le « n » (à dragon, tu suis tjs ??), ils deviennent rapidement atrophiés du cerveau... Trop triste... Conclure dans l'estomac du dragon ?? Mmmm... intéressante perspective... deux ptites boulettes de viande qui s'aiment... c'est-y pas romantique comme situation ?? Si quelqu'un va les sauver ?? Ben.. j'sais pas... Voldie, pt'être ? Non ? Pas d'accord ?? Pkoi ??? aaaaaah (imite trelawney), pour le lavabo viscelard, disons qu'il va avoir du mal à passer par le conduit pour éscrabouiller le dragon !!! Donc, (snif, snif !) il va devoir rester à sa place, le pauv'... (Mais imaginons une fois les gros titres de la Gazette : _Le retour du lavabo assassin !! _(et en dessous) _Dernièrement coincé dans un conduit d'aération trop poussiéreux, notre lave-mains si célèbre pour ses actions tordues (normales pour un lavabo, me direz-vous) fait son... COME BACK !!!_)hihihi... mdr... eeeeh, non, hein !! Il n'a pas de séquelles, mon Dray chéri !!! Il est beau, il est fort, il est grand, il est... euh... claustro ! Euh... beau ! (Ah, je l'ai déjà dit ? zut...) bon, ok, il a peut-être qq séquelles mais minimes !! Sinon Harry le jetterait comme un vieux mouchoir (utilisé. beuh...) ! Encore que... non, il est trop gentil pour faire ça, ryry... un lemon ? Mais mon Dieu, qu'est-ce ?? (Candide montre sa science de la langue (pas de commentaire...) anglaise) tu veux un ciron ?? (Redevient lucide, rougit fortement (non, ça c'est pas vrai lol) et se reprend) Mais bien sûr qu'on aura un lemon !! aaah ! Un vrai, un pur, un bon... euh... bref... euh... un lemon... quoi... mais on a le temps, on a le temps... Il reste quelques chapitres avant... ptite perverse, tiens !! (et ne me parle pas de leur léchage d'oreille que j'ai mis en scène parce que sinon je t'étripe !! Quoi ? je suis de mauvaise foi ? Jamais !) (Auteur continue sa lecture de la review) « Sur ce, Amie du train Déraillé... » Hé ! Heureusement que tu as mis « du train »... encore que... je suis peut-être un peu... euh... bon... bref... voilà le chapitre 5 ! Et je te salue de même, Amie du Lavabo Sanglant !

Pithy : ah... euh... ouais, j'ai oublié de le préciser, tiens... ben... je suis revenue !!! Voilà, la faute est réparée !! J'ai précisé la date de mon retour !! (Continue sa lecture de la review...) (Faussement modeste) oh... c'est trop, c'est trop... mais je sais, je suis exceptionnelle, personne ne m'arrive à la cheville et... non, pars pas !!! Il n'y a même pas besoin de vérifier, je te jure !! Reviens !! oh là là... l'auteur débloque de plus en plus (en plus, l'auteur parle d'elle à la 3° personne... vais finir comme Jules César, moi... heureusement, j'ai pas encore de gosse.. ouf, sauvée !!) et ressuscite, toi ! v'là un aut'chap !! Rien que pour ton plaisir !! (Et pour le mien, parce que je compte sur une autre review... hihihi et, non, je ne suis pas profiteuse !!!)

Skaï blue : hello !! Ah la la... une sadique de plus... qu'est-ce qu'on fait pas... au moins, je suis plus seule !! Ouf !! Je me sens plus entourée d'un coup (non, ce n'est pas à cause des infirmiers qui viennent de m'emporter dans leur ambulance ! merde, alors !!) mais, t'inquiète, moi aussi, je ne suis pas allée sur le site depuis longtemps... c'est normal, j'étais en VACANCES !! (Ne lynchez pas l'auteur, svp !!) Vive les vacances !! aaa.. Aucun rapport... j'prends mes cachets, le temps que tu dévores (pas littéralement, Skaï... Skaï, t'as entendu !!! Tu dois pas manger l'ordi !!!) lol !! bonn lecture !!

Aël (c plus simple que de noter, l'ange de l'apocalypse !!) : re !!dsl, ce drago(n) est une marque déposée !! Ce qui signifie qu'il y a que moi qui puisse en disposer pour Noël !! Normal !! C'est un modèle U-nique !! Et j'en suis passionnément éprise... (De en folle cette auteuse...)

Eowyn Malefoy : dsl, le secret du pkoi du dragon ne sera révélé que vers les derniers chapitres !! Il faudra te contenter de savoir qu'un dragon traîne dans les caisses du Poudlard express !! lol ! Ah, ça ! Ils ont du peps à revendre mes deux héros !! Et il vaut mieux, avec ce qui va suivre !!

Celine.s : ravie de voir que tu suis encore cette fic !! Quant à moi, je commence à ne plus du tout aimer cette fic, je n'arrête pas de me critiquer !!! Mais bon, tant qu'elle plaira à quelqu'un, j'en serais encore un peu contente !

Myana : une imagination d'enfer ? Pour un dragon, c'est normal, non ?? mdrrrr ! Au début, je ne savais pas si je devais classer la fic dans action/adventure romance ou humour romance ou encore action/adventure euh humour, je crois enfin, tu m'as comprise. Je suis super contente de ce que tu m'as noté !! Youpi, j'ai une fan !!! Une vrai de vrai !!

Saeel' : moi sadique ?? jamaiiiis !! Au fait, t'as passé de bonnes vacs ? Moi super !! Mais trop couuuurtes !!! bououou !!! euhh.. Comment ça tu vas essayer ??? Ah... seulement la scène du baiser.... Ouf, j'suis rassurée !! (Fous pas le feu à ta baraque pour t'échapper à travers les conduits d'aération, je vais me sentir coupable !!) ouaiiis ! J'ai 2 fois de bisous !! cooool ! Alors, voilà !! En récompense, deux fois plus de sentiments car g eu 2 fois plus d'encouragements !! Cadeau !! lol !

Vierge : eh eh !! On a une accro très accro !! Même plus capable de faire des phrases dans ses reviews !! lol ! Voilà donc la suite !!

Vallou : ben... euh... ouais... un peu de chantage... mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis une criminelle en puissance !! Non mais oh !! Et ma maman, elle ne lit pas mes fics (entre parenthèses, il vaut mieux pour son pauv' cœur !) Donc, pas de danger !! (et si tu oses !! lui écrire pour lui dire que je fais du chantage à la review...(mimique à la Louis de Funès, très en colère), je t'étrangle, je t'étripe !! mdr... ce sont mes pulsions meurtrières qui resurgissent...fais gaffe !! ptdr ac ta review !!! attends, je le remets pour le fun : « et surtout mon dieu faite qu'ils se sautent dessus! oui je sais je peux t'appeler amanda aussi! » mdrrrrr !!!!

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : eeeeh c'est quoi ces reviewers qui me harcèlent pour la suite !! pas d'accord !! (reviewer qui sort sa hache (de guerre ? pour couper le bois ?) gloups !! euh... bon... d'accord... attends au moins deux sec que je la poste !!

Et voilà celui que vous attendiez tous !! Le dragon !! Non, je veux dire...euh... le chapitre 5 !!!

**Chapitre 5: La vie à la Robinson.**

C'est au moins la deuxième fois de la journée que Potter se retrouve sur moi. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe. (enfin, pas pour l'instant...)

Les flammes, au lieu de nous brûler vifs, se sont stoppées comme si un seau d'eau les avait éteintes.

Je relève la tête. Difficile.

« Potter, si tu voulais bien arrêter de me foutre par terre. » je fais d'une voix sarcastique.

Il me regarde d'un air éberlué.

Je lui désigne le dragon. Il essaie encore de nous atteindre, sans succès.

« Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi? » bégaie-t-il en ne bougeant toujours pas. (Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise... Du calme, Drago)

« Toutes les bestioles de ce genre, jugées dangereuses par le ministère de la Magie, sont enfermées dans une protection magique, ce qui empêche, en cas d'accident comme celui-ci, qu'elles ne détruisent tout sur leur passage. »

« Aaah. »

Il a compris. Alléluia!

« ... »

Bien.

Il me fait quoi, là?

Potter?

« BON, TU TE BOUGES, OUI OU MERDE? »

Il balbutie quelque chose (des excuses? Hum.. Faut pas rêver!) puis, un peu rouge, se relève. Il a l'air un peu fatigué. M'étonne pas qu'il soit rouge, avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé!

Comment je fais pour être aussi naïf? La connerie cérébrale de Potter déteint-elle sur moi? Au s'cours! Je le fréquente plus jamais!

Il est rouge parce qu'il a une attitude ambiguë envers moi, voilà. Et qu'apparemment, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se déloger de là où il était. (comprendre: de sur moi.)

Je retiens un sourire. Potter, petit pervers. Me dit pas que je t'ai tapé dans l'œil! Pourtant, c'est vrai qu'avec le corps de dieu que je possède, personne ne peut rester insensible et...

Mais le Gryffondor en question ne m'accorde plus aucune attention. Il observe les agissements du dragon qui continue à se battre contre un ennemi invisible et invincible. Un ennemi qui le prive de dîner. Bien fait, tête de troll! Maintenant, cou-couche panier!!

C'est ça, avec les bêtes.. Il faut leur montrer qui est le maître...

Le dragon rôde autour de sa cage en nous observant. Ce regard rend mal à l'aise le 'Survivant' puisqu'il m'entraîne autre part, loin des yeux haineux du dragon.

« Si on essayait une autre caisse? » demande-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il faut voir. Déjà, on regarde si aucune inscription magique du type 'Attention, bête enragée' n'est écrite dessus. Mais c'est vrai qu'on crève de froid (et de faim) et que j'ai envie de dormir, tant que c'est le plus loin possible de cette sale bête. (le dragon, pas Potter. Quoique...)

J'acquiesce. Nous trouvons une caisse où de la nourriture est entreposée (miracle, de la boufffffeeee!!!). Il nous a fallu en ouvrir trois pour trouver une espèce de grand drap rêche et noir dans lequel nous nous enveloppons.

J'aurais aimé ne pas dormir à côté de Potter (qui sait s'il ne va pas me sauter dessus pendant la nuit? Encore que, à mon avis, c'est moi qui serait le plus susceptible de le faire...) mais on fait comme on peut. Il n'y avait qu'un seul bout de ce grossier tissu. Pour une fois, je ne ferai pas la fine bouche. Ce n'est que pour une nuit et je tombe de sommeil.

Dans un espace dégagé, nous nous roulons en boule. Je me couche en chien de fusil, dos à Potter. Il fait de même. Son dos frôle le mien, ça me rassure. Au moins, je ne suis pas seul dans cet enfer. Je me serre contre lui, il ne dit rien. Je quête un peu de chaleur, je suis frigorifié. Lui aussi.

Je tente de trouver le sommeil. En vain. Tous les évènements de la journée me reviennent à l'esprit. Cette délicieuse croisière en train prend décidément l'allure d'une odyssée! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me préoccupe. Et malgré la pire des mauvaises fois, je dois bien me l'avouer: je ne suis pas insensible au corps de Potter. Bon, je suis gay. J'admets, j'admets. Difficile à avaler. Surtout quand je vais devoir l'annoncer à mon père. De toute façon, je ne lui dois rien, à cette enflure! Comment peut-il croire qu'il dirigera ma vie de pied en cap? Mon destin ne repose pas entre ses mains, merde!

Je m'échauffe. Et je m'écarte du sujet. Potter n'avait pas l'air dégoûté quand je lui ai balancé quelques allusions bien senties. Je sais, je sais que c'est mon ennemi. Vous croyez que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu? Ça fait cinq ans que je le côtoie, cette ordure!

Mais plus le temps passe, moins je le hais. C'est sans doute pour ça que je suis de plus en plus agressif envers lui. Je ne peux pas supporter de l'apprécier. Paradoxal? Pas pour moi. Je refuse de montrer la moindre faiblesse à l'ennemi. Surtout quand il s'agit de Potter. Je me tourne et me retourne dan mes draps, entendant Potter grogner quand je les lui arrache.

Puis je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration. Demain est un autre jour... et j'aurais tout le temps pour penser à toutes ces questions qui me trottent dans la tête! Au bout de quelques minutes, heures, siècles, je ne sais plus, je m'endors. Sommeil bienfaiteur!

Je me réveille, un peu après. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semble. Potter me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, une drôle de lueur faisant danser le vert émeraude de son regard. Je le trouve extrêmement séduisant.

« Un problème, Potter? »

Ma voix est aussi basse que celle d'une souris qui couine.

Il sourit.

« Oui. C'est toi qui me pose problème. »

Ah. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore? Il met soudain ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps, me plaque au sol et m'embrasse furieusement. Et moi, eh bien..., je fais pareil. Je ne me contrôle plus du tout. Mes mains se fraient un passage jusqu'à ses fesses. Il gémit lorsque je les lui caresse. Je grogne de plaisir. Son souffle s'accélère agréablement. Bon sang, Harry...

Je me retrouve nu sans savoir comment. Il me fixe de ses grands yeux envoûtants. M'embrasse passionnément. Et alors...

_Vendredi 2 septembre._

Je me réveille. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve! Hum...je ne sais pas encore si je dois qualifier _ça _de rêve... Attendez! Attendez! Je viens de faire un rêve érotique avec... Potter??? Noooooooon! Non, ce n'est pas possible. Rien de ce que tu imagines ne s'est produit, Drago. Même pas dans ton imagination, tu entends!

Rassuré par la litanie que répète inlassablement l'orgueil familial (non, tu n'as pas rêvé de Potter! Non, tu n'as pas rêvé que tu l'embrassais! Non, tu n'as pas...), j'ouvre les yeux, embués par le sommeil. Je les frotte, baille. Sens une présence inconnue à mes côtés.

Pitié que, _ça_, ce ne soit qu'un rêve, que je suis au manoir et que c'est mon chat qui dort sur moi!

Un chat? Eh bien, oui, Drago Malefoy a un chat, bien que Malefoy père en ait horreur, vu que Malefoy père y est allergique. C'est pourquoi, Malefoy fils (c'est à dire moi) en a acheté un exprès pour faire chier son père. Et ça marche.

Mais, non, ce n'est pas le chat tigré et majestueux de Malefoy fils (toujours moi) qui ronronne à mes côtés, c'est Potter et ce rêve n'en était pas un. Enfin, je ne parle pas du vrai rêve, celui où Potter m'embrasse et où nous.. Enfin, bref... du rêve qui d'ailleurs n'a jamais existé!... mais du rêve qui n'en est pas un et où j'ai échappé un bon nombre de fois à une mort certaine.

Rêve? Cauchemar oui!

La présence inconnue ou plutôt maintenant **re**connue a passé son bras autour de moi et sa tête s'est blottie au creux de mon cou. Ses cheveux chatouillent mon visage. Mon bras est sur sa hanche. J'insulte mentalement ce méchant bras qui ne m'a pas demandé ma permission pour aller se loger sur une partie de l'anatomie de Potter fils (autrement dit, Harry).

Là, je suis sûr d'une chose. Je ne rêve pas. Potter me serre dans son sommeil et je ne suis pas contre. C'est décidé, je rejoins le fan club de Potter. (j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas cru!!!)

Le dragon a dû s'endormir, lui aussi, et c'est une bonne chose, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à batifoler avec cette bestiole.

Mon coude va se nicher sous ma tête pour la soutenir. Ma main (sur la hanche de Potter fils (toujours Harry, surprise!) vous vous en souvenez?) remonte lentement jusqu'à son visage. Je joue machinalement avec ses cheveux noirs. C'est dingue d'avoir des cheveux si foncés, si soyeux, si... mouvants?

Arrrgh. Potter se réveille. J'enlève immédiatement ma main, remets la sienne sur lui et non sur moi (ou Malefoy fils, comme vous voulez) et m'écarte un peu. Pas la peine que l'on se mette dans la gêne si tôt le matin. Il bouge un peu, sa main cherche mon côté. Je n'ose pas bouger. Enfin, son bras s'immobilise là où il était quand je me suis réveillé et le Gryffondor repart dans ses beaux rêves de Potter.

Je reviens vers lui, sans bruit. Son visage doux est obscurci par ses propres cheveux. Je les dégage. C'est tellement bizarre de le voir sans lunettes! Ses yeux me paraissaient plus brillants encore, hier, quand il a tourné la tête vers moi pour regarder ma brûlure.

Tiens, en parlant de ça...

Je ramène ma main vers moi et l'observe. Ça va, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert. Cette nuit de sommeil m'a agréablement reposé. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, ni aucun membre de mon corps. Et le mieux, c'est que ma migraine, due à l'alcool, a disparue!

Par contre, il doit y avoir des effets secondaires, comme trouver Potter adorable quand il dort... C'est l'alcool! Quand j'ai commencé à lui lécher les lèvres? C'est l'alcool! Quand je lui ai fait des sous-entendus? C'est l'alcool!

Si je dois me sentir comme ça chaque fois que je bois... Alors j'évite de voir Potter après avoir bu! Logique malefoyenne...

Je reprends ma première besogne, c'est à dire lui caresser les cheveux.

Mais est-ce que je pourrais toujours trouver des excuses alors que, chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai le ventre qui me fait mal, comme troué par les flammes de l'enfer? Espérons-le. Sinon, je me jetterai sur lui à chaque coin de couloir pour lui faire subir les pires tortures. Au sens où je l'entends. Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'entends comme sens? Ben...

« T'es doué, Malefoy. »

Ouais, je sais. Hein? Potter?

« Hein? Potter? »

« Non, c'est Pansy Parkinson. »

J'arrête instantanément de lui triturer les cheveux. Il gémit, encore dans un demi-sommeil.

« Continue, s'te plaît... »

Il me prend pour qui? Le guignol de service?

Je ne réponds pas (ma gorge s'est asséchée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Et mes joues ont dû prendre une teinte rougeâtre parce qu'elles chauffent légèrement. Hum...C'est l'alcool!), m'écarte précipitamment, le réveillant tout à fait.

Je sors du lit (dire que j'ai dormi dans le même lit que Potter!!!! Aaaah! Je ferai brûler mes vêtements.), lisse ma robe.

« Je crois qu'elle est foutue » dit-il en me détaillant.

« De quoi je me mêle ? » je lui assène.

Enfin, Drago Malefoy est de retour!

Il ne se démonte pas. Il plie la couverture, la range dans la caisse. (et elle aussi, je la brûlerai, je ne veux pas de preuve que j'ai dormi avec Potter!) Puis il s'avance vers moi. M'observe un instant. Qu'il touche ma peau et je hurle.

Il revient vers notre couche( noooooooooooonn!! )et sort un miroir de la caisse. On trouve de tout, ici! Il n'y aurait pas une baguette, en prime? Non? Tant pis...

Il l'oriente de façon à ce que je puisse me voir. J'en profite pour me détailler sous toutes les coutures. Ma robe n'est plus qu'une loque. Déchirée en bas, même un peu brûlée, manches salies, usée aux coudes et aux genoux, le col pendant lamentablement de travers, lacérée sur le devant (j'ai dû m'accrocher quelque part sans m'en rendre compte) et la plupart des ourlets sont décousus. J'ai fière allure, y a pas à dire.

Quant à mes cheveux. Deux mots. Pagaille. Bataille.

La poisse. Je tente de les recoiffer d'avant en arrière. Mais ils ont apparemment envie de faire ce qu'il leur plaît et c'est à dire ce qui ne me plaît pas. Zut.

Mon visage est égratigné, j'ai une plaie à la lèvre qui se referme. Mais ça fait du plus mauvais effet. Rouge sang sur mon beau rouge passion (telles sont mes lèvres...), ça choque. J'ai même un hématome à la tempe. Et je suis couvert par la crasse. Horreur! Je sors mon mouchoir (dentelle, très bonne qualité), le mouille de ma salive et enlève le plus gros. Enfin, Potter n'est pas mieux. Est-ce rassurant?

Je déboutonne ma robe. Potter me regarde faire avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » bafouille-t-il.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup son regard. On dirait qu'il me déshabille de l'œil.

« J'enlève cette _chose_.» j'explique en accentuant sur 'chose', une note de mépris dans la voix. « Je ne vais pas me balader dans ce train avec une robe pareille! »

Il sourit.

« Pourquoi tu souris? Et tu vas bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça, Potter!!! Retourne-toi!! »

Son sourire s'élargit. Il m'énerve! Ouh, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve!

°°°

Je ne vois pas qui pourrait concurrencer Malefoy. Il est imbattable, dans pratiquement tous les domaines. Vous êtes surpris que moi, Harry Potter, le légendaire ennemi de Drago Malefoy, je dise ça?

Pourtant, c'est vrai.

Il est adorable quand il se met en colère.

Il a un physique d'ange. Des yeux uniques (vous en connaissez beaucoup des yeux gris??). Des remarques piquantes.

Il est fort. Courageux. Ambitieux. Rusé. Doux quand il le veut. Intelligent. Charmeur. Conscient d'être charmeur... et charmant!

Il a un magnétisme indéniable. Une pudeur à croquer.

Mais il est aussi beau comme un Apollon, fragile comme du cristal, adorable... Quoi? Je l'ai déjà dit?

Je ne me suis pas détourné, au contraire. Je mange des yeux ce que la robe me cachait, même si une voix -lointaine oh! Si lointaine- me dit: c'est Malefoy! J'ai cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus quand il a humidifié son mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage. Comme je tenais le miroir, je suis resté à ma place. Mais sa langue rose qui semblait si délicieuse...

« Appétissant... »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Dire ça à Malefoy! Il comprend tout de suite à quoi je fais allusion. Il me regarde, très rouge (tiens tiens...).

« Potter!! »

Je suis sous le charme...

Harry! _Sous le charme de Malefoy?_Je suis fou ou quoi?? Oui, sûrement... Et malgré la précarité de la situation, j'ai envide chanter et de danser. HEIN? Je m'appelle pas Ginny Weasley, merde!

Mais c'est vrai. Je crois que Malefoy me fait de l'effet, et pas n'importe lequel. Misère! Pourquoi lui? Parce qu'il est adorable quand il est en... Tu te répètes, Harry.

Parce qu'il est unique et que c'est Drago Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas lui?

Je sors de mes pensées (et de la contemplation de Malefoy...).

Il se rapproche de moi. Mon cœur commence à accélérer ses mouvements. Boum... Boum... Boum.. Boum.. Boumboumboumboum.

Tambour qui résonne jusque dans mes oreilles. Malefoy! N'avance pas jusque là! Je vais exploser!

Mais il continue, cet inconscient. Est-ce qu'il sait au moins le danger qu'il court à rester trop longtemps avec moi. Je ne crois pas, non, il aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou. Encore que... Je me rappelle l'épisode des cabinets où il m'a embrassé. Sous l'effet de l'alcool? J'en doute, il était déjà dégrisé à ce moment. Mais c'est Malefoy, tout de même!

Il s'est arrêté et se détaille sous toutes les coutures. Respire calmement Harry et regarde ailleurs!

Ah, j'en ai marre de me disputer avec moi-même à propos de cet abruti de Serpentard!

Malefoy a fini de se déshabiller. (Humm... Harry, du calme!) Il porte un pantalon côtelé de bonne qualité (que peut-on attendre d'autre que de la 'bonne qualité', venant d'un Malefoy?) en velours gris foncé, un pull blanc crème qui fait ressortir le gris de ses yeux. Pas vraiment la tenue idéale pour partir à l'aventure. Je pose le miroir par terre. J'en profite pour ôter également ma robe qui me gêne dans mes mouvements, mais, contrairement à Malefoy, ça va beaucoup plus vite.

Je m'observe dans le miroir à la dérobée. Comment me suis-je habillé ce matin? Jeans et pull rouge foncé. Net, mais c'est pas Lacoste. J'espère que Malefoy ne va pas me renier pour faute de goût...

Il ne dit rien, heureusement.

Je me dirige vers la porte. Scellée par les innombrables caisses qui la bouchent. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra les déplacer.

« Malefoy, tu viens? »

Je ne l'attends pas et pousse la première, en équilibre instable. Elle tombe, éclatant. Des planches et de poutres se déversent, de petites tailles. Meeerde.

« Pas très résistant. » je fais remarquer.

Pas de réponse. Je me tourne vers le Serpentard.

Il me regarde, les yeux dans le vague.

« Malefoy! »

Il sursaute, comme piqué par un moustique.

« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive » me répond-il de sa voix traînante.

Il ne se presse pas, le bougre. J'ai le temps de balayer le bazar du pied sur le côté pour que ça n'obstrue pas le chemin.

J'ai à peine fini que je me prépare à gueuler contre Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore?

Mais aucun son ne franchit ma gorge. Je sens sa présence derrière moi, à quelques centimètres. Mal à l'aise, je fais style de bouger quelques planches. Je m'accroupis, voulant mettre un peu de distance entre nos deux corps. A quoi il joue exactement?

Je sens qu'il a pris la même position que moi, dans mon dos. Je déglutis. J'espère qu'il n'entend pas.

« Alors Potter, t'arrives, oui? Je vais pas faire tout le boulot! » me dit une voix à l'autre bout.

Je sursaute.

« Arrête de rêver un peu, on a des caisses à bouger de là! »

Je me secoue intérieurement. Pourtant, j'étais si sûr qu'il était derrière moi... Je me retourne, exorcisant mon démon (appelons-le Drago Malefoy, tout simplement...). Eh, non, je rêve éveillé, Malefoy est bien là où j'entends qu'il est et non pas là où je veux qu'il soit. J'ai des fantasmes éveillés avec Drago Malefoy! Ça devient grave. Au secours!!!

Je rejoins Malefoy, l'aide à débarrasser une des nombreuses caisses.

A la fin de la matinée, le tas a diminué de moitié. Nous n'avons été dérangé par personne. A part nos halètements, aucun bruit. Ce travail est tellement fatiguant que nous ne nous plaignons pas. Le temps semble s'être figé. Lorsque le soleil est haut dans le ciel, nous décidons, d'un commun accord, de faire une pause. Je vais chercher un peu de nourriture dans la caisse, des fruits principalement et du jus de citrouille, et autres aliments qui n'ont pas besoin de cuisson. Malefoy m'attend, assis sur la couverture qu'il a étalée comme une nappe de pique-nique.

Je suis lessivé et lui aussi. J'aimerais manger en paix, ne pas troubler ce silence qui me permets de reprendre des forces mais le ciel (ou plutôt un certain Serpentard) en a décidé autrement.

« C'est bizarre... » songe-t-il en arrêtant soudain de manger.

Je le regarde. Ma curiosité est plus forte que ma fatigue.

« Quoi donc? »

« Depuis le temps, on aurait dû entendre du bruit, des gens auraient dû venir chercher les voyageurs. Or, depuis ce matin, silence complet. Même pas un cri de détresse. Le train n'a pas bougé, ses occupants non plus. J'ai l'impression qu'on est les seuls, avec lui (en désignant le dragon) à être en vie. »

Il me hérisse le poil à dire ça.

« Tais-toi! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?? »

Il hausse les épaules, en signe de découragement.

« Ouais, et alors? »

Ses yeux, d'habitude si pleins de morgue, sont vides. Il perd espoir.

« On va s'en sortir! » je lui assure en le secouant par les épaules.

« Lâche-moi, Potter, j'ai pas envie de mourir avec tes sales doigts sur ma peau! »

Sa tirade claque comme un coup de fusil. Je le regarde, blessé. Enlève mes mains et mange sans lui jeter un œil.

Je l'entends soupirer.

« Excuse... »

Il... quoi? Malefoy s'excuse?? Ca fait deux fois en deux jours... Il doit être sérieusement dérangé!!

Je relève la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas grave. »

On n'est même plus capables de faire des phrases complètes.

Mais ce qu'il m'a dit me trotte dans la tête. Malefoy doit s'en apercevoir parce qu'il me fait.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Regarde, nous, on est toujours en vie, non? Pourtant ils n'ont pas dû se frotter à un incendie, à un réseau dégoûtant de tuyaux et à un dragon enragé! »

Il dit ça pour me mettre du baume au cœur mais ça marche. Je lui souris franchement et nous nous remettons à la besogne.

Mais avant d'avoir travaillé cinq minutes, nous entendons des murmures.

« Drago! T'as entendu? »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais il ne s'en est pas aperçu.

« Oui... de l'aide! »

Nous nous mettons à crier.

« EH OH!! S'IL VOUS PLAIT!!! VENEZ NOUS AIDER!!!! NOUS SOMMES ENFERMES DANS LA SOUTE!!!! A L'AIDE!! AU SECOURS!!! »

Enfin, quand je n'y crois plus, quelqu'un nous répond.

« Il y a quelqu'un? »

« Oui, nous sommes là! » je crie, euphorique.

« Tais-toi, Potter, laisse-moi parler! » crise Malefoy, voyant son autorité naturelle sapée par Harry Potter.

Je ne dis plus rien, sinon, on va encore se disputer et j'ai plutôt envie de lui sauter dans les bras, tellement je suis heureux.

...

Un peu de décence, Harry!

« Nous sommes deux » explique Malefoy. « Harry Potter et.... »

« Harry!!! C'est toi, Harry? »

« Oui, je suis là!! » je hurle.

« Encore un de tes admirateurs. » crache Malefoy, dégoûté.

Dégoûté par quoi? Jaloux, Malefoy? T'as de la concurrence? Ça t'énerve d'avoir des rivaux? Mes pensées sont de plus en plus dévergondées, décidément. Mais j'aime assez ça, surtout quand elles concernent Drago Malefoy!

« C'est Neville!! »

Malefoy lève les yeux au ciel.

« Pitié! Pas cet empafé! » jure-t-il.

« Neville! C'est toi!?! »

« Eh bien, Potter, il te faut du temps pour l'assimiler.. » se moque Malefoy.

Tout est redevenu comme avant. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est un bien. Je préférai quand nous étions à deux.

« Oui, c'est moi! Je suis avec Luna! »

« On va de pire en pire » grogne Malefoy.

Je rie. Il est craquant, non?

Sans me rendre compte de mes gestes, je le prends dans mes bras, l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Drago! »

Il en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Qu'il est mignon!

D'un coup, je n'ai plus vraiment envie qu'on nous délivre. Mais alors pas du tout. Et Drago... Malefoy(!) a l'air de mon avis. Il a une curieuse expression sur le visage, chose qui ne me déplaît pas du tout. Il se rapproche. Nos deux corps ne sont plus espacés que par quelques centimètres.

Il se penche vers moi, me faisant frémir.

« Ma mauvaise tête? » demande-t-il. « Il y a donc une tête chez moi que tu aimes? »

La gorge nouée, je le regarde, sans faire un geste.

« Ca se pourrait bien. »

« Montre-moi laquelle » me supplie-t-il.

Ma main remonte jusqu'à son menton. Touche ses lèvres, les caresse.

« En fait, c'est surtout cette partie-là de ton visage que j'apprécie... »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes. S'il me repoussait? S'il était dégoûté par ce que je vais faire? S'il se moquait de moi? S'il...?Il ne bouge pas, du moins, ne recule pas. Il avance même, impatient de rencontrer ma bouche. Oh, mon Dieu.

« _Alohomora_! » j'entends.

Je hurle:

« Non, Neville, pas ça!!! »

Trop tard. Les caisses, libérées du support de la porte, leur dégringolent sur la tête.

Fin du chapitre 5!!!

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'adore avoir la blinde de reviews sur cette fic!! (comme tous les auteurs, je pense...)Si ça vous plaît, alors écrivez-moi une review!!! Je mettrai la suite... (de toute façon même sans review, je la mettrais...lol) passez une bonne semaine! C'est dingue ce chantage à la review que je fais !! Je vais me faire huer si je continue !!! lol ! (Me lynchez pas, je ne pourrais plus écrire après !! ce sera de votre faute !!! mdrrr !)


	6. Digression autour d'une caisse

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **les persos de JKR sont à cette charmante dame et je ne suis pas payée pour faire émerger de ma p'tite tête tout son charabia délirant...

**RaR**

**Je suis absolument complètement inévitablement totalement désolée !! mais étant donné que je ne poste pas ce chapitre sur mon ordi (mon nonor à moi !!!!), je ne réponds pas pour cette fois aux reviews !! alors un grand merci je répondrai au prochain chap... (ce qui fera deux réponses par personne aux reviews... hum...) En tout cas, bonne lecture !!! **

**Chapitre 6: Digression autour d'une caisse.**

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ces saletés de marmots débiles soient venus nous interrompre? Merlin, j'étais sur le point de... faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté plus tard. Ou non. Potter, Potter, pourquoi as-tu de si grands yeux? Qui a dit :'C'est pour te manger mon enfant.'? C'est bien quelque chose que je croirai volontiers...

Il me rend fou, ça m'énerve!!! Je ne comprends plus rien à moi-même. Un jour je le maudis, le lendemain je l'adore. Adorer? Harry Potter? Je suis malade!! C'est ça, je suis fou... de Potter. Je dois l'admettre, malgré ma mauvaise foi légendaire. Potter m'attire, avec ses manières de chevalier généreux, ses sentiments grotesques et toutes ses manières qui font craquer les filles... comme maintenant. Ça doit être ses grands yeux perçants aux cils démesurés. Ou plutôt non. C'est l'alcool!

Mais ça fait deux heures que je suis dégrisé. Alors??

Revenons à cet abruti de Londubat. En ouvrant la porte, tout s'est effondré sur sa jolie petite tête et il doit être dans les vapes à l'heure qu'il est. Ou pire. L'avantage, c'est qu'il ne me mettra plus de bâtons dans les roues quand je serai seul avec Harry. Non, Potter. De toute façon, pourquoi j'aurai envie d'être seul avec lui? Je m'efforce d'ignorer la petite voix qui me glisse 'c'est parce que tu tiens à lui, Drago'. Tenir à Potter? Et puis quoi encore?

Alors pourquoi je suis toujours dans ses bras? Pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeons? Peut-être parce que nous sommes stupéfixés? Ou peut-être parce que l'idiotie de Londubat nous a figé sur place. Hum. Je pencherai pour la deuxième solution.

Comme si le temps s'était figé, ralenti. Puis Potter crie:

« Non, Neville, pas ça!!! »

Et il jaillit, comme un nain de son terrier, vers l'ouverture maintenant dégagée.

Londubat est enterré sous les caisses.

« Paix à son âme! » je souris, ne pensant pas un mot de ce que je dis.

« Malefoy! » me gronde Harry, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Il frôle la crise de nerfs, là. J'adore ça... Faire enrager Harry Potter...

« Du calme, le troll. C'est un sorcier, non? » je réponds en haussant un sourcil, les bras maintenant croisés (autour, non plus de la fine taille de Harry... Potter, mais de ma taille à moi. Bizarre, je ressens une impression de vide. Reprends-toi Drago).

« Et alors? » demande le Gryffondor, sceptique.

« Regarde. »

Je désigne la pile de caisses du menton. En effet, lorsqu'un sorcier est en danger de mort, son pouvoir se déclenche automatiquement. Ou du moins, il a la présence d'esprit de prononcer une formule. Une question reste en suspens, néanmoins: Londubat est-il doué d'un esprit???

« Ca m'est déjà arrivé », je confie « Quand j'étais jeune, je m'étais caché dans la bibliothèque de mon père. Il était parti, mais pas sa panthère qui a voulu profiter de l'absence de son maître pour essayer de me bouffer. »

« Vraiment? » Potter a un sourire effaré sur les lèvres. Ça donne une drôle d'expression mais c'est... amusant. « Humm... Ca m'est aussi arrivé, mais pas dans un cas où j'étais en danger. Et à Neville aussi. J'espère que ça a marché aussi, cette fois-ci! »

« Père Potter, raconte-moi ton histoire... » je chantonne, ironique.

Pourtant, j'ai vraiment envie de connaître sa vie. Il a pris de l'importance à mes yeux. Sûrement parce qu'on a défié la mort ensemble depuis deux jours. Sûrement...

Je me demande ce qui m'a pris de dire ça. Mais Harry n'a pas dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'il acquiesce sans me regarder, soucieux du sort de son idiot de copain. Pourquoi il s'inquiète pour Londubat, hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que...que... qu'un Malefoy? Les Malefoy sont des gens bien plus nobles! [n/a: Drago Malefoy, ou comment rattraper ses bêtises mentales...]

Une voix me tire de mes pensées.

« Il... il ne bouge pas!! » chevrote Harry. (depuis quand je l'appelle Harry? Bon, c'est pas grave, je peux passer sur le fait de l'appeler par son prénom dans mes propres pensées, non? Mais ça ne veut ab-so-lu-ment rien dire!!!)

D'un doigt tremblant, Harry (hum j'adore ce prénom... Drago! Il faut pas en faire trop tout de même!) désigne les caisses qui n'ont pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'elles se sont cassées la gueule sur le handicapé de la baguette, j'ai nommé Londubat.

Je commence à m'inquiéter, moi aussi. Merlin! Pourquoi faut-il que Harry Potter me repasse **ses **beaux sentiments? Je lui ai rien demandé, moi! A part qu'il me raconte sa vie mais c'est une autre histoire...

« Neville? » demande-t-il, en se mordillant les lèvres.

Je n'ai jamais vu un spectacle aussi craquant... DRAGO!!! Pansy me tuerait si elle entendait ce que je pense. Mais Parkinson n'est pas là et je n'ai rien à battre de son opinion.

Pas de réponse de la part du gros tas. (gros tas... sont-ce les caisses ou Londubat? A vous de voir... pour moi, le choix est déjà fait!!)

Je soupire. Retrousse mes manches. Si ce cancre sans talent magique n'arrive pas à s'en sortir, je suppose que ça va être à nous de le faire.

J'entends la voix de Harry dans mon dos.

« Tu fais un très bon ange gardien, Malefoy... »

Je grommelle d'incompréhensibles imprécations et autres malédictions. Contre qui? Vous avez le choix: sujet n° 1: Harry Potter, jeune homme aux immenses yeux émeraude, qui provoque en moi des sensations que je ne me donnerai pas la peine d'expliciter (pudeur? Honte? Ou parce que j'ai peur de les reconnaître? Oh, merde! Tu vas me foutre la paix, oui, la conscience?!) et sujet n°2: Neville Londubat, idiot béatifié rêveur et imbécile qui ne sait pas se démerder tout seul. Alors? Quel est votre choix? Numéro 1 ou numéro 2? Moi je vote pour les deux!

Je vous maudis, Potter et Londubat!

Depuis quelques temps, ce n'est plus Harry qui a ma préférence pour ce genre de fantaisies que je m'autorise. Disons qu'il y a cinq minutes, je n'avais que lui contre qui m'énerver. Maintenant, j'ai un Londubat pénible sur les bras.

Allez, mettons-nous au boulot.

« Prends l'autre bout » je commande.

Il obéit. Me regarde avec un petit sourire. Mais l'effort et la concentration qu'il nous faut bientôt pour porter la lourde caisse ne laisse plus aucune expression de moquerie sur son visage.

Nous balançons la caisse sur le côté. Par chance, elle ne se rompt pas. J'en profite pour questionner Harry.

« Pourquoi tu riais? »

Nous nous emparons d'une autre caisse, un peu plus légère, heureusement pour mon dos. Il ne répond pas. C'est vrai qu'il est moins costaud que moi. Cette découverte me laisse un goût étrange dans la bouche, pas vraiment désagréable. Il me répond quand nous posons la deuxième caisse plus loin.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois aider quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi, Malefoy. Ca me surprend, c'est tout. En bien. »

« ... »

Je détourne mon regard, soudain très intéressé par le tas de caisses. La prochaine fois, je fermerai ma grande gueule au lieu de poser des question stupides!

Je retiens sa phrase. 'Ca me surprend, c'est tout.' Et il s'est empressé de rajouter 'En bien.' Dois-je en conclure qu'il avait peur de me froisser? Ça me plaît assez...

« Allez, on passe à la suivante », je fais rapidement.

Il ne retient pas son sourire sardonique, le con! Je crois que je vais l'étrangler! Retenez-moi! Non, parce que sinon, je serai obliger de le maudire dans le vent. Comment vivre sans Harry Potter? Je m'explique: si je n'ai pas un ennemi style Potter, je n'aurais plus personne à qui jouer de sales tours, à insulter et à mépriser, voire dans certains cas, à aimer....non, je voulais dire à fustiger!!!

Est-ce que j'aime Harry? Bien sûr que non! Ce serait la plus stupide de toutes les bêtises! Alors pourquoi avoir une attitude aussi ambiguë? Parce qu'il me prend la tête, c'est tout! Je ne voulais que le choquer! Mais ce n'est qu'un pervers et...

Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un point sur mes sentiments. (quels sentiments? Ça veut dire quoi, ce mot là?)

Troisième caisse.

Bon sang, que c'est lourrrrrrd!!! J'en peux plus!!! Je vais lâcher!!!

BLAM!

Et non, ce n'est pas moi qui ais lâché! Tout le monde l'a cru, hein?

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous? J'ai failli la prendre sur le pied! Tu pourrais prévenir! » je râle pour la forme.

Par contre, lui, il n'a pas l'air de l'être, en forme.

Il s'est assis, le dos contre une caisse, soufflant comme un dragon, jambes allongées. (tiens, en parlant de dragon, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fait le bestiau. S'il a toujours faim, je lui donnerais Londubat à bouffer.) Il est rouge à cause de l'effort. Si je m'écoutais, je ferais le reste moi-même afin qu'il retrouve vite ses belles couleurs. Je secoue la tête, comme si ce geste allait effacer mes pensées.

Je m'approche, laissant Londubat à son triste sort (ça dépend pour qui!!!)

« Ca va, Potter? Me reste pas sur les bras, j'ai pas envie de déclouer une caisse pour t'enterrer. »

Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre. Ses yeux verts envahissent mon regard.

Je me sens tout drôle. Inconsciemment, je m'accroupis près de lui, passe une de mes jambes au-dessus des siennes. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe en-dehors de ses deux iris vertes...

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Ils sont électriques, dorés. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça auparavant. Peut-être parce que je ne le regardais jamais comme ça avant. D'un coup, il n'a plus du tout l'air fatigué. Pourtant, j'ai bien envie de m'occuper de lui...

Il lève son genou, effleure mon entrejambe. Je frémis (surtout à cet endroit si particulier de mon anatomie...). A quoi tu joues, Potter? Il a remarqué mon frisson et souris. Ça le fait rigoler parce qu'il me fait du rentre dedans? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il... Qu'il aime ça autant que moi?

Ou alors est-ce pour voir où sont mes limites? Tu crois qu'il ne suffit que de ça pour je me mette à tes pieds, Potter? Tu vas voir. Je rapproche mon visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que nos bouches ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ses yeux verts semblent obscurcis. Il les ferme. Les rouvre.

« Dr... Drago! Il faut que... nous devons le libérer.... » murmure-t-il de plus en plus bas.

Je l'ai troublé.

« Ta gueule, Potter. »

J'effleure ses lèvres. Cette fois, il ne dit plus rien.

Je plaque mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Mes lèvres parcourent doucement, telles des papillons, les courbes de son visage. Paupières closes, nez, joues douces et chaudes. Elles s'attardent un instant sur l'hématome sur la tempe, l'effleurent.

Deuxième tour. Ses paupières tremblent, comme si elles craignaient de s'ouvrir ou au contraire de se fermer complètement. Ses longs cils si troublants... Humm... que sa peau est douce... Ses joues sont semblables à deux pêches rondes et délicieuses... Son nez....

Enfin, mes lèvres trouvent les siennes.

Et je rouvre les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais??? Je fais un bond en arrière de surprise et de terreur. J'embrasse Potter! Bon sang, ça fait deux fois en deux jours! Les joues enfiévrées, les yeux mi-clos, je vois le Gryffondor laisser échapper une plainte. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je ne peux pas! Non! Je suis Drago Malefoy et je n'aime pas Harry Potter! Je le hais! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Potter? Pourquoi suis-je si... pourquoi je réagis autant à ton corps? Je me relève brusquement. Il consent enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

« T'as fini de lambiner? » je fais d'un ton sec. « On a encore des caisses à soulever! »

Dans les yeux de Potter passent de l'effroi, de la colère puis de la douleur. Son visage est comme un livre ouvert. Tu ne pouvais donc pas être un Serpentard, Harry Potter? Au moins, tu aurais pu me faire croire que mes paroles t'avaient réellement blessé! Et si c'était le cas? Je veux dire, est-ce que ça lui a fait mal, que je le jette comme ça?

Il s'est relevé et m'a dardé d'un regard froid, toute étincelle de désir évanouie de ses yeux. Je hausse les épaules comme si rien de tout ça ne m'atteignait, alors que j'ai l'impression qu'on me jette en pleine poire un seau d'eau glacé.

« Malefoy, attends! »

Je me retourne, en levant les yeux a ciel, excédé.

« Quoi encore? » j'aboie pour masquer la tempête qui fait rage dans mon esprit.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis, voyant mon état d'esprit pas tout à fait serein (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire), il se tait. Je renifle de mépris puis m'attelle à la tâche pour sortir ce balourd de Londubat d'en dessous les débris.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Malefoy? » demande le Gryffondor d'une voix horriblement neutre.

« Pourquoi tu m'as provoqué, Potter? » je rétorque, la voix haineuse.

Il pointe un index accusateur dans ma direction.

« Ne change pas de sujet! »

Je lui tourne le dos, lui montrant par là un mépris absolu. Ce qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

Je sens soudain deux mains me prendre les épaules. On me retourne. Je me retrouve à cinq centimètres du visage de Potter. Il empoigne mon pull et me plaque brutalement contre le mur. Sa figure reflète une haine tellement intense que mon masque d'indifférence se fendille une fraction de seconde. Ma tête heurte violemment le mur. Je vois des étincelles blanches devant mes paupières fermées. Ouh, là. Je me sens pas très bien. Il m'a à moitié assommé, ce cochon!

Je serre le plus fermement possible ses poignets pour le faire lâcher prise.

« On se calme, Potter » je dis d'une vois glaciale « ou ça va barder pour toi. »

« Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Malefoy? » murmure-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien, me touchant le nez. « M'embrasser? »

Sa voix est pleine de mépris et d'ironie. Mais au fond de se prunelles, je vois comme une lueur étrange.

« Avoue que c'est ce dont tu rêves, Potter... » je raille.

Son poing vient me cueillir au creux de l'estomac. Oumph. Ça fait pas du bien. Je serre les dents pour étouffer une plainte de douleur.

« N'essaie pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi, Malefoy... »

J'accroche un sourire sardonique sur mes lèvres, ce qui l'exaspère encore plus. J'avoue que c'était le but...

Mon cerveau carbure. Potter est diablement en colère mais est-ce vraiment contre moi? Je crois plutôt que c'est parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'assumer. Il n'est pas du tout content que je n'ai pas fini le boulot, autrement dit que je n'ai pas essayé d'aller plus loin. Mais il masque cette frustration par une violence physique. Il veut me voir abdiquer et il me hait encore plus parce qu'il ressent une attirance envers moi (ce qui n'est pas si étrange, après tout, je fais tomber tous les cœurs...)

Soudain, alors que je m'y attends le moins, il m'embrasse. Et pas un petit bisou de rien du tout, non!

Il gémit alors que je ne réagis pas. Du moins, je ne le repousse pas! Mon Dieu, pourquoi je ne le rejette pas???? Hi, hi, hi. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi? Parce que c'est encore plus amusant de faire semblant d'aimer cette étreinte pour ensuite jeter Potter et l'humilier publiquement...

Son corps se presse soudain contre le mien. Et le mien réagit beaucoup. Trop. Je me sens alors envahi par une fièvre qui m'entraîne et je réponds avec ardeur au baiser de Potter. Ses mains glissent le long de mon corps, le brûlant par ces caresses si furtives.

Je mordille doucement, sans les blesser, ses lèvres, encore fragiles de notre combat de la veille. Je sens son souffle chaud et rapide sur ma peau. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, une douce musique qui calque son mouvement sur le rythme rapide de mes lèvres, ma langue, mon rythme sur lui. C'est trop confus, je n'ai plus les idées claires... Ha! Potter!

Je ressens comme un vide au niveau de mon ventre, comme si un trou noir l'avait soudainement avalé. Quant à mon bas-ventre en feu, pas de commentaire!

Il gémit.

Tu aimes ça, hein, Potter? C'est réciproque...

Nos langues entament un ballet infernal qui me coupe le souffle. Il me serre contre lui, rapprochant son corps du mien. Quand ses mains m'enserrent, j'ai l'impression de quitter la terre ferme. Comme un choc électrique. Il en veut plus et moi aussi. Le désir s'est allumé en nous, un désir comme une tornade, balayant tout sur son passage.

Je m'arrache à regret à sa bouche si tentante. Pour reprendre mon souffle. Haletants, nous nous regardons, les yeux vitreux. Et cette fois encore, c'est lui qui prend l'initiative. Il m'embrasse avec une rage que je n'aurai pas soupçonnée. Je comprends pourquoi l'emblème des Gryffondor est le lion... Je devrai m'en taper un peu plus, s'ils sont tous comme ça...

Soudain, il me plaque par terre, je me retrouve sous lui, tandis qu'il parcourt mon corps de ses mains, tout en m'embrassant furieusement. Je frissonne de plaisir et de désir mêlés, caresse son dos de mes mains qui finissent par descendre le long de ses fesses. Il arrête ses effleurements deux secondes. Je gémis de frustration. Puis sens son sexe tendu frôler mon entrejambe. Je lui fais de l'effet, on dirait! Son sourire me chatouille les lèvres. Vas-y, Potter, montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre...

Quand sa main effleure mon bas-ventre en feu, je ressens une bouffée de désir pur, bestial envers lui. Je veux le bouffer, qu'il m'appartienne, qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un, qu'il se mélange en moi, que je sois en lui! Salazar!

Nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle, lui au-dessus de moi, les yeux dans les yeux. [n/a: comme dans les films mélo... lol] Tu en veux encore, Potter? Je vais te montrer de quoi est capable un Malefoy! Je retourne nos corps, de manière à être sur lui.

« Drago... »

Il est dans le même état que moi, complètement hors de tout contrôle. Plus de mots, rien que des actes, merde! Je vais te faire mien, Potter!

Je l'embrasse avec une fougue que je ne soupçonnais pas, et il répond avec une ardeur égale.

Dans un état à la limite de la transe, j'agrippe son pull (rouge, bien sûr) et le fais passer par-dessus ses épaules. Son torse si parfait, si doux... sa peau de pêche... Je n'en peux plus, je suis au bord de l'explosion! Il faut que je....

« Non, Drago! »

Je le regarde avec incompréhension. Il le veut autant que moi, voire plus. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche?

« Neville... »

Douche froide. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une enclume sur la tête. Et qu'un marteau frappe dessus. Bong! Bong! Bong!

« Je vois. »

Jamais ma voix n'a été plus froide et plus coupante. Mes yeux lui lancent un regard noir, de pur haine. C'est ça ton petit secret, hein, Potter!! Tu allumes les gens, tu joues avec eux et tu les repousses alors qu'ils sont à deux doigts de te faire l'amour! Comment as-tu osé!!!

« Non, Drago, c'est pas ça... »

Je me relève, époussette mes vêtements sans lui jeter un regard. Une rage brûlante m'a envahi. Qu'il crève! Lui et tous ceux de sa race! Je me rend face au tas de caisses. Ainsi, c'est ça que Harry préfère?

« J'espère que tu es mort, Londubat parce que sinon, je me chargerai personnellement de ton cas. » je murmure, tout bas, haineux.

Haineux? J'ai la haine, oui! J'ai envie de tuer, massacrer, étrangler, détruire, casser, assassiner, blesser, frapper, profaner, écraser, abîmer, briser, déchirer, disloquer, démolir, lacérer, écarteler, écorcher, écharper et des tas d'autres choses qui me rendent dingue, dingue, dingue!

J'ai offert à Harry tout ce que je n'avais jamais donné à personne et tout ce que je croyais ne _jamais _donner à personne et qu'est-ce qu'il me répond? Londubat. Il me repousse pour ce singe doté d'une baguette et d'un petit pois en guise de cerveau.

CONNARD!!!

Harry veut me forcer à le regarder. Tu rêves les yeux ouverts, Potter! Je t'ai laissé ouvrir mon cœur, maintenant, il s'est barricadé à double tour. Tout est redevenu comme avant. Rien n'est possible entre nous, tu ne vois donc rien? Mais pourquoi l'ai-je laissé faire? Pourquoi je me suis dévoilé? Dévoilé? Le mot est faible. Dire que je voulais le soumettre et c'est moi qui suis devenu dépendant! Et seulement en quelques secondes! C'est impossible! Je ne peux pas y croire! Foutu Potter!

J'aimerais donner un coup de pied rageur mais mon éducation ne me le permet pas. Ça prouverait à Harry qu'il m'a blessé. Pas question. Mon masque familier d'indifférence se colle sur mon visage. Jamais, jamais je n'aurais dû l'abandonner! JAMAIS!!! Et ça, vous pouvez en être sûrs, jamais plus ça ne se produira. Je me force à rester calme.

Harry s'est rhabillé. Du moins, son pull est mal mis mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le lui dire. Où est le temps où nous avions nos robes? Elles m'empêchaient de loucher constamment sur les fesses de Harry, ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire depuis qu'il a enlevée la sienne. Je sais qu'il m'observe. Ce qu'il pense? Je m'en fous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je fais ce que je suis en train de faire? C'est à dire, dégager Londubat? Quelques raisons à ça. Déjà, ça m'occupe les mains, ce qui m'évite de frapper Harry. En plus, ça me fait remonter dans l'estime du Gryffondor. Bien que j'en n'en ai plus rien mais alors plus rien à cirer! Qu'il aille au diable!

Je retiens un reniflement de mépris envers Londubat, bien que je sois envahi par une haine qui me dévore de l'intérieur, et je me mets au travail sans un mot.

°°°

Je vois bien qu'il est d'une humeur noire. Je vois bien qu'il m'en veut. Je vois bien qu'il est prêt à tuer qui que ce soit, même moi. Arrêtez de me culpabiliser!!!!! Je sais, je sais ce que j'ai fait. Vous croyez que c'est facile? Demandez à n'importe qui ce qu'il doit choisir entre un Drago Malefoy qui embrasse comme un dieu et un Neville Londubat qui se fourre toujours dans les pires emmerdes! Votre réponse? La mienne était la deuxième.

Pourquoi? Parce que. Parce que Neville est mon ami, même s'il n'est qu'un pas-doué. Et voilà, résultat, Drago est en rage, sur le point de tuer quelqu'un, c'est ma faute et je suis aux bords du suicide à cause de ça. Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de comprendre, Drago?

Qu'il est en danger, que le devoir d'un ami est de secourir l'autre, même s'il doit abandonner pour ça Drago Malefoy! Drago Malefoy! Le plus beau spécimen d'être humain que la Terre ait jamais créé! J'aimerais qu'il me réponde un truc dans le genre: 'moi je les abandonnerais tous pour rester avec toi, surtout cette conne de Pansy'. Pourquoi Parkinson? Je la hais, cette nana, toujours collée aux basques de Drago, je la tuerais. Mais je dévie.

Je viens lui prêter main forte. Il me détaille de son regard glacé et noir 'va-te-faire-foutre-Potter'. Je subis les foudres de ses yeux sans broncher et empoigne le bout de la caisse qu'il porte à lui tout seul. [n/a: wouhou! Préparez les appareils photos les filles!! Drago-monsieur-muscle est arrivé!]

« J'ai pas besoin de toi, Potter. »

Son ton blessant et coupant comme une lame de rasoir m'atteint en plein cœur. J'affecte de ne pas avoir entendu.

« Pas la peine que tu te coinces le dos pour Neville. » je ronchonne clairement.

Il me semble qu'il s'est un peu radouci mais, par crainte que non, je fais style de ne rien remarquer et je l'aide à déposer la caisse.

« Il ne me semblait pas que tu portais autant d'attention à mon physique, Potter! »

Apparemment, il ne s'est pas du tout calmé. Zut. Bon sang, je viens de passer les meilleures minutes de toute ma vie! Drago Malefoy m'a embrassé et j'ai succombé comme un idiot.

Comme un idiot.

Mais??? Je suis con ou quoi? C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué, la seule chose qu'il a faite a été de me provoquer à son tour! D'ailleurs, quand il s'est relevé, la seule chose qui lui a importé était de vérifier ses cheveux et ses fringues! Il a seulement été frustré tout ça parce que monsieur n'a pas eu à ses pieds Harry Potter. Mais ça c'est pas nouveau!

« Au fait, appelle-le, au cas où. Il faudrait savoir s'il a repris conscience depuis tout à l'heure. »

Mon cœur se serre. S'il était mort?

« Neville?! »

Il m'a semblé entendre un bruit étouffé. Je regarde Drago. Il a l'air d'avoir entendu, lui aussi. Il ne reste que quelques caisses mais elles sont tellement grosses que je crains ne pas pouvoir les dégager. Alors Neville va mourir là sans que nous puissions rien y faire?

« Eh, pleure pas, le lutin » me dit doucement Drago.

J'ai un sursaut de fierté.

« Je ne pleure pas! »

« Vraiment? C'est pourtant ce qu'il m'a semblé... »

Il a repris son attitude glaciale. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de tact.

« Londubat, tu m'entends, espèce de fouine? » gueule Drago.

« Eh, du calme! » je proteste.

D'un regard froid, il me fait taire.

J'entends alors un murmure, un chuchotement. Il est vivant!

« Tu sais encore te servir d'une baguette, non? Alors tu récites la formule de Lévitation, gros tas et tu sors de là! »

Je plaque ma main contre mon front. Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé?

« Parce que tu es con comme un balai » me dit Drago, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi? C'est effrayant. Il sait déjà _comment _je pense.

Je lui administre un regard noir qu'il feint d'ignorer, toujours en souriant. Il a vraiment des sautes d'humeur imprévisibles!

Je reporte mon attention sur les caisses. Neville sera-t-il capable de bouger un poids si lourd? Il n'est pas très bon en magie, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais je suis soulagé de voir que Drago avait raison, que la partie magique de nous-mêmes nous donne un instinct de conservation peu commun. Béni soit Merlin!

Enfin, l'amas de caisses (enfin, celles qui restent!) commence légèrement à trembloter. Puis, à ma grande surprise, une caisse se déplace sur le côté et une autre la suit!

« Je rêve! » articule Malefoy avec difficulté. « Il sait utiliser la magie! »

Je lui jette un regard en coin, furieux. Cette dernière remarque était-elle sincère ou ironique? Quoi qu'il en soit, je préfère ne pas le savoir... quelque chose me dit que je n'apprécierais pas du tout sa réponse si je le lui demandais...

D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais revenir à une relation correcte avec Drago Malefoy, c'est à dire, les insultes. Ça m'évitera de me faire avoir comme un bleu et me poser la question de savoir si je suis hétéro ou non. C'est clair qu'avec le charme qu'il a, il doit attirer autant les mecs que les filles, ce Serpentard à la con! Je suis sûr qu'il a même fait changer quelques garçons d'orientation... Attendez! Je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait du charme! Je voulais dire qu'il était charismatique. Enfin, non! Qu'il a une aura qui attire. Voilà, c'est ça!

Harry! C'est pas le problème!

Je fonce sur le restant des caisses. Malefoy ne m'aide pas, je ne sais pas où il est et je m'en fous. Enfin, s'il pouvait me donner un coup de main, je ne dirais pas non...

J'inspire profondément et j'ôte la dernière caisse qui reste pour que Neville puisse enfin être libre de sa prison de bois. Espérons qu'il n'est pas gravement blessé!

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre...


	7. Le dernier wagon

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **sauf si on m'offre le charmant Drago Malefoy à Noël, ce qui ne risque malheureusement pas d'arriver, je ne le possède pas, ni même ce craquant jeune homme qu'est devenu Harry! Quant au reste, il m'appartient et j'en revendique l'entière responsabilité!!! (j'étais p'têt pas obligée de le rajouter ça, vu les conneries qu'il nous font nos deux hurluberlus...)

RaR

Enfin!! Vous dites-vous! C'est pas trop tôt!! Mea culpa, mea culpa! Mais, au moins, voilà un chapitre plus rapide!! Ce ne sera pas comme ça tous les jours!!

Je vais faire simple : quand je noterai 5, ça signifiera que ce sera la réponse au chap 5, et quand je mettrais 6...ah... ah... y en a qui ont compris... ce sera la réponse au 6° chapitre! Et la lumière fut !! Allez, trêve de plaisanterie. Moi n'ai pas encore repris les cours (j'entre la fac de droit ; suis encore en vacaaaannnnnces!!! youpi!!) Donc aucune excuse pour ne pas répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci!!

Ps : en fait c un ingénieux moyen pour voir qui n'as pas écrit depuis longtemps!!! (fait les gros yeux) bon ok, je sais que j'ai aucune autorité...

Phenix260 : (5) et pour ton grand bonheur... 1 7° chapitre!!

Mel : (5) oh c'est pas grave si tu te souviens pas (au sujet des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre...)!! Au moins je me fais pas gronder... lol ! oho... chap 5 ton préf ? merchi ( toute rouge) (lit la suite. Devient encore plus rouge...) oh merci merci merci merci ! ! C'est trop gentil tout ce que tu dis ! Perso, je n'ai pas vraiment d'impression positive sur mes chapitres alors je préfère ne pas les relire ! Sinon je ne les enverrais jamais ! ehhhhh oui ! C'est le syndrome de l'auteuse éternellement insatisfaite... T'inquiète po pour nev et luna!! Ils s'en sortiront très bien (sauf si Dray chéri décide de les passer à la moulinette!) Affaire à suivre... lol

Onarluca :(5) vraiment tu la veux cette suite?? Parce que ça risque de partir en live, comme dirait l'autre...bon je passe à ta 2° review je m'attarde po, vu que le 6° chap est déjà paru...

(6) c sur qu'ac un boulet pareil, c pas gagné !' mais nev' met du piment à l'hist, non ? lol bisous

Vierge : (5) ouais!! Vive les revieweuses enthousiastes!! Alala... harry et dray...comme ils sont aussi têtus et stupides (il faut bien l'admettre !) l'un que l'autre, on a encore le temps de les voir franchir le bout du tunnel ! Autrement dit de s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment ! ! Amour, amouuuuuur !

Laïka la louve : (5) merci, trop gentil!! D'autant plus que j'avais lu tes fics à toi et qu'elles étaient écrites admirablement bien!! Oho... je vais aller dévorer les fics que tu viens de me donner!!

(6) je viens de lire oasis, tordant ! J'adooore ! Mais j'ai pas encore commencé l'autre... bref, j'en suis où, moi ? Ah, oui, aux remerciements ! Merci, t trop gentille ! Perso, je suis pas fan de mon style d'écriture ! Mais l'hist me plaît assez pour que je finisse la fic ! lol !

Vallou : (5) quoiquoiquoi???? TUER NEVILLE??? Arrrrgh, j'en suffoque ! ! c'est un des mes éléments principaux de loufoquerie/crétinerie aiguë!! Et puis, qui porrait faire chier nos deux zigotos après ça?? Mdr en lisant ta review... ben oui, hein! Faut pas la tuer, l'auteuse! Sinon tu sauras jamais la fin de la fic, hein! L'es pas bêbête, l'auteuse! Oui, oui, je te promets, je vais faire des efforts pour contrôler mes protagonistes! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend! Qui sait comme quoi la vie peut être dure et sans répit! Cruelle! Déloyal! Impitoyable! Les acteurs prennent le pouvoir! Renversent les règles! Décident de leurs propres initiatives ce qu'ils veulent faire! C'est tout simplement invivable! Mais comme je l'ai dit au-dessus (toutoutoutoutout en haut), je n'ai pas d'autorité, ça fait trop mal de brimer ses persos... lol de pauvres créatures sans défense... surtout nev' ! Quoi?? Y a que des lemons chez toi?? J'y cours!!

(6) ah !!! Merci ! C gentil pour « l'énumération des meilleurs façons de tuer » !! En fait, je me suis pas foulée ! À quoi ça sert d'avoir un dico des synonymes, sinon ?? lol biz

Celine.s : (5) je fais rire des gens!! Youpi!! (toute contente)

(6) bah ouais, c ça le but de la fic ! Faire enrager ses lecteurs ! lol

Skaï blue : (5) ben moi je te dirais, je bouffe de l'ordi tous le soirs... chacun ses goûts, non? Lol. Wouah... en fait tu es une grande peaceandloveuse!!! Nev' et Luna vont articiper activement au naufrage affectif de ryry et dray, t'inquiète!! Faut pas que ce soit tjs les mêmes qui trinquent... mettons Luna et Nev' à l'honneur ! Fin de l'intimité de dray et ryry... au fait, je suis de ton avis : sur la planète Terre (la mienne, la tienne, la leurs), bcp sont ceux qui peuvent se vanter d'appartenir à la caste de sadiques!!!

Canardmasqué : (5) ben... elles sont très bien mes fins de chap!! Y est où le 'blème? Sadique? (air suffisant&fier)Oui, je sais, tt le monde me le dit... bon c'est vrai que l'histoire du conduit d'aération, je pars carrément dans mon trip, dur dur pour suivre.. je me représente sans pb la scène mais pour ce qui est des autres, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du mal... Et pis c'est quoi cette histoire d'exigence?? Depuis qd les lecteurs peuvent « exiger » la suite?? lol

Clodylia : (5) merchi merchi merchi!! ça fait tjs plaisir!!!

Shyrinia : (5) aaaaah ma tite shy!! quoiquoiquoi?? Une seule review??(Exigeante!) Et le chap 6 als?? lol. Comment ça tu veux me tuer??? (Terrifiée) Mais pkoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? N'ai-je pas été une bonne auteuse? N'ai-je pas fait de mon mieux pour écrire de longs et sulfureux chapitres ? N'ai-je pas été d'une rapidité exemplaire pour les poster sur ?? (révélation) Aaaaaaaaaah! C'est parce que la fin te plaît pas!!! (sadique) c'est fait exprès mon chou... lol

Emichou : (5) je crois aussi que c'était la 1° review mais je suis très sûre à vrai dire... (désolée) désolée...aaah! (s'enflamme)Je savais bien qu'il y avait des gens pur apprécier le génie de mon travail! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Nev', merde?? C'est un très bon garçon, ce chti là!! arrrrgh!! Resaouler Dray?? Oh, non, pas drôle, je l'ai déjà fait une fois!! Et pis c pas un poivrot d'abord! lol (bloque) attends... ça t'a fait bizarre? Bizarre en quoi? Comprends pas, là... explique!!

Gaelle gryffondor (5) : youhou!! Coucou!! Voilà, super cadeau : la suiteeeeeeeuh !

(6) (rigole tte seule) t trop marrante, toi... voilà un exemple de lectrice super exigeante comme on en trouve plus ! Merci pour ta fidélité ! Bisous !

Yumi : ben oui, ils sont qd mm débrouillards que ces deux idiots de Nev et Luna ! !

Pithy : (5) quoi? Tant que ça?? (rougit) je suis honorée de tant d'attentions... (rappel : tu me dis que tu regardais tous les jours pour voir si la suite était là...)coooool ! Trop contente que les gens apprécient !! ptdr quand je lis ta review. (réfléchit... ouh... dur... intense....)Ce qui ne change pas de d'hab, d'ailleurs... lol !

(6) vraiment ? le 6, ton chap préf ? on se demande pkoi, petite perverse... ds le fond, on est tous d sadiques... lol

Lexy-Kun : (5) ouah, je deviens l'idole des jeunes, moi ! Quoi tu t'appelles Alex ? Trop mimi, j'adore. J'ai une cop (la sœur de Letti la bienheureuse... cf ma pauv' bio où je me fais insulter sans remords ni regrets de sa part...euh...c fictif, hein !) qui a le mm prénom... trop mimi aussi l'hist de ton pseudo. (Ben ouais, hein ! dans une review, on peut _aussi_ raconter sa vie ! lol) mais naaaan on s'en fout pas de ta vie ! la preuve : j'ai lu ta review jusqu'au bout ! lol moi j'aime bien Manda-Chan... suis branchée manga aussi et par conséquent tous ces petits trucs jap' ! lol Manda-Sama(après vérif' de la signification de « sama »...), ça me va aussi... c mm mieux, non ?? lol !! Bon, parlons d'aut'chose ! Je suis sciée par la longueur de ta review !! ça fait trop plaisir quand on me laisse des trucs aussi longs !! Je dévore et je suis tjs xpdr !! Ben oui, 7 opposition, « je l'aime/non je peux pas », c typique d'un Dray pas du tout prêt à faire face à ses pulsions (je n'expliquerais pas le mot « pulsion » lol) ! Ça va être ça pdt un bon bout de temps lol ! c vrai que ryry est moins con de ce point de vue que dray.. Encore faut-il assumer, maintenant ! Merci pour les compliments ! Pas facile d'écrire une fic compréhensible !! (cf l'hist du conduit d'aération...c vrai que c plutôt dur à comprendre, non ?) Et pis Nev', c Nev' ! On le changera pas ! C'est un boulet, ce gars, il faut tjs qu'il fasse les pires trucs aux pires moments... ptdr quand je lis ton « châtiment » pour ce pov' Nev' ! c pas de sa faute, après tout ! Il a pas choisi d'être Mister-pas-d'bol ! et puis il est un peu crétin sur les bords... euh... t'excite pas trop, choupinette (c ma nouvelle expression, lol)... ce n'est qu'une fic, tu sais ! Donc c ... fic-tif ! (non le jeu de mots vaseux, c t pas fait exprèèès !) Ehhh ! Me tue pas mon Nev' ! J'en ai besoin pour la suite !!! Non ! Saute pas là ! (Lève un doigt qui cache son œil.) Aïe. Le pauv'... je compatis. T'es cruelle. Ah, bah oui, Luna n'a encore rien fait pour le moment ! Pas de prob ! Elle va vite se rattraper ! lol. Bon, je vais quand mm expliquer pkoi c 2 là interviennent : trop dur de continuer la fic avec seulement ces deux neuneus. Ils m'auraient vite pris la tête, à 2 dans leur soute à bagages. Je sais qu'ils n'auront plus vraiment l'intimité requise mais... ce sera plus drôle avec deux autres abrutis en piste, non ? lol merci pour l'énumération d moments que tu aimes, comme ça je vois ce qui plaît ! lol moi aussi j'adorais c moments...et jt'adore toi aussi !! t trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop (ça va comme ça ? j'en rajoute un ? ) trop (deux ?) trop trop (trois ?) trop trop trop (allez, encore un pour la route !) trop (et un autre, je suis pas radine) trop gentille ! (fiou ! crevée)

(6)arrrgh ! Encore une review monstrueusement longue !! bon, je vais être honnête : j'adore lire tes reviews parce qu'elle sont ultra longues et ultra drôles. Par contre, quand on est comme moi en train de répondre à des tas de reviews (que veux-tu, je suis célèbre...lol) et que j'arrive aux tiennes... j'espère que les gens râlent pas parce que ça bouffe les 3 tiers de l'histoire... (je sais, c complètement illogique, 3 tiers... mais bon) lol ! Allez, c parti ! Je réponds ! (en fait, je fais style mais j'adore te répondre...) QUOIIIIIII ????? Méchante méchante méchante méchante ! Comment oses-tu tuer nev' ?? Je t'ai dit que c'était pas possibleuuuh ! j'en ai besoin pour la suiteuuh ! Bon, pas grave, on va faire appel au cascadeur privé de nev'. T'es quand mm un peu paradoxale, mon chou ! Tu gifles nev' (il est à la limite de l'agonie, le pauvre, t'as pas honte ?), tu bastonnes ryry et après tu admets que, quand mm, on pouvais pas laisser ce pov' nev' dans sa merdasse... lol ! PTDR !!! luna, elle est enterrée sous les caisses avec nev' mais on la voit pas, on l'entend pas... du moins... jusqu'à maintenant... moi une vilaine sadique ?? Tu t'es regardée ? Non mais je rêve !! C'est moi qu'on traite de sadique alors que tu t'es pas privée de ratatiner et tuer mes persos dans ta review !!lol et pis je me suis rattrapée sur le non-RaR ! T'as vu le spatés que je t'ai mis, là ? lol comment ça ?? Je dois TOUT rattraper ? Oh, misèrrre. Je suis bonne pour l'asile, à ce rythme-là... en peux plus... t'es trop exigeante envers moi, pauvre autrice (tu vois, moi aussi je l'dis !) ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! lemon j'ai promis, lemon il y aura ! lol ! Bisous, lectrice-au-moins-autant-sadique-que-moi-même-si-tu-ne-veux-pas-l'avouer !

Miss take : (5) ah ! Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être outragée par ce draco de pacotille au ciné !! Qu'on vire ce minet trouillard! Qu'on le remplace par ce play-boy qu'est dray ! Merde als ! Je m'échauffe. Dsl... bon, c vrai, Nev' arrive vraiment comme le chieur de l'hist... je sais, je sais... je n'ai que des reviews incendiaires de ce point de vue (cf celle de Lexy-Kun qui a pratiquement assassiner le pov'Nev' !) mais ça fait un rebondissement ! Nev' en pèlerinage ? Je sais pas, je crois qu'il doit d'abord terminer sa scolarité ! Sinon, que dirait sa mamie ?? lol et puis, il y est (dans la fic) il y rets (tjs dans la fic) ! bien sûr que je vais vous faire patienter, je suis pas une auteuse pour rien ! lol je suis une grande sadique, c connu... bisous !

(6) t'inquiète, j'ai pas oublié luna ! En fait, elle est enterrée sous les caisses avec nev' chéri ! ooo non, elle les aurait pas matés !! Ce serait trop immoral ! Et c'est une serdaigle, pas une serpentard ! lol. (ps : qui est cette « Impatience » dont tu me rebats les oreilles ? lol On m'a aussi parlé de « Patience ». un lien de parenté ? bon sang que je peux être conne quand je m'y mets...lol)

Eowyn Malefoy : (5) un moment d'intimité ?? Tu rêves éveillée, très chère ! Maintenant que le boulet en chef (comprendre Nev') est arrivé, pas moyen que ces deux là trouvent un moment d'intimité !! lol ce serait trop facile...

(6) bennn... nev' va faire de son mieux pour s'en sortir indemne... (d'autant que dray est d'une humeur de chien après lui...) mais la situation va être un peu plus dur à vivre pour draco ! imagine : deux gryffy, une serdaigle amie des gryffy et lui, tt seul... hum... pauv' ptiot !

Kieiji : (5) arrrgh !! C une impression ou t reviews sont de plus en plus longues ??? lol ptdr ! T reviews sont tjs aussi drôles ! C rafraîchissant ! QUUUUOOOIII ?? Vraiment ? Tu relis toute la fic à chaque nouveau chap ?? (choquée) (heureuse) (comblée) :D quoiquoiquoi ?? Draco dans ta review ?? Mais qui t'as autorisé, méchante ?? lol il est à moi et rien qu'à mouah ! Et t'inquiète po, la fin c pas pour tout de suite !! Il y a 21 chap l'épilogue !! Donc la fin n'est pas toute proche ! oooo.... Que tu es courageuse... m'écrire à 23h30 ! Moi je serais déjà en train de pioncer sur mon ordi, à ct'heure ! lol je réponds pas trop, j'ai vu que tu m'as mis une autre review pour le chap 6 !

(6) Quoi ??? Méchante méchante méchante méchante ! On a pas le droit de tuer nev' !!! lol. Enfin... pas sans mon autorisation exprès ! nan, nev' a rien entendu entre dray et ryry... parce que : 1° les caisses font un bon isolant. Impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit. 2° il est trop con pour avoir compris quoi que ce soit s'il avait entendu leurs paroles. Capicce ? lol merci ma puce ! trop gentille !! (ça fait 2 rép à la review où je mets ça... je deviens gâteuse... ou trop gentille moi-même... mm...) bisous !

Sarima san : (5)merci tout plein !

Letti : (5) je vois pas pkoi la honte serait sur moi ! Non mais oh ! Tu sais utiliser le net pour aller voir s'il y a un nouveau chap, non ? (ton de maîtresse d'école. et je m'y connais ac ma maman chérie !) Et puis ne sois pas égoïste... les gens attendent tous al suite avec impatience... je vais pas attendre ton retour de vacs pour mettre la suite... (Sinon tout le monde râlerait ! là, t tte seule... 2 la plupart des gens râlent parce que c pas assez rapide ! toi c le contraire !) Bisous !! ps : au fait, bientôt la rentrée pour toi ? niark niark niark...

(6) : eeeeh ! C pas ma faute si ton ordi refuse de mettre une review au chap 6 ! M'enfin ! Je suis vachement (meuuuh) traumatisée, mouah !!(comme les chiens ! wouah wouah ! ok, blague nulle) lol. Bisous ! (ps : t'as lue les reviews d'LN ? trop mdr... elle s'est mise en « helenoche »... comme quoi il y a que moi qui puisse être pedro girl !)

Draculette : (5) merci merci merci ! Je suis comblée ! Tant de compliments... hum... (gênée) ça fait plaisir !

(6) merci encore et encore et toujours ! Attends ! ryry et dray, c pas encore dans la poche ! C 2 là sont plus têtus que des ânes abandonnés dans la campagne landaise (me demande pas pkoi les landes, ça m'est venu d'un coup...)... donc y vont devoir se mettre ensemble, s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment et cela dans le dos de nev' ! Dur, dur !

Sevie snake : le titre du chap ou celui de la fic ? Pas grave, je réponds aux 2. Pour le titre de la fic, je voulais qq ch en rapport avec les trains parce que la plupart de l'action (« action »... je ne définirais pas le terme... lol... à quoi penses-tu ?) et le titre du chap 5, « la vie à la Robinson », c parce qu'ils sont isolés et reclus dans leur tite soute, ils doivent donc vivre comme R. Crusoe... le 1° vrai baiser ? euhhhhh. Je me rappelle qd je l'ai mis, en fait... dsl... lol

Clémzouille : (5) quoi ? c si atroce que ça ? Bon bah je continue pas la fic alors ? lol je déc. (ah.ah.ah) bah... c pas en fonction des reviews que je poste en fait... parce que je ne vais sur le net que une ou deux fois tous les 15 jours ! (J'espère que tu en fais pas de grimace horrifiée style « quoi ? slt tous les 15 jours ? Mais je fais quoi, moi, en attendant ? » Ben écris !) & merci !!

Yume : (5) ben oui, dray est un peu con-con sur les bords... faut dire qu'ac son éducation, il pouvait pas en être autrement... mais avec l'arrivée de nev' et luna, la partie n'est pas gagnée !

(6) bah en faiteuh... ça va être un peu dur de débloquer la situation parce que... vu l'avalanche de catas qui va leur tomber dessus, ils vont avoir du mal à se rapprocher, non deux loulous ! lol. bisous

Da-DreamMaker : (5) merci super gentil ! c vrai que j'ai un peu de mal avec les conjugaisons (on est fâchés, tu comprends ? un peu d'indulgence... lol)

Gwen. : (5) la voili voulou la suite !

Reichan : (5) c vrai qu'ils sont mimi, hein ? Moi ze les adore ! Mais ça aurait été trop facile si le rêve avait été réalité ! Et puis, ryry il se serait (trop) vite décidé ! C vrai que moi, j'hésiterai pas si on m'offrait dray !

Fliflou : (5) mdr ! Je sais que je suis sadique, c ma nature profonde d'auteuse de fanfics ! lol

Askaya : (5) je suis peut-être une chantageuse mais au moins je poste mes chapitres ! Na ! Et pis ils sont aussi bien que d'habitude, na bis ! Enfin... à toi de voir si ce chti là tient aussi bien la route que les autres...

(6) hihihi !! Merci, fan absolument accro ! lol !

Helenoche : (6) je te tiens, sale peste ! Toi, choquée ? OUTREE ? Je rêve, c pas possible ! Rien ne t'a jamais choqué, LNichou ! je suis MDR ! aaaa... t'es qd mm satisfaite... comme quoi t'as des penchants pervers... mais je m'en doutais...en fait, tu adores cette fic... je le sais, je le sens, j'en suis sûre ! lol ! à samedi pour le ciné, ma poulette ! (ps : pour ceux qui lisent cette réponse à la review... euh... LN et moi, c une looooonnnngue hist... ah, non, pas une hist « oléolé » (hihihi)! Bande de perverses ! Ln, s'te plaît, lis pas ça ! Non, tombe pas en syncope ! LN !!! lol)

Micy : (6) merci merci ! Je suis un peu crevée pour être plus volubile mais le cœur y est, miss !

Yami aku : (6) nev' est effectivement mon petit rebondissement, effet de renouveau ! Il faut bien que ça serve à quequ' chose, un londubat ! lol ! Moi aussi FOOOOOOOOOOOLLE de dray !!! C un dieu ! Je l'aiiiiiime !

Maliciaslytherin : (6) snif snif... ben je c qu'il a raison, ryry ! Mais bon, c dur quand même ! Abandonner dray pour ce crétin de nev' ! lol

Andadrielle : (6) nooon ! Me fais pas une crise cardiaque !! En fait, ils ont encore le temps avant de... se dire que... en fait... euh... ils s'aiment quoi ! Eh ! Meure pas ! Je veux pas avoir une mort sur la conscience ! (Hum. C moi qui dis ça. Après avoir fait souffrir dray et ryry depuis le début. Hum. No comment.) dsl si t frustrée anda mais on est loin de la libération de conscience côté dray ! Et idem pour ryry !

New-sha : (6) oubliée ? luna ? T'inquiètes pas !! Je l'ai juste... mise de côté. Pour le moment, elle est avec nev' en dessous des caisses mais elle ne pipe mot. Donc, elle est bien là mais elle joue un rôle de figurante pour l'instant... mais la revoilà en pleine forme dans le chap 7 !

Philoue : (6) kikoo, ptite filouce ! T'inquiète, je vais pas être choquée pour un peu de familiarité ! Après ce que je fais à mes pov' persos, j'y ai bien droit, non ? lol maiiiis si je lis l'histoire de ta vie !! (l'auteuse n'avouera pas même sous al torture qu'elle s'est à moitié endormie)lol sans déc, tu me fais bien rire !! Au moins cette fic aura eu le mérite de te rappeler de joyeux svnirs ! lol bisous !

Héloise : (6) regarde ! Ouvre grand tes yeux, et sois prête à l'impossible mais vrai : la suite ! lol

Saael' : quoi ? J'ai écorché ton pseudo ?? Oh, merde, dsl ! (se vautre par terre beurk le dragon a laissé une petite carte de visite bien odorante) pitié pitié pitié pitié pitié, pardonne-mouaaaaaaaa !!! pliiiiiiiiiiiz ! En fait, les dates de publication sont'... euh... aléatoires... dsl... il faudra donc te contenter de ça pour survivre jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! (ça fait pas un peu fort boyard, là ??) Et comme tu es la dernière des RaR, tu as la chance de pouvoir lire juste après ta rép (mais S vraiment une chance ??), le ... chapitre 7 !

**Chapitre 7: Le dernier wagon.**

La tête de Londubat finit par apparaître, après qu'il ait poussé sur le côté la dernière barrière qui le retenait prisonnier. Pas trop tôt! Quelle mauviette, ce gars! Même pas la force de se dépêtrer tout seul! Heureusement qu'il y a Saint Potter! Saint Potter!! Ah, ne m'en parlez pas de celui-là!! Je le hais, je l'exècre, je l'abhorre! Oubliez à présent son nom, jusqu'à son existence même! Si jamais quelqu'un à la sublimissime idée de prononcer ce qui lui sert de nom, je l'étrangle, est-ce clair???

Londubat. Toujours la même tronche d'abruti congénital. Il cligne des yeux, effaré de revoir la lumière du jour, comme un poisson qu'on vient de tirer hors de l'eau.

« T'as raison, ferme les yeux Londubat, ça m'évitera d'avoir envie de gerber mon déjeuner. » je fais d'une voix traînante, voix que j'affectionne particulièrement quand il s'agit de faire enrager mes ennemis.

L'idiot se tourne vers moi, ouvrant la bouche sans savoir comment faire pour la refermer. Dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je vais lui donner le mode d'emploi... Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que je sois là. Il n'a pas dû reconnaître ma voix charmante et délicieuse n/a: Dragoooooooo!!!!! quand je lui aie patiemment expliqué comment se tirer de son pétrin. (je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai moi-même fait pour ne pas m'énerver contre lui!!!)

« Ça va pas, Londubat, t'es dur d'oreille? Tu veux que je t'arrange ça? »

Je m'avance vers lui d'un air déterminé, un méchant sourire aux lèvres.

Là, enfin, je me reconnais!

« Drago!! »

Potter. On t'a jamais dit que tu faisais chier ton monde? Je me retourne vivement vers lui en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Depuis qu'il m'a repoussé tout à l'heure, je suis furax contre lui. Et il n'y pas de raison que ça change!

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir autorisé à utiliser mon prénom, Potter. Sois déjà assez heureux de m'appeler par mon nom de famille ô combien digne, peut-être un peu trop pour toi, ça doit te monter à la tête de rester avec un Malefoy! Tu dois te sentir important d'être avec moi! En tout cas, même dans tes rêves, je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est clair? J'ai pas envie qu'il soit sali par ta bouche! » je lui lance, cinglant.

Durant ma tirade, il me regarde, ses sentiments nettement lisibles dans ses expressions.

Tac. Je l'ai blessé. Touché, Potter touché.

Trop.

Facile.

Je reporte mon attention sur le ver de terre que représente Londubat.

« Attends, Malefoy! »

Ho ho Potter reprend du poil de la bête. À entendre son ton, il fulmine.

« Touche-le et tu auras affaire à moi! »

Je lui porte un regard sardonique.

« Vraiment? Ouh, je suis terrorisé! Que va-t-il me faire, le grand Harry Potter? Si c'est comme le combat d'hier, je ne crois pas en réchapper! »

Ah, j'ai cru voir n/a: ... un gros minet! Mais oui, mais oui, c'est un gros minet!!! Ah? Quoi? On n'est pas à la Warner company? de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles...

Il en faut plus pour me démonter! Je continue ma progression vers Londubat avec l'envie de lui refaire le portrait. Je ne crois même pas que cet ahuri a compris ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Soudain, une voix inconnue:

« Neville, pousse-toi un peu! »

C'est qui, ça? Une fille, ça, y a pas de doute. Mais je ne vois pas quelle nana pourrait fréquenter Londubat! A part peut-être cette greluche de Weasley? Mais ce n'est définitivement pas elle. Il y a dans sa voix une intonation... folle.

Une tête ébouriffée sort alors.

« Luna! » s'exclame Har...Potter.

Luna? C'est qui celle-là? Comment ça se fait que Potter la connaisse sans que je le sache? Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas que cette... fille (peut-on utiliser ce qualitatif pour désigner ce genre de chose? Ce serait déshonorer la race féminine, bien que celle-ci n'ait plus rien à craindre maintenant, vu que Granger l'a déjà fait avant elle...)

Le seul point commun avec moi est qu'elle est blonde. C'est le seul. C'est une jeune sorcière aux longs cheveux emmêlés et aux yeux globuleux. Elle a l'air d'une chouette mal embouchée et encore plus ahurie que Londubat. Je pensais pas que c'était possible, tiens!

Elle s'intéresse soudain à moi en m'adressant un sourire sans joie. Brrr. Elle donne froid dans le dos, la petite!

« Bonjour! »

Je la regarde de haut. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Malefoy s'abaissera à des fréquentations de ce type!

Elle fronce les sourcils, ce qui lui donne l'air d'un petit cochon.

« Tu n'es pas très poli », renchérit-elle d'une voix menaçante en levant le doigt en l'air comme si elle voulait me faire la leçon.

'Comme si'? Mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait! Pour qui elle se prend, cette aliénée?!

« Tu as oublié de te coiffer. » rajoute-t-elle en portant son doigt à sa bouche.

Je lui jette un regard horrifié qui fait la joie de Potter qui se retient de ne pas se rouler par terre.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, ma petite. » je renifle, méprisant.

Ca n'a pas l'air de la déstabiliser le moins du monde.

« Vraiment? »

Elle s'abîme dans ce qui me semble être une profonde réflexion (c'est capable de penser _aussi_?). Elle se fout de moi ou quoi?

Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'en a même pas l'air.

Pas de doute, elle est folle.

Londubat la regarde avec terreur, se demandant si elle n'est pas en train de signer leur arrêt de mort à tous les trois. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu la tuer pour ça. Mais le problème principal est que je n'ais pas de baguette et il n'est pas question que je m'abaisse à lui donner un coup de mes mains pures!

J'observe mes ongles en ayant l'air désintéressé de la conversation. Ce qui est le cas. Je m'adresse à Potter sans daigner le regarder. (trop d'honneur pour sa pauvre pomme! Il en mourrait certainement de joie!)

« C'est qui cette tarée? »

« Un peu de respect envers les dames, Malefoy! » tonne-t-il.

« Ah, bon, il y a des dames ici? »

Je crois qu'il va s'étouffer de rire s'il continue.

Je souris, fier de mon effet. Comment ça, 'fier de mon effet'? Je viens de faire rire Potter consciemment, sans aucune arrière-pensée! Reprends-toi Drago.

J'attends que Potter ait fini sa crise de fou rire. Londubat a fini par lui venir en aide et il lui tape maintenant dans le dos, ce qui fait tousser de plus en plus Potter. Que c'est hilarant! Je me cale contre un mur et les observe avec attention, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Quand Londubat a enfin compris qu'il fait pire que mieux, il lâche Potter et celui-ci me répond:

« Luna Lovegood. C'est une Serdaigle. »

J'ai un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Bien sûr.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, Potter. Cette fille ne peut pas être une Serdaigle. »

« Et pourquoi donc? » demande avec curiosité Luna-Lovegood-la-Serdaigle-qui-n'en-est-pas-une.

Ah, zut, la revoilà, ce pot de colle! Je la dévisage sans ciller.

« Parce que tu es barjo. »

Les deux Gryffondor sont soufflés par ma franchise. Pourquoi je me retiendrais? Je leur adresse un regard vide. Et elle fait de même avec moi. Je t'ai regardé, le puceron?

« Il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences. » me sermonne-t-elle.

« On voit que tu ne connais pas l'adage: 'mieux vaut une tête bien faite qu'une tête bien pleine'. Bien que tu ne sembles pas avoir une tête bien pleine non plus. Encore que... pleine, elle l'est certainement! De divagations... »

Elle me lance un regard fou. Normal, pour une cinglée. On devrait lui confisquer sa baguette, à celle-là ou elle va faire des bêtises avec. Bonne idée, Drago. Charge-t-en, il ne faudrait pas provoquer un accident...

Ni une, ni deux, je m'en empare, sans qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

« Salut la compagnie! » je conclus avant de pouvoir, enfin!!!, sortir de cette pièce immonde.

Ah, la liberté!

Les trois fous sont derrière moi, pas question qu'ils me rejoignent! Je n'ai pas envie que mon air soit pollué plus longtemps par leur présence! Le wagon du Poudlard Express s'étend devant moi. Quelque chose de normal, d'habituel, de rassurant!

J'ouvre la porte du premier compartiment.

°°°

« **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **»

C'était quoi ce cri d'agonie? Drago! Je me précipite vers lui. J'ouvre la porte qu'il a claquée en sortant et le rejoint au pas de course. Est-il blessé?

« Ça va Dr.. Malefoy? »

« AI-JE L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN???? » hurle ce si charmant Serpentard, un ton moins fort.

« Non et c'est pour ça que je te demande ce qui ne va pas. » je renchéris tranquillement.

« Regarde!!!! » crise Malefoy, hystérique.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a _encore_? Je soupire. Qu'il est agaçant.

Il me désigne un compartiment.

« Eh ben? Je ne vois pas le problème. Il est tout à fait normal. »

Bien sûr, les valises se sont renversées et il y règne un bazar monstrueux mais on ne peut pas demander une propreté nickel dans un train qui a déraillé!

Neville et Luna arrivent à ce moment-là. Il ne leur prête aucune attention. Le contraire m'aurait étonné!

« Il est vide! » crie Drago d'une voix aiguë.

« Je le vois bien qu'il est vide, je suis pas bigleux à ce point-là! » je braille à mon tour.

La moutarde commence à me monter au nez. Où veut-il en venir exactement?

Il me prend violemment le bras, m'entraîne vers les autres compartiments. Ils sont tous déserts. Déserts mais tout aussi bordéliques.

« Tu me fais la visite guidée, Malefoy? » je l'interroge, sarcastique.

« Y a pas de doute, t'es aussi dérangé que l'autre aliénée! » conclut-il en me regardant d'un air ébahi.

Luna fronce les sourcils, d'un air pas du tout content. Elle s'approche, menaçante, vers Dr.. Malefoy dans le but de lui faire passer l'envie de l'insulter mais il brandit dangereusement la baguette sous son nez.

Là, je m'énerve.

« Si tu m'expliquais au lieu de m'insulter, Malefoy! » je peste.

Il s'exhorte au calme.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'on seuls? » s'époumone-t-il.

Apparemment, le calme ne marche pas avec lui.

Je soupire bruyamment.

« Sans toi, je ne l'aurai pas remarqué, merci. »

Il prend son air le plus docte, c'est à dire celui qu'expriment les adultes pour parler à un enfant de quatre ans. Je. Vais. Le. Tuer.

« Potter, Potter. Il n'y a donc rien dans ta jolie petite tête? »

Je réagis au quart de tour.

« Tiens donc, je ne savais pas qu'elle te plaisait tant... »

Il se reprend rapidement mais j'ai eu le temps de voir de la consternation passer sur son visage. Je jubile!

Il lorgne sur Neville et Luna. Je vois bien ce qu'il est en train de penser. Il n'a pas envie que ces deux-là soient au courant de ce qu'il a fait avec moi... Et il faut dire que c'est réciproque...

Mais il rêve s'il croit que je vais le sortir de ce pétrin sous prétexte que je suis impliqué!

Neville nous regarde l'un et l'autre, paumé. Luna a l'air... plus... compréhensive... dans le sens qu'elle semble avoir saisi la situation. QQQQQQQQQUUUUOI??? Non non non non, elle n'a rien compris, ce n'est pas possible! D'ailleurs, personne ne pourrait percevoir une idée pareille! Malefoy et moi qui nous embrassons... Mes mains qui épousent les courbes de son corps... À ce souvenir, mes jours se réchauffent désagréablement. Je leur tourne le dos. Mais ce Serpentard de mes deux... reste poli, Harry!, donc ce satané Serpentard a, lui, suivi le cours de mes pensées. Bien entendu, il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver une échappatoire en me ridiculisant.

« Un problème de température corporelle, Potter? »

« Ca doit être ta présence empoisonnante qui pollue mon air, Malefoy! » je réplique, grinçant.

Sans que les deux autres ne s'en aperçoivent, il en profite pour m'adresser un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Et quand je dis suggestif... J'ai dû passer par toutes les teintes de rouge en deux minutes!

Pitié, pitié qu'ils ne voient rien! Je ne sais même plus de qui je parle. Neville, Luna ou Drago?

Bien sûr, lui, a parfaitement senti mon état d'esprit, disons, étouffant...

Je me claque mentalement. Ce n'est pas de Malefoy dont je dois m'occuper mais de ce train!

« Bien, alors allons voir danse les autres wagons! » je propose.

D'un pas décidé (c'est surtout pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs des autres mais bon, oublions tout ça!), je me dirige vers la porte de communication, l'ouvre et....

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! »

« Harrrrryyyyy!!!!! »

Je ne sais pas qui a crié, si c'est moi ou non. Tout ce que je sais en ce moment, c'est que j'ai basculé dans le vide!! Au s'cours!!! Je me tiens à la poignée, mes pieds ont glissé et je me balance au-dessus d'un ravin. Le ravin!!!

Ziiip.

Ma main glisse.

« Aidez-moi!!!! » je beugle, complètement paniqué.

Je me demande comment on pourrait ne pas l'être alors qu'on est sur le point de tomber dans le vide!!!

Où est donc passé le wagon de devant? Où est passé l'avant du train?!!?

Je sens une main prendre la mienne. Neville!!!

« Remonte-moi!! » je lui ordonne.

« Ce que c'est haut!!! » fait Neville, un air terrifié sur le visage.

Et je fais quelque chose de stupide. Je regarde en bas.

Un énorme trou noir!! Je suis encore plus paniqué!! Je vais tomber!!! Papa, maman, Sirius, je vous rejoins!! Non!!

« Non, Harry!!!! Ne lâche pas!!! »

Comme si je le faisais exprès, crétin!!!

« J'essaie.. » je murmure, en plein effort.

Ma main s'agrippe comme elle le peut à la poignée. Mes jointures sont blanches et je sens que je vais vomir. La porte se balance gaiement dans le vide.

« Bloque cette porte!!! » hurle alors Drago.

Il a mis le temps, lui!! Mais je t'en supplie, sauve-moi et je te ferai tout ce que tu veux!!! Je t'embrasserai même devant tout Poudlard si tu veux mais sauve-moi Drago!!!

« Tends ta main, Harry! » commande-t-il.

J'essaie!!! Mais on dirait qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à ne pas vouloir! Et l'autre qui glisse!!

« Mais tiens-le, bon sang!! » rugit Drago.

« J'es... J'essaie mais il glisse! » bégaie Neville.

« Dégage! »

Il pousse brutalement Neville et prend sa place. Ma main glisse! Je ne retiens plus rien!

Je tombe!

Drago!!!

« Je te tiens! »

C'est vrai. Je ne suis donc pas mort!! Il m'a retenu juste à temps. Mais la situation est encore pire.

« Je vais m'évanouir... » je fais, au bord de la nausée.

« Je t'en supplie, Potter, tiens encore un peu! Je vais te sortir de là! » m'implore Drago.

Je suis à bout. Je n'en peux plus.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir! » me dit Drago, la voix rauque.

C'est lui qui a parlé? Avec une voix pareille?

« Je t'en supplie, Harry, ne meurs pas... » dit-il si bas que j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai bien entendu.

J'ai un vague sourire. J'ai l'impression que tout est fichu.

Mes mains lâchent. Pour de bon, cette fois.

« Adieu. »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! » hurle Drago.

Trop tard. Je veux lui dire que j'ai aimé tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, que c'étaient les meilleurs moments de ma vie mais ma chute me l'interdit. Je ressens une impression de vitesse.

Je vais m'écraser au sol comme une grosse crêpe. Mes membres sont ballottés en tous sens. Je ferme les yeux, attendant l'ultime choc.

Dernière pensée: je t'aime Drago.

FIN.


	8. Kit de survie obligatoire

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: '**clac' 'lecture': _Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi._ 'Clac' 'rembobinage' 'clac 'lecture': _Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi._ 'Clac' 'rembobinage' 'clac 'lecture': _Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi._ ...

Si avec ça on n'a pas compris...

Ce n'est pas le meilleur de mes chapitres, loin de là ! Mais au moins, il y a une suite !

Allez ! en avant pour les RaR !! (s'arme de courage !) C'est qu'il y en a eu, des plaintes !! Donc, comme j'ai eu bcp, bcp, bcp de reviews sur ce chapitre, et que je me fais un devoir de répondre à tout le monde, je vais écourter mes réponses...

Gaelle gryffondor : ben non, hein ! J'allais pas finir comme ça, t'inquiète !

Miss faust : maiiis non, y ne va pas mourir ryry !! Ce serait trop triste, non ? merci pour le compliment !

Clémzouille : oh, je suis dsl !! je voulais pas te faire pleurer !! mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, ryry ne va pas vraiment mourir ! merci !!!!

Melhuiwen : quoi ?? Eh, non ! Pars pas, hein ! C'est pas la fin, la vraie ! Y reste encore plein de chap !! (je vais perdre plein de lecteurs avec cette blague à la con, moi... sog !) ben oui, Dray va se remuer les fesses ! y vaut mieux, sinon ryry va terminer au fond du ravin ! et puis, ryr ne peut pas mourir : c la prophétie qui l'a dit !!

Celine.s : eeh ! je me fais pratiquement lyncher si je ne mets pas la suite ! ouinn ! lol mais t'as bien vu ! il y a une suite !

Hlose : je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir d'autres chapitres ! et donc pour ton plus grand plaisir... chapitre 8 !!

Letti : méééééeuh ! méchanteeuuuh ! en plus je t'ai bien eue !! tu ne le savais pas qu'il y avais 21 chp un épilogue !! ahaha ! bien fait ! t'avais qu'à être plus gentille avec moi ! na ! lol sans cœur, moi ?? pôôôôô vrai ! (fiérote) oui c vrai, g d tas de qualités... cavalière, auteuse... bref, j'suis parfaite , quoi ! lol

Onarluca : kikoo !mdrrr ! ben non, hein ! ça marche pas comme ça dans les fics! Du moins... pas tjs... mais Harry va pas mourir, ce serait pas juste !

Miss take : hum... j'ai pas la fin de ta review...pb...bon, pas grave !! voila la suiteuh !

Pithy : dsl ma puce, il y a une suite ! comme ça tu devras être à nouveau OBLIGEE de regarder tous les jours si j'écris un autre chapitre sur ! lol ! nairk niark niark ! et moi non plus j'aime po l'école ! d'autant plus que je rentre à la fac, ça va être plus difficile maintenant de poster mes chap...

Yami : lol !! ben non, y peux pas mourir ryry ! ce serait pas du jeu !! et puis, comment dray pourrait-il survivre sans quelqu'un à martyriser ??

Anda : mdr !! nan, je suis pas encore candidate au suicide ! alors la suite, vite, vite, vite !

Blackfires : pleure pas ! voila la suite !

Saturne : mdr !! tes solutions ne sont pas mal, je vais y réfléchir... ça pourrait toujours me servir dans une autre fic, lol ! en attendant, voilà la suite !

Oxaline : merci, merci !! mais la fic n'est pas finie ! la preuve ! un 8° chapitre !

Vierge : mais nan, c pas la fin, ce serait trop triste, je trouve ! la suite !!!la voilà !!

Michat : tu n'aimes pas la fin ? t pas la (le ?) seul(e) ! donc un autre chapitre en veux-tu en voilà !

Micy : mais c koi tous ces geignards qui pleurent ? lol !(toute contrite) mais non tite micy, pleure pas ! je vais en mettre un autre de chapitre ! regarde ! il y en a un juste après les réponses aux reviews !

Laika la louve : mais boude pas, voyons ! pliiiiiize ! J'ai besoin de lecteurs, moi ! allez, un 8° chapitre pour me faire pardonner ?

Delfine : ne t'inquiète pas, c pas un mélo, ni un drame ! (ton de superwoman qui sauve les âmes en détresse)Harry sera sauvé ! je m'en porte garante !

Eowyn Malefoy : ben oui, c connu que je suis une sadique ! et c'était donc une blaaaague !

Celine402 : aaaaa (touchée à mort) tu m'as percée à jour... je suis dévoilée !!! oui, j'avoue je me demandais quelles allaient être els réactions des gens... j'ai pas été déçue ! mon total de reviews a explosé ! lol ! promis, je refais plus jamais un truc pareil ! je vais perdre tous mes lecteurs après 'lol

Yum :mdrrrr ! on rebaptise le Poudlard Express ? lol !tu aimes bien la fin ? t bien la seule, dis donc ! les gens n'aiment aps (mais als pas !) du tout ! mais, dsl ! c pas la fin ! du moins, ça le serait pour le « Poudlard titanicesque » comme tu dis ! mais on est dans l'express ! alors, rapidos, le chap 8 !

Zuza : attention, Amandaaa, super-auteuse(...), super-sauveuse-de-héros-pas-doués( !), vient à la rescousse de ryry chéri ! lis donc la suite !

Aerials : sinon ? tu me fais du chantage, là ? lol ! pas la peine, je l'écris quand mm ce 8° chapitre ! et les autres en prime ! mais ça ne veux pas dire que je posterais tout, tout de suite...

Akito : ok, ok, je la change, cettefin ! pkoi personne ne l'aimeuh ? lol. Allez, la vraie suite !

Al : bah... c pas vraiment la fin, en fait...euh... dsl... voilà la suite !! Contente ?

Lolo : C'EST UNE BLAGUE !! C PAS LA FIN !! Ça va mieux maintenant ? j'espère, hein ! lol, ta review me fait mdr !

Eclair ail : QQQUUUUOOIII ???? moi et Luna, parentes ?? c'est une plaisanterie ? beurk ! encore que... on est aussi dingues l'une que l'autre, non ? lol !

Mifibou : et puis quoi encore ?? c'est quoi ces exigences de reviewers ?? lol ! ben oui, hein ! il faut une suite ! je me mets au boulot, illico ! (la SABEM ?.. pas une mauvaise idée, dis donc...)

Mémé : en voilà une qui sait ce qu'elle veut ! il a beau être marqué « fin », elle s'en fout ! C'est BIEN ! bravo !(à moins que tu n'ai lu l'OS où j'ai expliqué qu'il restait encore des chapitres à cette fic ?? lol)

Enola83 : ouiiiii ! c'est une blague ! j'ai un de ces sens de l'humour, dis donc... (lol)

Nahamy : t'inquiète pas, il reste des tas d'épisodes délirants avant la fin ! soit pas pessimiste ! lol au fait (grand sourire à 32 dents) je suis une sadique et je le revendique ! oui !

Vallou : ouin ! elle veut me tuer ! o scour !! aidez moi !!! me tue pas sinon jamais de fin belle et bien ! na ! lol (un autre style de chantage...) bof... c vrai que c'est embêtant si tu meurs mais bon... lol (je déconne !!) wouahaha... je suis une comique, moi... (je décaroge, c pas possible...)

Skaï blue : hello toi ! harry ne peut pas mourir, je lui interdis formellement ! als on va quand mm le confronter à la dure réalité ( dray) on verra ce que ces deux-là vont avoir à se dire... encore que... vu ce qui va _encore_ leur tomber dessus.... Ps : ça te dirait de former le « SADIC POWER » ?? lol ! (je suis number one, bien sûr !! t'as vu ma (fausse) fin de fic ?? ça dépasse largement les limites, non ? lol)

Lily-ann : ehhh ! me maudis pas, qd mm ! je fais comment pour écrire la suite sinon ? lol ! allez, je la poste, cette suite... (grande mansuétude de la part de l'auteuse...lol) au fait ! je suis touchée par le fait que tu te mettes à genoux !!

Emichou : PAS DE CRISE CARDIAQUE PLIZE ! mdr pour l'hist de la « chute » ! lol mais je vais quand mm écrire une suite, les gens n'arrêtent pas de râler..' il me semble que tu m'as écrit plus d'une fois, miss !

Myncat : aaa ! tu me flanques la frousse ac t maj !! allez, chap 8 en ligne !

Zaika : 2 pers qui aiment la fin !! je suis impressionnée ! dsl, ça finit bien, normalement... donc voilà la suite !

Lilou : (rentre la tête dna sles épaules) dsl ! dsl ! dsl ! voilà la suite, m'engueule pas comme ça !! lol

Namasta : c bizarre les gens ne supportent pas cette fin... comprends pas... bon, j'arrête de te faire languir, lis la suite !

Helenoche en pleine syncope : MDR !! MAIS C'EST MOI PEDRO GIRL POINT FINAL ET T'AS RIEN A AJOUTER MERDE !!!! (se calme) hum... bref...mes héros ne resteront par contre pas aussi chastes que tu le voudrais...dsl ma poulette ! et comme je suis particulièrement dépravée, bientôt le... LEMON !!! OUAIIIIIS !!!

Reichan : aaaa des menaces de mort sur ma pauv personne ! o scour ! rentre en France si tu veux mais ne viens pas me tuer, pliiiiiize ! (au fait, je suis effectivement française...) allez, je t'écris vite la suite pour m'éviter une mort atroce ! lol

Oxaline : en voilà une tite maligne ! (tiens au fait, c ta 2° review sur ce chap) au moins je vois que cette review (la mienne je parle) a servi !!

New-sha : oui ! c'est ça le truc ! ce sont des sorciers ! donc je leur interdis (moi aussi, tu vois, on est du mm côté lol) de mourir !

Drackyumi : mais oui je continue, t'inquiète pô !

Princesse magique : je peux pas le faire pourri ce ptiot ! c mon ryry tt de mm ! lol

Askaya : 3 personnes qui aiment cette fin ! alléluia, c'est la paradis ! mais non,,pour la troisième fois, je suis archi dsl mais il y a (qd mm) une suite... lol a merci pour les marques d'honneur !!

Myhahou : (hihihi trop marrant le pseudo... miaou !) pour ne pas devoir en écrire « plein d'autres » comme tu dis, je vais quand mm mettre une suite à celle-là !! qu'en dis-tu ? d'accord ? comme ça, ryry et dray ont encore une chance de finir ensemble ! elle est pas belle la vie ? lol

Timi turner : hey ! je suis comblée ! J'arrive à te faire aimer els slash ! Trop contente ! (danse de la victoire derrière le clavier...) c vrai que ça rajoute du piquant quand l'un meurt... au début je voulais que ce soit luna ou nev' et puis je me suis dit : non un mort ça refroidit trop l'atmosphère (c'est le cas de le dire !) donc, pas de mort... et puis imagine l'état de ryr, cette in si peu glorieuse : s'étaler comme une crêpe au fond d'un ravin à cause d'un malheureux accident de train alors qu'il a survécu des tas de fois à voldie ! pathétique, non ? lol

Kieiji&sunny : yarg ! quelle review, mes aïeux ! Comme je n'ais pas envie de passer tout mon aprèm dessus, je fais court dsl ... pour résumer, je suis MDR. Sincèrement ! mais tout du long ! j'adore vraiment trop vos reviews ! (que ce soit celle de Kieiji uniquement ou les deux vôtres.. lol) ce chap est moins bien selon moi mais ça fait transition... merci bcp les filles je vous adore, c trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop gentil !!

Mephy : t'inquiète, il n'y a aps qu'à toi que j'ai fait ça, au contraire !! les autres sont tout aussi remontés que toi point de vue fin de cette fic... lol ! alors je me suis dit...pkoi ne pas écrire une suite ?? lol (j'avoue, la suite, c'était déjà prévu avant... et j'avoue encore, il y aura 21 chap un épilogue...)

Elenaure : mdr !als, necro quoi ? merci elenaure mais ne lâche pas surtout ! si ta chance te poursuit, tu pourras lire la suite ! c maintenant !

Philoue : kikoo ! mdr !! je veux que tu me reviews plus svt, toi !! je suis ptdr quand je lis tes reviews !! ben oui, je vais pas les laisser en plan, ces deux balourds ! ils seraient capables de se gâcher l'existence ! lol

Bonana : rryr est increvable ! ne t'inquiète pas sur ce point ! personne ne peut le tuer ! (sauf voldie ? lol) bon assez de stupidités comme ça voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 8: Kit de survie obligatoire. **(je commence à manquer d'inspiration...)

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! »

Ça, c'était moi.

Harry tombe!! Merde!! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?? Aidez-moi, Salazar!! La baguette!! Oui, c'est ça!! Mais il est si loin!! Pas le temps d'hésiter!

« _Wingardium Leviosa_!!!!! » je hurle, pointant l'instrument sur Harry.

MIRACLE.

Ça marche. Ça marche!!!!! Ça marche!!!!

Son corps s'est stoppé net dans sa chute.

« IMBECILE!!!! » tonne une voix derrière moi.

J'ai failli perdre le contrôle à cause de cette attardée de Lovegood!!

Furax, je lui tonne, sans perdre le contact visuel avec Harry:

« Ta gueule, andouille!!! »

« Il ne fallait pas l'arrêter comme ça!! Et s'il s'était fait le coup du lapin? Ou un arrêt cardiaque à cause du choc? »

Mon cœur manque un battement. Un gros, très gros battement. Putain, Potter si t'es mort à cause de moi, je m'en remettrais jamais.

Je me concentre sur le corps de Harry.

C'est pas parce qu'il m'a fait souffrir que tout est redevenu comme avant, loin de là! Mais je ne **peux **pas le regarder mourir sans rien faire!! Je ne laisserai personne à part moi lui faire du mal!

Les fentes de mes yeux s'étrécissent, mes mâchoires se serrent à l'extrême tellement l'effort que j'accomplis est titanesque. Il est tellement loin!!! Vais-je tenir le coup? Il le faut!!

Tiens bon, Harry! Je t'en supplie, tiens bon!

Pourvu que ma magie soit assez forte! Et si j'épuisais tout mon potentiel magique? Jamais!! En tout cas, pas avant qu'il soit sauf!

Une rage dévorante me ronge. Je **dois **le sauver!!

Je ne me rends pas compte que, plus je me concentre sur le corps en contrebas, plus je bascule lentement en avant.

Londubat fait alors la seule chose sensée qui ait germée dans sa tête de crétin fini: il m'agrippe et me retient dans le wagon.

J'entends un vague « viens m'aider Luna! » venant de très très loin. Si loin! Putain, Potter, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi?!

Ma vue se limite à une ligne étroite: le chemin du corps de Harry.

« Londubat, tu l'attrapes dès qu'il est assez proche. » je commande.

Je n'écoute pas sa réponse. De toute façon, il m'obéira. Je suis un Malefoy et on m'obéit. Y a rien à rajouter. Surtout si c'est pour sauver Harry Potter.

Il est là. Encore un peu, Drago! Ma baguette tremble violemment. J'ai du mal à la stabiliser. Je la prends à deux mains, peu importe mon image en cet instant!

Je suis à deux doigts de perdre conscience. Soudain, une main apparaît dans mon champ de vision réduit. De surprise, je relâche la pression. Me rend compte de mon erreur. C'est Londubat qui essaie de récupérer Harry, idiot que je suis!

Il a chuté de quelques mètres. Je m'insulte mentalement. Non. Pas le temps. Allez, on continue, Drago. Allez!!! Encore. Un. Peu. Encore.

Cette fois, Londubat l'empoigne sans que je sursaute.

Je me sens très mal.

Il ne le tient pas bien. Il va tomber de nouveau si je ne le hisse pas plus haut. Londubat, prends-le sous les aisselles! J'ai la gorge trop sèche pour articuler quoi que ce soit. Je le regarde avec insistance, en espérant que la télépathie fasse partie de mes dons immenses et innés. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je le saurais depuis le temps.

Plus. Que. Quelques. Mètres. Non? Centimètres? Je n'ai plus aucune notion de distance, de temps ou même d'espace. Enfin, il le ramène en sécurité. Je m'effondre.

Ferme les yeux. Les rouvre. Je ne perdrais pas conscience! Je suis un Malefoy! Je me rend compte que des bras serrent ma taille. Potter?

« Lâche-moi, garce! » je hurle. « Qui t'a autorisée à me toucher? »

Lovegood ne semble pas insultée, au contraire. Elle affiche un grand sourire rêveur. Elle me fait peur, là.

« Mais tu vas me foutre la paix, oui! » je mugis, en rage.

Son sourire s'élargit. Je lui fous un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle suffoque. Bien fait, grognasse!

Elle me lâche. Pas trop tôt! Je sens ma tête tourner. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de perdre conscience! En tout cas, pas devant Loufoca et Londubat! Et surtout, pas avant que je sache si Harry n'est pas mort...

Je m'approche, moitié rampant, moitié marchant. Dur de conserver la dignité légendaire des Malefoy quand on est au bord de l'évanouissement!

« Comment va-t-il? »

J'ai cru parler normalement mais je ne reconnais même pas ma voix. Est-ce que cet abruti de Londubat m'a entendu, au moins?

Il se tourne vers moi, inexpressif. Non. Ne me dis pas ça... ne me dis pas qu'il est...

« Il est... »

Il s'arrête. Je suis pendu à ses lèvres. Ou plutôt non, je ne veux pas entendre la suite!

« Il est... vivant! »

Lovegood pousse un hurlement de joie qui écorche mes pauvres oreilles sensibles mais peu importe! Il vit! Le choc est si grand que j'ai l'impression de m'envoler! Il vit! Potter vit... Potter vit...

Je souris difficilement, et sans souci des regards interrogateurs des deux crétins à côté de moi, je pose un bras rassuré sur celui de Potter, comme pour en vérifier sa véracité. Il vit! Il vit!

Je m'évanouis.

°°°

Combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis l'accident? Suis-je vivant? Oui, à en croire mon corps douloureux. Non, à en croire le bras de Malefoy posé sur moi. Si c'est ça le paradis... No comment.

Neville et Luna me racontent tous les deux ce qui s'est passé tant et si bien que je ne comprends absolument rien.

« Il a brandi sa baguette et il a ramené.... »

« Non, il a d'abord dit _Wingardium_...! »

« Et soudain, la porte s'est ouverte... »

« Il t'a ramassé et... »

« Moi j'ai pris ta main... »

« Moi aussi! »

J'ai le cerveau en ébullition et il faut en plus que je les subisse.

« STOP! »

Silence, enfin. Merci Seigneur!

« Du calme », je reprends « Racontez l'un après l'autre. »

Luna fait taire d'un coup d'œil rageur Neville qui n'ose de ce fait plus dire un mot. Elle se tourne vers moi et m'explique tant bien que mal que Drago Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie.

Blam.

Une bombe en pleine tempête qui me serait tombée dessus n'aurait pas eu plus d'impact. Je reprends tout depuis le début. Drago Malefoy, qui me hait depuis que j'ai refusé lors de la première année de lui serrer la main, qui m'a roulé un patin du tonnerre par deux fois, qui m'a repoussé, que j'ai rejeté (d'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi! Mais pourquoi! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait???), et alors qu'il était tout à fait conscient, sain d'esprit (encore que... ça reste à vérifier...) que j'étais en danger de mort, moi, Harry Potter, son ennemi juré, il m'a sauvé la vie (troisième fois en deux jours!!!)! Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête? (qu'il a fort jolie, d'ailleurs! Harry!!!)

Malefoy aurait-il un faible pour le grand Harry Potter? Impensable!

Alors pourquoi m'aurait-il embrassé? Deux fois?

Il était saoul. Je l'ai provoqué. Voilà, tout s'explique. Mais il n'était pas _obligé_ de m'embrasser! Surtout comme ça!

Bon, remettons ça à plus tard. Pourtant, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais mettre au clair avec Monsieur Drago Malefoy. Comme, par exemple, au hasard, ses attitudes pleines de sous-entendus (que je ne sous-entendrais pas) et qui provoquent des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale (surtout quand il reste trop longtemps dans les parages.) Drago Malefoy... en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il faut que nous en parlions...

Non! Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je ne suis pas un dégonflé! Je veux savoir, même si je me ridiculise pour la vie, si Drago Malfoy éprouve une attirance quelconque pour moi!

Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait dans ma vie? Hein?

Harry! Comment peux-tu te comporter de manière si naïve? Ça changerait tout, toute ta vie!

Oui, je me ficherais de lui jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.... Hum, joyeuse perspective...

Harry!

D'accord, d'accord. Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement, comment réagit-on quand Drago Malefoy vous dit que... Mais on n'en est pas là! Alors pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à me sauver la vie? Serait-il un Serpentard raté? Attendez! On parle bien de Drago Malefoy! Le Drago Malefoy! Comme s'il n'était pas à 100 Serpentard!

Trop difficile... il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me poser ce genre de questions, surtout si c'est pour me faire jeter par ce superbe blond aux yeux incroyablement attirants, au corps séduisant et.... Aaaaah..... HARRY!

Stop! Stop! Fini, je n'y pense plus. On respire, Harry, on respire.

Soudain, je prends conscience de quelque chose. Les lèvres de Luna bougent. Ah. Ça veut sûrement dire qu'elle est en train de parler. Et, comble de malchance, c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit Loufoca?

Je m'efforce d'avoir l'air intéressé et approbateur mais c'est très difficile quand on ne sait pas du tout de quoi les autres parlent.

« ... Tu es d'accord, Harry? »

Essaie d'être compréhensif, Harry.

Non, autre technique. Ça expliquera mon inattention. J'ai trouvé!

« Luna, je suis un peu fatigué, tu pourrais répéter? »

Oups, c'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait entendre! Oh, merde, je suis pas là pour consoler une petite Serdaigle à moitié folle et ne pas la froisser! Elle a de ces états d'âme...

Neville prend le relais. Merci Neville!

« C'est à dire... » Il a l'air gêné. Quelque chose le dérange? Qu'a dit Luna pour qu'il soit comme ça? Ah , non, c'est vrai, j'oubliais qu'il se sent toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. « Luna suggère de te guérir grâce aux incantations du professeur Trelawney. Elle lui en a apprises quelques-unes... »

Arrrrggghhhhh!!! Je m'étrangle! Me faire soigner par cette cinglée, disciple de Mrs Je-vois-ta-mort-c'est-pour-bientôt?? Plutôt mourir!

Hum. C'est en effet ce qui risque d'arriver si personne ne me donne une couverture! Je meurs de froid, là!

« Nan, nan merci, ça ira! » je bredouille à Luna. « Par contre, j'aurais besoin d'une cape ou autre chose pour ne pas geler sur place. »

Neville rougit, bégaie, finit (enfin!) par enlever sa cape et m'en recouvrir.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Il a l'air exténué, même dans son sommeil. Neville surprend mon regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a trouvé (... no comment...), espérons qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées sur la nature des relations que j'entretiens avec ce Serpentard de malheur. (tu ne disais pas ça il y a un quart d'heure, Harry Potter! Oh, la ferme!) bien que ces fausses idées soient vraies... Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir le coup si je m'interroge sur 'la nature des relations que j'entretiens' avec Drago Malefoy. Sur ce coup-là, je ne serais pas vraiment franc, je crois...

« T'en fais pas » dit Neville « il va pas mourir. Il a juste épuisé son potentiel magique. Il a besoin de se regonfler à bloc. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je m'en ferais pour lui! » je réplique, piqué au vif. (qu'est-ce que je suis mauvaise foi!!! Je dois être Serpentard sur le bords, moi... ou alors c'est Malefoy qui déteint sur moi... Gloups! Quelle est la pire de ces deux possibilités??? Quand vous aurez trouvé, faites-le moi savoir! Viiiiite!)

Les joues de Neville s'enflamment une nouvelle fois.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! » balbutie-t-il. « Comme si quelqu'un pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui! » termine-t-il avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Ah ouais? Et bien, moi, je m'inquiète pour lui!

« Il m'a sauvé la vie! » j'argue avec force.

Le visage de Neville s'illumine.

« Ca, c'est tout toi, Harry! Tu n'arrives jamais à en vouloir à qui que ce soit! Sauf à Tu-sais-qui, évidemment... »

Il a l'air si triste... ce qu'il a dit m'a fait mal, je l'avoue. Mais je sais qu'il a mal, lui aussi, qu'il a besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Pour ses parents. Pour les miens. Salaud de Voldemort!

« Je crois que personne ne lui pardonnera jamais. » intervient Luna avec un rare (chez elle) sérieux.

Je lui adresse un pâle sourire mais le temps que je le fasse, son air rêveur est revenu s'installer sur son visage. Elle ne changera jamais...

Je remarque pour la première fois que la porte maudite est refermée. Une initiative de Neville? Peu importe. Ce compartiment me fait horreur et si je reste ici une minute de plus, je frôle la crise cardiaque.

« On repart dans la soute. » j'ordonne d'une vois faible encore mais impérieuse.

Luna s'empare de sa baguette. Neville m'aide à me relever. Puis il veut glisser son bras sous mes aisselles pour me transporter jusqu'à la soute mais je l'arrête. Je désigne Drago.

« Tu le prends par là, moi de l'autre côté. »

Luna part en sautillant comme une gamine. Elle est vraiment inconsciente!

J'empoigne le corps inanimé de Drago, imité par Neville. Bon sang, il n'est pas léger! Ça doit être à cause de tous ces entraînements de Quidditch... À cette pensée, mon estomac se contracte. Des images de Drago sur son balai, virevoltant dans les airs avec grâce... puis en sueur, dans les vestiaires... nu, sous la douche...

Je sens mon bas-ventre me tirailler d'une façon désagréable. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je dois m'imaginer Drago Malefoy!

Ses mèches incroyablement blondes, libérées du gel qu'il leur impose quotidiennement, pendent de chaque côté de son visage. On dirait un ange endormi. Un ange qui cache un démon...Mais un ange si mignon! Et si lourd!

Foooooooouuuuuuuu..... Respire, Harry! Respire!

Neville me couve du regard. Je ne flancherais pas!

Nous revenons dans la soute. Je commence à exécrer cette saleté de pièce mais comparée à ce wagon qui a failli assister aux dernières minutes de Harry Potter, je m'en contenterais!

Je dépose précautionneusement Drago sur la couverture sur laquelle nous avons dormi cette nuit puis nous nous asseyons en cercle non loin de là. Je rabats la cape de Neville sur mes épaules. Je suis si épuisé!

Luna a apparemment récupéré sa baguette des mains de ce Serpentard de malheur. Elle se concentre et marmonne une litanie sans suite logique dont je ne comprends pas un traître mot. Mais pour finir, le résultat est là. Un feu chaleureux mais qui ne brûle pas fait son apparition au milieu de nous. Je me rapproche. Que c'est bon! J'ai les mains glacées, ainsi que le reste du corps. Je ressens encore des vertiges et j'ai l'impression de tomber parfois. Ce sont les conséquences de ma chute. Je frissonne. Tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester! Et quand on m'a soudain arrêté net dans ma descente... ça m'a fait si mal que j'aurais voulu hurler mais mes cordes vocales ne répondaient plus. Je commençais à manquer d'oxygène quand on m'a stoppé en l'air. Pas la peine de me remémorer ces mauvais souvenirs. J'aurai tout le temps de le faire en racontant tout ça à Ron et Hermione. Si je les revois.

Mon cœur se glace. Et s'ils étaient morts? Et si nous étions les seuls survivants? Où est passé l'avant du train, d'ailleurs? A-t-il basculé dans le ravin? Alors tous les étudiants de Poudlard seraient...?

Neville doit y penser également parce qu'il prend soudain la parole.

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont morts? »

Silence. Que répondre? C'est mon rôle de le rassurer. J'entends déjà la voix sarcastique de Malefoy dans ma tête. 'Saint Potter...' Mais Neville a besoin d'être protégé. Et je suis fort. Je dois être fort. Syndrome du super héros? Peut-être.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. » j'assure de la voix la plus déterminée possible.

Neville m'adresse un pâle sourire. Il demande si peu pour être apaisé! Je ne peux pas lui refuser. Luna renchérit.

« Impossible qu'ils soient morts! En tout cas, ils ne peuvent pas être tombés dans le ravin! C'est certain! »

Nous la regardons bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous sortir comme folie?

« Voyons, c'est évident! » s'énerve-t-elle. (du calme, Luna, je t'ai rien fait! Et ne pointe pas ta baguette vers moi, s'il te plait!)

« Ah bon? » bafouille Neville.

Il a l'air aussi désorienté que moi. Ça me rassure. Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas suivre le raisonnement de cette cinglée de Loufoca.

« Mais oui! » Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Nous sommes dans l'arrière du train. Le poids de l'avant est beaucoup plus important. Donc si cet avant était tombé dans le fossé, on l'aurait suivi! C'est logique! La soute et le dernier wagon sont beaucoup moins lourds, ils auraient été entraînés avec l'avant si ça avait chuté! »

Je viens de comprendre. Pas si bête, Luna Lovegood! Nous sourions. Ils sont donc vivants!

« Ah, mais attention! » nous prévient Luna en continuant « Il se peut aussi que notre wagon, en se détachant de l'avant -je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité, d'ailleurs, pour que l'on soit seuls!- soit le seul sauf! Ça dépend du moment où nous avons été séparés! »

Je blêmis, Neville m'imite.

« Merci, Luna, tu sais vraiment comment réconforter les gens. » je murmure en grinçant.

Ses yeux de chouette m'observent une bonne demi-minute sans cligner (et vous pouvez me croire, ça fout vraiment mal à l'aise!) et sa bouche se fend en un large sourire.

« De rien! »

Inconsciente. Je vais la tuer, cette idiote.

Avant que je puisse mettre mon projet à exécution, j'entends un grognement dans mon dos. Malefoy! Il se réveille. Déjà? On peut dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil...

Ses yeux s'ouvrent, se referment puis s'ouvrent de nouveau. Il cherche à reconstituer son environnement, ce qu'il fait là. Puis ses yeux tombent sur moi. Je déglutis. Il doit me voir bizarrement, vu les flammes qui brûlent derrière moi. Il met sa main devant les yeux, la lumière l'aveugle. Puis il reprend apparemment conscience de ce qui l'entoure et de tout ce qui s'est passé.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander comment il va puis la referme aussitôt. Ça va pas la tête, Harry!!! Demander des nouvelles de Malefoy, tu es fou ou quoi? Là, Neville me ferait une crise cardiaque et je ne parle même pas de Ron (qui n'est pas là et je le regrette bien..)! D'ailleurs, le regard noir que m'adresse le Serpentard me dissuade de dire quoi que ce soit.

Une minute horrible se passe durant laquelle personne ne parle. Malefoy me regarde au fond des yeux et tous l'observent lui. Moi, j'ai du mal à respirer ou même à savoir quoi faire. Pour finir, je me rappelle que je suis censé être son ennemi juré alors je me détourne sans un mot, d'autant plus qu'il m'a blessé tout à l'heure quand il s'est écarté. Après m'avoir embrassé. (oublions momentanément que j'ai agi de même par la suite...mais il n'avait pas l'air déçu, _lui_, quand je l'ai stoppé!)

Mes souvenirs remontent à la surface, comme des bulles d'oxygène. Et pourquoi hein? Pourquoi s'est-il barré, ce fumier, hein? Parce que m'avoir foutu à ses pieds, m'avoir montré sa supériorité, m'avoir prouvé qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent, c'était pour se foutre de moi, me ridiculiser! C'est pour ça qu'il s'est barré sans un regard pour moi, après m'avoir allumé! C'est ça ton plan, Malefoy, hein? Jouer avec moi, faire de moi ton pantin, ta marionnette et ensuite me jeter dans la boue, m'écraser, m'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Mais pourquoi suis-je surpris? C'est _toujours_ ce qu'il a voulu faire!

Empli d'une rage froide, sans bruit, je tends encore mes mains aux flammes. Neville et Luna m'imitent. Malefoy ne bouge pas, ou du moins je n'entends absolument rien de son côté. Et je n'en ai rien à battre! Reprenons nos rôles! Je n'arrive pas encore à être indifférent. Je sais bien qu'il ne vaut pas la peine que je lui prête attention, mais si c'est pour le haïr! Mais je dois me calmer auparavant. Là, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable.

Je ne peux pas être le gentil héros! Y en a marre d'être le toutou des autres! Tout le monde pense que je suis courageux, héroïque, généreux, magnanime, bon, gentil, obéissant, parfait quoi! Mais arrêtez de me prendre pour une icône! Je ne suis qu'un être humain, bon sang! Un être humain!

Je respire lentement. Ce n'est pas la peine que je m'insurge contre le monde entier parce que je viens de m'apercevoir que Drago Malefoy joue avec mes sentiments. Quels sentiments? Qui pourrait éprouver des sentiments pour cette espèce de fouine peroxydée? n/a: MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Si Harry ne le prend pas, je suis là, hein!

Harry.

Ah, voilà ma super conscience de super héros qui se réveille, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? n/a: ouh là, Harry commence à se parler à lui-même... Schizo?

Il t'a sauvé la vie trois fois en deux jours alors qu'il ne devrait souhaiter que ta mort! N'oublie de quel côté est son père!

Justement! Tel père tel fils! Pas question que le fils trouve le moyen d'en finir avec moi en me faisant mourir de honte! C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il m'a épargné! Sinon, bye bye Harry!

Il aurait eu plus de mérite en te laissant crever comme un chien et en t'achevant lui-même plutôt qu'en posant ses lèvres de pur-sang n/a: hihihi! Malefoy le beau canasson? sur toi!

STOP!

Que mes deux voix se taisent ou je fais un malheur!

Pendant que je soliloquais avec délectation (!), Malefoy s'est installé près du feu, le plus loin possible de moi.( quelle surprise...)

Je regarde par la minuscule fenêtre. La nuit tombe. Luna et Neville reviennent un instant dans le dernier wagon pour prendre leurs bagages. J'en profite pour prendre le mien que je trouve ouvert. Mes habits sont éparpillés aux quatre vents. Je les ramasse. Où est ma plume? Et mes bouteilles d'encre? Ah, les voilà. Oh, zut, je ne retrouve plus mes cahiers pour le cours de potions! Quelle poisse... ( à vous de déterminer quel degré d'ironie se cache derrière cette phrase...) Soudain, j'entends un hululement.

Hedwige! Je me précipite vers le bruit. Sa cage a chuté et les barreaux se sont tordus. Heureusement, elle va bien! n/a: la chouette, pas la cage! j'ouvre la porte et elle vient se nicher sur mon épaule. Je suis tellement content de la revoir! Je la caresse un moment et si elle avait été un chat, je crois qu'elle en aurait ronronnée, la mignonne!

Bon sang, elle doit mourir de faim! Je cherche du miamhibou pour lui en donner. Je finis par trouver une boîte éclatée par terre, en ramasse une poignée et la nourrit. Hedwige a plutôt l'habitude de faire la fine bouche mais elle n'a pas mangée de toute la journée au moins. Sauf si Neville a eu la présence d'esprit de la nourrir! Il me répond que oui mais qu'il n'osait pas la libérer à cause des coups de bec et de griffes qu'elle donnait chaque fois qu'on s'approchait trop de sa cage.

Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle...

Je la ramène, malgré les glapissements éhontés de Malefoy. Quelle petite nature!

« Du calme, Malefoy, elle va pas te bouffer! Une petite bête n'en mange jamais une grosse... » je lui dis perfidement.

« Vraiment? J'en connais pourtant qui en seraient capables! » persifle-t-il en retour en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je fais mine de ne pas avoir saisi le sous-entendu et je hausse les épaules. Je suis certain que mon manque de réaction doit le faire enrager. Bien fait!

Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Neville et Luna étaient les seuls à occuper le wagon!

Je finis par poser la question à Neville. Il jette un regard en coin à Malefoy, gêné n/a: Neville, pas Drago!.

« C'est une farce des Serpentard. Ils ont lâché des Bombabouses par dizaines dans les compartiments et ont bloqué les portes lorsque Luna et moi on a voulu s'enfuir. Les autres avaient réussi à s'éclipser mais... »

Neville s'interrompt. Je souris un peu. Neville a toujours eu une chance folle. Alors, en étant accompagné de Luna... De son côté, Malefoy s'étrangle de rire. Je ne retiens pas un reniflement de dégoût et de mépris. D'ailleurs, il l'entend parfaitement, ce qui ne le départit pas de son air sardonique. Va te faire foutre, Malefoy! Toi et tes sales tours de Serpentard!

Aidé de Neville, je referme la porte de la soute. Pas la peine qu'on se les pèle, en plus de ça, pour la nuit! Bien entendu, Malefoy n'a pas esquissé un geste.

Quant à Luna, elle a déniché l'exemplaire du Chicaneur qu'elle lisait avant l'accident. Cette fille est décidément extraordinaire. Elle a réussi à retrouver un magazine minable dans le fouillis des compartiments en moins d'une minute. C'est totalement dingue. (et totalement Luna...)

Elle et Neville finissent par ouvrir leurs malles et, après un frugal repas, je m'enveloppe dans deux capes minuscules qui appartiennent à la Serdaigle (les miennes ont mystérieusement disparues. Hum! Encore un coup des Serpentard? Ou alors une farce de jumeaux Weasley avant la rentrée...pourtant, j'étais sûr d'en avoir fourré trois dans ma malle!), tandis que Neville se sert de la sienne comme oreiller. Luna a sorti de sa valise un immense drap bleu pétant qu'elle étend sur elle (d'où sort-elle ça??) et Malefoy s'est bien sûr approprié la grande couverture noire de l'autre nuit.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

Je me roule dans les deux capes en frissonnant. C'est déjà la deuxième nuit que je passerai à bord du train et toujours aucune personne n'est venue nous secourir. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

La nuit porte conseil, Harry. Tu verras bien demain...

Et vous verrez la suite au prochain chapitre!!! ET NE VOUS AVISEZ PAS DE RALER CETTE FOIS !! Vous avez la suite !! Harry est vivant et bien vivant (sûrement traumatisé à vie mais bon... c'est toujours Harry !! du moins... je l'espère... (réfléchit) hum... on en reparlera...) A ! Amandaaa. (rien que pour le plaisir de noter mon pseudo... (blasée) ça fait pitié, non ? lol)


	9. Avis de tempête!

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **l'intrigue m'appartient et c'est d'ailleurs ma seule propriété!

**N/A: ** oui, bon, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié que cette stupide chouette (je parle d'Hedwige) aurait pu aller chercher de l'aide! Mais bon j'avais complètement oublié sa fonction première, autrement dit porter des lettres! Alors je passe sur Hedwige! Disons qu'elle s'est rompue le cou, le bec, le pattes, tout ce que vous voudrez! Mais cette pauvre chouette se trouve dans l'incapacité de partir! Et puis Harry n'a pas de papier pour écrire à ses amis, na! Enfin, il y a tellement de sales bestioles dans la forêt près du ravin (où est la fin du train, vous vous souvenez? Hum... ça vous rappelle vaguement quelque chose... je vois... ça vous a marqué, dites donc, cette fic!) qu'il ne veut pas (« il » , c'est toujours et encore Harry.... Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé de Dray! Faudrait rectifier!) donc je disais que Harry ne veut pas courir le risque que cette pauv' Hedwige se fasse bouffer!! C'est un cadeau de Hagrid quand même! (le gros bonhomme tout poilu de le livre de JKR... (c'est un p'tit rappel pour ceux... « à la mémoire de poisson rouge »!! lol! Quelques unes comprendront l'expression... petit délire, je suis désolée pour les autres!)tiens, en parlant de JKR, j'ai appris cet après-midi, euh... quand j'ai écrit ça, nous étions le (petite vérification à la montre qui affiche l'heure (ouah, la classe! (y a combien de parenthèses, maintenant???))), 28 sept! Donc j'ai appris que JKR était la 3° femme la plus riche du monde (milliardaire, je dirais 1.5 milliard mais je ne suis plus très sûre, en fait je regardais plutôt les dessins de Harry qu'ils montraient (« ils » étant maintenant ces gars qui font fonctionner la télévision) que les chiffres exacts...' comme quoi je ne suis vraiment pas une scientifique! Lol! Bon, allez, RaR ou on ne va pas s'en sortir... dire que je devais juste préciser que j'avais oublié Hedwige dans l'histoire... cette note de l'auteur fait bien une vingtaine de lignes (comme je ne suis toujours pas scientifique, je n'ais pas le compte exact.... Lol... tiens, j'en profite pour donner des nouvelles perso, pour ceux que ça intéresse... Quoi? Comment ça, ça vous intéresse pas? Maieuh! Je le dirai quand même! J'ai eu 14, 5...etc à mon bac!!! super contente! Ce qui me fait bac mention bien!! Encore plus contente! Et je suis maintenant ETUDIANTE EN FAC!! Ça en bouche un coin à quelques uns, hein? (je vous vois déjà: « comment une conne pareille peut aller en fac? » ou bien « Bah, s'ils l'ont acceptée, j'ai toutes mes chances! » Lol!)) Et JE SAIS!, je suis très en retard!! mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec tous les devoirs qui me tombent dessus en ce moment... dsl... dites donc, je fais une allusion au 28 sept plus haut alors qu'aujourd'hui, on est le (revérification à la tite montre qui indique l'heure (et la date quand même)) 16 oct! ça fait un bail que j'ai écrit cette note de l'auteur, dites donc!!

Ça va, je crois que j'ai bien refermé toutes mes parenthèses, alors je vous laisse, (après les RaR, bien sûr!) et bonne lecture!

Artemis : ben oui, ce sont deux têtes de mules, pas moyen qu'ils se mettent ensemble avant longtemps ! Et encore, s'ils avaient le temps de discuter ! l'action va se corser dans ce 9° chapitre !

Enola83 : Harry est le plus mimi des persos (juste derrière Dray)! C'est vrai qu'il est malheureusement un peu dérangé...

Timi Turner : T'inquiète, je n'aurais pas fini l'histoire comme ça, je suis pas sadique à ce point ! (quoique... lol) C'est vrai, j'aurais pu la finir ainsi mais je n'aimais pas vraiment le fait de tuer Ryry... Beaucoup de personnes m'en auraient voulu, je crois...

Michat : nan ! J'interdis les râlements de gens ! lol. J'ai un peu de mal en ce moment pour poster mes chapitres, les gens sont pas contents mais je bosse, moi aussi ! Mais je les poste, ces chapitres, quand même ! Pas vite, mais je le fais !

Laika la Louve : gloups. Je sais pas si je dois te remercier pour ta review ou me remercier moi pour avoir écrit une suite... as-tu déjà pensé à aller voir quelqu'un spécialisé dans le domaine des pulsions meurtrières envers de pauvres auteurs ?? lol en tout cas, ça m'a bien fait rire... merci !

Saturne : dsl, Nev' et Luna resteront là, je les ai justement mis dans l'histoire pour emmerder les deux autres... Pour le train, il y a eu une défaillance technique surtout... du moins, c'est ce que je crois... à moins que ce ne soit une farce des Serpentard ? Qui le saura ? (Moi ? oui, d'accord, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas Voldy, ça c'est sûr et certain. Car, si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir directement envahi le train et tué Harry ? D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu savoir dans quel wagon Harry se trouvait ? Et que Harry irait à ce moment-là aux toilettes, dans la partie arrière du train ?? Trop de questions sans réponse, hein ?)

Miss faust : wouah ! Tu as écrit cette review à trois heures du mat' !! Vraiment motivée, dis donc ! Moi, je n'aurais vraiment pas eu le courage ! Pour ça, un remerciement spécial !! Médaille d'honneur de l'insomniaque courageuse !

Yume : Dray superman ? Pas d'accord, il ne sauverait que Harry. Harry Loïs ?? wouahaha !! Ça c'est plus drôle !! Imagine-le en jupe, tailleur et talons !! Dsl, j'aimais bien la fin de la fic mais moins que le happy end ! Je ne suis pas vraiment un auteur dramatique ! lol.

Letti : ouais, si ce n'est que j'ai écrit ce chap bien avant de monter kéops !! (Sans faute d'orth !! lol) j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, c pour ça que je réponds plus beaucoup aux reviews...bisous ma letti à bientôt j'espère !!

Lolo : je vois que cette suite ravit tout le monde !! Merci !!

Tete de nœud : ben en faiteuuuuh, ils sont là pour emmerder nos deux ptis choux...

Princesse magique : t'inquiète je suis pas prête d'arrêter !

Philoue : MDR !! si j'avais plus de temps, je te pondrais également un pavé comme réponse !! Miam, c bon les madeleines...et chocolat... (yeux qui s'agrandissent, flaque de bave au moins aussi grande que la tienne) je vais aller m'en faire un, tiens !

Melhuiwen : je te dis pas, Nev' aurait tourné maboule s'il avait dû passer deux heures de plus avec Luna ! Elle est trop horrible, cette fille ! Je l'ADORE ! Harry est ce qu'il est ! D'ailleurs je l'empêche de râler (il a lu ta review et il n'est pas content du tout !!

Harry :

Comment ça ? Les Gryffondor sont quoi, hein ? Vas-y, exprime-toi !!

Dray : du calme mon choupinou !!)

Celine.s : ce sont deux abrutis mais ça ria mieux après ils se décoinceront au fur et à mesure... lol

Myhahou : mais il est très mimi ton pseudo !! :D je crois que la suite n'est pas bâclée il y a des chapitres que j'aime particulièrement mais je n'en dis pas plus...

Skaï blue : mdr ! J'allais pas laisser ryry mourir quand mm !!

Zuza : il y aura un slash ! Pas de problème la dessus !

Miss take : moi ? Une sadique ? naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...

Helenoche : mourir chaste et pur ?? Beurk quelle horreur ! Que dirait pedro de cette théorie de la vie ??? il m'a dit qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord !!(je te dirais par contre pas ce que nous étions en train de faire à ce moment là...)

Reichan-it : nan pas encore slash mais c'est pour bientôt ! L'attraction entre ces deux persos de lumière et de ténèbres se fera de plus en plus présente et... quoi c'est pas intéressant ?? je sais pas pour Anya, suis pas une fan de buffy... en fait je ne connais pas vraiment bien la série..lol

Vallou : comment ça je suis con ?? lol sadique, je veux bien... Harry est un peu particulier... comment veux-tu qu'il garde toute sa tête quand ce si affriolant Drago est auprès de lui ?? lol

Micy : rrah ! je sais, y a pas de slash !! mais je vais en faire un bientôooot !! juré, craché ! (bruit de crachat beurk dégueulasse)

Vierge : saute pas trop haut, y a le plafond ! lol

Sevie Snake : ouais, ouais, j'avoue, j'ai oublié Hedw ! Au moins j'ai eu pleins de reviews, t'as raison !! lol

Myncat : je fais de mon mieux !

Eowyn Malfoy : merchi pour les compliments, com' d'hab !

Kieiji : je t'adore !! alors comme ça tu as imprimé le chapitre avant de partir à l'école, hein? .... est-ce que ça voudrait dire que tu le lis _au lieu_ de suivre les cours??? Nan... pas une fille aussi sérieuse que toi quand même...lol

Oxaline: eh l'autre! elle se fait des compliments à elle-même... enfin, je peux parler... ' merci beaucoup en tout cas, je me répète mais c'est trop gentil!!

Draculette: koikoikoi??? pas question!! dray est _ma_ propriété privée, je ne le prêêêêête pas, na! Comment ça, j'ai la grosse tête?? lol point de vue chapitre, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pas le meilleur...

Inouko: t'inquiète pas, le dragon n'a pas fini de nous en faire voir, ce ptiot minou! c'est un coriace, que veux-tu! aussi teigneux que Malfoy!!lol

Gaelle gryfondor: tu préférais peut-être l'autre fin?? lol je ne crois pas, tout le monde était en colère avec la fin du chap 7... sauf quelques sadiques dont je ne fais pour ce point là pas parti!! (miracle!)

Saïna: très contente que tu te sois marrée!! moi aussi elle me fait délirer cette fic! mais la fin est vraiment guimauve, je trouve masi j'ai la flemme de la changer...lol ben oui.... j'ai déjà écrit tous les chapitres de cette fic!! mais il te faudra attendre longtemps longtemps, longtemps... pour en voir le bout!! lol bonne lecture, nouvelle venue à bord du train!!

Pithy: lol! jai eu un exam samedi matin (cad ce matin si je réussis à poster ma fic aujourd'hui!! prie!!) j'en peux plus j'suis lessivée!! bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie (comme dit un de mes potes, 36 15 ma vie!), je te laisse lire!! bisous!

Philoue: la pov' bestiole comme tu dis s'apelle Hedwige!! j'ai expliqué au début du chap pourquoi Hedw n'est pas là (gros, gros, gros oubli de ma part...lol) disons que le dragon lui a bouffé l'aile droite. non, la cuisse. (wouahaha, je suis une comique) tu me fais tjs aussi rire!! bisous!!

**Nouvelle n/a**: oui, je sais, vous vous en foutez!! à quoi ça sert que je m'emmerde à faire des notes si eprs le slit?? ouinn!! bon, fini les délires.... cette nouvelle note de l'auteur sert à.... vous indiquer que c'est la fin des réponses aux revies!!(hihihi.. ben quoi? je m'éclate comme je peux, non? au moins, je vous ai fait eprdre trente secondes!! lol) allez, nouveau chap!

**Chapitre 9: Avis de tempête! **

_Samedi 3 septembre._

Un nouveau jour commence. Et toujours sous les auspices le plus défavorables, vu que je suis encore coincé avec Potter et ses deux abrutis d'amis dans la soute à bagages du Poudlard Express! Moi, Drago Malefoy dans une soute à bagages! Impensable! Enfin, j'ai bien passé des heures dans un conduit d'aération! Mais trouvez-moi un endroit, même le plus immonde possible, tant que je n'y sois pas avec Potter! Plus je le fréquente, plus je l'exècre! Est-ce que c'est possible ou alors c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours? Puis-je haïr plus que maintenant Harry Potter? Je ne crois pas!

Ce matin, il fait gris. Le brouillard a tout recouvert. Je le sais parce que je me suis réveillé assez tôt et que je suis accoudé à l'unique fenêtre du wagon. Malgré le temps affreux, je peux apercevoir au-dehors une petite forêt de sapins et, plus loin, la montagne, imposante, grise et menaçante. Qui sait ce qui peut rôder la nuit dans les montagnes qui nous entourent!

J'ai horreur du brouillard. Quand on marche, il cache tous les obstacles, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour les éviter. Foutu temps! J'entends des gémissements dans mon dos. Tiens, il y en a qui se réveillent. Je parie sur Potter.

Je tourne légèrement la tête (pas la peine de faire croire que je suis un tant soit peu intéressé par leur misérable personne!). Bingo. Toujours en plein dans le mille, Drago!

Peu m'importe, de toute façon! Je les hais et plus particulièrement ce Potter de malheur! Je veux sa mort, son agonie, je veux le torturer, le voir s'agenouiller à mes pieds, me supplier de l'épargner et enfin le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances! De quel droit m'ignore-t-il? De quel droit me parle-t-il sur ce ton? Se croit-il mon égal? Il en est très loin! Même avec des années et des années de travail, il n'arrivera pas au quart du tiers de la moitié du dixième de ce qu'est un Malefoy, un vrai, le plus pur des sorciers!

Après ce discours matinal, il est temps de déjeuner un peu. Potter est assis autour du feu qu'a laissé brûlé Lovegood toute la nuit n/a: rappelons qu'il s'agit d'un feu qui ne brûle pas, donc, pas de danger d'incendie!.

Je m'assois élégamment autour du feu, à l'opposé de Potter. Pas la peine de rallumer les vieilles rancœurs dès le matin! De toute façon, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à la chouette et à la souris avec Harry Potter. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter et je suis encore en rogne contre lui depuis qu'il m'a repoussé.

Il me provoque, il m'allume. Je... j'ai réagi et... oui, je l'ai embrassé! Et alors! C'est mon droit! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si j'aime les mecs? C'est comme ça et je n'y changerais rien! J'assume, merde!

J'en ai marre de m'insurger contre moi-même.

Mais pourquoi, tout d'un coup, blam! Il faut que ça me tombe dessus comme une pochette-surprise qui vous éclate à la figure? Drago Malefoy est gay et fier de l'être. Encore que... faut pas pousser...

Et pourquoi faut-il que ça se déclenche _justement _avec Harry Potter? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? J'ai déshonoré le nom des Malefoy? Jusqu'à ce que cette enflure de train déraille, non, je ne l'avais pas fait. Mais chaque fois que je vois Potter, j'ai envie de le bouffer!

...

Une chance que ça ne me soit pas arrivé avec Crabbe ou Goyle! Brr. J'en frissonne. Intérieurement, s'entend! Comme si j'allais montrer mes sentiments devant Potter! Un Gryffondor, en plus! C'est vrai qu'il est l'exact opposé de ma superbe personne: je suis beau, Serpentard, rusé, intelligent, charmeur, blond, prestigieux, noble, doué, et j'en passe...

Lui? Gryffondor. Petit. (je ne suis pas très grand non plus mais bon. Moi, je suis beau!) Myope. Binoclard. Balafré.(tandis que ma peau est d'une blancheur immaculée, sans tâche ou cicatrice! Plutôt crever que d'être comme Fol œil!) Gentil.( moi je dirai même bonne poire) Brun.( c'est d'un commun!) Téméraire.( autrement dit suicidaire) À moitié sang-de-bourbe.( vade retro!) Ennemi de ma famille. Ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon ennemi?

Je prends un petit pain dans la caisse et le mange sans rien dire, les yeux vides. Soudain, je sens le regard de Potter sur moi. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Tu veux ma photo, Potter? Je savais que tu aimais me contempler mais à ce point-là c'est maladif. »

Ses pommettes rougissent légèrement. Je souris, content de voir que je le touche toujours aussi facilement. Il ouvre la bouche mais un bâillement bruyant l'interrompt. Londubat. Discret, comme d'habitude. Comme quoi rien ne change. Enfin, presque.

Potter accueille le Gryffondor d'un bonjour souriant. Pourquoi les Gryffondor sont-ils tellement à vomir? C'est vraiment pathétique, toutes ces marques d'amitié si tôt le matin. C'est d'un vulgaire!

Je fais mine de ne pas les voir. Ils devraient être honorés de ma présence, je ne vais pas en plus, leur faire l'insigne fierté de leur adresser la parole! Surtout à Potter...

Lovegood dort encore. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous vous demandez peut-être comment ça se fait que j'ai été le premier à me réveiller? À cause de Loufoca, justement. La nuit, elle ronfle. J'ai le sommeil délicat et ça me perturbe d'entendre des grognements d'ours en plein rêve. Résultat, j'ai fini par me lever. Mais, au naturel, je suis habituellement le premier à être debout.

Londubat et Potter commencent à parler à voix basse. Pour ménager cette dingo de Serdaigle ou pour que je n'entende pas un mot de leur stupide (elle doit l'être vu que je n'y participe pas!) conversation? Quelle importance? Depuis que Potter a retrouvé ses amis, il ne me prête plus aucune attention. Je peux vous le dire par expérience, les Gryffondor ont de la reconnaissance à revendre! Bye, Drago le bouche-trou! Mes amis sont là, alors casse-toi! Finie, la petite trêve qu'il m'avait proposée! De toute façon, je m'en balance comme de ma première robe!

Soudain, une voix interrompt le cours de mes pensées:

« Au fait, comment ça se fait que Ginny a pu s'enfuir du wagon, quand les Serpentard vous ont asphyxiés, et que vous deux non? »

Londubat rougit. Il bégaie un peu puis bafouille:

« Elle était plus rapide que nous! »

Je le regarde avec suspicion. Le Gryffondor rougit de plus belle. Et Potter, naïf comme jamais, le croit. J'hallucine. Mettons notre grain de sel.

« Vraiment? Plus rapide? Permets-moi d'en douter! Comme si un Serpentard allait laisser s'échapper une Weasley de cinquième année. Une Weasley! Potter, t'es vraiment trop candide. Londubat ment si mal qu'une Poufsouffle de première année s'en rendrait compte. »

Potter fixe Londubat avec ahurissement. Le Gryffondor détourne la tête sans rien dire. Puis le visage de Potter se rembrunit.

« C'est vrai? »

Pas de réponse.

« Alors, où est Ginny? »

Toujours rien. Londubat rougit de plus en plus. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'atteindre ce rouge cramoisi, dites donc! Eh, bien, je peux vous le dire en connaissance de cause, c'est affreux!

Je choisis de répondre à la place de cet idiot de Londubat qui doit être en train de se remémorer comment former une phrase avec sujet verbe et complément.

« Avec un mec, en train de fricoter. À quoi tu pensais, Potter? »

L'interpellé ouvre sa bouche toute grande. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire. La scène est vraiment trop comique. Mais Potter est si touchant...

Drago! Et l'honneur des Malefoy!

Oh, merde, je m'en tape! De toute façon, je peux pas saquer mes vieux!

C'est d'eux que tu as ton bien le plus cher! Ton nom de famille!

Ah ouais, et elle est où la 'famille' qui est censée aller avec, justement?

Zut.

« Tu es vraiment vicieux, Malefoy. »

Hein? Qui? Moi? Ah, ben oui, c'est à moi qu'on cause. Bon. Je suis vicieux. C'est pas une nouvelle. Mais tu t'en es pas beaucoup plaint jusque là, Potter!

« La belette n'est pas une sainte. Et l'abruti qu'on nomme communément Londubat non plus. Tu crois que parce qu'ils sont à Gryffondor, ce sont de sages et pieuses personnes? Laisse-moi rire! »

Potter s'apprête à me tuer sur place, ses yeux lancent des éclairs et j'adore ça. Enfin une situation habituelle...

Une voix ensommeillée l'en empêche.

« Oh, Harry, c'est vrai qu'elle est partie avant les Bombabouses mais elle m'a fait promettre le secret! Je t'assure qu'elle n'a pas fait de bêtises! »

Luna Lovegood. Déjà réveillée cette barjo?

« Elle est sûrement avec Ron, dans le wagon des préfets! C'était une surprise! Je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus... »

Une surprise? Mon cul, oui! Tu mens comme tu respires Lovegood. Qui pourrait gober ça?

Je me tourne vers les deux autres. Ah, bah, Potter, apparemment. Il croit vraiment tout ce qu'on lui raconte...

Bah, après tout, je m'en fous.

Je croise les bras et tente de me réchauffer près du feu.

« Ha... Harry! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neville? » lui demande le balafré.

« Regarde! » bredouille le Gryffondor en réponse, paniqué.

Il désigne le jus de citrouille dans la bouteille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est terrifié par une boisson! Il y a peut-être de l'alcool dedans et la conscience Gryffondor de cette pauvre loque humaine s'est réveillée en lui disant: 'peux pas, peux pas! C'est mauvais pour la santé!'

Hey! De l'alcool? Ça, c'est du tonnerre!

Je tends la main vers la bouteille. Potter stoppe mon geste en fixant lui aussi l'objet en question.

« Mer-lin. » dit-il en détachant les syllabes. Son visage a soudainement blanchi.

Lovegood observe aussi ce qui les effraie tant. Elle fronce les sourcils, ce qui lui donne l'air d'une chouette particulièrement crétine (qui a dit 'McGonagall' dans la salle?).

« Le jus... Il bouge! »

J'arrête de respirer. En effet, le liquide tremble, comme si on jetait continuellement des cailloux en son centre. Ça fait des sortes.. Boum.. de vibrations. Boum. Je déglutis. Ce ne sont pas les battements affolés de mon cœur que j'entends.

« Il y a quelque chose d'énorme qui s'approche du wagon. » explique Londubat d'une voix tremblante.

Tiens donc, il y aurait donc un cerveau dans cette minuscule boîte crânienne? Je veux plaisanter mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

« C'est comme dans Jurassic Park. » marmonne Potter, les yeux exorbités.

Jurassic Park? C'est quoi? Une ère préhistorique?

« Quand... » continue-t-il. « quand le T-Rex arrive près de la bagnole à côté de son enclos... »

Les dents de Londubat jouent des castagnettes. Lovegood s'est levée précipitamment et vient se réfugier près de Potter. (voix de fausset:) Oh Potter, Saint Potter, sauvez-moi!

Pourquoi parle-t-il de dinosaures? Ils en ont lâché à proximité ou quoi? Ça veut dire qu'il y a un tyrannosaure en approche? Ou autre cho...

KIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! SCRATCH!!

Salazar!! La 'chose' vient d'empoigner la soute, de la détacher du wagon! Nous voltigeons! Les caisses commencent une rotation et s'avancent dangereusement dans notre direction. Nous sommes jetés contre un mur brutalement. Nos valises suivent notre trajet. Je me retrouve avec une chouette blanche particulièrement désagréable sur les jambes. J'entends Londubat hurler de terreur. Lovegood s'est repliée sur elle.

Quant à moi, je vois approcher avec horreur les lourdes caisses. Surtout celle avec l'annotation 'Attention! Bête dangereuse! A manier avec précaution!' et qui me fonce dessus.

Vous vous en doutez, il s'agit de mon cher ami le dragon.

°°°

Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui nous tombe encore dessus? Pour le moment de lourdes caisses. Mais le wagon fait un mouvement opposé et au lieu que celles-ci nous assomment proprement, c'est maintenant le contraire! Nous glissons sans pouvoir nous retenir vers le mur opposé!

Les autres crient. Je me rends compte que ce qui rôdait vient de prendre le wagon d'assaut et le porte à présent vers une destination inconnue! Merlin! Si la 'chose' pouvait nous tenir droit, je lui en serais reconnaissant! Parce que dans cinq minutes, autrement, je serais écrasé!

Neville hurle:

« Luna, fais quelque chose! »

Comme si Loufoca pouvait agir de façon censée! Faut pas rêveeeeeeeeeeeerr!! Aïeuh! Je me suis pris une poutre grosse comme ma cuisse en plein dans le ventre!

Je sens un bras me saisir le poignet et me tirer. Puis la voix de Luna succède à celle de Neville:

« _Protego_! »

Une sorte de bulle nous enveloppe, empêchant les caisses de nous écrabouiller comme des crêpes. Alléluia! Je t'aime Luna Lovegood!

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel? » jure Malefoy.

J'avoue que je me pose la même question! Le sort de Luna ne nous empêche pas de valdinguer dans la soute mais au moins je ne me prends pas des objets volants non identifiés n/a: ça vous rappelle quelque chose? dans la poire!

Pitié que je sorte de là! Je suis sûr que les montagnes russes sont moins remuantes!

Malefoy jure une nouvelle fois. Il aurait bien besoin de se laver un peu la bouche! Je m'en chargerai bien, tiens! Lui qui rabâche toujours qu'il est d'ascendance aristo...

Hedwige pousse des hululements de terreur. Mais où est-elle? Je ne vois plus rien, ma vision se résume à un mixage de couleurs. Tout va trop vite! Je sens que je vais vomir...

Je mets une main sur ma bouche pour empêcher mon déjeuner de franchir mes lèvres (dans le mauvais sens...) je dois être vert et c'est le dernier de mes soucis! Au secours!!!!

Soudain, je ressens une impression de vide, comme si mon cœur avait lâché. Non, ce n'est pas l'organe qui lâche mais le wagon! J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop...

BAOUM!!!!!

Clac! Font mes dents en réponse. Heureusement que je n'avais pas ma langue entre les dents. J'aurai eu du mal à parler avec une demi-langue...

Putain que j'ai mal! J'ai l'impression que ma mâchoire se décroche et que ma tête est remplie d'immondes nains de jardin qui chahutent joyeusement, armés de pics et de pioches...

Quelqu'un peut arrêter ça???

Je prends ma tête à deux mains pour revenir à une vision normale et non pas à celle où je vois double Luna, Neville et Drago.

Je me sens mal... Beuh...

A ce moment, mon estomac se soulève. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lever et régurgite tout sur le plancher.

Une abominable odeur de vomi se répand dans l'air. Neville a aussi succombé à la 'tentation', à ce que je vois...

Je m'attends à ce que Drago me fasse une des ses remarques typiques mais non. Il doit être trop mal en point pour ouvrir la bouche. En parlant d'ouvrir la bouche...

Je dégueule une nouvelle fois. Ah, il manquait un bout du pain de ce matin. Oh, c'est quoi cette substance verte, là?

« T'es dégueulasse, Potter! » gémit Malefoy, horrifié, près à m'imiter.

Je ne me préoccupe pas de lui. Je me sens vraiment trop mal pour soigner ses états d'âme. Il faut que je m'allonge. Non! Sinon je vais tout rendre à nouveau! Asseyons-nous. Je m'écroule sur le sol, m'adosse contre une caisse pas encore détruite par le traitement qu'elles ont subi depuis leur départ de Londres. Londres! C'est tellement loin! Où sont les autres? Les Weasley? Ron? Hermione? Dumbledore? Que font-ils? Se soucient-ils de nous? Est-ce qu'ils...?

Seule Luna semble en bonne forme. Elle rompt le charme de protection et s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Nous sommes au cœur des montagnes! » annonce-t-elle avec une joie enfantine.

Je. Vais. La. Tuer. Comment peut-elle ne pas être sérieuse dans un moment comme celui-ci? Elle m'énerve!!!

Soudain, elle s'écarte précipitamment de la fenêtre, pousse une exclamation.

Ses yeux sont agrandis par la surprise. Elle explique ce qu'elle vient de surprendre:

« Un un un.... Un géant! »

Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête. Malefoy déglutit avec difficulté. Neville est plus pâle que les fantômes de nos quatre maisons réunis. Et Luna est au bord de l'évanouissement.

Depuis ce que m'a dit Ron il y a deux ans, je connais leur terrible réputation. Est-ce que les géants sont cannibales? Mangent-ils des humains? Et seraient-ils capables de découper le toit d'une soute à bagages du Poudlard Express? Sommes-nous assaillis par une seule de ces créatures ou sommes-nous tombés sur le troupeau du coin? Ai-je vraiment envie d'avoir des réponses à mes questions?

Les dents de Neville claquent frénétiquement. Luna, blanche comme un linge, lui appuie fortement sur la tête et le menton en vue de les rapprocher. Merci Luna, on n'a pas besoin d'une paire de castagnettes en plus.

Je souffle, m'exhorte au calme. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fourre dans les ennuis et j'ai toujours réussi à m'en sortir! En plus, vu la prophétie dont Dumbledore m'a fait part avant les vacances d'été, il y a deux mois, c'est en se combattant mutuellement que l'un de nous deux mourra. Donc, no soucy, je ne peux pas mourir sans Voldemort. C'est une consolation, non?

Mais qui me dit que c'est pas un allié du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce géant? Ma cicatrice, bien sûr! Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars atroces ces deux dernières nuits, donc ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas trop proche de moi et que sa cruauté légendaire ne s'est pas affirmée encore.

Mais comment savoir si le monstre du dehors ne veut pas nous bouffer tout cru, simplement? Hein?

Je me lève, m'approche de la fenêtre et jette un prudent coup d'œil au-dehors. La montagne nous entoure. Nous sommes dans une sorte de vallée en roche, comme un évier de pierre.

Où est le géant?

Harry, pourquoi quand tu te poses ce genre de questions stupides, il faut nécessairement que l'on te réponde dans la seconde qui suit?

Un énorme index se dirige vers la fenêtre. Je recule, épouvanté mais lucide et le plus calme possible.n/a: paradoxal? Noooon!

« Éloignez-vous! Il a l'intention de faire connaissance... »

Les autres s'écartent rapidement.

Sauf Drago Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout _encore_?

Il est coincé avec la cage d'Hedwige. Hedwige! Je me saisis de la cage proprement dite, agrippe le Serpentard par le bras et le pousse loin de la fenêtre. J'entends un énorme fracas, les visages de Neville et Luna, face à nous, sont terrorisés et le mur éclate.

Nous sommes projetés sur la cloison, Hedwige, Drago et moi.

°°°

Pfiou! Dur à écrire celui-là! Quand on a les idées mais pas l'inspiration... je sais, je sais, c'est le plus court de tous! Mea culpa! Mais bon, l'important c'est qu'il soit écrit, non? Et je trouve qu'il y a plus d'action que dans le précédent! Ça avance! Je le qualifierais de « deuxième chapitre de transition » avant que l'action ne reparte au quart de tour!! Ce qui va être le cas dans le prochain chapitre! Au fait, lemon pour bientôt, je le garantis! Dans un, deux , trois, quatre chapitres? En tout, cas, il y sera, ne vous en faites pas, petites perverses! (un tit clin d'œil à toutes celles qui m'en réclament... je ne donnerais pas de nom, ça ferait de jalouses... mais elles se reconnaîtront...èé lol)


	10. Big Fighters!

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **l'intrigue m'appartient et c'est d'ailleurs ma seule propriété! Marre d'inventer des disclaimers différents, de toute façon, c'est toujours la même chose à dire!

**n/a :** ça va chauffer pour leurs matricules !! Petit rappel, je cause de Dray et Harry. Ce chapitre est un combat de titans au bout duquel Harry va peut-être finalement se dire que Dray vaut peut-être le coup de faire des efforts... affaire à suivre... je suis dsl de ne pas pouvoir poster mes chap aussi svt que je le voudrais ! (c pour ménager le suspense, lol) Non, ss déconner, le fait est que je n'ai mm plus le net chez moi. Bon, ok, je ne poste jamais mes fics de chez moi. Mais bon ! C'est gravissime ! Je n'ai mm plus la ligne de téléphone !! hiiiiiii ! De quoi piquer une crise, non ? Comment téléphoner aux copines ?? (Non, LN, tu n'en fais pas partie... lol ne fais plus jamais lire mes fics à Adi !!!!!!!!! au fait, j'ai repéré un de ces pedros...mmm. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles... euh... excusez moi de cette petite digression. LN, hein !! C ta faute ! ) Bon, j'arrête de m'énerver et de tt mettre sur le dos d'LN, (après tout, elle le mérite bien ! elle n'avait qu'à pas lire mes fics, na ! et puis, c si facile de l'accabler puisqu'elle ne peut pas me répondre... et qui lira ta réponse sur les reviews, mon chou ?? franchement, pas grand monde. (Faut te faire à l'idée que je suis plus intéressante ! la chtarbée te salue bien !! OUI j'ai lu ta bio !!! ecoutez moi tous, vous autres reviewers de choc !! Elle a osé me... (Détourne la tête, les larmes (de croco ?) dans les yeux (ouille ! ok, c un humour de merde, pardon (j'allais rajouter quequ' chose mais je vais arrêter avec LN... je te réponds dans cinq min !! on va régler nos comptes (sourire carnassier)) bref elle a osé me traiter de « une de ses amie détraquée de la tronchette » !!! l'insulte !! ) Booooonnn, j'en reviens à mon histoire de téléphone. On a coupé ma ligne tél pour pouvoir installer la freebox (pour les incultes (vivez dans le monde réel, merde ! lol), il s'agit d'une petite boîte (box en anglais) qui nous permet d'avoir tél illimité, Internet illimité, et des chaînes TV !! youpi ! et tout ceci par le biais de free (qui veut dire « libre » en français, hein !) qui loue les lignes à France télécom ! (pfiou ! quelle culture ! je m'étonne moi-même !) Bon, fini les délires ! En plus de ça, j'ai du boulot et j'en peux pluuuuuuuuus !! Et !! (Horreur ! ô injuste destinée !) Et mes vacances se sont terminées le MARDI ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Non pas le JEUDI mais le MARDI ! Intolérable, non ?

**RaR**

Onarluca: ahh toi!! Merci d'être toujours la première à reviewer! J'étais même pas encore partie du site que j'avais une review... de toi !! (Yeux larmoyants, bouche qui se tord en zigzag) merci !!!

Clémzouille : quel enthousiasme ! Je suis soufflée ! (Pire que Jeanne ! ouah, je collectionne les vannes vaseuses, aujourd'hui...) aaaahhhh, encore une fan de lemon.... Si c'est pas trop mignon !

Saturne : ouin ! La méchante ! Et pourquoi ce serait pas drago qui aurait besoin d'un rinçage de bouche ?? Non mais oh !! (Vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire) Hiiiiiiiiii ! Non, dray, me frappe pas !! je t'aimeuh !! (BAM ! ' Drago susceptible plous auteuse insouciante auteuse dans les pommes. Ouin ! Drago : comment ça je suis susceptible ??? Amandaaa : Repose ce hachoir, Drago !!! Aaaaah !!!) Bon, où j'en suis maintenant ? Mais oui, il est mimi le ptit graup !! Pour éliminer Drago, tapez 1 (ou tapez directement Drago, il me court sur le haricot, là ! non, lâche cette tronçonneuse !!), pour Nev', tapez 2, pou Luna, tapez 3, pour Ryry tapez 4, pour le dragon.... Ah, non ! Pas mon dragon ! Allez, j'arrête mes délires, je me fais peur à moi-même... bisous

Gaelle gryffondor : merci ! Mais t'inquiète, je ne fais plus de chantage à la review ! (Encore que... peut-être que dans quelques chapitres, j'aurais un compteur à 300 ?? lol)

Pithy : Yeah, my friend !!!! Moi aussi, je l'ai toujours le « 3615 ma vie » !! C grave, non ? Ça se soigne ? God ! OOOOUUUIIIIIII !!! Vive mon tit chéri !!! DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO !!!! I LOVE YOU !!! (Drago : dégage, « biiiiip ! » Amandaaa : qu'il est grossier !! Elle est passée où son éducation d'aristo ?? lol) yes, i'm fan de Draco. (Un de ces accents.... Je suis pratiquement anglophone, moi !) c un dieu.... Aaaah (en extase, bouche ouverte, bave qui coule.) BLAM ! (draco pas content vient d'assommer l'auteuse. Eh !!! je fais comment pour écrire la suite, moi ??) LOL !! bisous !! (que de majuscules dans cette RaR !!)

Timi Turner : ah.... Timi, Timi.... Tu viens d'entrer dans le monde fascinant du (air expérimenté et tout le tremblement)...LEMON ! (Sonnez, tambours et trompettes ! confettis pour le lemon !!) en fait, il s'agit tout simplement de (auteur qui rougit, toute timide) sexe. Enfin, pour être plus franche (moins directe, moins crûe choisis ton terme !) c une scène particulièrement chaude avec des détails... (Croustillants) voili, voilou !! si tu n'aimes pas trop ce genre de scènes, dans ce cas passe la fin du chap 11 et le début du 12 !! Bisous !!

Helenoche accaparée : « accaparée » ? c tout ce que tu as trouvé ?? Merde, LN ! Mais comment compter sur toi, voyons !! Au fait tu as vu comment je parle de toi au début ?? C biau, hein ? Moi je trouve ça biau ! (looooool) je t'ai vu auj en vélo, je suis dég que tu m'aies pas vue ! C t au niveau de gifi, au rond point. Bon, passons à la suite de la review. (Ben ouais, je vais pas m'arrêter au titre, quand mm !) Mais avant, ça ! JE T'AI TROUVEE !!!!!! OUAIS !!!! (Danse et saute partout) Yaha !!! J'aurais aimé te laisser un message (furieux, quand g vu que tu m'as qualifiée (attends, je vais le rechercher encore une fois !!) d'« une de ses amie détraquée de la tronchette » KIIIIAAAAA !!!! vengeance !!!!! bon, ta review, maintenant ! comment ?? mes héros restent chastes-et-purs au dernier chapitre ?? (Horrifiée) c une blague ?? (Va vérifier) (Revient piteuse, déshonorée) Madre Mio, c la fin. (ricanement) ne t'inquiète pas ça va changer !!

Miss faust : merci pour tous ces commentaires, ça fait chaud au cœur (regard noir vers la revieweuse d'au dessus parle fort) SURTOUT QUAND IL Y EN A D'AUTRES QUI SE PLAIGNENT !! lol je délire, totalement. Bisous !

Myhahou : je te le fais pas dire ! (je parie que tu te souviens mm plus de ce que tu m'as écrit... lol ! au moins, ça va te forcer à chercher ! mdr !! (sourire sadique))

Fliflou : j'ai mis le temps mais la voilàààà !

Emichou : hey ! J'adore ta review ! C trop gentil, en plus elle est constructive, elle insiste sur des éléments! Du moins, c comme ça que je le vois ! J'adore quand on zoome un peu sur les points forts (et faibles ! faut de tout) du chapitre ! Ça m'aide pour après ! Merci !

Théalie : no problem, j'essaie de carburer ! lol

Saina : merci ! Au moins, j'ai pas l'impression d'écrire ces notes d'auteur pour rien ! Là, si tu aimes ça, tu vas t'éclater comme une tite folle ! (Je me tape un des ces délires au dessus !!) lol

Eowyn Malefoy : ok, je vais faire de mon mieux ! Je me répète peut-être (comme toi, tu vois t pas la seule !!! lol) mais merci !!

Crackos : mdr !! J'avoue que voir Dray ss son gel ça me dirait aussi !! Quel beau gosse, ce drago ! Mais quel prétentieux ! Heureusement Harry sait jouer sur la corde sensible... tu vas voir, dans peu de temps, il va flancher, le blondinet...

Hermionedu69 : nan, ils vont quand même arriver à bon port. Il y a deux-trois jours à Poudlard avant la fin de la fic...

Princesse magique : la voilà !

Letti : XPDR !!! T'as vraiment fait ce calcul ?? mouahahaha ! Ça me fait trop triper !ben... sinon je viens de te dire les news dans une review (POUR TOI !!) donc plus grand-chose à dire... lol ah, si ! Il faut que je te rende ton bouquin ! Ton tit Keitaro te demande ! Et je crois qu'il y a un gars à qui j'ai tapé dans l'œil (mirracccle !) Mais bon, je sais aps si j'ai envie de sortir avec, je m'entends trop bien avec lui pour gâcher tout... (ben oui, quoi ! g été en L, je suis une philosophe ! pas aussi insensible que les S !) beurk... t morbide... enfin, tu fais que des dissection sà longueur de temps, ça se comprend...je compatis, lol. Bisous !

Melusine2 : mais madâme ! Je suis honorée ! La plus longue de vos reviews ! Seigneur Dieu ! Je vais l'imprimer, l'encadrer et en faire des clichés (oh, les rimes !!(Air blasé) c vrai que j'ai du talent...) en tout cas, merci ! En réalité, je suis toute contente ! Ça voudrait dire que cette fic plaît beaucoup aux gens !! (Sautille) bisous (plus à toi qu'aux autres ! tant pis pour els jaloux !lol)

Laika la Louve : que leur arrive-t-il ? euh.... Ben... lis ! lol ! Je ne donne pas d'infos, dsl... au moins, je ne donne pas d'intoxs non plus ! lol !

Philoue : seigneur, mais quelle review ! Je suis ignominieusement flattée, ma chère ! Et c pas bon pour mon ego ! mdr ! « ma Bîche » ! mm pas fait exprès pour jurassic park !! J'avais déjà écrit le chap longtemps avant qu'ils ne le passent (du moins, qu'ils ne le passent _cette fois ci_ ! mon chap n'est pas si vieux, quand mm !) hihihi ! Ouais, je sais, ça me plaisait trop de mettre un géant dans l'histoire !! Ça rajoute un peu... de matière grise ?? (ouarf ouarf ouarf, je rigole toute seule !) mdr !! Je ne peux pas te citer tout ce qui m'a fait rire dans ta review ou je devrais la mettre en entier dans cette RaR !! Oui, oui, promis, bientôt le lemon ! Mais il ne me satisfait pas beaucoup, en fait. Tu me donneras ton avis. UN SLASH ?? OUAIS !!! Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout bizarre, chez moi aussi ça fait la mm chose. Harry et Dray me prennent toujours la tête, résultat, je suis tiraillée entre els deux, ils veulent chacun m'emmener là où je ne sais pas quoi faire ! (Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vaillamment résisté quand ils m'ont emmenée voir une agence matrimoniale ! mon cas n'est pas si désespéré, non ? hein ? réponds !! lol) bre, je me retrouve _aussi _à des lieux de mes idées principales. Mais j'ai réussi à trouver une solution : faire une TRAME. Après, au fur et à mesure que mes chapitres avancent, je prévois ce que je vais mettre dans chacun d'eux. Bon, d'accord, j'arrive jamais à faire le nombre de chapitres que je m'impose. (Cette fic devait faire 19 chap, il y en a 21 avec un épilogue. Je suis incorrigible. Tu peux me frapper.) Euh. Non. C'était une blague.

Skaï blue : seigneur... je suis consternée... Je ne suis pas la seule à ne rien comprendre aux maths ! (Ton emphatique) mais comment va vivre le monde ??! C'est catastrophique, merde ! Skaï ! Fais un effort, c pas si dur ! Au fait, j'en profite : si un superbe jeune homme qui connaît els maths (et plus si affinités) pouvait me contacter au 06... non, c'est pas à toi que je parle, Skaï. Lol bisous ma sadique préf.

Oxaline : ouais !!! T'es la deuxième à me faire une remarque sur mes notes d'auteur !! (Sautille encore plus haut qu'avant ! se cogne la tête aïe) youpi ! (Relis la review) ça fait réaliste ? ooooh, t'es trop gentille !! Merci !!

Melhuiwen : mouahaha !! mdr ! J'en veux plus des comme ça ! (C'est un ordre !) lol ! Harry se remet, lentement mais sûrement ((ton aigre) pas trop dur quand il y a un Drago prêt à nous consoler...) Comment ça je suis jalouse ??

Sunny : lol, ça me réchauffe le cœur !! Je pense que maintenant tes exams sont finis !! Alors, les notes ?? Ouah ! Effectivement, je prends ça pour un compliment ! Plus fan de ma fic que de celle d'alo !! C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dite ! Alo est un super auteur pour moi !! Le poste de Blible ? kesako ? Bisous à vous deux aussi ! Et engueule Kieiji !! Comme si elle n'avait pas deux minutes à me consacrer (boude) lol je fais une crise de jalousie... je vous adore !!

Draculette : je ne sais pas si le géant va permettre un rapprochement (bon d'accord quand mm un peu. Disons seulement que Harry va s'en servir pour... euh... je te laisse lire !!

Shyrinia : SHYRINIA !!!! Comment as-tu osé !! Depuis le chap 5, tu lis plus ?? arrrg !! Honte à toi ! lol je commence légèrement à prendre la grosse tête... bon, je te pardonne parce que moi aussi j'ai la blinde de boulot... okay, ma puce, bientôt le lemon ! (Bave pas trop sur la moquette, s'te plaît. C'est pas toi qui fais le ménage) lol bisous !

**Chapitre 10: Big Fighters! **

Cataclysme. Désastre. Fléau. Catastrophe. Calamité. Désastre. Ruine. Infortune. Tragédie. Chaos.

Ma tête heurte quelque chose. Mon corps subit coups et blessures. Je suis aveugle mais pas sourd. Je hurle comme un forcené. Le souffle de l'explosion m'a projeté avec Potter sur Londubat et Lovegood. Une explosion? Non. Le géant. Dans ma tête défile des photos atroces de livres d'images d'enfant qui expliquent leur cruauté, leur férocité. Nous nous étalons lamentablement par terre, couverts de bleus, à moitié morts. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Salazar?

Est-ce que les géants sont cannibales? Je ne tarderai pas à le savoir. Et je crois que je n'y tiens pas beaucoup. Potter, t'as pas une idée brillante et étincelante à nous soumettre pour nous tirer de ce merdier?

Un géant! Qu'est-ce qu'un géant fait sur le trajet du Poudlard Express? Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? Ou plutôt d'abord me sauver!!!!

Le vacarme s'est arrêté. Sommes-nous morts?

Deux yeux énormes couleur de vase et fichés d'un nez court, informe et gris dans un visage de la même couleur rocheuse nous fixent avec animosité à travers le trou pratiqué dans la cloison. Ils sont plissés comme si le possesseur de cette paire d'yeux ne nous distinguait pas bien.

Dégage, saleté!

Il n'a pas l'air le moins du monde affecté (est-ce que je suis impressionné par des fourmis, moi? D'ailleurs, rien ne m'effraie, alors...). Mais va-t-en! On ne veut pas de toi, ici, l'affreux!

Affreux, il l'est! Et je ne vous parle pas de sa taille! Quelques six-sept mètres au moins!

La tôle est soudain arrachée sur tout sa longueur. Adieu, soute à bagages! Nous sursautons tous. Puis la tête ignoble de la créature vient se nicher entièrement dans la soute, nous observant sans ciller de ses gros yeux stupides. Les poils de ma nuque se hissent sur ma tête.

« Luna. » murmure alors Potter de sa voix la plus calme « tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis, okay? »

Un gargouillement étouffé lui répond. Le Gryffondor ne quitte pas des yeux le géant et je dois dire que c'est réciproque. Je sais pas pourquoi, ça me met mal à l'aise...

« Neville » reprend Potter « tu as ta baguette? »

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Londubat. Il est tétanisé de frayeur.

« Non. » je réponds à sa place.

En tendant l'oreille, j'entends un souffle irrégulier du côté de Potter. Il tente de se calmer.

« Passe ta baguette, Lovegood. » j'intime à voix basse.

Chaque seconde compte. Le géant ne bouge toujours pas mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder. Ce n'est qu'un bref répit. Autant en profiter avant que Loufoca ne tombe dans les pommes.

Je reste stoïque, même si j'ai dû pâlir légèrement. Comme si, en plein danger, je conservais tout mon sang-froid. Intéressant à noter, ça.

En tremblant, elle me la tend. Bien. Je t'écoute Potter. T'as intérêt à avoir un plan d'enfer parce que c'est dans ces situations-là qu'on a besoin d'un héros.

Il a suivi le trajet de la baguette puisqu'il s'adresse maintenant à moi.

« Prononce... »

« _Protego_ ne suffira pas. » je le coupe.

Il quitte le regard du géant pour me regarder dans les yeux mais j'évite son regard, tant je suis concentré sur la créature immense qui nous fait face.

Une goutte de sueur froide me coule le long du dos. Terriblement désagréable. La respiration saccadée des trois autres ne trouble pas la mienne. Je vois des étoiles noires danser devant mes yeux, comme si j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. Mais je suis conscient. C'est la concentration extrême qui fait ça.

« Je.. Je connais un sort de camouflage... » dit alors Londubat en balbutiant.

« Hum? » interroge Harry.

« Je ne le maîtrise pas très bien mais je vais voir si... »

« Fais-le! » je lui intime en lui fourrant la baguette dans la main.

Il marmonne trois mots puis s'apprête à lancer le sort.

« Grouille!! » l'invective Potter. « Il ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action! »

D'émotion, la baguette échappe des mains de Londubat. Mais quel abruti! Je sens que je vais m'énerver dans moins de trente secondes.

Soudain, avant que le Gryffondor ait pu esquisser un geste, un gargouillement terrible provient du monstre. Quelque chose comme...

« Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! »

Nous sursautons. Potter est devenu blanc comme un linge. C'est bizarre, ça me dit quelque chose, ce cri... réfléchis, Drago!

Oh mon Dieu!

« Potter? » je lui demande, toujours en fixant le géant. « Je rêve ou ce gros tas de cailloux prononce ton prénom? »

« Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! »

« Potter? »

Réponse? Pas de réponse.

« Potter? »

Toujours rien. Il est mort ou quoi? (intéressante perspective.. Harry Potter, mort de trouille... s'il faisait pipi de frayeur, ça rajouterait au tableau une note plus... humiliante!) M'énerve, ce gars! Il peut pas dire quelque chose?

« Potter!! »

« Je t'entends Malefoy. Pas la peine de hurler » me répond-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Harry... » tente Londubat.

« J'ai peut-être une idée pour nous sortir de là. » le coupe Potter. « Taisez-vous, ne bougez pas et laissez-moi faire. »

Okay, Potter, c'est toi le chef... pour le moment!

Le Gryffondor s'avance légèrement et prononce quelque chose de bizarre. Ça ressemble à...

« Graup? »

Un mugissement lui répond. Ah. Oui. Tout à fait.

Tu nous avais caché qu'en plus de parler Fourchelangue, tu connais le langage des géants, Potter!

« Tu te souviens de moi, Graup? »

Apparemment, Potter ne parle pas plus que moi le géant. Rassurant. Ça m'aurait tué que Potter soit meilleur que moi dans une autre discipline (oublions prématurément le Quidditch. Et le cours de DCFM. Et...).

Un grognement mi-humain répond à Harry. Je suis terrifié. Il va le bouffer.

Le Gryffondor s'enhardit et avance de trois pas encore.

« Harry! Je suis Harry! Je suis l'ami de... »

Une pause. Pourquoi s'être interrompu? Bizarre, bizarre. Il y a anguille sous roche, si vous me permettez l'expression typiquement moldue.

Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Harry reprend.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi, d'accord? Je suis l'ami d'Hermy! »

« HERMY! » hurle le géant en tapant dans ses mains.

Ouuuuh le triso!

Le sol tremble. Du calme, mon grand, nous fais pas une crise de nerfs parce que tu connais Granger. Moi je dois bien la supporter tous les jours.

D'ailleurs, d'où tu connais Granger? Et Potter?

« Elle.. Elle n'est pas là Graup! Mais moi si! »

Dois-je en déduire que Graup est l'ami du 'Survivant'?

« OU EST HA...? »

« Chut, Graup! » intime Harry, inquiet, du plus fort qu'il peut.

Tiens, tiens.. Qu'allait donc dire notre grosse masse rocheuse?

Arrête un peu de jouer au plus fin, Drago, et essaie de te sortir de ce merdier!

« Tu dois remettre le train sur les rails! » supplie Potter de sa voix la plus forte.

« Il comprend rien, il est trop con! » j'interviens alors.

Harry me fusille du regard. Au fait, depuis quand je l'appelle Harry? Donc je disais, Potter me fusille du regard. Je croise les bras, blasé. Autant parler à un elfe de maison! Lui, au moins, il comprend! Tandis qu'un géant...

Puis le Gryffondor reporte son attention sur l'énorme débris vivant ou, pour les intimes(dont Potter fait partie), Graup.

« Le train! » articule-t-il exagérément.

Il désigne la soute.

« Porte-le jusqu'aux rails! Là où tu l'as pris! »

Compris, le croquemitaine?

Naaaan, comprend pas! Dit la tête d'abruti du géant. Un géant qui, ne l'oublions pas, peut m'écraser du pied en deux secondes et demi. Gloups. Modère-toi, alors, Drago. Pas la peine de finir en purée parce que tu n'as pas assez ménagé la susceptibilité d'un géant au crâne de piaf.

Soudain, le géant semble comprendre. Il sort sa tête du wagon. Nous respirons tous. Il va nous ramener aux rails! Enfin, s'il a compris Harry! Je te bénis, Saint Drago! Je t'apporterai des cierges tous les jours quand j'en aurai l'occasion! Encore que, avec le coup du dragon... on verra ça... ça peut se négocier.

« Accrochez-vous! » nous prévient Potter.

Londubat et Lovegood, qui n'ont pas bougé plus que moi durant l'exploit de Potter, (exploit? Je voulais dire un acte dont les caractéristiques nous prouvent bien la folie de l'individu qui l'a produit! Comme quoi Drago Malefoy a une logique à toute épreuve!), s'empressent de s'accrocher à quelque chose de lourd.

J'empoigne le rebord d'une grosse caisse quand j'entends un énorme bruit. Un rugissement. Ah. Monsieur dragon se réveille! Je n'en ai rien à faire, nous sommes à l'abri de ses griffes et flammes.

Soudain, je le vois. Une impression? Il est encore plus gros que l'autre fois. Il se cale sur ses pattes et ses serres grattent le sol avec un crissement à frémir. Je sais que je suis à l'abri. Je suis en sécurité, je suis en sécurité, je suis en sécurité, je suis en...

Pourquoi avance-t-il toujours? Il vient de dépasser la limite autorisée, là. C'est à dire, la barrière protectrice. Comment ça se fait que... oh non! Putain de merde! Graup a dû la briser en secouant le wagon comme une boule de Noël remplie de neige artificielle!

Et la bête avance sur moi! Elle m'a repéré!

Je veux avertir les autres mais ma gorge refuse de proférer un son, fut-ce une insulte à l'égard de Potter (ceci vous montre à quel point la situation est gravissime!). Je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de l'immense créature ailée qui m'a pris pour cible.

Après le géant, le retour du dragon.

Je suis en plein cauchemar!

Un son étranglé me parvient. Je soupire bruyamment, excédé. Graup n'a pas encore empoigné le wagon que Malefoy me pique une crise! Je me tourne vers lui. Et ma mâchoire se décroche de mon visage. Un énorme animal déploie ses ailes immenses, avance vers le Serpentard. Le dragon! Mais il était censé être enfermé!

Peu importe! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des hypothèses! Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de Drago et je ne le laisserai pas faire! C'est quoi déjà le sort à effectuer contre eux?

Luna pousse un glapissement terrifié. C'est vrai, on ne leur a pas parlé de cette bestiole, à eux. Pas le temps de commencer à raconter!

« Luna, baguette! »

Elle fixe le dragon, les mains sur la bouche. Où sa passé sa p.. sa baguette? Elle ne l'a pas. Neville? Elle est par terre. Je court jusqu'à elle. Je n'ai plus le temps de le faire dans la finesse. Drago risque de se faire dévorer! Le dragon a franchi encore quelques mètres. Il est droit devant le Serpentard, debout, effrayant. Et lui qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce!

« Fuis, Drago! »

Il se réveille. Recule lentement. Le dragon feule. Drago stoppe. La bête avance. On dirait un ballet. L'un part en arrière, l'autre se rapproche. Un ballet mortel, aussi. Je brandis la baguette. Un sort de conjonctivite. C'est ça que m'a enseigné Sirius. Mais je ne sais pas lancer les sorts de conjonctivite!

'Harry!' La voix d'Hermione retentit dans ma tête. 'Nous avons appris cette formule avec le professeur Flitwick en deuxième année! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié comment procéder! Tu es la honte de Poudlard!'

Oui, oui, je sais! Maintenant, dis-moi comment on fait, 'Mione!

Eh ben non, je le saurais pas. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas plus écouté en cours?

Concentre-toi, Harry!

Le dragon passe à l'attaque! Sa griffe fend l'air, ratant Drago de peu. Ouf! Mais il ne va pas résister longtemps! Celui-ci a fait un bond en arrière. Il se heurte au mur du fond, sans possibilité de fuite. La créature semble vouloir jouer avec sa proie, puisqu'elle est maintenant à sa merci. Elle rafle Drago d'un coup de patte. Ses griffes sont rentrées. Le corps du Serpentard s'écroule par terre, sous le choc, entre les pattes avant du dragon.

Non! Ne me dites pas qu'il est mort! J'étouffe un cri de douleur. Relève-toi, par pitié! Ne meurs pas! Pourquoi faut-il que nous traversions tant d'épreuves mortelles? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, Drago! Pas maintenant!

Que fait Graup, bon Dieu?

En parlant du loup...

Je n'ai jamais été si content de voir une créature aussi affreuse! Le géant pousse un rugissement. Il s'engouffre presque tout entier dans le wagon. Neville, Luna et moi nous pressons contre le mur, par crainte d'être écrasés.

La main de Graup effleure le dragon. Celui-ci se tourne vers son nouvel ennemi. Il lui décerne un coup de griffe. Le géant fait trembler la terre par son hurlement de douleur. Puis, furieux, il sort de la soute et n'y introduit que le bras. Saisit le dragon par les pattes arrière qu'il noue ensemble de ses doigts. Puis il le traîne dehors en le faisant glisser sur le sol. Un cri de haine pure s'échappe de la gueule du dragon. Il se fait sortir du train. Graup engage un combat acharné et perdu d'avance pour la bestiole. Le géant est beaucoup plus fort!

Je me précipite sur Drago. Est-ce qu'il...

Il tremble de tous ses membres, plus blanc qu'un mort. Bon sang, il est vivant!

Il s'assoit difficilement et s'appuie contre le mur.

« J'ai bien cru, cette fois, que j'allais y passer.. » me confie-t-il à voix basse, de peur qu'une voix plus haute ne trahisse son état d'esprit terrifié.

Je feins de soupirer d'ennui.

« Décidément, t'es increvable! »

Il rit mais ses dents claquent encore. Je sens que la situation entre lui et moi a changé et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Drago se redresse en s'appuyant contre le mur. Ses jambes tremblent encore mais je sais qu'il n'acceptera aucune aide. Et que diraient Luna et Neville si je commençais à aider mon pire ennemi?! Mais tout est différent maintenant.

Comme si nous avions laissé avec notre innocence d'enfant la haine qui nous opposait. Nos attitudes puériles se sont effacées pour laisser la place à quelque chose d'autre... que je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer. Mais c'est difficile de tirer un trait aussi rapide sur ces cinq années de haine. Il faut progresser pas à pas, sans se presser. A notre manière. Okay, Drago, je marche.

Un choc ébranle le wagon. Graup et le dragon qui combattent. Drago s'effondre sans que j'ai eu le temps de le retenir. J'esquisse un geste, il se tourne vers moi, ses yeux gris réduits à deux fentes, en sifflant entre ses dents:

« Pas. Un. Geste. Potter. »

Je recule, comme s'il m'avait frappé.

Capté, Malefoy. Débrouille-toi tout seul! Je retire tout ce que je viens de penser! Décidément, il ne changera **jamais**! Tant pis pour lui! J'inscris un sourire glacé sur mes lèvres.

« Comme si je voulais t'aider, Malefoy. »

Je tourne les talons.

« Harry, viens voir! » m'appelle Neville.

Je hausse les épaules en direction de Malefoy. Crève, je m'en fiche, Serpentard à la con! Toi et ton orgueil...

Les mains de Luna couvrent sa bouche, ses yeux globuleux exorbités lui donnent encore plus l'air d'une chouette. Elle fixe un point au-dehors.

« Regarde! C'est incroyable! » m'indique Neville.

Graup a empoigné le dragon à bras le corps et celui-ci le fouette de sa queue pleine de pics. Le géant lui assène alors un coup de boule qui aurait tué un bœuf sur le coup (un très très très gros bœuf!) mais la bête ne fait que s'agiter encore plus. Elle lève la tête et, en même temps que de brûler le visage de Graup, elle le griffe de ses serres. Le géant hurle puis se jette à terre, plaquant par là l'animal sous lui.

Je fixe le combat, fasciné. Je prends conscience de l'arrivée de Drago près de moi mais n'en dit rien.

Graup est reparti à l'offensive et l'écrase de tout son poids. La queue du dragon se remet en marche et s'enfonce vicieusement dans le dos plus tendre du géant. Les énormes dards ressortent couverts d'un sang très foncé, comme rouillé par sa trop longue présence dans le corps du géant. Il crie de nouveau, passe sa main dans son dos pour soulager ses plaies. L'animal en profite pour se retourner et lui brûler le visage d'un jet de flammes particulièrement fort.

Graup fronce ses sourcils cramés, il a l'air furieux. Il mugit un cri de guerre et empoigne encore le dragon par son appendice puis le secoue comme un hochet. Le spectacle est assez impressionnant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Un dragon jouet...

Le monstre paraît assommé par la vigueur des coups. Sa langue pend mollement hors de sa bouche et ses paupière sont closes. Le combat est fini.

Le géant se dirige alors vers un bouquet d'arbres et les déracine tous. On peut dire qu'il a grandi pendant les vacances! Dire que l'année dernière, il ne faisait que cinq mètres... il en a bien pris au moins un de plus!

Puis, Graup sort d'un trou qu'il a ménagé dans le sol deux grosses pierres.

Il les frotte l'une contre l'autre. Une étincelle en jaillit.

« Des silex! » réalise Luna, ébahie.

Il doit quand même y avoir un peu d'intelligence dans cette tête-là!

Graup met le feu au bois, tournant le dos au dragon. Mais quel est son but exacte...

Aaaaah!! Quelle horreur!!

Il vient de l'embrocher sur un tronc d'arbre comme un poulet rôti!

Il attend deux minutes. Nous le fixons tous les quatre, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Beuhh... c'est absolument répugnant... nous n'arrivons pas à détacher nos regards de cet espèce d'énorme homme préhistorique cuisant son gibier.

Combien de temps nous sommes restés immobiles, à le regarder tourner et retourner le tronc de bois? Dix minutes? Dix heures? Comment le saurai-je? C'est un spectacle si... fascinant. Comment ne pas regarder? L'émotion finit par couper les jambes à Luna. Au moment de la fin de la cuisson.

Où, ni une, ni deux, il ôte le dragon du feu et croque dedans. Puis il l'engouffre devant nous en trois bouchées. Neville rend son déjeuner. Je ne suis pas loin d'en faire autant. Mes jambes ne tiennent plus le coup. Je tombe par terre. Celles de Drago imitent les miennes. Quand à Luna, ça fait longtemps qu'elle s'est évanouie d'horreur. (parce que l'on vient de tuer un dragon, monstre et créature que son père, directeur du si célèbre _Chicaneur_, étudiait dans tous ses articles?)

Je dois être encore plus blanc que Drago habituellement. Mes yeux se ferment. Je sens soudain un coup sur ma joue. On me gifle.

« Malefoy! Lâche-moi, espèce de brute! »

« T'évanouis pas, la chochotte! On a besoin de toi pour être épargnés! Tu veux finir comme l'autre bestiole? »

Cette pensée me tient éveillé. Maintenant qu'il m'a dit ça, je crois que je n'arriverais pas à dormir avant un certain temps, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors de portée de Graup!

Mais pourquoi Graup s'est-il échappé? D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il fait? Hagrid avait consolidé ses liens, j'en suis sûr! Et si Graup est parti de Poudlard, est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'Hagrid s'en est absenté? Pourquoi? S'est-il passé quelque chose d'important, de grave là-bas? Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de messages de Hagrid durant les vacances. Juste un mot pour mon anniversaire. Alors? Et pouvons-nous laisser Graup gambader comme ça en Angleterre sans personne pour le surveiller? Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'il ne détruira pas une ville moldue quand on lui tournera le dos?

Des questions! Toujours des questions! Et je en sais pas si j'ai envie de connaître leurs réponses...

« ... tu m'écoutes Potter? »

Je le regarde, les yeux vides.

« Hein? »

Il pousse un soupir excédé.

« On peut vraiment pas compter sur toi! »

Je passe une main sur mon front, mes yeux fermés. Je suis si fatigué! Toute cette situation, ces aventures...

« Et si on mangeait quelque chose? » propose Neville.

Je lui adresse un sourire. Enfin un projet sensé!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » je demande.

Luna s'est réveillée et elle inspecte maintenant la caisse. Drago a une mine dégoûtée.

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites pour manger après la scène à laquelle nous venons d'assister! Moi, j'ai plutôt envie de vomir! »

« Déjà fait! » réplique Neville. « Il y a de la place pour un déjeuner en règle! »

Neville, la voix du ventre! J'éclate de rire, ma bonne humeur revenue.

Luna me tend un petit pain dans lequel je mords avec délice. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours!

Les mastications de Graup à l'extérieur ont l'air de révulser mon cher petit blond... bizarre tiens!

Mon cher petit blond? C'est bien moi qui vient de penser ça? Est-ce que je tiendrais à Drago Malefoy plus que je ne veux me l'avouer? Je repousse le reste de ma nourriture. Je n'ai plus faim. Des questions plus importantes nécessitent mon attention. D'abord, faire remettre notre wagon sur rails et repartir à Poudlard. Ensuite, avoir une sérieuse discussion avec... _mon cher petit blond_...

Et c'est fini!! La suite au prochain chapitre! Prochain chapitre qui augmentera de niveau d'avertissement! Les relations Harry/Drago commençant à être plus que sérieuses! Ceci est un avertissement pour le prochain chapitre pour les gens pudiques ou à qui les scènes plus 'avancées' entre deux hommes ne plairaient pas!! Personnellement (comment ça, on s'en fout de mon avis?), j'adore le passage du dragon cuit à la broche... Je suis une sadique de chez sadiques, oui, je sais! Que voulez-vous, je ne changerais pas... Cette scène me fait délirer chaque fois que je la relis. Bref. Voilà. Euh. A bientôt, quoi. (je suis très inspirée pour terminer ce chapitre en beauté, à ce que vous pouvez voir...lol!)


	11. Qui mange qui?

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **R!! Ne dites pas que je n'ai pas prévenu!

**disclaimer: **pour faire court, je n'ai que l'histoire! (vraiment très très court comme disclaimer…)

Ça y est! L'heure du lemon est arrivée! Enfin, presque… sonnez trambours, résonnez musettes! dsl pour les fanas de mes gigantesques délires, autrement dit note de l'auteur! A moins que je ne trouve un autre sujet de discussion interéssant sur lequel déblatérer durant des heures, je vous laisse lire vos RaR. à voir. Auquel cas, je la mettrais après les RaR...

**RaR**

**Onarluca**: encore la première à reviewer! C'est une manie! lol m'enfin c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre... merci tout plein, comme d'hab'...

**Helenoche:** quoi? comment? que se passe-t-il? comment se faisse? PAS D'ADJECTIF DEVALORISANT DERRIERE "HELENOCHE"??? Tu es malade? de la fièvre?? Je ne te reconnais plus, ma pauvre Ln... Enfin, moi j'ai bien laissé un chap sans aucun sous-entendu! Heureusement, celui-là est mieeeeeuuuuuuux!!! Et c'est pas peu dire, ça démarre au quart de tour DES LES PREMIERES LIGNES!!! (j'entends déjà tes commentaires (faussement) outrés (oui, j'ai bien dit "faussement". Comme si tu ne rêvais pas de faire pareil à (mon) pedro!)... Bon, c'est vrai qu'adi n'est pas trop gâtée côté tronchette (lol pour adi, je parie que tu vas lui faire lire ou lui en parler et qu'elle va me traiter de conne. bref. tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes! Rien de nouveau sous le soleil! (tiens, c'est pas l'heure de "sous le soleil", en parlant de ça? bon, je vais le regarder, je reviens dans une heure... Non, je déconne, je HAIS cette série, c'est de la merde. dsl pour les fans inconditionnels de Sam, Lee et Jessica qui s'aiment, se haïssent et s'entretuent avant de comprendre qu'en fait ils parlent tous de la même chose.(euh... pour les vrais fans, ne cherchez pas de Sam ni de Lee. je ne connais pas le nom des persos de cette série débile. ) Donc, exit sous le soleil. (j'espère pour toi que tu n'aime spas cette série!! Sinon je te désavoue!)) D'abord (ton de gosse gâté pourri) , j'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute si j'avais plus de ligne! Seulement, tu m'emmènes dans de ces digressions... Non mais vraiment qui s'en soucie?? (Oui, je sais, c'est moi qui décide de ce que je note dans ma fic! Rrraaaa, m'énerve pas!) AAAAAAAAAAH!! (je fais une crise de nerfs/cardiaque, pour les incultes) Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte?! Oh, mon Dieu! Ah! Je! LN! (reprend son souffle) Fiou, fiou, fiou, fiou, fiou! (technique de yogiste accomplie (et non pas yaoiste! non mais oh!) (dis donc, yogiste ça me fait penser à jogging, pas toi??) )Yyyyyyyyaaaaaaahooooooo!! TU AS DIT MERDE!!! je l'ai lu, tout le monde peut en être témoin en lisant les reviews, dans la dernière, toi puriste accomplie, tu as laissé échapper un gros mot!!! Je suis abasourdie! (tiens tu pourras mettre abasourdie à la place de accaparée) Consternée (non, celui là tu l'as déjà utilisé) Figée d'horreur! (pas mal, celui-là, hein?) Comment le supporter? c'est la fin d'un monde où les anciennes valeurs sont reines (cf Moulins et son vieux rêve américain. Je sais, tu n'as pas Moulins. Je m'en tape.Demande à Capu si elle fait encore Great Gatsby. Ah, non, c'est plus au programme cette année. Quel malheur... lol). Le monde est dépravé, Ln. Et tu as été contaminée par cette perversité ambiante. je suis abominablement déçue... QUOI?? Comment ça ça t'est réservé, "mon cher petit blond"?? J'ai écrit ce chapitre avant que Pedro ne voie le jour! (ouais, je sais, je suis une vieille de vieille...lol Eh! Ca veut dire que j'ai autorité sur toi! Cool!) Bon, dans la rubrique petits potins: figure toi que j'ai été sur le net lundi matin (le 8) et que j'ai fait la rencontre d'un gars de (allez je te laisse deviner)... 24 ans! seigneur, ils me poursuivent tous!!! En plus, je te dis pas le nom! Au début, je croyais qu'il était pas sérieux... RAOUL! Bye-bye le sex-appeal après ça! Bon, je n'ai rien contre les Raoul en général (je dis ça parce qu'il y aura peut-être des revieweurs qui liront ta réponse alors je reste civilisée. Imagine s'ils en connaissent des Raoul, c la honte, non? Et si l'un d'eux est le petit ami d'un revieweur (ou d'une revieweuse, faites votre choix...lol )!!) mais bon, ce n'est pas le charme parfait. Et, après ça, il me rajoute qu'il est moche... Et il m'a demandée en mariage. Dois-je accepter? Tous les critères d'un bon mariage sont réunis, non? Il a aussi ajouté qu'il était chômeur (bts info je crois ou alors c'était un autre je ne me souviens plus! Ou il a une maitrise de je ne sais plus trop quoi!) et débile. Je lui ai donc dit que nous serions complémentaires. Bizarrement, il l'a mal pris. Je devrais essayer ça sur François (tu vois de ki je parle, pas la peine de mettre le nom de famille!! beurk!!! Quand je pense que Capu et son frère...Arrrg!) s'il veut encore me courir après dans la cour de récré (la hoooooooooooooonte!). Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne en droit, donc je suis sauvée. Tout de même, ça me manquera. pas de plus le voir, ça je m'en fous, mais de ne plus pouvoir le casser. Snif, snif. (là, les reviewers viennent de prendre conscience que je suis foncièrement sadique! merci LN! lol) Bon, j'en reviens à mon Raoul. Il sait que je suis à la catho, que je m'appelle Amandine et que je suis en droit première année. (gloups, j'espère qu'il ne viendra pas à la catho!! Je crois qu'il habite près de lille, en plus!! Que je suis conne, moi, de lui avoir dit tout ça!!) (en fait je rigole mais j'ai quand même un peu la frousse! Dans quelle galère, je me suis fourrée??) Bref, la vie est belle! Passons maintenant aux dernières lignes de ta review avant que je ne m'égare encore. Dsl, chapitre super olé olé! Surtout vers la fin... Entendre parler de toi?? Brrr, j'en tremble de terreur! Allez bisous et n'oublie surtout pas (respiration à la dark vador) Que le Chagass-power soit avec toi!

**Miss Faust:** merci, merci! Oui, il valait mieux que t'ailles bosser! Moi-même, je suis plus sur mon ordi à écrire des chapitres alors que je devrais être en train de travailler!! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, là?? lol c'est pas sérieux mais tu as ton chapitre...bisous

**Reichan-it: **Ouuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Ryry et Dray ensemble! Là, c'est le moment fort de la fic! Mais... chut! je te laisse le découvrir...

**Melusine2:** lol ça m'amusait de faire intervenir quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) de complètement inattendu! L'idée de Graup s'est imposée tout naturellement ( eh, je parle comme un des ces auteurs interviewés parce qu'ils ont gagné un prix! lol) Ca me fait rire que tu me dises que le fait que Graup mange la dragon te dégoûte. (oui, on le sait, je suis une grande sadique) En fait, ça me montre que mon effet est plutôt réussi, non? Moi j'étais écroulée de rire en l'écrivant, en tout cas!

**Sefadora Firewood:** hey! J'y ai même pas pensé à Shrek! Mais c'est vrai que ça y ressemble! Moi je penserais plutôt au moment où il fait rôtir son rat et qu'il en donne un à Fiona, non? C'est typiquement la scène, je trouve! Sans Fiona. Sans soleil couchant. Sans beau temps (il fait gris, normalement). Sans pré de fleurs. Sans moulin où dormir. Et puis sans Shrek. Lol! Mais c'est vrai que c'est ressemlblant quand on y pense... Hum... Devrais peut-être faire une fic sur Shrek, moi... (réfléchit) Shrek boufferait la dragonne, Donkey s'engueulerait avec Shrek (j'imagine les répliques) Fiona essaierait de recoller les morceaux, tout le monde s'énerverait, Fiona partirait chez ses parents, se marierait à Charmant, et Shrek se barrerait tout seul, s'enfermant dans son trou puant (comprendre son marais infect là où une petite cabane se trouve, qu'il appelle sa maison)lol! Qu'en penses-tu?

**Myhahou:** lol, ça me fait marrer parce que dans les RaR, les auteurs font souvent référence (vaut mieux quand même) aux reviews des reviewers mais d'une manière si laconique que ceux -ci (les reviewers! faut suivre!) ne se rappellent même plus de quoi ils(toujours les reviewers) causaient dans leur review(review de qui? Comment ça c'est nul? je m'éclate comme je peux!)! ça m'arrive tout le temps... c'est pour ça que mes RaR sont longues comparées à celles que j'ai vues chez d'autres. Comme ça les gens se rappellent (à peu près) ce qu'ils m'ont dit... bon, fini le délire! Prête pour un lemon? Tu as l'air, dis donc! Encore un peu de patience...

**Gaelle gryffondor:** c'est à peine un reproche déguisé, dis donc! Lol je vais faire de mon mieux pour les poster, je le jure!(crache dans sa main) Ptiou!

**Eowyn Malefoy:** merci, il reste encore des fidèles de cette fic... snif snif... c'est beau...

**Timi Turner:** ouah! Quelle avalanche de compliments! Je suis submergée! lol! J'espère que la scène de lemon ne va pas te rebuter, de toute façon, comme je le dis plus bas, je ne l'aime pas trop... De rien pour la déf! Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à comprendre! Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de demander par review... (j'ai préféré demander à une copine qui était sur depuis plus longtemps que moi... Je sais, ce n'est pas conventionnel, je fausse les règles...lol)

**Off:** Bienvenue presque nouvelle ficeuse et toute nouvelle revieweuse! Voici le monde fantastique des.... (tambours) FANFICTIONS! Bon, revenons au présent... vraiment?! La première fic que tu as lue? Je suis comblée!! Je récapitule tous les éloges (en une seule review, God, c'est trop! lol) "Il était trop super ce chapitre! D'ailleurs, ton histoire est trop super, et toi aussi..." Ouah! ça commence bien!! (mauvais pour mon ego, mauvais, mauvais, mauvais!! lol) Ensuite, la suite (mouahaha, je me fais rire toute seule avec des blagues à la con. Si c'est pas pathétique...) ""Le train ne sifflera qu'une fois" fait partie de mes préféréeshistoires" YOUPI!! (je vais pas cracher dessus, quand même!!) et enfin, le summum, le must (enfin... pour moi!) "j'ai également lu ta bio, j'étais morte de rire! Trop bien faite!" Trop d'éloges, trop de compliments... (s'évente) comment résister? lol Tu as aimé le passage du dragon cuit à la broche? Hé, hé... en fait, tu es aussi sadique que moi...

**Philoue:** EXDR!!!!! Ah, toi vraiment!! Tout pour se faire remarquer! j'espère que t'as honte!! Explication: j'étais encore à la fac et je me suis dit: "tiens, j'ai le temps d'aller voir dans la salle informatique (bourrée d'élèves entre parenthèses) si je n'ai pas quelques reviews..." Je monte jusqu'à la salle info (pff, pff, pff!! trois étages!! motivée, motivée!) et me voilà bientôt assise (après avoir repris mon souffle et attiré le regard de tout le monde par ma respiration de phoque en rut (non, je ne suis pas en rut, pour te rassurer. Quant au phoque... à toi de voir... lol (si c'est pas de l'autocritique, là! Profite-en, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours! lol))) (bon, je crois avoir refermé toutes mes parenthèses, là...) donc, disais-je, me voilà soudain assise (ô surprise!) devant un écran d'ordinateur! Je pianote et au bout de quelques secondes (ok, minutes, quand il tente de metttre le turbo, cette vieillerie, il y a de la fumée qui en sort), !! magie, magie (et vos idées...)!! bref. je tape mon adresse mail, mon tit code secret (nan, tu regardes pas!) et je vais sur "stats" "Ouah!" me dis-je, "encore plus de reviews que la dernière fois! Quelle chance!" et....................................PAF! il faut que je tombe sur TA review! Et j'ai explosé de rire dans la salle info... (madre mio, c'est pas ma faute, je le jure!!) (nan, me frappez pas, je dirais plus rien!!! Pas par la fenêtre!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!) Si tu te demandes pourquoi, c'est rapport à un certain appendice... alors me revoilà sur ce site qui a causé mon malheur, même couverte de plaies et de bosses! J'espère que tu culpabilises! Au moins! Hé! Figure-toi qu'ils m'ont encore fait le coup! Mes personnages! Parfaitement! Ils n'ont pas voulu suivre le petit bonhomme de chemin que je leur avais destiné! Non, madame! Ils se sont frayés eux-mêmes un passage et ont décidé que, non, ils ne feraient pas ce que je voulais! Pfff! On n'en fait plus, des persos dociles comme avant! C'est ça, la jeunesse! (enfin, cherche pas, c'est pas dans cette fic...) Arrrg! T'es blonde! Horreur, je te désavoue! Non, je déconne... Tu seras toujours ma Philoue, blonde ou non (mais tu ne crois pas qu'avec une teinture...? Juste une petite? Non? Bon)! Bon. je vais te garder quand même. Après tout, Dray est blond, lui aussi... Moi, ça va peut-être t'étonner, mais je suis BRUNE! (oui, j'ai quand même quelques neurones! Bien cachés! Mais ils sont là!) Comment ça??! tu lis des fics sur ton lieu de travail??!! hé là, hé là! Je vais te dénoncer à l'URSAF, moi! (usraf? usaf? Oh, merde, tant pis! Mais c'est bien pour une fois, hein! Je te jure, quand j'aurais retrouvé le nom... u...? Au fait, ça commence bien par "u"? Hum...) JE SAIS que le chapitre est trop court! Mais arrêtez de vous plaiainaindreuh! (ton plaintif, qui correspond par conséquent parfaitement à la situation) snif, snif! Je fais de mon mieux! Et quand l'inspiration ne vient pas, eh bien... (attention, tu vas assister un trop-plein d'inspiration...t'es prête?) elle vient pas! (eh ben! ça, c'était de l'art! lol) Allez, biz!!! Rdv au prochain chapitre! J'attends tes commentaires éclairés!

**Melhuiwen:** mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente un spécimen humain des plus intéressants! Voici.... Mel! En effet, cette revieweuse aime les dragons cuits à la broche ("ooooh!" étonnés du public)! Euh... en fait, je vais peut-être te surprendre (quoique...) mais je ne compte pas donner d'explications du pourquoi de Graup tout de suite... (surprise!) Il te faudra attendre, petite curieuse! (je peux me permettre le "petite" à ton égard, faisant personnellement 1m77... je ne pense pas trouver beaucoup de revieweuse plus grandes que moi lol) de l'amélioration? Bah... en fait, j'avais même pas fait gaffe mais (va relire son chapitre) ah ouais, pt'êt bien... lol. Tu vas voir que ça va s'accélérer rapidos dans CE chapitre! Allez, je te laisse lire, tu dois être maintenant sur des charbons ardents! lol! Bisous!

**Hermionedu69:** une autre sadique, une! Mais bon, il en faut bien pour maintenir le club des sadiques et tarées de (c'est marrant mais à chaque fois que je note , ça ne note jamais dans mes reviews...hum... bizarre... autrement dit (pour le cas où, une fois encore, ça ne veut pas s'inscrire, le nom du site...)), propriété revendiquée par Skaï blue et moi-même... lol bisous

**Letti:** aaah! Pas trop tôt! Et après tu te plains que je ne réponds pas à tes reviews assez vite!! Lol! Comment?? Toi aussi, tu as aimé le fait que Graup bouffe not' ptit dragon? Pas de doute, il n'y a que des sadiques sur ce site...Je ne te répondrais pas sur Graup, je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi... (bon, si tu comprends pas pourquoi, pitite explication plus bas:) Si un auteur dévoile tous ses secrets avant de publier, à quoi bon poster les chap?? Tout le monde sait ce qu'il y a dedans!! Donc je ne réponds pas!! Ahahaha!! Au fait, LN a fait lire ma fic à adi!!! Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!!! La pauvre, elle doit être choquée... lol je me suis d'ailleurs fait taper par adi (je suis allée les voir un mardi soir et je me suis fait accueillir comme une reine! lol) parce que euh... je sais plus, maintenant... bref, elle m'a traitée de conne, pour pas changer...lol hey! Moi aussi ze veux qu'on se voie! bises XXXXXXXXXL!!!!

**Emichou:** ah! Enfin quelqu'un de normal! Ben oui, figure-toi que tout le monde a ADORE ce passage! Je ne comprends pas! (enfin, si, quand même puisque moi aussi j'ai adoré ce passage...lol) bref, c'est BIEN! Bravo! Une revieweuse dégoûtée par le pov' tit dragon bouffé par Graup! (perso, j'étais vraiment morte de rire en écrivant!!) Haha! Il n'était pas mal, ce rebondissement, hein? Qui aurait pu croire qu'un géant débarquerait avec ses gros sabots pour tout casser?! Lol merci pour tes commentaires, ça me sert toujours autant! (je parle de, attends je cite (le temps de faire un copié collé ni vu ni connu): "en on a le point de vue des deux garçons !!" (avec 2 points d'exclamation!!)) Je trouvais ça plus intéressant aussi! L'histoire n'en est que plus riche! Ca me semblait trop réducteur de ne mettre qu'un seul point de vue. J'aurais pu aussi raconter deux fois le chapitre vu par les deux protagonistes mais ça aurait été répétitif, vraiment! ( c'était la ptite histoire de la journée!! lol) Voilà comment j'ai opté pour l'alternance PDV Harry/Drago (Dragoooooo!!! aaaah! (bave) my loooove....lol) Merci pour tout!

**Oxaline:** merci, merci! Je crois que, sans action, on se serait franchement ennuyé, non? Je n'aurais rien trouvé à raconter! lol

**Smirnoff:** lool! J'adore ton pseudo! Je n'avais pas réagi tout de suite en le lisant. Il m'a fallu une deuxième lecture (comme quoi tu as bien fait de laisser deux reviews! lol) ben oui... C'est la seule boisson que j'aime! (euh... je parlais de boisson ALCOOLISEE pour ceux qui me prendraient pour une soûlote... comment ça, c'est déjà le cas??) hey! V'là une fan de lemon! bientôt, bientot, ma grande... Ils ont les estomacs fragiles?? loooooll!! Merci pour tes reviews!

**Thealie:** encore une mangeuse de dragon en puissance (drago, cache-toi! Tu n'es qu'à moi!) Qui pense? Attends... Je vais te dire ça tout de suite... Normalement, c'est toujours le même personnage qui pense... Au début, c'est le PDV de Drago, après c'est celui de Harry.

**Neyarchess:** sincèrement? Je me suis éclatée sur ce chapitre! Je crois que tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, c'était surtout au moment où Graup embrochait, cuisait et bouffait le dragon que je me suis totalement lâchée!! lol c'est vrai qu'il a eu une belle vie, ce dragon (une ptiote pensée pour ce dragon mort au combat héroïquement. Amen) je l'envie! lol ta review m'a fait ptdr aussi, figure-toi! Et, oui, je revendique le sadisme comme mien! lol

**Laika la louve:** je suis agréablement surprise que tu suives encore ma fic! J'adore les tiennes, même si je n'ai plus le temps d'aller lire!! Elles ont un style totalement différent de celle-ci! En tout cas, merci pour cette fidélité, snif snif!

**Quiproquo:** mazette! En voilà une pressée! Pressée de voir arriver le lemon, oui... je ne vais pas te laisser sur ta faim (enfin, pas tout à fait...je n'en dis pas plus, en espérant que tu ne vas pas m'agonir d'injures à la fin du chapitre!! bref! je ne dis rien!) De la lecture sexy?? Tu as inventé le concept, je crois... c'est la première fois qu'on me sort ça! lol!

**Pithy: **effectivement, tu es bien diabolique, petite Pithy! Mais que t'arrive-t-il? L'agressivité de Graup serait-elle contagieuse? (des fois je me le demande, vu ce que m'écrivent les reviewers... cf le chap 7... bizarrement, les gens n'ont pas DU TOUT apprécié... (laisse-moi rire... je devrais faire mourir ryry plus souvent, moi... lol! Eh, c'est une blague! Pithy, je rigolais!) Beuh... t'es trop dégueu... ' (ton d'enfant gâté) Et d'abord, Drago c'est MON préssssssssieux!!

**L'ange de l'apocalypse :** ouh la sadique !! Qui est ce pauvre Corentin, que je lui envoie mes condoléances ? (Et un bouquet de fleurs ! Ou… une couronne mortuaire ?? fais ton choix !) Corentin le dragon… lol

Héloïse : t'inquiète (c'est une de mes expressions favorites, à ce qu'il paraît !! lol) ! Les relations Drago/Harry vont … comment dire… disons que je vais leur donner un bon coup de fouet !!!

**n/a: **(vous voyez, j'ai quand même trouvé le courage!) Bon, ici, les relations se corsent. Ca va devenir chocho (pas comme le chien, merci) (mouahaha, quelle blague nulle!) entre mes deux chouchous! J'avais déjà prévenu tout le monde mais bon, je préfère le répéter. En fait, je n'aime pas beaucoup le lemon que j'ai concocté. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Parce qu'il ne me satisfait PAS DU TOUT. Vraiment! Je suis frustrée qu'il soit comme ça. Je suis frustrée de ne pas avoir réussi à le rendre tel que je me l'imaginais! Sinon, toujours autant de boulots, mes DS arrivent à grands pas, je devrais peut-être commencer à bosser... A l'avance, pardonnez-moi si je mets du temps à poster! Je vous raconterai bien ma si intéressante vie mais vous vous ennuierez et partirez directos au chapitre... (à moins que je ne supprime le chapitre et décrive ma vie à la place...hum... intéressante perspective...) Sinon, j'ai comme un dilemme. Voyez-vous, j'ai des fics (pas encore postées)(et qui n'attendent que ça!) qui font la queue pour être publiées mais étant donné que je ne les ai pas finies, je les garde pour moi.(je sais, pas bien!) Mais j'étais en train de me demander si je ne pouvais pas commencer à en poster quelques chapitres... L'une d'elles, un slash (j'entends déjà les "ouais!!!" retentissants) comporte une dizaine de chapitres. L'autre, non slash (les fanas de slashes déçus... "bouuu!" "aaaaaahh!!", "noooonn!" lol) en a une quinzaine. Je suis sûre de tenir un bout de temps avec ça mais comme j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour écrire mes chapitres, je ne sais (toujours) pas si je vais mettre quelques chapitres... J'attends votre avis! Raaaah! Je suis énervée! J'essaie de descendre mon volet mais cette saleté me résiste! Tu vas te fermer, oui? (regarde vers son écran d'ordinateur) Oups, je suis encore connectée?? Bon, je vous laisse, il y a des problèmes qui n'attendent pas... (fichu volet, tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre!) Je retourne donc à ma revue de presse... (ps: comment raconter sa vie par Amandaaa...)

**Chapitre 11: Qui mange qui?**

Je croise les bras pour cacher aux autres que je meurs de faim. Et surtout pour essayer de couvrir les bruits de mon ventre qui gargouille!

Au cas où certains débarqueraient à ce moment de l'aventure, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je suis le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, deux sorciers au sang pur. Je viens d'une longue lignée noble et aristocratique et je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de rougir de mes ancêtres (qui a dit 'Weasley' dans la salle? Ça doit être moi…).

Mais, là, je crève la dalle! Où est ma chambre douillette de préfet? Mon chat tigré et majestueux? Parkinson et ses blagues vaseuses pour me mettre dans son lit (ce qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à faire, même dans ses rêves!)? Crabbe et Goyle et leur force physique rassurante derrière laquelle Potter fait piètre figure? Mon balai de Quidditch? Mon Vif d'Or? Mes notes de potions qui frôlent le sommet de l'Everest? Rien. Nulle part. Nada. Que dalle. Le néant.

Mais bon, j'ai Potter! Pas pour moi tout seul, hélas…

Je me sens crevé, aussi. Normal, après avoir combattu un dragon! (eh oui, à moi tout seul! Je vous dis pas la puissance magique que j'ai… ah là là, je suis un dieu vivant… mais tout le monde le sait déjà… et … Non! N'allez pas lire les chapitres précédents! Je vous jure que je dis la vérité! Je l'ai terrassé d'un coup, blam! Et il est tombé! Comme une masse! Quand je vous disais que j'étais fort! Et beau! Et vaillant! Eh! Ça vous suffit comme explication, non?)

Bon. Cherchons des noises à Potter. C'est ma seule occupation pour le moment pendant qu'il se goinfre comme un porc.

« Eh, Potter, fais gaffe, tu vas exploser. »

Bonne entrée en matière Drago.

« Et je serais pas là pour ramasser les morceaux, je te préviens… » je continue.

Il me lance un regard noir, près à se jeter sur moi. Londubat pose sur lui un bras reposant. Est-ce que je lui ai demandé quelque chose, à ce gros plein de soupe? Et de quel droit le touche-t-il, hein?

Loin de moi l'idée de jalouser Londubat, bien au contraire! Qui voudrait caresser une peau si d…dure! Si rêche! Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que j'en sais?

« C'est ça Londubat, console-le, le pauvre petit balafré! Il ne demande que ça… »

Je provoque Potter. C'est pas nouveau mais ça porte sur un tout autre domaine que d'habitude. Je fais des allusions à nos…

…Étreintes?

Non! Enfin, nos…

…Baisers?

Zut. Oui, à ça! Merde alors, pourquoi je me sens si gêné alors que ce n'est qu'un baiser!

Deux en vérité.

Deux. Trois si on compte celui qu'il m'a pris de sa propre initiative. Car c'est vraiment ça, prendre un baiser. Baiser volé! Cœur volé, ça se dit?

Beurk, Drago, tu deviens répugnamment sentimental!

Ça se dit pas 'répugnamment', connard!

Eh oh! M'insulte pas, s'te plaît, enfoiré!

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains.

Du calme du calme! Ne commence pas à être en désaccord avec toi-même, sinon tu finis à Sainte-Mangouste, Drago.

« Migraine, Malefoy? » demande Potter d'un ton narquois.

Je t'ai demandé de t'introduire dans ma conversation mentale, mon salaud?

« C'est bien quelque chose que tu ne connaîtras jamais, Potter. » je réplique avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Il rougit. Qu'il est touchant…

Mais c'est en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il me répond.

« C'est une proposition? »

C'est à mon tour de me sentir gêné. Me dire ça! A moi! Devant une assemblée! (composée de deux blaireaux mais bon, il y a des témoins au futur meurtre de Potter, embêtant ça pour les témoignages.)

« T'as pas l'air contre, apparemment, Potter. » je renchéris.

À l'insu de Londubat et Lovegood, il m'adresse un grand sourire coquin. Gloups! Calme tes ardeurs, Potter, sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes!

Je sens mes ongles rentrer dans mes paumes, tandis qu'une pression venue de nulle part va se loger directo dans mon bas-ventre.

Lovegood intervient alors. Merci, la cinglée! Pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose!

« Il faudrait que tu demandes à… »

Elle s'interrompt, fixant Harry de ses yeux fous.

Le Gryffondor se tourne vers elle.

« Graup? »

« Oui, c'est ça, Graup. Il faudrait que tu lui demandes de nous remettre sur rails maintenant. Je voudrais retourner à Poudlard rapidement. »

Londubat acquiesce, moi aussi. J'en ai vraiment marre de cette vie de fous. Je veux retrouver une existence normale sans Harry! Je veux Potter, pas Harry! Pas un jeune homme courageux et fort qui prend soin des autres et qui me trouble. Pas un jeune homme aux incroyables yeux verts qui me font perdre la tête. Pas un jeune homme auquel j'ai du mal à résister.

Mais un ennemi. Un lion qui s'oppose au serpent. Des remarques qui fusent. Des piques verbales. Des disputes. Des foutages de gueules. Des bagarres. Et de la haine! Qui remplace tout cet a… non! Ne dis rien, Drago!

Harry s'est levé et crie en levant les bras en direction du géant. Nous reculons prudemment vers le fond. Harry réexplique calmement ce qu'il veut. Est-ce que cet espèce de décérébré va comprendre? Et obéir? Et s'il fauchait Harry d'un mouvement de la main?

Je m'avance, m'approche de Harry. Pas question de le perdre. Potter, encore, c'est pas grave. Mais Harry, c'est différent. Encore qu'ils sont si différents et si semblables… je crois que je…

« Drago? »

Il m'a appelé par mon prénom! C'est quoi cette blague?

Ses sourcils sont froncés. Un problème, tête de pioche?

« Il vaut mieux se caler au fond. Graup va nous porter jusqu'aux rails. Du moins, s'il a compris. »

Je ne sais même pas comment il le connaît et sincèrement… non je ne m'en fous pas, c'est pas vrai… On va dire que c'est pas le moment de le questionner maintenant.

Je m'installe le mieux que je peux. Le démarrage est rude. Le géant porte le wagon avec brutalité, je m'étale par terre.

« Malefoy, ça va? » demande la voix de Harry.

Je grommelle. Me relève avant la prochaine secousse. Le wagon a l'air de sauter au-dessus de haies, comme pour une course ou bien comme un balai déréglé en plein match de Quidditch!

Le mur déchiqueté par le géant me montre un paysage montagneux. Pitié qu'il ne fasse pas pencher la soute ou sinon nous rejoindrons la terre, à quatre mètres de là au moins!

Je colle mon dos au mur, agrippe les bords de deux caisses et prend une meilleure position.

Le voyage dure quelques minutes mais il prend l'allure d'une odyssée de quelques siècles (au moins), tellement il est inconfortable!

Enfin, je sens comme un vide au niveau du cœur. Le souffle me manque. L'imbécile! Il nous a lâchés! Le wagon tremble à l'atterrissage. Aïe! Plutôt rude! Mes genoux se sont fait la belle. Je suis à plat ventre désormais.

J'entends des cris de douleur. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir maintenant une belle série de bleus.

Des pas lourds font frémir la terre puis plus rien. Graup s'est volatilisé. Je suis pris d'un spasme incontrôlable. Puis tout s'arrête. Heureusement, personne n'a rien vu. Manquerai plus que ça! Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours!

Le silence. Le chant des oiseaux qui n'ont pas encore migré vers le sud. La pluie fine qui commence à tomber. La forêt devant la montagne a l'air affaissée sur elle-même.

Quand je me sens suffisamment stable sur mes jambes, je sors par le trou du mur pour me rafraîchir sans m'occuper des trois autres. J'étouffe à l'intérieur. L'eau purificatrice qui coule sur moi. Dégouline le long de mon corps. Lave mon visage. Comme si toute fatigue était nettoyée. Je passe mes mains sur ma figure, soulagé. Ça fait tellement de bien. La pluie s'intensifie. J'offre ma gorge au ciel et ouvre la bouche, recueillant les gouttes au goût si doux. Je me sens si reposé…

« Malefoy? »

Harry?

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Pas question que je le regarde! Je sais très bien de quoi il veux me causer! Et je ne suis pas du tout d'accord! Je crois que je vais avoir droit à la petite conversation de mise au point spéciale Potter! Merde!

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit dans les toilettes, quand tu étais bourré? »

Je ne réponds pas. Si je me souviens? Un truc dans le genre 'je sais que tu me zyeutes à longueur de temps et ça ne me dérange pas vraiment', non? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me souvenir!

« Et de notre bagarre? »

Je ne dis rien. La porte d'Azkaban serait plus bavarde.

Énervé, il enchaîne les questions:

« Et quand tu m'as sauvé? Quand tu m'a embrassé! Quand tu as léché mon sang? Mes lèvres? Quand ta langue est entrée dans ma bouche? Et quand on est sorti de la conduite d'aération? Tu crois que ta conduite m'a échappé? Ton trouble quand tu t'es mis sur moi pour briser la grille de la soute? Et tes sous-entendus devant le dragon? Tu crois que j'ai oublié la promesse que tu m'a faite? 'Si on s'en sort, je ferai plus que de te tenir dans mes bras'! C'est ça, non? Quand tu m'as caressé les cheveux le lendemain matin n/a: Harry a une de ces mémoires!!! Si j'avais la même, je ne bosserais même plus mes cours!!! ? Quand tu m'as de nouveau sauvé la vie? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Hein? Réponds, putain, Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? »

Sa voix part dans les aigus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'échauffe. Amusant. (je dis ça mais mes joues sont de plus en plus rouges à l'énumération de tout ce que j'ai fait d'horrible, de ridicule, d'abominable, de pathétique et de honteux avec Harry Potter!)

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Devine, idiot! Est-ce qu'on a livré un cerveau avec la boîte de conserve qui te sert de corps? Il commence à m'énerver, cette andouille!

Je me tourne vers lui, mes cheveux dégoulinant de flotte plaqués sur mon visage et surtout mes joues.

Il s'est avancé sous la pluie. Ses vêtements commencent à foncer sous l'effet de l'eau. Il retient une exclamation étranglée et je sens son regard m'examiner de haut en bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a _encore_? Je hausse un sourcil.

« T'as fini de me mater, Potter? »

Il ne répond pas, ses yeux parcourant toujours mon corps, comme s'il… me déshabillait du regard. J'ai envie de mettre ma main devant mon sexe, geste puéril, je le sais, puisque mon pantalon le couvre!

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, bon sang? »

« Tu devrais… rentrer. » me dit-il en s'arrachant difficilement à sa contemplation.

Sa voix rauque me met la puce à l'oreille. J'ai quelque chose d'étrange sur le visage. C'est ça. Ça ne peut être que ça!

Ou peut-être pas. Je l'observe de haut en bas. Son mince pull (déchiré) lui colle à la peau, maintenant. Une graine d'idée germe dans mon esprit.

Je baisse les yeux vers le reste de mon corps.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Salazar, dites-moi que je rêve! Où est passée ma présence d'esprit légendaire? M'étonne pas que Potter louche sur moi!

Mes habits me moulent comme une seconde peau et… on distingue… tout ce qui est invisible normalement.

Mes joues prennent une teinte rouge **très **désagréable.

Il n'y a pas de doute, Potter est gay. Et moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet-là? Pourquoi me dévore-t-il ainsi des yeux?

Mais tu le sais pourquoi, Drago! Il a envie de toi, ça se lit sur son visage!

Je me rapproche de lui. Le souffle court, ses yeux s'obscurcissent jusqu'à en devenir noirs.

« Drago… »

Sa voix couine comme celle d'un elfe de maison. Il balbutie quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

« Hum? » je demande, la tête ailleurs.

Je le détaille. Ses vêtements se confondent avec sa chair. S'il n'y avait pas ce mélange de teintes, je jurerais qu'il est nu! Surtout quand mes yeux tombent sur le dessous de la ceinture. Mon souffle se coupe. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Je ne comprends pas comment mes yeux ont réussi à ne pas sortir de leurs orbites. Sa main me prend délicatement le menton et me relève la tête.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va jaillir hors de ma poitrine. Il me regarde de ses grands yeux verts si envoûtants. Et il n'y a ni haine, ni mépris dans ces yeux-là. Juste du désir…

Il prend l'initiative du baiser.

Je vois comme au ralenti ses lèvres approcher des miennes. Je ferme les yeux de contentement. Quand enfin elles se rencontrent, je pousse un soupir de bonheur. Les mains de Harry viennent se nicher dans mes cheveux mouillés, pressant plus fortement mon visage contre le sien. Et je ne suis pas contre, mais alors pas du tout! Mon torse touche le sien, je m'électrocute en le frôlant. C'est si excitant! Sa langue explore ma bouche. Je l'adore. Il est si passionné, si doux, si délicieux…

Mes mains explorent les moindres courbes de son dos, sa colonne vertébrale frémit à leur contact. Elles s'enhardissent et descendent alors aux fesses douces et fermes. Il gémit à son tour. Sa plainte (en est-ce vraiment une?) me fait frissonner tout le corps. Sa virilité comprimée frôle la mienne. Oh! Je vais exploser!

°°°

Drago, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu me fais? Tu m'ensorcelles, je n'en peux plus de te regarder de loin sans pouvoir te toucher, te goûter, introduire ma langue dans ta bouche, passer ma main dans tes cheveux si exceptionnels, frotter mon visage contre ta joue si pâle et pourtant si pleine de vie…

Fais-moi tien, Drago, par Merlin!

Il interrompt notre baiser. Je halète, gémis de frustration, tente de rapprocher à nouveau son visage du mien. Il rit et son rire me fait frémir tellement il me remue du fond de l'âme. Si seulement ce n'était qu'un sort qui ne durait que quelques secondes entre nous… mais ce serait aussi diablement trop cruel de vivre dix secondes en ayant connu cette attirance et de ne plus jamais la ressentir ensuite!

« Je sais pas…si t'es prêt, Harry… » me chuchote-t-il, le souffle court en posant son front contre le mien.

Si je suis prêt? Il va voir si je suis prêt!

Mes mains approfondissent leur exploration, descendant sensiblement vers le bas de son dos. En le regardant droit, dans les yeux, déterminé, je rapproche encore son corps du mien, si près que même une feuille de parchemin ne pourrait se glisser entre nous. Je pétris furieusement la peau tendre de ses fesses. Il en gémit de plaisir. Ses petits cris sont comme une poussée d'adrénaline dans mes veines. Alors? J'ai passé l'examen? Ou en veux-tu encore plus, Drago Malefoy?

« Harryyy… »

Avant qu'il ait pu proférer une autre connerie aussi grosse que lui, je l'embrasse à nouveau. Mais cette fois, d'une manière plus douce, je happe ses lèvres, les goûte par petits baisers, joue avec elles.

Drago grogne. Je crois qu'il ne va plus tenir longtemps et moi non plus! Ça fait un bon bout de temps que je me sens à l'étroit dans mon pantalon…

« Drago… je te veux… » je murmure, du feu dans les yeux et surtout dans les reins!

Je sens son sexe durcir contre le mien, je suis au bord de l'explosion! Drago…

Soudain, il pose ses mains sur mon torse et s'éloigne de moi.

« Que… qu'est-ce que..? Drago? » je balbutie, complètement décontenancé.

Oh, non. Il n'a pas envie de moi. Il ne m'aime pas. Je viens de le dégoûter de moi à vie. Mince, Harry, pourquoi tu lui a dit ça?

Merlin! Pourquoi faut-il que… je pensais qu'il… éprouvait peut-être quelque chose envers moi… non?

Je baisse les yeux et essaie de ne pas avoir l'air blessé. C'est trop difficile et ça le serait encore plus si je devais le regarder dans les yeux. Vous connaissez l'expression: 'les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme'? Et bien c'est tout à fait ça. J'ai les yeux qui saignent de douleur, tellement j'ai mal.

« De…Désolé. » je balbutie. « Je ne voulais pas… si tu… »

Je me retourne, les joues en feu et rejoins le wagon. Drago m'en empêche.

« Attends, Harry! »

Il me force à le regarder droit dans les yeux, malgré mes réticences. Sa douceur m'atteint de plein fouet. Pitié? Je ne veux pas de sa pitié!

« Ce n'est pas ça… tu n'as pas compris… »

Je ne comprends pas, non. Je suis déboussolé par son attitude.

Il reprend, après avoir expiré pour se donner du courage:

« Je… je te veux aussi Harry. Mais pas dehors, sous la pluie! Ce n'est pas ainsi que je me l'imagine… »

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit mes joues. Quoi? Comment l'imagine-t-il alors? Et qu'est-ce qu'il imagine exactement? Est-ce qu'il a déjà imaginé quelque chose auparavant, d'ailleurs?

Que je suis bête! Pourquoi me repousserait-il après tout ce qu'il m'a fait dans le train? Il a nettement prouvé qu'il avait envie de moi. Et je suis attiré par lui aussi…

« Drago… »

Il s'empare de mes lèvres pour me prouver sa bonne foi. C'est si délicieux! J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi, d'être en lui, d'être lui. Toutes ces sensations… et sa tendresse, c'est tellement nouveau pour moi!

« Harry, je veux te faire l'amour. »

J'ouvre les yeux, m'immobilise. Ai-je bien entendu?

Une de ses mains remonte sous mon pull, touchant ainsi la peau de mon dos, découvrant la surface de chair.

Je crois que j'ai effectivement bien entendu.

Sa langue explore le lobe de mon oreille, descend le long du cou, laissant une traînée de salive qui se confond avec la pluie. Tiens! Il pleut? J'avais oublié.

« Rentrons. » je murmure. « Neville et Luna dorment. »

Il rit. Ça me met dans tous mes états quand il rigole comme ça. J'en ai la chair de poule à chaque fois.

Il me serre contre lui, sans m'embrasser. C'est si bon de le sentir près de moi! Son parfum, l'odeur de sa peau…

« Tu veux le faire pendant leur sommeil? On peut dire que tu aimes le risque, Harry Potter. Mais c'est dans ta nature, mon ange. »

Mon cœur bondit hors de ma poitrine. Il m'a appelé 'mon ange'! Personne n'avait jamais fait ça avant! Personne ne m'a appelé comme ça… Il fallait bien qu'il y ait un Drago Malefoy pour y penser! Il est tellement unique! Tellement beau, tellement différent des autres. Tellement lui. Trouver le mot qui blesse. Trouver le mot qui calme. Trouver le mot qu'on aime. Drago est un joueur de mots. Mais pas que de ça…

Mes yeux brillent de désir. Te faut-il vraiment une réponse, Drago Malefoy?

Il me prend la main, m'emmène vers la soute en silence. Nous l'atteignons en quelques pas.

Il ne pleut plus.

« Tu es trempé. » je fais observer.

Il me regarde, se regarde. Sourit.

« Toi aussi. »

Silencieusement, nous nous glissons dans le wagon, le cœur battant à tout rompre que l'un des deux autres ne se réveillent et nous surprennent. Mais, loin de nous effrayer, cette idée nous donne encore plus envie de réaliser notre projet! Notre projet. C'est quelque chose de tellement beau et tellement terrible à la fois, non? Ce sera ma première fois. Et si je m'y prenais mal? S'il n'aimait pas? Si… Peu importe. Je suis là, avec lui, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Nous trouvons un coin plus sombre, protégé par l'ombre de grandes caisses encore intactes. Nous restons debout, l'un devant l'autre, soudain intimidés. Je me sens tellement énervé! Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi déterminé!

Il tend sa main, caresse ma joue. Je ferme les yeux à ce contact si tendre. Je veux que ce soit parfait. Que l'on s'aime…

Je viens de réaliser. Je suis amoureux de Drago Malefoy et je l'aime. C'est si bon que j'ai l'impression d'être le maître du monde, de le posséder et que je suis sien aussi. J'ouvre les yeux et croise les siens, ciel orageux gris foncé aux zébrures foudroyantes. Des yeux hypnotisants.

Je rapproche mon visage, l'embrasse doucement, chastement. Je ne veux pas un accouplement de bêtes sauvages et passionnées, complètement hors de contrôle.

Il comprend ce que je ressens. Sous les baisers, sa bouche sourit et c'est le plus beau sourire du monde. Un sourire qui me chatouille les lèvres et me fait m'envoler! Drago Malefoy! Ange dévastateur! Ses cheveux trempés lui pendent le long du visage.

Il m'assoit sur le sol, en prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal. Puis il s'installe sur mes genoux et, tout doucement, ôte mon pull. J'enlève le sien. Nous nous contemplons en silence, les yeux rivés sur le torse de l'autre, si tentateur. Le premier, j'avance la main, touche sa peau encore mouillée. Lorsque ma main atteint son téton, ses yeux prennent un éclat brillant de désir et de plaisir. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

Curieux (et sadique?), je continue mon parcours sur son torse, observant ses réactions lorsque je touche un point sensible. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, il sillonne ma peau de ses mains, m'arrachant un petit cri. Et ça le fait sourire en plus! Je lui lance un regard noir. Son sourire s'élargit. Il adore me faire enrager!

J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur son épiderme, tant ses caresses précises me font perdre pied (ce qui semble le réjouir au plus haut point, le pervers!). Ça doit l'exciter follement parce qu'il m'allonge illico par terre.

« Drago! » je proteste.

« Fais pas ta sainte-nitouche, Potter, je sais bien que t'en as envie autant que moi… » souffle-t-il d'une voix qui me fait frissonner.

Sa main part à l'assaut de la boucle de ma ceinture, qui cède rapidement, puis ouvre la fermeture de mon pantalon. D'un mouvement des pieds, j'ôte mes baskets et Drago en profite pour m'enlever mes chaussettes. Celles-ci rejoignent mon pull dans un flash, avant que Drago ne commence à jouer avec mon boxer.

« Oh! »

Non, ne me touche pas là! Drago! Oh!

Il étouffe mes gémissements par des baisers, tandis que sa main tâte la bosse qui menace d'exploser derrière la barrière de tissu qu'est mon boxer.

« Oh! Drago! Ne… »

« Touche-moi, Harry! » me supplie-t-il.

°°°

°°°

Fin du chapitre 11!!! Alors n'oubliez pas de reviewer ou vous n'aurez jamais la fin!!! Niark niark niark! Non, je déconne… Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus hard mais aussi plus guimauve, dsl…

Attention, le chapitre suivant est classé R! Lemon en vue! (je suppose que, ça, vous l'aviez compris…) à moins que je ne fasse interrompre le lemon en question..? Hum… j'y réfléchis…


	12. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et c'est repar...

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **R!!

**disclaimer: **les persos sont à JKR mais tout ce que je leur fais faire (souvent des trucs dingues, incroyables et impossibles) sont de moi et à moi! (encore heureux que Luna ne m'appartienne pas! Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'elle? Elle est tout simplement irrécupérable! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est un perso si amusant à mettre en scène…)

**n/a:** Ah la, la! Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous! Sans rire! Au moment où j'écris ces RaR, je viens de sortir de la douche, les cheveux encore enrubannés dans ma serviette! Et ma première pensée a été: vite, va lire tes reviews! (pour ceux qui suivent (avec passion (évidemment!) ) les n/a, je me souviens très bien de ce que j'ai raconté: je n'ai effectivement _plus_ de ligne téléphone. (ça fait quand même un mois!!) Mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée cet après-m' d'aller sur le net (à la fac... comme quoi on ne fait pas que bosser dans une université! Qu'on se le dise!) et de ramener sur une disquette (prévoyante, hein!), toutes mes jolies reviews! (sinon, je mets des heures à répondre comme je le fais quand je veux poster un chapitre! Comme ça, je peux le faire épisodiquement chez moi (oui, je connais un mot de SIX syllabes! ça vous épate, hein!), en ramenant petit à petit (l'oiseau fait son nid) les reviews que je vais chercher sur le net (et, non, je ne les pique pas à d'autres auteurs pour faire croire que j'ai des lecteurs!! lol)... Intelligente, la brune, non? (oui, je suis brune, je sais que ça va étonner la plupart d'entre vous! J'aurais dû naître chauve, c'est siii original... (en plus, pas de problème de coiffeur, de shampoing (un calvaire pour me laver les cheveux! je vous raconte pas! j'ai une de ces masses de cheveux! et toujours les mêmes réflexions de la part des coiffeurs (c'est lassant...) "ouah! Vous avez les cheveux épais!!" et autres "C'est pas trop dur pour les laver??") bon, où j'en suis avec mes parenthèses, moi??)) bon, le compte doit y être (je parle toujours de mes parenthèses. C'est dingue, le nombre de parenthèses que je fais, quand même...) oui, je parlais de ma brunesse intérieure (qui a dit "ça rime avec anesse"? Ln... (c'est toujours elle qui prend, la pauvre... (mais avec un peu de bol, elle va pas lire la n/a.. elle m'a avoué qu'elle le faisait pas.. niark niark niark je vais pouvoir dire des horreurs sur son compte...lol)) en attendant, mes bôôôô cheveux bruns "EPAIS" sont tout mouillés et ça fait du poids sur mes pauvres tites épaules...lol!! d'autant plus que, mon pauvre cou a lui aussi morflé (c'est le mot chez moi en ce moment! On a tous une interprétation différente! Attention, j'ouvre le débat! Que veux dire "morfler" pour vous!!! D'un côté, on a "tuer" (ça ne peut venir que d'un garçon, bien sûr. Mon frère. ben oui, pour lui, "tu morfles", c'est "t'es mort"... hum...), d'un autre on a "avoir peur" (ça c'est ma mère.. (brune aussi, je tiens à le préciser.. (par contre, mon frère est blond.) (une parenthèses de plus, youpi!)) et la dernière hypothèse (la mienne, _évidemment!_ La meilleure, _évidemment!_) "s'en prendre plein la g... plein la figure"... A vous de voter!!) donc je parlais de mon pauvre cou (comment ça vous vous en foutez!! m'en fous, je continue quand même (c'est étonnant?)) qui s'est coincé ce midi (nous étions le... mardi 30 novembre...) j'ai donc passé le reste de la journée, la tête sur le côté (non, ce n'est PAS comique!!)... Mais quelle vie... Et c'est pas fini! ("Encooooooore!" vous dites-vous! et vous avez raison! ) je n'ai pas pu aller en cours le lundi d'après parce que je me suis attrappé un DEBUT de gastro (j'ai un début! non, je n'ai pas la diahrée! c'est un DEBUT! (j'ai failli rajouter "merde!" mais ça n'aurait peut-être pas été de bon goût...lol)) mais maintenant ça va mieux (oui, oui maman, tu peux me faire la bise, je suis plus contagieuse...(sourire hypocrite)) Quant au lemon ("oui, c'est bien beau qu'elle nous parle d'elle" vous dites-vous (2°!) "mais c'est pour quand le lemon??" ), ben... c'est LA que je n'aime pas!! c'est LA que je voudrais m'enterrer (morte, pas vive, merci) sous terre (j'ai des idées morbides quand même.) parce que je n'aime pôôôôôôôôôô ce passage!! Sur ce, je vous laisse! (hey, j'ai quand même trouvé l'inspiration pour cette n/a!! lol)

**Ptit PS:** un nouveau OS en ligne rien que pour vous!! Et devinez de quel couple il s'agit... Bon, je l'ai déjà mis en ligne avant, j'ai déjà reçu des reviews dessus (plus que sur ce chapitre-ci!! Mais que vous arrive-t-il?? lol) mais bon!! je fais de la pub!

**allez, c'est parti pour les RaR... (je dis ça comme si c'était une corvée! alors que j'adôôôôôôôôre répondre aux reviews!!)**

**Lovely A:** merci pour les compliments!! Au fait, n'est-ce pas la première que je reçois de toi?? (honte à moi si je me trompe!! si c'est le cas, mille pardons!) bienvenue!!

**Onarluca:** héhéhé... pour une fois, tu n'es pas la première à reviewer... tu vas perdre ton titre de revieweuse la plus rapide de l'ouest!! lol (air innocent) sadique? Moi??

**Gaelle Gryffondor:** hé la! Tu essaies de me prendre par les sentiments, toi!! lol... Je vais faire de mon mieux (pour les faire souffrir?? (air diabolique) oh oui, oh oui!) bon, d'accord, je vais essayer de faire plus vite(c'est vrai que je traînasse un peu ces temps-ci pour poster... mais je n'ai toujours pas le net!!) ok, ok, j'arrête avec les excuses bidon, je sais que ça ne marche pas avec vous, ô lecteurs redoutables de fictions...

**Melusine2:** ébé! Tu mérîtes bien ton pseudo, si tu fais trembler les murs par un cri de rage! lol! Hmm... j'aurais bien aimé que Nev' et Luna se réveillent, les voient dans une position... euh... des plus galvanisantes dans l'esprit lubrique de Harry (oui, oui, tu vas voir, Harry est un vrai galafe!! (de sexe!)) mais je me suis dit... pourquoi ne pas les laisser finir?? Donc, voilà! tu es la seule qui a le droit de savoir que le lemon FINIT bien et ne s'arrête pas abruptement! Avant même que les autres ne commencent la lecture de ce chapitre! Veinarde!

**Saturne: **gloups! euh... je... me tue pas! je mérîte encore de vivre, non?( tu réponds non et là, c'est MOI qui te tue!! lol) mais je vais quand même ne pas répondre à ta question (je la répète? je la répète pas? comme ça tu serais obligée d'aller voir ce que tu m'avais écrit...niarkniarkniark) je suis magnanime aujourd'hui: tu voulais savoir (ou tu m'étranglerais si la réponse était positive) si le lemon allait s'interrompre... eh ben tu le sauras qu'en lisant le chapitre!!! niarkniarkniark, deuxième! NOUVELLE IMPORTANTE: TU AS POSTE LA 300° REVIEW!! Ca mérîte un gros poutou! Merci!!

**Helenoche:** (bizarre, en voyant la taille de la review, je le sens mal... allez, c'est parti, je lis ta review! IIIIh, ça commence bien, je me fais pratiquement agresser!!) éééééh, banane, où t'a appris qu'il fallait mettre un "h" à caté!! et après tu me donnes des leçons d'orthographe... pfff... je rêve!!! c'est catéchisme, pas catholique, nounouille!! looooolll! maieuh! Sache, tout d'abord, que je me refuse à m'astreindre à tes punitions (DIX ANS d'abstinence???!!! c'est quoi ce délire!! je suis une chagasse, pas une bonne soeur!) T'ES PAS MA MERE TU PEUX PAS ME PUNIR!!! (et toc!) ( entre parenthèses, c'était une réplique qui déchirait tout) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!! CREVER LES YEUX A MON DRAGO D'AMOUR!!! PAS QUESTION!!!!! Sadique!! Raah, c'est beau, ce qu'on t'apprend au caté!! (toujours sans "h"!) mdr pour le choc que je t'ai fait: "-"Sa virilité comprimée frôle la mienne " comment la virilité peut se presser contre une autre virilité? a moins que... oh... AMANDINE! t'as pas honte d'untiliser des image comme ca? (oui je c ta pas honte)" loool!! Ehh! en fait, tu y as pensé aussi, à ce qu'était... la virilité en question!! sinon, tu serais pas aussi (contrariée? outrée? choquée? faites vos choix, m'sieurs dames) et après tu me la joues "je sais pas ce qu'est un sexe"... (mdr j'aimerais trop voir la tête de ton prof de KT si tu lui demandais, ingénument, ce qu'était un sexe!!) je passe sur le "tentateur" parce que t'as pas fait mieux avec le "cathé"!! En plus, vérifie ton dico, ma poule, "tentateur" signifie "séducteur"!!! Hééé! t'as rien à faire avec pedro!! merde alors!! c'est qui la grande spéciliste de la perversité, ici?? C'est quand même moi la chagasse en chef! QUOI? j'ai mis "chaste" dans un chapitre?? ça doit être mon cou bloqué qui influe sur mon cerveau... (me demande pas comment, c'est toi la S ici!) Et comme tu l'as si bien souligné, tu as "presque" un influence sur moi, le mot principal étant le "presque"... (et la lettre importante le Q...lol) Bon. Je dois te mettre au courant de quelque chose. Ce gars, dénué de tout romantisme entre parenthèses (il m'a demandé au bout de la deuxième fois qu'il me parlait (la première étant "slt, ça va?"... grande originalité, conviens-en.) comment j'étais physiquement... et après, il a fait de la discrimination! Parfaitement! Je ne comprends pas que tu le soutiennes! Jésus n'a-t-il pas dit "Aimez-vous les uns les autres"? C'est un futur nazi, celui-là! Tu sais pourquoi il a dit non? PARCE QUE JE NE PORTE PAS DE TALONS AIGUILLE!!! Désolant de stupidité, isn't it?? QUOI? une fois, adi a dit (ouah, le jeu de mots "adi a dit/ a dit adi/ adi adi" (eh, ça pourrait faire les paroles d'une chanson!! adi adi... tilala lala! adi adi! o adi! tu as dit, adi! (ce serait tellllllement spirituel!))) donc une fois adi a dit "merde"!!! c'est pas possible! Je veux la vidéo!! Ton prix sera le mien!! (euh... non, je rigole) pas elle! pfff... on peut plus faire confiance à personne dans ce monde de brutes... Euhhhh... il n'est pas dans mes projets de faire changer le sexe de Harry ou Drago, dsl... Ils s'aiment tels qu'ils sont!! Et puis, l'amour, c'est toujours l'amour, peu importe le sexe, non? S'ils ont du sexe ensemble, c'est pas que pour avoir une ribambelle de gamins attardés! (oui, je sais ce que tu pense: "deux mecs ne peuvent même pas avoir UN seul gosse attardé, alors une ribambelle..." Tu penses bien!) De toute façon, je croyais que tu ne savais pas ce qu'était un sexe!! Naaaaaaaaan! Pas Raoul!! (sort le fusil) il se ramène, je l'abats! lol, nan c'est pas vrai Raoul, hein! (imagine qu'il lise cette fic! gloups! je crois que je n'aurais vraiment plus de nouvelles de lui! et encore moins de reviews! si ce n'est pour m'insulter copieusement!!!) Bisous ma prude!!

**myhahou:** effectivement, je suis morte de trouille! je ne vais donc pas interrompre mon lemon si je ne vais pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances! faut juste compter sur le fait que... j'ai le goût du risque....alors? lemon ou pas lemon?? Hey, girl! i love u! Tu es la seule (pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore lu les autres reviews mais je crois que tu es et resteras la seule!) à répondre aux questions de ma n/a!! félicitations, tu as gagné un lot de noeud papillon jaune citron (nan, pas jaune cocu! jaune citron! (en anglais: lemon yellow...)) pour la modique somme de 81� (à envoyer à l'assoc' des auteurs de lemon persécutés par leurs revieweurs s'ils ne mettent pas de lemon) D'ici 30 jours (Ou un mois. Ou deux. Ou un an. Ou plus, c'est à voir. De plus, cela dépendra de nos stocks disponibles. Nous possédons pour le moment la moitié du lot, acheté en soldes à "bip!" (je ne cite aps de noms pour ne pas faire de jaloux) pour 0.30� l'un... cher, quand même!!), tu recevras ton bôô cadeau... (la chance! j'en connais qui vont t'envier méchamment!) UN CHAP PAR SEMAINE!!! J'pourrais jamais tenir!! Nan, il me faut plus de temps (je crois que t'as compris, vu les délais pour poster mes chapitres maintenant...) là, ça avance. Ma fic non slash comporte 23 chap et la slash 13. Peut-être vais-je commencer avec la non-slash, vu que j'ai de la marge?? Bon, on verra, je vais pas raconter ma vie, tout de même (pas de réflexion désobligeante comme quoi c'est ce que je fais toujours! merci!) lol!

**Lolodidie:** Hé! ils en ont bavé avant d'en arriver là, hein! mais leurs ennuis (relationnels ou publics) ne sont pas terminés pour autant! èé

**Miss Faust: **yeah! v'la ma fan des n/a! love u, girl! (ça fait deux fois que je note ça, je commence à tourner gaga, moi!) Et, en plus, t'a lu ma bio en entier!! (je pense que certains ont dû vite se décourager, vu la longueur...lol) merci, trooop gentil de ta part!

**Philoue: **ma ptiote philoue!! dis donc, je me fais à peine engueuler! nan, nan, je te rassure, j'ai toujours de la place pour les compliments (lol, mes chevilles explosent) hey, mais j'adore cette fin de chapitre, mouah! pas toi? lol, t'as pas l'air... bon, je vais quand même (dans la limite de mes facultés/possibilités) répondre à tes innombrables questions (nombre qui se porte à 6, ce qui n'est pas si innombrable que cela mais bon. c'est quand même un beau score!): 1) (je te les remets pour que tu ne sois pas obligée de retourner à ta review... tu vois, je suis sadique mais gentille!!) "les deux blaireaux vont ils se libérer? " ben... (explicite, non?) 2) nos deux phoques en rut vont ils enfin parvenir à se déniaiser?" euh... 3)"pourquoi 'grunt' (ou 'gloups', peut-être? enfin Machin, le géant quoi) s'est il barré sans rien dire?" eh bien... nan, je déconne je vais quand même répondre à celle-là. D'abord Graup (son nom est bien graup et pas gloups, merci) est à peu près incapable de parler. Ensuite, il n'a pas les facultés mentales pour se dire "je vais partir par là parce que ci et le dire à Harry pour qu'il en informe Hagrid sinon mon pauvre frère va s'inquiéter pour moi". Je suppose que ça, c'est encore compréhensible. Enfin, Graup a fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, maintenant il se balance de cette soute à bagages et va aller déguster un autre dragon. Tu me demandes ça comme si j'étais dans sa tête! Je suis si conne?? (non, ne réponds pas!! lol) 4)"Dumbledor partira t il enfin à la recherche de ses élèves perdus?" A vrai dire, qui peut dire si Dumby est déjà ou non parti à leur recherche? Je ne vois aps l'histoire de son côté, alors... Ca reste dans l'ombre....Si ça se trouve, il est passé là sur les rails où ils étaient mais juste au moment où Graupy chéri dévorait notre cher ami le dragon! Aha! Qu'en pense-tu, de cela?? Et puis peut-être a-t-il d'autres affaires en cours... Oh et puis c'est quoi ces questions?? 5) "le lavabo survivira t il?" je suppose que tu voulais dire "survivras" à moins qu'il ne survienne vivant? Hmm...Affaire à suivre... lol le lavabo est resté dans le dernier wagon, et ses restes calcinés se goinfrent de cendres de cuvettes de WC. Voilà mon avis. Quant à savoir s'il est capable de revenir assaillir mes héros, il y a un grand pas... (je te laisse méditer sur cette question philosophique nécessitant des neurones en meilleur état de marche que les miens... oui, j'ai lu que tu avais 25 ans! bouh, la vieille!) 6) "l'auteur parviendra t elle aussi à survivre?" euh... (déglutition difficile) serait-ce des menaces de mort? (rire nerveux) hihihi, très drôleuh... eh bien, autant lui poser la question tout de suite! AUTEUR! AUTEUUUUUR! auteur: "oui?" moi: "penses-tu survivre au reste de l'aventure?" auteur: "hmm.. très bonne question. Je pense que, si je suis encore vivante, alors je ne serais pas morte." Merci pour cette réponse franche et claire, auteur! Hmm. Je ne sais pas si tu peux considérer le "Touche-moi, Harry!" comme un indice digne de ce nom! Il est vrai, néanmoins (chausse ses lunettes d'intellectuelle) , que l'on peut considérer cette phrase sybilline comme un indice frappant! Voyons d'abord la question n°1: Drago est peut-être victime d'un sortilège qui l'oblige à rester enfermé dans la soute et le fait que Harry le touche serait la solution à tous leurs problèmes! n°2 (oui, oui, je vais reprendre toutes les questions!!) : Si Harry accède à la requête de Drago (je la réécris pour que tout le monde puisse suivre!) , autrement dit "Touche moi, Harry!", alors, effectivement, ils parviendront à se déniaiser (encore que Drago paraît avoir une certaine expérience de l'acte sexuel...). n°3: Qui te dit que c'est Drago qui dit cette phrase?? Ahaha! Si c'était Graup qui le disait! Alors Graup parlerait! Et ça signifierait qu'il ne partirait pas sans avoir rien dit! Merde! Ca veut dire que... Graup est gay??!! n°4: Drago aurait-il pu se métamorphoser en Portoloin à l'insu de tous et vouloir abandonner Luna et Nev' à leur triste sort et emporter Harry? Bien sûr, il est très possessfi et Harry a l'air de lui faire assez d'effet pour qu'il s'enfuie avec lui... N'oublions pas que les Serpentard sont très vicieux... n°5 : Le lavabo étant sur le point de se bouffer Drago, notre pauvre blondinet se voit dans l'horrible obligation de supplier Harry pour que celui-ci le tire des griffes du lavabo ravageur! Bien sûr, la phrase ne colle pas parfaitement, il faut y voir un mélange de désir de Drago envers Harry et une supplique pour qu'il le tire loin du lavabo! n°6: Auteur: eh bien, en fait j'aurais préféré que Drago s'adresse à moi et me demande, à MOI, de le toucher! Mais si cela avait été le cas, je pense que je n'y aurais pas survécu! Donc, il semblerait que je puisse survivre car Drago ne me parle pas à moi... snif, snif.. mais je peux toujours mourir d'amour non partagé...OUIN! DRAGO! ME LAISSE PAS! Drago: mais ta gueule, tu vois pas que tu lui prends la tête, à Philoue! elle veut juste lire le chapitre! auteur: ... bon, je continue la RaR avant de me faire lyncher par Drago. Hé, soeur de rhume, je te soutiens! quel sale temps! j'en peux plus de me moucher! No comment sur le fait d'interrompre ou non le lemon... à toi de lire le chapitre! Je suis pas à ton service, quand même! (la révolte des esclaves, acte II, scène III lol) Hum... Je vois que tu n'es pas restée insensible aux charmes de "Raoul" (je passerais sur ta blague!! Même si elle m'a fait rire, lamentable..) Mouarf, mouarf, mouarf, 25 ans!! Pas encore sénile à c't âge-là?? (je sais, je sais je suis méchante ET je me répète! Et, oui, c'est bientôt pour moi aussi les 25 balais!) Ne t'inquiète pas il est hors de question que je sorte avec! J'ai envoyé ma candidature à Brad Pitt pour être sa maîtresse attitrée, je ne vais quand même pas me contenter d'un Raoul! Comment ça? Depuis quand j'attends sa réponse? Juste dix ans, pourquoi? (oui, je suis précoce...) Non, non, je ne perds pas espoir... Ta vie est extrêêêêêêêêêêmement intéressante, j'adôôôôre! lol, ça devait être géant la psycho, même si t'as pas l'air d'aimer tant que ça! Moi, ça m'aurait plu!! (oui, moi aussi je raconte ma vie!!) Blaise et Nev' en hibernation? De vraies marmottes ces deux-là! Qu'est-ce t'attends pour leur annoncer la venue de printemps (oui, tu peux être Serpentard sur ce coup, ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais! lol)??? C'est bien, toi aussi tu bosses (un peu)!! Ne lis pas trop de fictions quand même, ça ramollit les neurones (bien sûr, les miennes sont des exceptions! Bien sûr!) Allez, bisous, revieweuse à la plus looooooonngue review du chapitre!

**Sefadora Firewood: **yark, yark, yark! elle m'insulte en jap' en croyant que je ne sais pas ce que signifie baka... lol, c'est la seule insulte que je connais (avec "Ai shiteru" qui veut dire... allez...là on va voir ta culture manga..lol... j'te donne quand même la réponse (j'suis gentille, hein?) ça veut dire je t'aime... beuh... ) lol malgré cette insistance et ces insultes (néerlandaises, ça m'a choquée!) voilà le chapitre 12!

**Off:** merci pour les compliments, mais c'est là que ta capacité de jugement va être mise à l'épreuve! J'ai toujours tout envie d'effacer, mais je n'aurais pas le courage de recommencer le lemon alors... je le laisse tel qu'il est... hé! nous fais pas un streap au bahut! tu vas me faire une de ces réputations, après!

**Namasta: **tu as tout analysé ou quoi?? lol, même moi je ne vois pas quand leur relation évolue un peu/beaucoup/passionément/à la folie/pas du tout! Il faut dire que, quand j'écris, je suis à fond dedans, ça vient au fur et à mesure, il n'y a pas vraiment de moment où je décide "ben là ils vont se rapprocher, là ils s'écartent, etc..." Ca vient au fil de la plume (électronique)! Bien sûr, j'ai une trame (il vaut mieux, sinon je pars en live et je bute d'un coup et je n'arrive plus à redémarrer!) bisous!

**Mifibou: **_immoral _de couper le lemon!! Mais où t'as été pêché tes notions de moralité, toi?? Je suis sûr que les nonnes ne seraient pas du tout de ton avis, compte tenu morale! lol! Hé, je suis contente que t'ais aimé le lemon!

**Pithy:** pauvre chou, je te plains! Mais bientôt, je vais ravoir un ds (il sera sûrement passé quand je posterais ce chapitre mais bon!) et je vais avoir des partiels le 3 janvier! Arrg! Juste après le nouvel an! Mes vacances sont fichues! lol Tu trouves pas ça guimauve? cool. Perso, j'ai du mal à faire passer des émotions si ce n'est pas comique (eh oui, je suis une grande comique). Les lemons n'étant pas particulièrement drôles (si, si, je t'assure!), ce n'est pas ma spécialité... Bisous, la diablesse démoniaque!

**Minimay:** merci!!

**Quiproquo: **Looooooll! oui, moi grande sadique mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté!! lol J'adore tes reviews mais je crois que tu as compris, là! En plus de ça, je reçois des compliments, c'est le summum! Koikoikoi?? Nan, Drago n'a pas de vice! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'insulte lui-même que c'en est un! (t'as vu comment je défends mon bien, moi?? Drago: hé!! Je suis pas ton bien! Harry (méchant): Ouais, t'approche pas trop de lui si tu veux pas que j'te pète tes dents... Il est à moi le Drago! Drago: Mais non! Je n'appartiens à personne! Auteur (qui s'en balance de l'intervention de Drago): Tu veux te battre, Harry? Allez, viens, viens, tu vas voir!! (sautille sur place à la manière d'une boxeuse confirmée qu'elle n'est pas) Harry (lui allonge une droite qui met Auteur KO): Héhé... Il fallait pas m'énerver! Il est à moi, t'as compris! Drago: T'es malade ou quoi?? Comment on finit notre lemon, maintenant?? (se jette sur Harry (et pas pour lui faire des poutous...)) Harry: Arrg! Drago, tu m'étrangles...) Dis donc, ils me font complètement perdre le sens de la réalité ces deux zigotos!! Gloups... Augmente le dosage des médicaments, en effet... Moi aussi me demande qui ça peut être cette pipelette... lol bisous

**Letti:** râle pô, ma poule! Je te promets qu'il va y avoir de l'action!! Hmm... je parie que tu fais allusion à "Raoul"! Mais quel beau gosse celui-là! Une vraie gravure de mode selon ses dires! lol, y a aucune chance que tu me retrouves avec lui, ça, c'est sûr! Par contre, il y aurait peut-être moyen avec quelqu'un d'autre mais... je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir (t'as vu comment je racontes ma vie sur le net?? c'est hallucinant, non? Normal, je suis si intéressante...) Bof, on verra! (j'ai l'air bien motivée pour sortir avec le quelqu'un, moi, hein!) héhé... j'adore comment tu t'énerves pour le lemon. je sais que c'est pas ta tasse de thé, je te permets donc (royalement) de passer le début de chapitre pour arriver tout de suite au PDV de Harry là où finit le lemon (oui, tu vois, il y a quand même une certaine continuation du lemon! contente?? lol) allez bisous, ma choupinette!!

**Reichan-it:** je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à distiller les heures trépidantes de ma vie sur le net!! lol, j'adore quand on me raconte sa vie! gloups, 4 interros! galère! Comment ça a été? Hé! en fait, t'es complètement fan de Ryry, toi! (le "complètement" de Brice de Nice..."J'ai complètement envie de bouffer local.."Je pars dans mon délire, pas grave... je sais pas si tu connais... Tu manques quelque chose si non! lol T'inquiète, tu pourras pas rater le film!!) bisous!

**Oxaline: **merci pour le commentaire sur la conversation Drago/Harry! J'avais peur "d'en faire trop"! BRAVO!! Tu es la deuxième à avoir répondu à ma question! Ca mérîte champagne, ça!! Je pense que je vais en poster une, alors. La deuxième (ma tite slash!) n'est pas encore assez avancée pour moi. Je veux être sûre que je ne laisserais pas tomber en cours de route (ce qui ne se passera sûrement pas, je fais tout pour écrire au moins un chap d'une fic par semaine!) Ben.. en fait, j'ai beaucoup bataillé, je l'ai remonté, rabaissé, remonté, rabaissé une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avant qu'il ne consente à se fermer! Résultat des courses: Volet KO, Amandaaa vainqueur! Youpi! C'est qui la plus forte?

**Lexy-Kun:** (avertissement: ce que vous allez lire dans les prochaines secondes relève de la vie privée d'un animal inconnu dans les bottins mondains (maieuh!! laissez-moi rentrer! nan, je suis pas la plongeuse! Et c'est pas un sac poubelle! c'est une robeuh! nan, j'suis pas déguisée en campagnarde! Ouin!)! vous allez surprendre la bête en pleine activité...grrr.... dévorante! (musique de suspense) Tiens, en parlant de ça, je sais pas si t'as déjà mis le télétexte. Eh bien, figure-toi qu'ils mettent toujours ça quand il y a une musique dans le film! Si, si! Je suis mdr à chaque fois! Exemple: musique tonitruante (non, d'accord, celle-là, je l'ai inventée...), bon vrai exemple: "musique terrifiante". Seigneur, je suis terrorisée! lol! Bon, je reprends! La vie d'Amandaaa!! "papala papam! (je chantonne, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris! Comment ça je chante faux?? Mais nan, y pleut pas! C'est juste une tite tempête! Ca arrive tous les jours! Comment? Si ça coïncide avec mes cours de chant? Ah, maintenant que tu le dis... (lol je te rassure je ne prends pas de cours de chant (donc tu ne me verras jamais à Star Ac'! Rassure-toi!))) hum...hum... (se racle la gorge car un moucheron vient de lui rentrer dans la gorge.) Keuf! (la pauv' bestiole ressort, engluée de salive (beuh...)) Tiens, tiens! Pourquoi ne pas aller rendre visite à ce cher Nonor??( ordinateur, pour les incultes!)" Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac.... (monte les marches.) "Keuf....keuf....keuf...( non, ce ne sont pas trois moucherons qui viennent de ressortir de ses entrailles mais bien un son de respiration rapide) J'en peux plus! (parle toute seule... )" Elle arrive enfinn à la salle informatique, jure une nouvelle fois, comme d'habitude ("Mais pourquoi cette "bip!!" de salle est au 3° sans ascenseur???") parce que cette "bip!!" de salle est au 3° sans ascenseur. Elle prie pour qu'un poste ordi soit libre et Miracle! elle en trouve un! Rapidement (avec la dextérité, l'agilité et l'adresse qui la caractérisent), hum, hum... donc avec lourdeur, laissant tomber lourdement son sac sur le sol, faisant se retourner tous les lunetteux boutonneux qui squattent la salle et fixaient l'instant d'auparavant leurs écrans de l'air intelletuel d'un hamster en dépression et elle s'asseoit devant son écran, tentant de se fondre dans la masse. (dur, dur) Elle entre son code (ouais, c'est une pirate!! niark, niark, niark, pourquoi je ne larguerais pas un virus dans la mémoire vive de l'ordi aujourd'hui??) et l'écran d'accueil apparaît! Ô joie! Elle rentre (péniblement) le site dans le petit... le truc, là... le machin... le ptit brun, quoi! qui permet de noter une adresse internet (j'espère que t'as compris!) et après avoir entré son adresse mail et son code (encore! mais c'est pas vrai! ils se sont concertés ou quoi??), la voilà CHEZ ELLE! De la bave tombe de sa bouche (on vous avait prévenu qu'elle était bizarre), tellement elle est pressée de lire ses reviews (oui, il y en a forcément! Forcément!). Et paf. LEXY-KUN. Je tombe sur "C'est de la luxure sans vulgarité :D " PDR! Sincèrement, tes expressions me font trop rire. Et aussi, ta définition du "hard"! Allez, tit copié collé pour se le faire: "pour moi hard c'est deux types qui se sautent dessus sans raison et qui le font à la barbare genre deux bêtes sauvages sans préavis ni rien avec bave au coin des lèvres i tout i tout..." Loooool! (d'autant plus que j'ai lu juste après ta review sur Le Cube... Re-PDR....) Bref, tout ça pour dire que ta review m'a fait super plaisir (je crois que t'avais compris mais au cas où...) (air diabolique) ouais, je suis une méchante, moi... qui a dit le contraire?? Mais, tu vas voir, je ne le suis pas tant que ça, pour finir.... je te laisses sur ses paroles sybillines (Trelawney! ) Hmm. Pathétique, moi. bisous, je préfère m'en tenir là.

**Hermionedu69: **moi, j'ai mon ordi dans ma chambre donc pas de problème!! Ma mère me laissait tranquille, même lorsque j'écrivais dans le bureau... Evidemment, ta mère n'apprécierait peut-être pas de lire un lemon... (j'imagine la scène avec la mienne! gloups!) Moi j'ai surtout honte quand je pense à ma pauv' ptite grand-mère qui croit encore que je ne m'intéresserais aux garçons que lorsque j'aurais vingt ans et plus! Et même, ça fait jeune, non? Je suis sûre qu'elle ferait une crise cardique si elle lisait ça! Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas internet! Je fais de mon mieux concernant les idées. En ce moment, j'étais plutôt en panne. Mais Le Cube est arrivé d'un coup et ça a été tout de suite mieux! (même si ça a été plutôt laborieux à écrire!) Mais qu'est-ce que je racontes encore ma vie, moi?? (encore une phrase typiquement française, comme tu peux le remarquer...) Je songe à mettre d'autres fics en ligne bientôt... Aux lecteurs de juger si elles valent la peine...(comment je te mets pas la pression!! lol) a !! (au prochain chapitre?? (non, ce n'est pas abs-olu-ment pas de chantage à la review! lol))

**Héloïse:** euh... je ne me souviens même plus de la date où j'ai postée ce chapitre 11.... Alors je peux pas te dire exactement si j'ai été rapide (à mon avis, si je ne m'en rappelle plus, c'est parce que ça fait longtemps...) lol, j'adore laisser les lecteurs sur des charbons ardents, mon côté sadique s'en réjouit à chaque fois!!

**Draculette:** comment tu mérîtes bien ton pseudo! lol, ça me fait marrer quand tu me dis que tu adores que j'interrompe comme ça le lemon!! Les autres sont plutôt de l'avis contraire... lol Dracula devait être un grand sadique, lui aussi, puisque nous deux, on se comprend... (ouais, la joie à voir les autres bouillir d'impatience pendant... 3 semaines? pour avoir la suite... miam! lol) Et, en plus, t'aimes la guimauve! _Saigneur_, c'est trop!

**Neyarchess:** Lol! Pauvre de toi! Destinée à passer ta vie dans un asile... snif, snif... En plus, t'as pas de chance, il reste encore dix chapitres! Ta soeur va avoir du mal à te considérer comme saine d'esprit dans ces conditions... (courage la frangine!) Attends... Quelqu'un a _vraiment_ cru que t'étais barge??? Oups! Dsl! bah, lis pas la fin, vaut mieux pour ta santé mentale lol... Moi je préfère encore être à la place de Harry! Non mais t'as vu quel bo gosse c'est le Dray?? Bon, c'est vrai que Harry n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre mais faut croire que je préfère les bad boys... ("mauvais garçons" pour les puristes lol) Style, je sais pas si t'as déjà vu Smallville. Le gars qui joue Superman est un pur canon! Ben non! Moi je préfère Lex Luthor! Ce sont ses répliques et son sens de la répartie qui me font me tordre... Oui, je suis bizarre. J'assume. (comme Dray quand il dit être gay...lol) Euh... Moi, la place du dragon ne me tente pas trop... Il faut dire qu'il a eu une triste fin qui a déchaîné les chroniques à ma grande joie!! (sadique un jour...) Et merrrde! En plus, t'as des questions... Pff. Bon, c'est parti. (j'ai assez l'air déséspéré, là, c'est bon?? lol) allons-y! "question1: Draco et Harry vont ils subirent d'autres aventure de ce genre ds cette fic?" la réponse est sans appel: OUI!! J'ai plein d'idées encore cachées sous mon oreiller! (me demande pas pourquoi l'oreiller) "question2:...merde ac tout ça j'me souvient plus de ma question,bouhouhou c la fin du monde TTTT" bien.... passons donc à la troisième puisque je vois que tu as perdu un neurone en route (lol, je pourrais remplacer l'anim du Maillon faible! je aprle comme une garce!) "question3:...si j'me souvient plus de la question 2 je risque pas de me souvenir de la trois...ah si! par curiosité, as tu un animal de compagnie? si oui, c koi comme animal? "Un dragon. Non, je déconne, un Drago. (soupire) Ok, c'est aps vrai non plus.Maieuh! Quand est-ce que quelqu'un m'ne offrira un?? Jamais?! Hé!! Bon, d'accord, un dragon serait le mal venu état donné qu'ils ne sont aps trèsbien éduqués. Je tiens encore à mon (dernier) poisson rouge (non, je n'ai pas mangé les autres! Même si c'étaient des sushis!)... Mes parents ne sont pas vraiment pour les animaux (j'ai eu un chat à un moment donné, Dieu ait son âme, pauv' ptite bête!) parce que ça fait mal quand ils meurent (dire que j'ai pleuré à la mort de mon premeir poisson rouge! On l'a jeté dans les toilettes, quelle horreur! Enfin, c'était ça ou la poubelle... Les chats auraient mangé sa carcasse, beurk! Pourtant, il n'était pas très affectif comme poisson, c'est pas peu dire! Il ne suivait même pas mon doigt sur la vitre de l'aquarium! Ingrat! Pas comme celui que j'ai maintenant!) Donc voilà. Tu as une réponse à tes (2? 3?) questions, je suis donc disposée à te laisser lire le chapitre (trop sympa cette auteuse!) bisous!!!

**Jessy :** gloups ! Pourquoi tout le monde veut me tueeeeeeeerrr ??? Qu'ai-je fait de si répréhensible ? (dans cette vie ou dans une autre) Ouais, j'ai coupé le lemon en plein milieu ! Eh alors ?? lol

**N/A 2° et très importante!! : **WOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHH!!! NOUS SOMMES ARRIVES A 300 REVIEWS!!! Alors là!! Je dis bien haut et bien fort MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES!! La grande gagnante est (d'après mes calculs (oui! même un L peut calculer!) SATURNE! (à un près, c'était toi Ln... ah lala, fallait être plus rapide!!) Bravo !!! WOUHOU!! CHAMPAGNE ET CAVIAR POUR TOUT LE MONDE!! (si on pouvait juste remplacer le champagne par de l'eau du robinet....non? Et je parlais de confettis, pas de caviar!! si, si!)

**Chapitre 12: Une bonne nuit de sommeil et c'est reparti!**

Depuis que j'ai fait un sort à son jean, il a interrompu ses caresses et je n'en peux plus!

Je veux gémir aussi, prendre du plaisir avec lui, est-ce trop demander?

Il comprend mais je suis en train de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il n'arrive pas à penser. Alors, agis, Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Aime-moi…

Je vois son regard s'agrandir de stupeur et de joie. Quoi? J'ai pensé tout haut?

« Que je t'aime? » n/a: ça ne vous rappelle rien? dit-il en haletant. « Je ne demande que ça… »

Sa voix si sensuelle me fait tourner la tête. Il n'y a sûrement pas meilleur aphrodisiaque qu'un Harry Potter sous la pluie!

Ses mains se remettent en mouvement, parcourent le haut de mon corps. Je gémis, tremble, tellement la sensation est forte. Que me fais-tu Harry? Comment fais-tu? Il se réjouit de mes réactions.

« Très réceptif » souffle-t-il.

Moi? Quoi? Réceptif?

« Allumeur… » je réponds difficilement, les yeux fermés, au bord de l'orgasme.

Il rit doucement, ce qui attise mon désir.

Puis, il ôte lentement mon pantalon (dernière marque), tandis que je m'empresse d'enlever mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Je suis tellement énervé que je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois. Harry finit par m'aider, voyant dans quel état d'esprit je suis.

Mais dès qu'il s'assoit pour m'aider, je me tourne vers lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Je ne peux pas! C'est impossible de rester de glace alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres! J'empoigne violemment sa nuque, la renverse et je goûte rageusement sa gorge si pure et si tendre. Puis je le plaque contre terre, goûtant, palpant, découvrant, touchant tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à Harry Potter. Les clavicules, les épaules, les côtes, les tétons, le ventre, le nombril. Il frissonne. Ma langue s'attarde dans ce dernier orifice, voyant à quel point il réagit. Quant à mes mains, elle agrippent déjà la fine barrière de tissu recouvrant son pénis tendu. Puis je l'abaisse brusquement, n'y tenant plus! Mes yeux s'ouvrent, se referment, s'ouvrent à nouveau. Ma respiration saccadée s'accélère quand je vois enfin son sexe en érection, qui n'attend que moi, nu.

J'émets un étrange gargouillement. Puis, je me rends compte qu'il me dévisage, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses beaux yeux verts. Je comprends qu'il faut le rassurer. C'est sa première fois, c'est nouveau pour lui, il a peur. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Je ne l'avais jamais fait avec un homme. Mais c'est différent pour lui.

Je ne sais pas comment formuler ma question sans le blesser. Je m'écarte un peu, le regarde droit dans les yeux, lui caresse la joue avec un sourire. On n'entend plus que les ronflements de Lovegood, ce qui me fait un peu revenir à la réalité… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y revenir! Sauf si, bien sûr, Harry le désire. Enfin, je me décide.

« Est-ce que ça va? Ou bien… est-ce que c'est trop rapide? »

C'est un sujet délicat, je ne veux pas qu'il le prenne mal, qu'il se dise qu'il ne me plaît pas (ce qui est totalement faux!) que je n'ai plus envie de continuer (ce qui est encore plus faux!). Mais je sens qu'il a peur de se jeter.

Il cherche ses mots, ses joues rougies par ce que nous avons déjà accompli.

« Je… oui… si on pouvait… en profiter… pleinement… ce n'est pas que du sexe… tu vois? »

Ouf, il n'est pas blessé, il a parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir. Merci Salazar!

« Mais… est-ce que.. Je ne te plais pas? »

Ah, bah non, en fait.

Il baisse maintenant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Me fais pas un complexe, Potter, et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis encore plus excité maintenant que tu es nu. »

J'accompagne ma remarque d'une caresse sur son membre en érection. Le corps de Harry se tend délicieusement sous l'effleurement. Mes yeux brillent de convoitise.

« Oh! »

Il rougit. Je pose un petit baiser sur chacune de ses joues empourprées. Il est vraiment trop mignon pour être réel…

« Mais on peut ralentir un peu, si tu veux… » j'ajoute avec un grognement, montrant que j'aimerais plutôt accélérer les choses.

Il rit, les joues encore rouges. Mais il n'est plus effrayé. Du moins, tant que je n'essaierai pas d'aller trop vite. Je vais devoir me contrôler, sinon ça risque de tourner à la cata. Mais ça risque également d'y tourner si je me contrôle trop!

Il ferme les yeux puis, les rouvrant, pose les mains sur mon boxer. J'ai l'impression d'être une pile électrique sur le point d'être court-circuitée!n/a: laissons de côté le fait que Drago ne devrait pas connaître l'électricité et surtout qu'une pile aurait du mal à se court-circuiter!!! Harry!

J'ai dû gémir sans m'en rendre compte car Harry me regarde avec une lueur excitée au fond des yeux. J'ai le souffle court, les jambes en coton et le sexe douloureux. Je le veux, je n'en peux plus!

Il m'embrasse, mordille ma lèvre inférieure, accélérant les battements de mon cœur, ne se décidant toujours pas à supprimer enfin la dernière barrière. C'est totalement insoutenable! Harryyy! Je souffle comme un phoque, supporter toutes ces sensations, c'est inhumain, que m'as-tu fait, Harry?

Ensorcelé. Je suis ensorcelé par lui. Ses mains cessent de jouer avec l'élastique et laissent mon boxer en place. J'ouvre les yeux de surprise.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que…? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma question, ses mains se posent sur mon membre brûlant, raidi par le désir. Espèce de sadique!

« Aaaaah… Harry, arrête ça… Tu… »

Il interrompt son mouvement, une lueur amusée et taquine dans le regard.

« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête? »

Une plainte sourde lui répond. Non! Surtout pas! N'arrête pas…

« J'en peux plus, Harry… » j'avoue, vaincu.

Son visage a une expression de convoitise indéniable, ce qui exacerbe mes propres désirs. Sa respiration est saccadée, de plus en plus irrégulière. Alors? Je ne suis pas le seul à réagir, hein, Potter?

D'excitation, il me pousse sur le côté, se place au-dessus de moi. M'embrasse furieusement. Mes mains viennent empoigner sa nuque, rapprochant nos corps déjà serrés. Je ne sais pas ce qui me stimule le plus. Le contact de nos deux corps? Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque? Sa bouche brûlante sur ma peau? Ses mains baladeuses? Ou l'excitation qu'il ressent en me touchant, me découvrant?

Il enlève maladroitement et précipitamment mon boxer, n'y tenant plus. Lorsque je suis enfin libéré, j'ai l'impression que je ne supporterai jamais le reste, tant la sensation est intense!

Sentir sa peau douce contre mon épiderme, ses jambes s'emmêler avec les miennes, son visage sur ma figure, et nos deux virilités frottant lascivement l'une contre l'autre! Je me retourne, me mettant en position de force. Harry a encore la force de sourire, son visage rouge et en sueur à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras me dominer, Drago Malefoy? N'oublie pas qui je suis! »

« Oh, je n'oublie pas! » je réplique, entre deux halètements, tandis que ses mains explorent langoureusement la surface de mon corps et qu'il commence à remuer du bassin. Oh, Harry, arrête cette torture ou je ne répond plus de mes actes! « Tu es le mec avec qui j'ai envie de coucher et ... »

Il m'interrompt en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Forcément, ça déconcentre!

Dans un gémissement de plaisir, il se libère. Quand je sens le liquide chaud se répandre sur mon ventre, j'explose de plaisir et de désir et je le rejoins dans l'extase.

Puis, essoufflé, je le contemple sans rien dire. Ses yeux brillent. Il n'a même pas l'air fatigué, le con!

Il relève la tête et me glisse:

« On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été très loin, Drago Malefoy.. J'attendais mieux! »

Putain, Harry! Ne me dis pas que tu es un obsédé sexuel! Apparemment si. Il vient juste de se libérer (moi, j'ai carrément explosé tellement il m'a excité, ce petit pervers! Il faut dire que derrière cette apparence de saint, il est vicieux, le petit Potter!) et il en redemande! C'est un défi?

Je grogne, le désir me brûlant à nouveau la poitrine. Il descend sa main et me caresse maintenant le sexe, pour stimuler mon envie. Potter, tu es maléfique! On devrait enfermer les gens comme toi!

« Tu en veux encore, Potter? » je demande avec un fin sourire.

Je vois le sien s'évanouir. Il est en train de se dire qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû me provoquer. Cette fois, c'est moi qui le touche, provoquant ses gémissements en continu. Je respire de plus en plus rapidement. Mes mains tremblent d'une excitation à peine contrôlée.

« Ne crie pas trop fort, amour, sinon les deux blaireaux se réveilleront. Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne que tu gémisses sous mes caresses, au contraire… »

Il devient rouge comme une pivoine. Le dragon de la soute (enfin… l'ex-dragon de la soute) a l'air pâlot à côté. Il bafouille quelque chose dans sa barbe, gêné de ma réflexion. Je souris de nouveau. C'est si facile!

Je lui présente ma main qu'il fixe, perplexe. Je ris doucement. Il ne comprend pas où je veux en venir.

« J'ai pas de lubrifiant » j'explique.

Il n'y a vraiment que Harry Potter pour rougir autant dans un moment pareil!

Enfin, maladroitement, avec hésitation, il finit par lécher consciencieusement mes doigts, un par un.

Je m'assure qu'il est toujours sûr de lui pour la suite.

« On continue ou tu veux...? »

« Non! Continue! » il halète.

Quelle impatience! J'enfonce un de mes doigts dans son intimité, puis un deuxième, tout doucement, sans le blesser. Son beau visage se crispe un instant puis se détend. J'ai peur de continuer mais il m'a donné son approbation. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal! C'est tellement impressionnant de m'unir avec lui! Une sensation grisante, comme si j'atteignais le paradis en un effort, en un spasme, en un saut. Effectivement, il s'agit bien de ça!

J'enlève mes doigts et le pénètre enfin. Il laisse échapper une exclamation. J'arrête ma progression, inquiet.

« Tout.. Tout va bien » me rassure-t-il.

Je poursuis mon avancement. Une idée me traverse l'esprit et je la mets immédiatement en pratique. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir en le pénétrant alors autant lui faire oublier cette douleur en le faisant jouir!

Ma main se saisit tendrement de sa verge tendue et la caresse dans toute sa longueur. J'espère que ça va lui faire oublier la douleur! Il a l'air si étroit! Je ne veux absolument pas le blesser! Surtout dans un moment pareil! Si parfait!

Son bassin commence à onduler, ce qui m'excite diablement. Je suis son mouvement, m'enfonce plus profondément en lui. Nous gémissons à l'unisson. Je le vois se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang quand je touche un point sensible. De ses yeux, il me supplie de recommencer. Oh, oui, Harry, tant que tu veux. Et je le fais, pour le plaisir de voir son visage d'ange se tendre de désir et de jouissance. Un dernier coup, violent, sauvage, je mêle la langue à la sienne pour étouffer son cri de plaisir et me libère en lui, par saccades, une seconde fois. Cette fois, c'est lui qui me suit.

°°°

Merlin, que c'est bon! Il me fait ressentir des vagues de plaisir tellement fortes que je perds pied, que je perds le contrôle de mon corps. Cette fois, je n'en peux plus et je suis entièrement comblé. J'ai fait l'amour avec Drago Malefoy et j'ai trouvé ça délicieux. Vertigineux. Envoûtant. C'est un dieu vivant et c'est le mien. Il m'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Que tu es différent du Drago Malefoy dur et méprisant! Mais est-ce que ça restera toujours ainsi? Il faudra bien retourner à Poudlard, reprendre les cours et les vieilles habitudes. Ne resterai-je qu'un souvenir (périssable et oubliable?) dans sa mémoire? Est-ce le moment de me poser de pareilles questions? Je viens de passer les meilleures minutes de toute ma vie!

Il s'écarte de moi et me serre contre sa poitrine. Je m'y réfugie, exaucé. Que demander de mieux? Je lui ai demandé et il m'a donné. C'était mon rêve le plus fou, mon souhait le plus cher et il s'est réalisé! Comment ai-je pu nier si longtemps mon attirance envers lui? Comment ai-je pu être naïf à ce point?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire? »

Je souris.

« Notre attitude. Pendant des années, on n'a pas arrêté de nier l'existence de cette attirance qui existait entre nous. Qu'est-ce qu'on a été bêtes! »

« Parle pour toi! » me dit-il, vexé à demi.

Je me fais pardonner d'un bisou sur le nez. Il grogne. Je ris.

J'entends des chuchotements non loin de nous. Il fronce ses sourcils.

« Il vaudrait mieux aller nous coucher. »

« Encore? » je demande avec un grand sourire ravi.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Harry! »

Je le fais taire une fois de plus en l'embrassant. Il ne peut pas me résister. Ah la la! J'ai un de ces charmes! Pour finir, il se relève et m'aide à me remettre debout. Je commence à me rafraîchir mais je ne demande qu'à me réchauffer! Surtout en présence de Drago Malefoy!

Je sais, c'est pas sérieux mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Maintenant que j'ai eu Drago, comment le laisser partir? C'est impossible. Et j'ai si peur de le perdre!

« Drago.. » je dis d'une voix que j'espère chaude et suggestive.

« Non, Potter, on arrête les frais » me répond-t-il sans me regarder.

Il ramasse ses vêtements, ce qui me donne une assez belle vue sur son postérieur. Je laisse échapper un gargouillement d'envie. Il tressaille.

« Potter, calme tes hormones. » m'avertit-il d'une voix pas très assurée.

Je ne suis pas sûr de la mienne alors je préfère ne rien dire. Je prends mes vêtements, les remets en vitesse, essayant par tous les moyens d'empêcher mon regard de s'arrêter sur le corps fabuleux de Drago.

Puis, le regard encore trouble, les joues toujours chaudes, je rejoins l'endroit où Neville et Luna ont installé leur lit. Drago me suit, tentant de mettre une chaussure dans le mauvais pied. Il finit par se rendre compte que la chaussure ne rentre pas. De toute façon, pourquoi mettre ses godasses alors qu'on va aller dormir? Je pourrais le taquiner pour lui demander mais il trouverait sûrement une réponse qui me déstabiliserais alors chut!

Je m'enroule dans la cape de Neville, essayant de fixer mes pensées sur autre chose que sur Drago Malefoy. Dur dur! Son corps magnifique flotte devant mes yeux, son sourire merveilleux et ses yeux pleins de charme.

« Tu viens me border, Drago? » je demande à voix basse, assez fort pour qu'il m'entende, plus par bravade que par nécessité. (encore que…)

Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça? Je n'ose pas le regarder.

Je ferme les yeux, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Je sens sa présence à mes côtés, les rouvre. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement, sa langue traçant le contour de mes lèvres comme pour s'assurer de leur réalité. Je lève la tête lorsqu'il s'écarte, quémandant un autre baiser.

Il ne rit pas, craignant de réveiller les autres puis va se coucher. Mais j'ai bien vu son sourire!

Je finis par m'endormir au plus fort de la nuit. Mes rêves sont peuplés d'un Drago Malefoy nu qui me fait l'amour des heures et des heures.

_Dimanche 4 septembre._

Je me réveille le lendemain, avec l'impression d'avoir mouillé mon boxer. Et c'est le cas. Merde! Merci Malefoy! Grâce à toi, j'ai un superbe souvenir au fond de mon slip préféré! Je me lève. Personne n'est réveillé. Mes regards se portent naturellement sur le lit de Drago. Ah, il est vide!

« Salut Potter! »

« S'lut. »

Je me lève, en marchant en crabe.

« Un problème? »

Plus ironique, tu meurs.

« Devine! Disons que j'ai eu des fuites à cause d'un certain Serpentard! »

Ses joues pâles prennent une légère teinte rose rapidement maîtrisée. Il jette un coup d'œil à ma couche. Fronce les sourcils avec exagération. Foutage de gueule en perspective. Quand il fait ce visage-là, ça ne signifie rien de bon pour moi.

« Oh, oh, Potter! Tu as sali _aussi_ la cape de ton copain Londubat. »

« Merrrde! »

Je constate les dégâts. Minimes mais voyants.

« T'inquiète. »

Drago ne réprime pas son sourire. Qu'il est agaçant! Il se fout de moi!

« Comment je vais faire pour virer cette merde, moi? »

« Sois pas si exigeant avec toi-même, Potter. Moi, je trouve qu'elle a bon goût. »

« Quoi? Tu as… ? »

Il lèche ses lèvres. Je fixe sa langue en déglutissant bruyamment.

« C'était délicieux. »

Mais quand est-ce qu'il a avalé mon.. Ma…

« **Tu** es délicieux, Potter. »

Il s'avance vers moi, plaque ses mains sur mes fesses, me faisant frissonner, une lueur déterminée et gourmande au fond du regard. Il me veut encore! Alléluia, ce n'était pas que la folie d'une nuit pour lui! Merci Merlin!

J'avance mes lèvres vers les siennes.

Et j'entends un grognement. Neville se réveille. À regret, nous nous écartons rapidement. Oh, merde, la cape! Drago saisit l'urgence, il a encore le vêtement dans les mains. Il la froisse en boule pour cacher la tache et passe la tête haute devant Neville, sans lui accorder la moindre importance. Il ne va tout de même pas l'enlever devant lui??? Que dirait Neville??? Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Et comment tu vas expliquer être en possession de la cape de Neville?

Il dérobe la baguette de Luna et marmonne un 'Recurvite' incompréhensible pour les oreilles ensommeillées de Neville. Puis il jette la cape devant lui.

« Londubat, c'est quoi cette loque? Ça a l'air trop petit pour être celle de Lovegood, ça doit donc être à toi. Comment t'oses mettre ça près de moi? »

Neville bafouille un 'qu'est-ce que tu racontes?' difficilement compréhensible.

« J'ai trouvé ça à trois centimètres de ma tête en me réveillant et l'odeur répugnante qui s'en échappe ne pouvait d'ailleurs provenir que de toi. Vraiment, tu pourrais apprendre un sort pour laver tes fringues! » termine-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

Neville écoute, bouche bée, la tirade de Drago. Le pauvre, il ne doit pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive!

Le Serpentard renifle de mépris. Puis il se détourne, comme si les choses matérielles de ce monde étaient trop stupides pour son esprit supérieur. Neville, trop heureux de cette échappatoire, s'empare prestement du vêtement et le fourre dans sa malle. Il me regarde, une question claire dans le regard. Je hausse les épaules. Moi? Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment cette cape est allée se planquer près de Malefoy!

Drago réveille brutalement Luna. Je lui fais les gros yeux, ce qu'il feint d'ignorer. Comme je n'ai pas vraiment envie que les autres apprennent ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je ne rajoute rien.

Je réfléchis à un plan d'action pendant que nous déjeunons.

« Bon, il faut repartir. »

Je prends les choses en main.

« Luna, colmate la brèche dans le mur à l'aide d'un sort. Tu sauras faire ça? (elle acquiesce après un temps d'hésitation.) Puis, D.. Malefoy (aïe, fais gaffe, Harry!!), Neville et moi, on se relaiera pour déplacer le wagon vers Poudlard grâce aux baguettes. On a appris l'année dernière à déplacer des objets. Comme c'est sur une longue distance et que la soute est plutôt grosse, ça va durer longtemps. Mieux vaut se préparer et ne pas épuiser toutes ses forces magiques. Sinon, ça va être dur de remplacer après. Il ne faut pas prendre trop de repos. Le wagon doit rouler 24 heures sur 24 si possible. Compris? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prendrais toutes les décisions! »

Dragoooo! Tu fais chier!

« Emmerde pas ton monde, Malefoy! On n'a pas que ça à faire! »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres pleines. Un sourire très suggestif.

« Oh que non! »

Neville et Luna nous dévisagent, essayant de capter où se situe l'insulte. Mais, justement, bande d'idiots, y a pas d'insulte! Ce n'est qu'une proposition pour coucher avec Drago Malefoy, voilà tout…

Je le fusille du regard. Il ne réprime pas un deuxième sourire (amusé). Nous nous mettons au travail.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard…_

C'est mon tour de faire fonctionner le train et je suis épuisé. Espérons que ce n'est plus très loin, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je dirige l'engin!

« J'aperçois quelque chose! » crie Luna, hystérique.

« Pas la peine de me percer les tympans! » je réplique en mettant une main sur mon oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demande avidement Neville.

« Une.. Une ville! C'est… »

Elle s'interrompt.

« Quoi? Réponds, idiote dégénérée! » s'énerve Drago.

« C'est Londres! »

« Merde! » je fais.

« Bravo Potter. On s'est trompé de direction… »

Neville s'exclame soudain:

« Au fait, est-on sûrs d'arriver au quai 9 ¾ ? On ne peut pas débarquer sur un quai moldu, non? »

Silence. Oups. Comment peut-on le savoir?

« On verra bien! » dit Malefoy avec une insouciance feinte. « On se débrouillera. »

« Mieux vaut quand même cacher le fait qu'on est des sorciers! On ne sait jamais! » je fais remarquer.

Les autres s'affairent à dissimuler capes et autres attributs. Hedwige réintègre sa cage.( je lui avais permis de voleter un peu dans la soute, au grand désappointement de Drago. J'avoue que c'est à moitié pour ça que je l'ai fait!) Les baguettes sont rangées, à part celle de Neville dont je me sers pour faire rouler la soute. Nous arrivons en gare sans encombre. Ouf! Qui sait ce qui ce serait passé si un autre train avait déboulé de la gare au même instant? (eh bien on aurait été aplati comme des crêpes, si vous voulez tout savoir)

Le wagon stoppe à un quai.

« Mauvaise nouvelle » marmonne Drago, « c'est un débarcadère moldu. »

« Merde! » jure Neville (chose rarissime!).

J'arrête la soute. Nous sortons. Enfin, l'air libre! Je respire. La gare est pleine de monde. Luna s'applique à refermer magiquement la porte pour qu'aucun Moldu ne puisse l'ouvrir. Ce serait gênant qu'on découvre tout ce que contient cette soute! Hedwige est restée également à l'intérieur. Je tourne la tête. Un contrôleur se dirige déjà vers nous, carnet en main, casquette vissée sur le crâne. Aïe, aïe, aïe! Voilà déjà des ennuis en perspective!

« On se tire! » je fais en observant nerveusement l'homme en uniforme. Nous entamons une fuite rapide à travers la foule.

Dehors, des tas de gens nous regardent d'un drôle d'air. Je sais exactement ce à quoi ils pensent: que font ces quatre gosses dans une soute qui arrive en gare sans moteur?

Ben…

Soudain, Drago me prend le bras, écarquillant les yeux.

« Ombrage! »

Je me crispe subitement. C'est une blague?

°°°

Et encore un chapitre d'achevé! Il était déjà plus long, celui-là, non? Et j'ai zappé quelques heures sans importance pour l'histoire, peut-être par manque d'inspiration! Mais ça n'aurait rien apporté, alors… au moins, ça avance! Et répondez aux questions de la note de l'auteur!! (ne serais-je pas un tantinet exigente, parfois?? lol)

yes! on arrive aux chapitres avec Ombrage!! Mes préférés!!


	13. Douce Ombrage

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **et l'habituel disclaimer est toujours présent (hélas) pour annoncer que je ne possède rien de rien (ça n'a pas changé depuis le début de l'histoire!) à part mon intrigue intrigante et… euh ben.. qui intrigue?

**Note-de-la-ficeuse-et-donc-complètement-inutile-mais-qui-fait-du-bien-à-l'auteur-de-l'écrire-alors-on-lui-pardonne (on lui pardonne, n'est-ce pas?): **oh oh! On arrive au treizième chapitre, attention, ça porte malheur!! Mais à qui? Drago? Harry? Luna? Neville? (lui, treizième chapitre ou non, il n'a jamais de pot, alors…) Dobbie? Mon prof de maths? Ah ah! Vous verrez bien dans ce chapitre treize absolument époustouflant !!(que l'auteur est modeste! Elle se lance des fleurs à elle toute seule et en plus elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne mais passons, vu que ses fics sont géniales… lol) Bref! Tout ça pour dire que je suis surprise et heureuse d'être déjà arrivée au treizième chapitre!

**n/a: (oui, oui, la n/a, c'est pas pareil que la "Note-de-la-ficeuse-et-donc-complètement-inutile-mais-qui-fait-du-bien-à-l'auteur-de-l'écrire-alors-on-lui-pardonne"(vive le copié-collé!)) **pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon!! Je sais je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès en retard pour poster le chapitre 13 mais j'ai eu des partiels (ouais, ouais, je trouve toujours des excuses!) qui se sont finis y a pas très longtemps! Et comme je n'ai toujours pas le net ("bientôt, bientôt!" crie à tout va France Télécom!), je ne peux toujours pas poster de chez moi! (logique) Bon, ça s'est à peu près bien passé (je dis ça pour ceux qui vont me demander (oui, oui, je vous jure, il y a des gens qui _s'intéressent_ à MA vie! Incroyable, hein?)) mais on verra! On n'est jamais à l'abri des rattrapages! Bon, j'ai fini la partie autobiographique, larmoyante et pitoyable! lol! Ah, non! Dernière précision de la plus haute importance!!! JE SUIS EN VACANCES!! (bon, là, tout le monde râle, je vais attendre que ça se calme...lol) (oui, oui, je sais, on fout rien en fac...) (les médecine travaillent toujorurs? mais je suis pas en médecine! (je suppose qu'on n'avait compris que vu ma connaissance limitée en méd, j'allais pas faire ça! en plus, je m'évanouis à chaque piqure qu'on me fait, alors...)) Bon, qu'est-ce que je raconte encore! Oui, les vacances! Soyez heureux, vivez fous, souriez (vous êtes filmés! wouah, c'est encore plus pathétique que d'habitude!) et sautez partout dans la maison! Si je suis en vacances, alors j'aurais plus de temps pour poster! C'est pas génial, ça? Bon, je vais arrêter là avant de me ridiculiser encore plus (et qu'on vienne me lyncher parce que, SOI-DISANT!, je ne fous rien...) et on se revoit au prochain chapitre! Au fait, résultat des courses! Morfler: ma définition: 4 voix! celle de ma pov maman: 0, celle de mon tit frèrot: 0.5! (si, c'est possible! D'abord, c'est moi qui décide! lol) Hé, hé, ça me fait trop rigoler, je devrais mettre des petits quizz à chaque fois! lol (rien que pour emmerder le monde!)

Dsl pas de RaR aujourd'hui! Enfin... sauf si vous souhaitez que je reporte la publication de ce chapitre....lol

**Chapitre 13: Douce Ombrage…**

J'ai une hallucination ou quoi?

Je vois Dolores Ombrage en chair et en os sur le quai! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, nom d'un chien?

Elle ne nous voit pas tout de suite mais notre arrivée spectaculaire a dû alerter tout le monde. Quand elle nous aperçoit, elle nous fonce dessus. Je lâche rapidement Harry. Pas la peine que tout le monde sache qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre nous! Je n'ai pas le temps d'avertir les deux nigauds qui nous suivent. À côté de moi, Harry commence à trembler. Pourquoi? Que lui a fait Ombrage? Il ferme nerveusement son poing et le rouvre encore et encore.

Lovegood et Londubat laissent échapper une exclamation lorsqu'ils l'aperçoivent, au moins aussi surpris que moi et Harry.

Elle nous embrasse du regard (beurk! Qui a du désinfectant?) et nous emmène sans mot dire plus loin.

« Le contrôleur! » l'avertit Harry.

Ombrage fronce les sourcils et nous écarte de la foule.

« Restez là, petits imbéciles, je m'en charge! »

« Elle a bien dit 'petits imbéciles'? » je questionne, éberlué.

Personne n'avait encore osé me traiter de la sorte! Saleté de vipère! Comment oses-tu insulter un Malefoy?

« Hey, du calme, le gnome » me fait Harry.

Je le fusille du regard. Prends garde à tes paroles, Potter ou tu risques de le regretter!

Ombrage lance discrètement un sort d'Oubliettes au gars en uniforme.

« On fait quoi? » demande Londubat avec anxiété.

« T'as pas entendu la dame, crétin? » je réplique.

« On l'attend. » traduit Harry. « Drago, arrête d'insulter mes amis » grince-t-il à voix basse.

« Oh, pauvre chou, il va jamais s'en remettre! » je m'apitoie sur le même ton.

Harry souffle bruyamment, signe d'une intense exaspération. Je ne retiens pas un sourire satisfait. Ombrage revient.

« Bougez-vous, tas de vermines! À cause de vous, c'est la pagaille! Alors ne traînez pas! Accélérez Londubat! Vous n'êtes qu'un mollasson! »

Douce et charmante Ombrage. Je vous reconnais bien là.

Nous nous mettons rapidement en marche, traversons la foule.

« Et nos bagages? » questionne la cinglée de service.(Lovegood pour ceux qui ont l'esprit au moins aussi lent que celui de Londubat)

Ombrage lui adresse un regard féroce qui ferait pisser un troll des montagnes dans sa culotte sans même ralentir.

« On s'en occupe! » rage-t-elle.

Elle nous entraîne hors de la gare. Je fronce les sourcils. Où va-t-on comme ça?

« Et vous nous emmenez où, là? » demande Harry, qui commence à s'essouffler.

Elle stoppe net. Nous manquons de lui rentrer dedans. Elle réfléchit. Aucun de nous ne semble vouloir interrompre sa réflexion. Quelle bande de froussards!

« Alors? »

« Chez moi. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi pas au ministère? Nous sommes tout près! »

Elle m'adresse un regard terrible qui ne me fait même pas ciller, à la grande admiration de Londubat. Je préviens tout de suite, qu'il entre dans mon fan-club, je fais en sorte de ne plus jamais en avoir un!

« Pas de discussion! »

Je hausse les épaules. Après tout, quelle importance? Ça me fait louper les cours.

« Et que Londubat enlève sa cape! »

Ce lourdaud s'exécute rapidement, par crainte d'une autre remontrance. Nous prenons la première rue à droite, puis une autre et une autre encore.

« C'est encore loin? »je me plains. « J'ai mal au pieds! »

« La ferme! »

Quel caractère de merde! Harry est mort de rire et moi je fulmine! Tu veux te la jouer comme ça, ma grosse. Eh bien on va bien voir qui est le plus fort!

Je m'arrête, stoppe les autres. Ombrage se retourne, furax.

« Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Dépêchez-vous! »

« J'en ai marre. Je ne suis pas votre elfe de maison alors un peu de considération. Je vous ai dit que j'avais mal aux pieds alors je m'arrête. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on irait dans votre bicoque, je veux retourner à Poudlard. Ensuite, je ne suis pas d'accord pour me taper tout Londres à pied. On a fait un voyage abominable dans une soute à bagages, je suis lessivé, un dragon a voulu nous bouffer. D'ailleurs pourquoi y avait-il un dragon ici, hein? Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous pose cette question, vous devez être descendue bien bas dans la hiérarchie gouvernementale pour travailler au service des trains! Comment pourriez-vous le savoir? Donc, en résumé, c'est vous qui vous dépêchez de vous expliquer parce que sinon, ça va barder pour votre matricule. »

Ombrage prend un air rusé, met les mains sur les hanches. Elle ordonne:

« Potter, Londubat et Lovegood, vous venez avec moi. Tout de suite! » hurle-t-elle.

Ils se regardent, ne sachant que faire. Je sais que si Harry ne bouge pas, ils ne feront rien. Et Harry se mettra de mon côté.

« Obéissez, espèces de sales mioches, sinon, j'enverrai des Beuglantes à votre famille et je vous ferai chasser de Poudlard. » dit-elle avec un horrible sourire.

« Des menaces? Il n'y a plus que ça que vous trouvez pour nous obliger à obéir. Vous êtes tombée bien bas. Mais, premièrement, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour envoyer une Beuglante à notre famille et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui est exclu de Poudlard. Maintenant, conduisez-nous au Ministère. »

Ombrage devient tout de suite plus douce. Bien, bon chien.

« Monsieur Malefoy. Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre la situation. Depuis le déraillement du train et votre disparition, le ministère est devenu un asile de fous. De plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a encore agi et il n'a pas qu'à s'occuper de quatre gosses susceptibles comme vous. Maintenant, suivez-moi. J'ai toute autorité sur cette affaire car on me l'a _personnellement_ confiée. Quelque chose à ajouter? »

« Une attaque de Voldemort? » intervient Harry, horrifié.

A ce nom, Ombrage tressaille.

Elle fixe le Gryffondor.

« Oui. »

Son sourire s'évanouit et l'expression de sa figure se fait fatiguée, j'aperçois les rides et les cernes qui envahissent son visage.

Une attaque? Putain de merde! Je redeviens sérieux, la moquerie qui s'était installé sur ma face disparaît.

« Okay, on vous suit. »

Le groupe se remet en marche. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de faire confiance à cette grue mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres choix, surtout qu'en ce moment, le ministère de la magie ne me porte pas dans son cœur… après l'arrestation de Lucius Malefoy, ça se comprend…

D'ailleurs, revenir à Poudlard maintenant n'est pas vraiment mon objectif. J'ai réfléchi, beaucoup. Je suis très attiré par Harry, je ne peux pas le nier. Je ne sais pas par quelle malédiction ça s'est produit mais le résultat est là. On doit pourtant mettre des choses au point. C'est impossible de continuer comme ça! Ma fierté m'interdit de vivre une relation secrète. Ma famille m'interdit de vivre une relation avec Potter. Et Drago m'interdit de faire un compromis. Parce que je suis Drago Malefoy et … et quoi? Et je ne supporte pas cette magouille qui commence me donner la migraine!!

Zut.

Cette situation est trop compliquée et j'ai du mal à la maîtriser alors que mon cœur balance! Pourquoi dois-je en plus supporter ces maudites hormones??? Arrrrgh!!!

Réfléchis Drago, réfléchis! Qu'est-ce qui te serais le plus profitable? Ne pas retourner à Poudlard, rester avec Harry. Ok mais tout à fait irréalisable! Je refuse de fuir! Mais mon but n'est pas de reprendre ma vie comme elle l'était auparavant! Surtout avec Voldemort derrière…

Comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas au courant de cette attaque? Je vais faire pression sur Ombrage pour plus de détails. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a chuté de quelques degrés qu'elle n'est plus dans le secret du ministère. Du moins, je l'espère!

« C'est là. Grouillez-vous, bande de mollusques! » intime Ombrage avec hargne.

Je lève la tête. C'est un petit quartier londonien assez commun, un peu à l'écart du centre. Devant nous se tient un immeuble de quelques étages, quatre au plus. Dans la rue, trois engins roulants passent à toute vitesse, l'un d'où s'échappe une musique qui casse les oreilles conduit par un gars qui nous regarde, goguenard, un trait blanc et marron fumant aux lèvres. Que les Moldus sont pathétiques!

Ombrage nous pousse durement dans un hall miteux. Doucement la vieille! T'as pas vu l'étiquette sur mon front: « attention Malefoy fragile en voie de disparition »? Conasse, va. Nous avançons jusqu'à une porte en verre à laquelle Londubat se cogne.

« Ouch! » gémit-il.

« Mais quel crétin! » je fais en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry me lance un regard noir. Ombrage m'accorde un de ces rares sourires.

Elle appuie sur un bouton et nous pouvons ouvrir la porte. Nous entrons dans un autre vestibule carrelé de beige sale. Une plante en pot fait grise mine. Curieuse, Loufoca s'en approche, la touche. Elle s'exclame.

Harry croise les bras.

« C'est une fausse » informe-t-il.

« Pourquoi mettre une fausse plante? Ça n'a aucun sens! » je m'insurge.

Ces Moldus! Qu'ils sont cons, vraiment! n/a: gaffe Drago! Sinon les Moldus y vont te foutre une raclée vite fait bien fait! Non mais oh! De qui se moque-t-on? lol

« Ca coûte moins cher. » explique Harry « et ça ne demande aucun entretien. »

J'éternue.

« On pourrait au moins l'épousseter! »

« Allergique à la poussière, le minet? » demande, ironique, Potter.

Je t'emmerde!

« Vous avez fini, oui? » râle Ombrage. « L'ascenseur est là! »

La quoi? La censeur? À quoi ça peut servir, ce truc?

Devant nos yeux ébahis (pas les miens, non, non, seulement ceux de Lovegood et Londubat!), une porte se découpe dans le mur, laisse entrevoir une pièce aussi large qu'un placard à balais.

« Un passage secret! » s'émerveille la cinglée en chef.

« On ne va pas entrer là-dedans? » je glapis, horrifié.

Harry rit sous cape. Il se fout de moi! Je renifle de mépris.

Ombrage a déjà pris place.

« C'est pas bientôt fini vos disputes? » grogne-t-elle.

Avec appréhension, je suis Harry. Les deux autres m'imitent.

Ah! On est serrés comme dans une robe de Naori Cannell! (célèbre mannequin sorcière!)

Les portes se referment. Oh mon Dieu! Je ne me sens pas bien! On est enfermés! Respire Drago, respire! Je gigote. Ça ne va pas du tout. Ma respiration s'accélère. Les murs ne se rapprochent pas, là? Oh, si, ils se rapprochent!

J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de monter! On bouge! Non, ce sont les murs de la cabine qui vont nous écraser! Je savais bien que…

Je sens une main chaude prendre la mienne. C'est celle de Harry. Je lui lance un regard de noyé, à l'insu des trois autres. Ses yeux verts m'incitent au calme, sa main caresse doucement ma paume, en gestes réguliers. Il s'approche insensiblement de moi, sans que l'on s'en aperçoive. Je ne vois plus ses yeux, il est dans mon dos. Les murs se rapprochent! Non! Puis, son autre bras prend ma taille et il me sert doucement contre lui. Je me calme, ferme les yeux. Me détend et pose légèrement ma tête contre son épaule. Mais à ce moment, j'entends un tintement aigu, comme un son de carillon.

« On est arrivés. » avertit rageusement Ombrage.

Elle n'est jamais de bonne humeur, celle-là?

Mes jambes en tremblent encore. Les portes s'ouvrent en face de moi, je me dépêche de sortir de cette boîte. Harry m'a lâché à temps pour ne pas se faire entraîner. Je sens comme une boule au creux de mon estomac. J'aurai préféré mille fois rester dans cette cage avec lui que de le laisser loin de moi et de ne plus avoir peur! Je n'ai plus peur avec lui, de toute façon. Quoi? J'ai dit que j'avais peur? Les Malefoy n'ont jamais peur!

°°°

Je m'efforce de maîtriser le tremblement de mes mains. Il avait l'air si effrayé! Je voulais le rassurer, le consoler. Mais l'ascenseur a fini sa course.

Nous sortons dans un couloir mal éclairé. Ombrage nous dirige vers une chambre dont le numéro peint en noir commence à s'écailler.

Numéro 36. Elle fourrage dans son sac d'un rose affreux puis en sort une clé qu'elle a magiquement coloré (question à 3000 Gallions: de quelle couleur est la clé???). Puis elle l'insère dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre (Sésame ouvre-toi! Où est donc le trésor d'Ali Baba?). Un appartement de grand-mère tout rose s'offre à nos yeux horrifiés. Et encore, c'est injurieux pour les grand-mères de dire ça! Ça me donne envie de gerber…

Ombrage redevient à cette vue encore plus coulante et mielleuse qu'elle ne l'était l'année dernière à Poudlard.

« Bien. _Hum Hum. _»

Oh, non! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Qu'elle nous refasse sa petite toux polie d'agonisante!

Ça me donne envie de me racler la gorge maintenant! Merci Ombrage!

Elle soupire.

« Je vais devoir procéder à certains changements. »

Elle sort sa petite baguette de son affreux sac rose bonbon et prononce quelques formules. Le canapé (rose) devient un lit (rose) et deux lits de camp (roses) apparaissent.

« Ca défigure mon salon… Mais c'est pour la bonne cause… »

Elle se tourne vers nous avec un horrible sourire.

« Vous dormirez là. Mademoiselle Lovegood, je suis sûre que vos camarades ne vous feront pas l'affront de vous obliger à dormir avec une personne du sexe opposé! Je ne veux pas de relation sexuelle dans ma maison! Est-ce compris, jeunes gens? (elle appuie ses phrases d'un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Comme si l'un de nous voulait coucher avec Luna!!!) Je vous défends de toucher à cette petite! Mais je vous laisse exceptionnellement dormir dans la même pièce qu'elle cette nuit! Vos bagages seront apportés demain matin. Quant à moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, comme alerter les autorités de votre présence ici. Vous trouverez de la nourriture dans le frigidaire. »

Puis elle transplane, sans autre forme de procès, dans un grand nuage de fumée (rose!!).

Nous restons quelques minutes indécis. Puis Drago prend les choses en main.

« Je prends cette couche-là. Pas question que je dorme avec quelqu'un d'autre… (il sent mon regard appuyé. Vraiment Drago, tu ne veux personne dans ton lit?) Euh… hum, hum…(il pourrait presque concurrencer Ombrage, là) Londubat et Potter, vous occuperez le double lit. Lovegood prendra le dernier, sinon Ombrage débarquera en plein milieu de la nuit pour nous accuser d'agression sexuelle sur mineure. »

Sur ce, après avoir déclamé ses ordres, Drago Malefoy se traîne jusqu'au frigo. Il reste perplexe devant la complexité de la machine. Je soupire. Puis je consens enfin à lui expliquer son fonctionnement. J'ouvre la porte. Devant les yeux illuminés des trois sorciers, un garde-manger rempli de victuailles s'offre à eux.

« Ouah, mais c'est gelé! » s'exclame Drago en frôlant un plat de viande.

Il est vraiment unique. Heureusement pour l'humanité, en fait.

Je réprime un fou rire.

Neville et Luna ne disent rien. Mais je sens la nervosité croissante du Gryffondor.

« Un problème, Neville? » je finis par lui demander, irrité.

Il devient tout rouge. Je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas le brusquer, le pauvre.

« 'Scuse. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Pas grave. » m'interrompt-il.

« Pourquoi tous les plats sont gelés? » hurle Drago.

Il est mignon, fort, charmant, envoûtant et tout ce que vous voulez mais par dessus tout, qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant!!!!

« C'est pour les conserver! »

Je commence à m'énerver, là, je crois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Neville? »

« C'est que… je ne peux pas dormir dans le même lit qu'une autre personne… c'est difficile à expliquer mais.. Je ne le supporte pas. »

Oh, meerde!

Je me pince le nez en soufflant. Puis je fais craquer mes doigts, signe d'une intense réflexion-exaspération.

J'entends Drago frissonner. Puis:

« Ne fais plus jamais ça! Je ne peux pas le supporter! C'est répugnant! »

Je ricane intérieurement. Alors comme ça tu as horreur que l'on craque ses articulations? Je garde en mémoire pour plus tard, Drago, t'inquiète.

Mais pour le moment, le problème est tout autre: Neville ne peut pas dormir dans un lit pour deux. Donc, soit je me coltine Luna, soit… je déglutis difficilement. Je ne sais pas si ce serait une très bonne idée. Drago et moi dans le même lit… Mes hormones et mon cœur l'approuvent mais pas ma raison. Que diraient Luna, Neville -et pire!!- Ombrage?? Je préfère ne pas y penser. Rien que d'imaginer Drago et moi dans le même lit, ça me met l'estomac en boule.

« Harry? »

Je sursaute. Neville est en train de passer sa main devant mes yeux.

« Je suis en train de penser… »

« Vraiment? Tu en es capable? » s'étonne ironiquement Drago.

Je te hais!!!

« Et toi? » je rétorque. Je l'ignore. Du calme, Harry. « Bon, pour en revenir à ton problème, Neville… »

« Quel problème? » questionne Drago en engouffrant une part de gâteau au chocolat.

« Neville ne peut pas dormir dans le même lit que quelqu'un d'autre. Il va falloir échanger de lit. L'un de vous deux (je désigne tour à tour Drago et Luna) va devoir échanger son lit avec Neville. »

Drago s'étrangle. Penserait-il à la même chose que moi?

« Un problème, Malefoy? » je demande innocemment.

« Ta gueule, Potter. » il me répond, le plus dignement possible.

Luna et Neville étouffent leurs rires difficilement. Drago qui perd son self-contrôle, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit tous les jours… Puis Luna se reprend et m'annonce:

« Bon, puisqu'il faut bien trouver une solution, je veux bien dormir avec toi, Harry. » se dévoue-t-elle avec emphase.

Arrrgh!!!! Non!! Je préfère encore Colin Crivey!! Pourquoi c'est pas lui qui s'est fait enfermer avec nous??? Encore que je suis sûr qu'il aurait déblatéré des compliments à mon égard pendant toute la nuit…

Je regarde Drago de travers. C'est impossible de dormir ensemble, cette nuit, il le sait, je le sais. D'ailleurs, en aurait-il envie? Peut-être que… ce que nous avons partagé n'était pour lui que l'aventure d'une nuit… peut-être que je ne lui ai pas plu? Arrête, Harry! De toute façon, pourquoi… pourquoi ça me rend triste? Penser qu'il ait juste profité de moi me mettrait dans une rage noire mais que j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé… Harry! Il n'a rien dit de tel, arrête de te faire des films!

« Okay » je finis par répondre avec réluctance. « Mais prions pour qu'Ombrage ne se pointe pas cette nuit en hurlant parce que sa pudeur s'est tellement outragée qu'elle s'est faite la malle. »

Drago renifle de mépris.

Problème réglé. Passons au suivant. J'ai une fringale d'enfer!! J'emmène les autres en cuisine (rose). Je leur explique comment se servir d'un four à micro-ondes. Et oui! Pas le droit aux baguettes dans ce quartier moldu!

« Premièrement, vous enlevez la cellophane ou l'emballage. Puis, vous appuyez sur la touche blanche tout en bas du four. Vous ouvrez la porte, mettez votre plat -sans plastique dessus, Neville!-, refermez la porte, réglez le temps de cuisson et l'intensité de la chaleur grâce aux deux gros ronds - non, pas là, Malefoy, c'est la prise électrique!-. Attention, ne mettez pas trop longtemps! Ensuite, appuyez sur le bouton de mise en marche pour démarrer -le bouton _rouge_, Luna!- et c'est tout. »

Comme Drago a voulu passer en premier, je me suis installé près de Neville et parlons Quidditch avec passion. Soudain, je sens comme…

« Snif.. Snif… C'est quoi cette drôle d'odeur? » demande Neville en reniflant.

« Ouais.. Ça sent le cramé, là.. » je renchéris, pas du tout rassuré en me tournant vers le micro-ondes. « Oh non! » (pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, Drago vient de mettre un plat de pâtes bolo à « four chaud » sans enlever la cellophane pendant trente minutes!! Il le fait exprès ou il est con naturellement? Mais c'est quoi ce mec?? Il a l'esprit de contradiction, c'est pas possible! Il a fait exactement le contraire de ce que j'ai dit!)

Je me précipite vers lui, affolé.

« Mais tu veux foutre le feu à la baraque ou quoi? » je hurle.

Je me précipite vers le micro-ondes d'où s'échappent des volutes grisâtres. Je presse rapidement la touche d'ouverture. Et tousse. De violents nuage de fumée m'assaillent. Mais quel con! Pourquoi je ne me suis pas reculé? J'ai tout pris en pleine tronche! Je me recule, les larmes aux yeux, toussant comme un damné, rendant tripes et boyaux.

« Harry, ça va? » demanda Neville, inquiet.

« Devine, crétin! » lui répond, acerbe, Drago.

Il s'empare d'un torchon (rose), sort le plat (et moi alors??) et dépose une masse jaune, rouge et plastifiée sur la table (rose). Je continue à m'étrangler. Luna me tape vigoureusement dans le dos, ce qui me fait encore plus tousser. Pour finir, j'attrape sa main pour la bloquer, de peur qu'elle ne finisse par me l'enfoncer définitivement dans la colonne vertébrale.

J'ouvre rapidement la fenêtre, suffoquant encore un peu. La fumée trouve sa porte de sortie. Deux minutes plus tard, tout est redevenu normal. Sauf que je suis _très _en colère.

« Malefoy! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête?! J'avais donné des explications précises, t'es sourd ou con? »

« Ta gueule, Potter! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça! » éructe-t-il, en rage.

Quoi? C'est une plaisanterie? Faut qu'il se calme, là, le Malefoy!

Je l'ai humilié par mes réprimandes, et alors? C'est lui qui a foutu la merde, pas moi! Ce n'est qu'un enfant gâté qui ne supporte pas les reproches! Gamin pourri, va!

« Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Malefoy? Cramer un autre plat de nouilles? Je suis mort de trouille! »

« Harry! » fait Luna.

Je me calme. Le Serpentard serre les dents, il s'est raidi sous mes attaques. Je m'en tape! Il m'énerve! S'il m'avait écouté, ça ne serait jamais arrivé!

« Bon, mangeons. » décide la Serdaigle.

« Pas faim. » grince Malefoy en me fixant d'un air meurtrier.

« Ben, va te coucher alors et fais pas chi.. »

« Harry! » fait encore Luna.

Je respire bruyamment pour me calmer les nerfs. Drago part sans un coup d'œil. Il quitte la cuisine. C'est ça, va dans le salon et pieute-toi! Ça nous fera des vacances!

Oh, Harry. Pourquoi tu fais tout foirer? Tu as blessé Drago et il t'en veut pour l'humiliation que tu lui as fait subir.

Oh, merde. Je suis con, moi, des fois.

Je prends un yaourt et une cuillère puis mange sans grand appétit. Par contre, Luna et surtout Neville dévorent.

Je soupire. Finis mon dîner, jette l'emballage du pot et mets la cuillère dans le lave-vaisselle (tiens donc? Ombrage saurait se servir d'un appareil électrique? C'est vrai qu'elle a un micro-ondes..). Puis je marmonne:

« 'Vais me pieuter.. »

Je laisse les autres terminer leur repas. Dans l'ombre du salon, j'aperçois une forme allongée. J'enlève sans bruit mes chaussures, mon pull et mon pantalon. Puis je me glisse silencieusement dans le lit. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce.

Neville et Luna nous rejoignent. Ils se déshabillent dans le noir (oh mon Dieu non! Pitié que Luna ne dorme pas nue!).

J'entends à peine la Serdaigle me rejoindre sous les draps que je m'enfonce dans un sommeil réparateur.

°°°

Celui-là était plus long, non? Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Il me fait particulièrement rire! C'est un de mes préférés…


	14. Comment une fouineuse peut tout ficher e...

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **je ne sais pas si je possède quelqu'un dans cette fic (dans ce cas, reviewez-moi pour me l'apprendre!) mais au moins l'histoire m'appartient! Ah bon, ce n'est pas une nouveauté?

**n/a: **Bonjour à tout le monde! (il me semble avoir aperçu dans l'Assemblée quelques spécimens masculins...) Je sais, je suis HORRIBLEMENT en retard concernant la publication des chapitres! Mais me voilà de retour avec excuses et tout le tralala! Juste une chose! A partir de maintenant, je ne répondrais plus aux reviews, ça met trop de temps, je passe réellement des heures dessus! Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir faire ça, peut-être qu'il m'arrivera d'avoir un peu de temps à l'avenir et de répondre une ou deux fois... Voilà, voilà... bonne lecture (quand même! lol)

**Chapitre 14: Comment une fouineuse peut tout ficher en l'air.**

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit inconfortable sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Est-ce que tout va redevenir comme avant entre Harry et moi? J'ai sérieusement mis en danger notre fragile relation. Au départ, je l'avoue, ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, sauvage mais quand nous avons fait l'amour, c'était si… somptueux! Si unique! Si beau! Si terrifiant.. Si Harry. J'avais senti son appréhension. Je ne voulais pas que ça ne soit qu'un plaisir unilatéral. Je voulais qu'il m'aime aussi! Et maintenant? Je.. Nous n'en avons pas reparlé. À vrai dire, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le faire! Et je ne sais pas ce que je veux. C'est rare, c'est même exceptionnel parce que je suis Drago Malefoy et que les Malefoy savent ce qu'ils veulent. Alors procédons logiquement:

Que veux-tu, Drago? Harry.

Pour combien de temps?

… hum…

Laissons cette question de côté.

Comment le savoir? Je l'aime. Comment? Un ami? Ne sois pas stupide. Comme un amant. Un amoureux! Les amours d'amoureux finissent toujours en nœuds de boudin. Ce ne sont que des fumerolles. Je ne veux pas d'une passion qui s'éteint comme elle s'allume. Je veux de la constance! Je veux que ça soit… pour toujours…

Arrête Drago! C'est trop guimauve! Qui voudrait vivre comme ça? D'ailleurs, jamais tu ne pourrais vivre avec Harry! Rappelle-toi son nom: c'est Potter, l'ennemi de ta famille! Et le caractère si enflammé de Harry… et ta propre personnalité…

Nous sommes si différents, si ardents! Comment vivre en communion? C'est impossible!

Je me lève, ces questions insolubles me trottant dans la tête. Je ne veux pas vivre cacher mais je ne peux pas vivre face au monde. Qu'écrirait Rita Skeeter? Brr. J'en frémis déjà.

Où sont les chiottes dans cet appart' pour poupée? Cette porte-là peut-être? Ça fiche la chair de poule ce rose gluant. Ah, horreur! C'est la chambre d'Ombrage! Bon sang, comment peut-elle vivre dans cette abomination! C'est à vomir… beuh… en parlant de ça… je ne me sens pas très bien… ah, la salle de bains… j'allume le plafonnier (j'ai vu Harry le faire dans la cuisine tout à l'heure.). La lumière mange l'ombre. Le rose m'éclate à la figure comme un épouvantard qui sort du placard. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide, m'asperge le visage pour me rafraîchir les idées. Puis j'observe mon reflet dans le miroir ovale. Pas génial. Je cherche un peigne (rose…) et me recoiffe du mieux que je peux. Mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire contre les cernes violacées qui envahissent mon visage et le mangent. C'est désolant! Comment ai-je fait pour martyriser ainsi ma pauvre figure?

« Mais oui, tu es mignon, Malefoy. »

Harry! Je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer. Je me retourne brutalement vers lui. Gloups! Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien d'autre qu'un tee-shirt et son boxer? C'est indécent de sortir comme ça la nuit, surtout quand il s'agit de Harry! Je le déshabille malgré moi (oh non! Pas du tout malgré moi!) du regard. Ouf… qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici…Drago! J'espère qu'il ne s'en est pas aperçu!

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter? » je lui demande brusquement.

Il croise les bras. J'essaie d'ordonner mes pensées. Surtout, ne pas lui révéler pourquoi je souffre d'une insomnie chronique! Son regard est si… moqueur. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Mais pour faire quoi exactement? L'écarteler? Ou… ?

« Eh, bien, pour le moment, comme tu peux le voir, je t'observe. »

« Tiens donc. » je fais d'une voix glaciale. « Et qu'est-ce que tu en conclus? »

Je suis décontenancé. À quoi joue-t-il? Je préfère garder mon masque d'indifférence.

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Je mords la mienne pour éviter de m'emparer de sa bouche tentatrice. Je n'y peux rien, il est si désirable! Et il ne se rend même pas compte de l'effet qu'il a sur moi (heureusement)!

« Que tu es un excellent sujet d'études, Malefoy. »

Je frissonne, malgré moi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » je demande en haussant un sourcil interrogateur et hautain.

Il s'avance lentement. Ça me rappelle une certaine scène sous la pluie…

Mon cœur accélère ses mouvements et je me maudis intérieurement de réagir autant à ce qu'il dit.

Mais je lui en veux encore pour ce qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure. Les Malefoy ont la rancune tenace! Ce salaud a osé m'humilier publiquement! Et je n'admets pas une chose pareille.

Il s'arrête, sans doute à cause de mon regard glacial. Tant mieux! Qu'il comprenne un peu qui est le maître! Je le sens un peu intimidé. Mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour l'aider ou le mettre à l'aise!

« Drago… »

Il stoppe. Dois-je relever le fait qu'il a utilisé mon prénom? Okay, pour cette fois, je passe. Pas la peine de tout gâcher, Drago. Tu le veux alors laisse un peu ton sempiternel orgueil de côté pour le moment.

« Quoi? » je fais d'un ton cassant.

C'est pas parce que je ne l'ai pas tué pour avoir prononcé mon prénom que je ne peux pas lui faire la gueule!

Il soupire bruyamment. Tu es excédé? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi!

« Arrête de te conduire comme un gosse! C'est pas parce que je te reproche quelque chose que tu dois monter sur tes grands chevaux! » explose-t-il.

Quoi? Il manque pas d'air, ce petit con!

« Tu te calmes, Potter ou je me chargerais de te faire ravaler tes paroles! »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles Potter? »

« Depuis toujours, t'as oublié? »

« … »

Il baisse les yeux. Il est blessé. C'est bien un Gryffondor, ça! Pauvre petite chose fragile et martyrisée par l'univers! Tandis que les Serpentard sont d'odieux personnages toujours prêts à faire souffrir tout le monde, bien sûr!

« Non. » Il s'interrompt. « Il m'a pourtant semblé avoir entendu 'Harry', une fois ou deux, ces derniers jours. » Comme je ne rajoute rien, il rajoute, en haussant les épaules: « J'ai dû me tromper. »

Il sort de la salle de bains (rose).

Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Mais va le voir! Tu viens de réduire à néant tes chances de le posséder un jour. Personne ne possèdera Harry Potter. Et pourquoi pas toi? Allez, bouge ton cul, idiot!

Mes jambes se mettent en marche, je sors de la pièce, attrape Potter par le bras. Il me regarde, ses émotions clairement visibles sur son visage. Mais pourquoi a-t-il une figure si expressive? Déception. Souffrance. Espoir.

« C'que t'es chiant, Potter.. » je soupire bruyamment.

Sans me rendre compte de mes gestes, je m'empare de sa nuque et approche son visage du mien et nos lèvres se rencontrent doucement. Il m'entoure la taille de ses bras, comme pour éviter de se noyer. Ses mains parcourent mon dos, pour en vérifier sa réalité? Mes doigts à moi sont dans les cheveux soyeux de Harry. C'est si bon de l'embrasser à nouveau! Je laisse échapper un gémissement de contentement. Il en frissonne, l'ange. Ça me galvanise pour la suite, il faut dire! Ma bouche descend le long de son cou, laissant une traînée humide, ce qui contracte ses mains sur mon corps. Je le plaque contre le mur du couloir (rose) et mets mes bras des deux côtés de sa tête. Je ne veux plus le laisser partir, jamais! Mes émotions et mes pensées doivent se lire dans mes yeux parce qu'il m'embrasse encore. Il n'a pas l'air d'être contre le fait que je le garde prisonnier.. Puis je libère sa bouche.

« Harry… »

« Quoi? »

« Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry. T'es content, maintenant? »

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule. Le contact de ses cheveux sur mon cou m'électrise. Je respire avec bonheur son odeur.

« Oui. Non. Enfin, si c'est super.. »

Je m'écarte de lui, soudain refroidi.

« Pourquoi 'non'? »

Il évite mon regard.

« Je voudrais pas… que ça ne soit qu'un jeu pour toi… pour moi, ça n'en est pas un… et je… »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? »

« Drago! C'est pas ça! » nie-t-il. « Mais on ne se connaît pas si bien, en fait! Toutes ces années, on n'a fait que considérer l'autre comme un paquet de défauts sans aucune qualité! Et j'ai entendu tellement de choses… »

« Comme quoi? » je questionne, coupant.

« Je sais que tu as eu des tas de petites amies. Et qu'elles n'ont duré que quelques semaines chacune, pas beaucoup plus. Je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de… »

« Mon tableau de chasse? »

Je serre les dents.

« Oui, c'est ça.. » avoue-t-il.

Je m'exhorte au calme. Ce n'est pas en m'énervant sur Harry à propos de quelque chose de totalement faux (enfin, si, c'est vrai! M'énervez pas, quoi!) que ça va faire avancer les choses. Au contraire.

« Écoute, Harry, je n'ai jamais.. rien fait de sérieux avec elles. Elles n'étaient que des passades! »

« Je ne veux pas être une passade. » me coupe-t-il.

Sa détermination me coupe le souffle. Il veut vivre quelque chose avec moi! Une relation, une vraie! Concrète et… totalement impossible.

« Tu n'en es pas une. » je le rassure. « Crois-moi, j'aurai choisi n'importe qui sauf toi dans ce bahut pour une aventure sans lendemain.. N'oublie pas que toute l'école nous considère comme des ennemis. »

Harry a peur. Très peur. Mais de quoi? Je ne peux pas le rassurer à propos de tout parce que j'ai peur, moi aussi.

« Est-ce que tu me considères comme ton ennemi, Drago? »

Quelle question stupide! Il est idiot ou quoi? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu…

Mais je comprends sa réaction. Il… il a peur que je joue avec ses sentiments. Moi, je n'ai jamais réfléchi sérieusement à cette question. C'est vrai, lui, c'est un foutu Gryffondor, plein de bonnes manières et de noblesse! On peut avoir confiance en lui! Moi, je ne suis qu'un Serpentard…

« Tu comprends, je ne veux pas… » poursuit-il, après un moment d'indécision.

« Oui. Mais, sincèrement, quel Malefoy digne de ce nom je serais si j'osais m'abaisser à commettre ce genre de choses que nous avons faites ensemble, qui éclabousseraient mon orgueil familial de honte, si je ne t'aimais pas? »

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, là, maintenant, tout de suite? Salazar! Je viens de lui avouer que je l'aime! Oh, non! Dites-moi que j'ai pas fait cette connerie! Drago, tu n'es qu'un idiot!

Ses yeux brillent. Merde. Tu t'es planté sur tout la ligne, Drago. Ce Gryffondor-là a apparemment apprécié que tu te découvres. Et il va sûrement en profiter pour se foutre de toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Génial. Il ne t'aime pas, c'est évident. Sinon, pourquoi resterait-il planté là comme il le fait en ce moment?

Il met sa tête sur mon épaule. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'enflamme. Hum. Ah, oui, j'avais oublié de préciser… je dors en boxer. Je ne crois pas que ça ait échappé au Gryffondor.

« T'es vraiment un cas, Drago Malefoy.. Heureusement que les êtres humains sont uniques au monde. Je sais pas comment la Terre ferait pour supporter un deuxième Drago Malefoy. »

Je grogne. Merci du compliment, Harry! Mais, néanmoins, je suis heureux qu'il ait changé de sujet. Moi, c'est plutôt ça qui me flanque la frousse. Parler d'amour.. Déjà que je trouve ça guimauve…

Il rajoute, plus sérieux:

« La plus cruelle des choses est de faire souffrir quelqu'un qui aime. »

Il m'embrasse légèrement sans me laisser le temps d'approfondir. (le baiser? Ses paroles? Les deux?)

Mes mains se posent au bas de sa colonne vertébrale, en profitant pour rapprocher son corps du mien.

Je l'embrasse furieusement. Il répond avec énergie (celle du désespoir? T'es con, Drago) et mon désir s'en trouve attisé. Comment me fais-tu réagir à ce point, Potter? Tu es diabolique.

« Tiens, tiens… Que c'est surprenant… »

My God!

°°°

Qui a parlé?

« _Hum, hum…_ N'est-ce pas mignon? Voilà une situation fort amusante… »

Ombrage! Non!

Je m'écarte précipitamment de Drago, mais il laisse sa main sur ma hanche, resserrant même son attache.

« C'est vraiment quelque chose de plaisant… »

Ombrage sort de l'obscurité (pas rose), un sourire accroché à ses lèvre fines et dures.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? » demande d'une voix glaciale (sa spécialité) Drago, resserrant son étreinte, comme pour me protéger.

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit.

« Mais je suis ici chez moi… D'ailleurs, je pourrais vous renvoyer la question… »

« Vous le voyez bien, ce qu'on fait. » répond Drago, très calmement.

Trop calmement! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, exactement? Il est en train de lui avouer sans ambages ce que nous faisions! Je lui envoie un regard désespéré qu'il ne capte pas (ou qu'il ignore).

Le sourire d'Ombrage grandit tellement que ses lèvres vont finir par se déchirer, si ça continue.

« Oui, oui, en effet, j'ai bien vu… Un moment très intéressant… »

Je vois déjà les titres de journaux de demain! Harry Potter, le 'Survivant', âme sœur de Drago Malefoy, fils d'un célèbre Mangemort! Oh, bon sang, Merlin, ça ne peut pas être vrai! C'est un cauchemar!

« Va te coucher, Harry. » m'ordonne Drago d'une voix nette, sans quitter Ombrage des yeux.

« Pourquoi donc? Ce garçon est fort bien ici! » s'oppose Ombrage d'une voix mielleuse à vomir, avec l'innocence d'un agneau qui vient de naître.

Je ne veux pas partir! Drago a besoin de moi, je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner! Nous sommes tous les deux concernés!

« Je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole! » grince Drago, la voix plus froide qu'un iceberg. « Harry, va dormir » dit-il une deuxième fois.

« Je ne veux pas t'abandonner! » je lui murmure.

Il me lance un regard terrible.

« Non, non, non, non! Laissez Potter libre de ce qu'il veut faire, Malefoy… je suis sûre qu'il a des tas de choses à nous dire… »

« Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois, Harry. Aie confiance en moi. » dit-il en me regardant, cette fois, doucement, suppliant pour que je lui obéisse.

Je vois encore son visage quand il a compris que je n'avais pas assez confiance en lui, que j'avais peur qu'il joue avec mon cœur. Même s'il a tenté de la cacher, ça l'a blessé. Je ne veux pas le blesser de nouveau.

_Aie confiance en moi, Harry. _

Je soupire légèrement, le cœur fendu.

« Okay. » je lui réponds.

« Merci. » me glisse-t-il, avec un sourire.

Je m'éclipse, alors qu'Ombrage serre les dents. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Mais comment va-t-il faire? Je ne sais pas. J'espère. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette vieille chouette se pointe? Saleté d'Ombrage!

Je rejoins le salon. Me glisse dans ma partie de lit. Luna ronfle, c'est abominable. Mais je ne réussirais pas à dormir, de toute façon. Je tends l'oreille. Mais rien ne filtre, aucun bruit, aucun son, aucune voix. C'est à mourir de désespoir!

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mes draps. Le sommeil me manque. Enfin, la porte du salon s'ouvre et la silhouette de Drago se découpe dans l'encadrement. Mon cœur fait un bond. Je sors du lit et l'embrasse spontanément. Surpris, il se laisse faire.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours, Potter. » souffle-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

« Tu vas bien? » n/a: Harry est une vraie mère poule

« Je suis vivant, non? »

« Justement, j'en doute. Passer plus d'un quart d'heure avec une Ombrage en chemise de nuit rose, c'est pas vraiment aphrodisiaque. »

« Potter! » me lance-t-il, amusé. « Tu ne penses qu'au sexe, ma parole! »

Je bafouille, bégaie.

« Mais.. Je … mais non! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! »

« Petit coquin, va! » me fait ironiquement Drago en se dégageant et se couchant dans son lit de camp (rose).

Je reste debout, indécis. Que s'est-il passé entre eux? De quoi ont-ils parlé?

« Alors? » je finis par demander.

« Alors quoi? » marmonne-t-il, à demi endormi.

Comment ça, à demi endormi? Ça fait une demi-heure que je poireaute et que je me ronge les sangs et il ne me raconte rien et se pieute en arrivant!

« Que s'est-il passé? » je fais, énervé.

« Oh, ça! Bah, rien de particulier. »

« Mais… »

« Harry » il se redresse dans son lit. « si je t'ai demandé de partir, c'est peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à la conversation. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir… »

Je le secoue, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser en paix tant qu'il ne m'aura rien raconté.

« Quoi encore! Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets! »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant? » je le presse.

« Ombrage va nous foutre la paix. Maintenant, dors. »

« Mais! »

Il me fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il se recouche et s'endors.

Pffou. T'es pas facile, Drago Malefoy.

Je retourne me coucher.

_Lundi 5 septembre._

« Tout le monde debout! » hurle une voix aiguë.

Hum? Hein? Quoi? J'ouvre un œil, puis un autre. Ah, c'est le matin. Horreur! Je suis toujours chez Barbie! n/a: propriété de Mattel, rappelons-le. Non, je n'ai pas non plus le label Mattel!

Ombrage est vraiment un très bon stimulant au réveil…

« Allez, dépêchez-vous, bande de tire au flan! » continue-t-elle de sa douce voix de crécelle.

Neville sort de son lit, se prend le pied dans ses draps et s'étale lamentablement par terre. Luna s'est éclipsée dans la salle de bains et a emporté ses habits. Je baille. Drago rajuste son pull. Il est impeccable, ses cheveux ont été lavés, recoiffés, ses vêtements sont comme neufs.

Je me redresse, sort du lit, empoigne mes vêtements et part en direction de la salle de bains, gêné qu'Ombrage me voie en petite tenue. Au passage, je surprends le regard insistant de Drago, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire…

J'attends patiemment que Luna sorte de la salle de bains puis prend une douche dès qu'elle me laisse la place. Enfin! Pas trop tôt! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, ces filles à toujours occuper des heures la salle de bains?

Merlin, que c'est rafraîchissant! Enfin une douche! Ça fait des jours que je n'en ai pas pris!

Je sors de la cabine, empoigne une serviette (rose, toujours) et me frictionne vigoureusement. Quand je suis sec, je m'habille. Je sors de la pièce (bleue! Non rose). Et surprise! Drago m'attend, les bras croisés, adossé au mur (est-il encore nécessaire d'en préciser la couleur?). Quand il entend la poignée tourner, ses yeux se lèvent vers moi.

« Justement, je voulais te voir. » je commence en me séchant vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette. « Tu es sûr qu'Ombrage ne va pas.. »

« Puisque je te le dis! » fait Drago, irrité.

Oh, oh, il n'a pas l'air de bon poil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Ah, les voilà! » s'exclame Ombrage. « Les deux petits… (elle croise le regard polaire de Drago) chamailleurs! Je vous interdis de vous battre dans ma maison… »

'Tain! Elle peut pas nous foutre la paix, celle-là! Neville et Luna l'accompagnent et craignent visiblement que nous nous sautions dessus pour nous assommer.

Mais, qu'est-ce que Drago a fait pour fermer le bec d'Ombrage? Je ne sais pas si la réponse me plairait.

« Tout le monde vous attend pour le petit-déjeuner! » conclut-elle, féroce.

Nous la suivons tous les quatre jusqu'à la cuisine. Heureusement, Luna a fait disparaître les traces de brûlé dans le micro-ondes et l'odeur de cramé. À table nous attendent des toasts et du thé. Nous nous asseyons et engouffrons le tout en cinq minutes, sous les yeux médusés d'Ombrage. Qu'elle crève, tiens! Toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment!

Drago mange de manière distinguée, comme d'habitude. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de manger autant que nous, d'autant plus que Neville n'ose rien lui refuser…

« Petits goinfres! » dit Ombrage, horrifiée. Je ne vois pas l'expression de son visage changer. Par contre, je sens nettement un coup de pied douloureux dans ma jambe.

« Aïe! » je masse mon pauvre mollet endolori en lançant un regard noir à Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?

Il me montre du nez le visage réjoui d'Ombrage. Elle mijote quelque chose, c'est clair. Mais quoi?

Soudain, on sonne. Ombrage sort sa baguette.

« _Evanesco_! »

Le petit-déjeuner se fait la malle. Disparu!

Sautillant presque d'allégresse, Ombrage se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je me lève.

« Ca sent le roussi, les gars! Vous avez vu comment se comporte la vieille chouette? »

Neville émet une hypothèse:

« Peut-être parce qu'elle va se débarrasser de nous? C'est Dumbledore qui vient nous rechercher? »

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait… » fait Drago, sur la défensive.

Et il n'a pas tout à fait tort. J'entends des bruits de voix provenant du hall. Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus? La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre. Ombrage entre avec un sourire carnassier. Et derrière elle…

Rita Skeeter.

°°°

Encore un chapitre d'achevé! Victoire! N'oubliez pas de reviewer la pauv' auteur qui s'échine pour écrire! Lol.. Je recommence mon chantage à la review? Ce chapitre-là est également parmi mes préférés! Comment ça vous vous en foutez? Maieuh! (boude) aha! vous avez vu ça! quel rebondissement! un nouveau personnage fait son entrée! j'attends des dizaines de reviews, les filles! lol...


	15. Mangemort!

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **Malgré mes heures de travail qui augmentent pour finir cette fic, je ne possède toujours pas le quart de la moitié du dixième de Harry! Ni des autres, d'ailleurs!

**n/a :** alléluia ! Voilà le chapitre 15 ! Remarquez ma redoutable célérité à poster ce chapitre ! Comme quoi je ne mérite peut-être pas _autant_ ma réputation de sadique… lol !

**Chapitre 15: Mangemort!**

Ah! Vision d'horreur! Encore une! Rien ne me sera épargné! Après Ombrage, pourquoi faut-il que cette journaliste à la noix vienne fourrer son long nez dans nos affaires?

« Bonjour, bonjour! »

Un silence hébété lui répond. Je croise les bras. Qu'elle n'attende rien de moi! J'ignore si Ombrage lui a parlé de Harry et moi mais ça ne saurait tarder. Non, elle ne le fera pas. Elle sait ce qui l'attend, autrement. Comme si Ombrage pouvait duper un Malefoy! Mais soyons prudents. Les autres sont des proies plus que faciles. Je vais devoir rester vigilant avec cette fureteuse de Skeeter.

« Quel accueil! » ironise la journaliste.

« Rita vient pour une petite interview pour la _Gazette_. Elle voudrait que vous racontiez votre accident. » explique Ombrage. « Dans les détails. »

Petite ordure d'Ombrage! Tous nos propos seront déformés! Et elle le sait pertinemment!

« Oui, les lecteurs ont le droit de savoir à qui on confie la sécurité de leurs enfants… » poursuit Skeeter en serrant contre elle son sac en peau de saurien.

« Bonne question » j'interviens. « A qui? »

« Mais voyons, ce n'est pas un train gouvernemental… mais bien la propriété exclusive de Poudlard. »

« Ne vous attaquez pas à Dumbledore, mademoiselle Skeeter. » dit une voix dure. Harry. Bien sûr. Le sauveur des veuves, des orphelins et des Dumbledore.

Les lunettes incrustées de pierres se tournèrent vers le Gryffondor. Skeeter sourit, un éclat doré s'échappant de sa bouche.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Harry. Si nous commencions par toi? Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup à dire sur ce déplorable accident. Tu veux bien? »

Skeeter prend place à la table. Harry secoue la tête.

« Je… »

« Bien! Allons-y! »

« Mais je n'ai rien dit! »

« Voyons, Harry, ne fais pas l'enfant! » dit Ombrage.

« Puisqu'il vous a dit non. » je m'interpose d'un ton arctique.

Skeeter s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose mais Ombrage lui met une main sur le bras en signe de négation.

Elle s'adresse alors à moi:

« Drago, comme tu te proposes si généreusement pour remplacer ton camarade, allons-y! »

Je fronce les sourcils mais cette interview ne m'ennuie pas. Je sais où sont les limites de la prudence et vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui soit interrogé.

Skeeter sort un parchemin vierge et son horrible Plume à Papote verte.

« Alors, explique-moi, comment ça s'est passé. Tu es un fils de Mangemort, comme chacun le sait. Est-ce une attaque de Tu-sais-qui contre Harry Potter, le 'Survivant'? »

« Non. Ce n'est qu'un banal accident de train, comme il peut en arriver tous les jours. »

« Vraiment? Le wagon qui est revenu à la gare était pourtant endommagé très sérieusement! Raconte-moi votre périple. »

« Ce n'était pas un périple! Nous n'avons qu'utilisé la magie pour revenir à Londres sains et saufs, le plus rapidement possible. »

« Vraiment? Tu dis 'sains et saufs', est-ce parce que vous auriez été en danger à un moment donné? Et pourquoi 'rapidement'? »

« Parce que la seule chose qui nous importait était de revenir à Poudlard. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de manquer tous nos cours. Nous passons plusieurs examens à la fin de l'année. »

« Pourquoi étiez-vous dans la soute à bagages? Car c'est bien là-dedans que vous êtes revenus, non pas dans le wagon que vous occupiez. »

« Il nous a paru plus sûr d'être dans un wagon qui ne s'ouvrait pas sur l'extérieur. »

« Pourquoi? Vous sentiez-vous menacés? Vous étiez dans une région particulièrement dangereuse du parcours. Avez-vous rencontré des difficultés majeures? On a relevé des traces de brûlures dans la soute et des caisses étaient ouvertes. »

« Ce ne sont que des sorts mineurs nous permettant de nous réchauffer. Nous n'avons eu aucun problème. Nous avons ouvert les caisses pour trouver de la nourriture. »

Ombrage l'arrête.

« Ca suffira, Rita. »

« Merci pour ces réponses, monsieur Malefoy. » dit-elle en souriant d'une grimace absolument pas convaincante.

Suspicieux, je louche sur son papier.

_Mardi dernier, le dernier wagon du Poudlard Express s'est détaché. Maladresse du personnel chargé de sa sécurité? Ou attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Notre reporter s'est rendue aux côtés des rescapés de ce tragique accident qui, heureusement, n'a produit aucun mort. Nous avons interrogé Drago Malefoy, dont son père est tristement célèbre pour ses méfaits en tant que Mangemort et le jeune homme a nié catégoriquement et avec brusquerie que Vous-Savez-Qui avait la moindre responsabilité dans cette catastrophe. Mais que croire?Drago Malefoy ne serait-il qu'un alibi pour nier toute participation à cet horrible événement qui concerne nos enfants de près? Les quatre élèves sont revenus, exténués, à Londres, grâce à des efforts intenses en magie pour faire bouger la masse qu'est la soute à bagages du Poudlard Express. Pourquoi donc ne pas voyager en wagon? Drago Malefoy, qui n'a d'ailleurs laissé répondre aucun de ses autres camarades -par crainte de quoi?-, affirme qu'il s'agissait de leur sécurité. Se peut-il qu'ils aient été menacés personnellement? Les pauvres étudiants semblent trop choqués pour pouvoir émettre un seul mot sur ce voyage éprouvant. On peut également se demander ce que contenait la caisse éventrée sauvagement qui indiquait qu'une créature probablement dangereuse et qui a côtoyé les jeunes gens. Ils ont dû agir de leur propre initiative pour trouver à manger et à boire, ce qui nous prouve que Poudlard n'est pas le plus sécurisé des lieux, si leur moyen de transport a des défaillances graves. Peut-on dire la même chose de l'école? Cela se vérifiera dans les prochaines années peut-être trop tardivement malheureusement._

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tissu d'inepties?

« Vous vous foutez de moi? » je demande d'une voix glaciale.

« Un problème, Drago? » fait Skeeter.

« Je n'autorise pas la publication de ce…_machin_. »

Dans ma bouche, ça sonne comme une insulte. Et ça en est.

« Vraiment? » la voix de Skeeter est devenue plus sèche.

« Vraiment? » répète Ombrage, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

« Ça a du mal à parvenir au cerveau, à ce que je vois. Faut-il que je répète? » j'ironise, le visage impénétrable.

« Oh, il n'y a aucun souci sur ce point. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez qui va nous faire changer d'avis. » susurre Ombrage.

De quoi parle-t-elle _exactement_? J'ai peur de la suite, soudain. Ça sent mauvais pour moi.

« Ceci me concerne, sans mon autorisation et celle des autres, vous n'avez pas le droit de le publier. » j'assène de ma voix la plus posée et sèche.

« Si les autres ne sont pas d'accord, ce sera le cas, c'est sûr. » réplique Ombrage. « Mais on ne demande pas son avis à un Mangemort. »

J'ouvre la bouche, la ferme. Je n'arrive plus à articuler un son. Et sur mon bras, la marque de Voldemort me brûle la peau.

°°°

Je reste abasourdi. Est-ce que c'est vrai? Je… non, ce n'est pas possible! Pas toi, Drago, pas toi! Tu ne peux pas être Mangemort! Tu es… tu es différent d'eux!

Oh, Merlin! C'est un cauchemar! Celui que j'aime… un Mangemort!

Mon cerveau tourne à vide. Toujours les mêmes mots qui tournent et qui finissent par perdre leur sens tant ils sont absurdes.

_Drago est un Mangemort. Drago est un Mangemort. Drago est un Mangemort. Drago est un Mangemort._

NON! Ça ne peut pas être vrai! Ce n'est pas possible! Pas possible! Dis-leur, Drago, dis-leur! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Mon cœur se serre. J'ai envie de vomir. Je t'en prie, parle Drago. Parle. Parle!

Je le regarde avec des yeux vides. Il ne s'est pas tourné vers moi. Il n'a pas démenti.

« Malefoy? » j'articule, blanc comme un mort.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer, ça, Ombrage? » m'ignore-t-il, plus pâle que d'habitude.

La dame en question se fend d'un rire qui me perce les tympans. Comment peut-on encore être joyeux? J'ai envie de lui casser la gueule.

« J'ai des moyens de détection que vous ignorez, Mangemort. Vous croyez qu'un vulgaire sort de dissimulation va permettre de cacher la marque sur votre bras? Que vous êtes naïf. On voit bien que votre père ne vous prodigue plus de conseils depuis qu'il s'est fait arrêter… » exulte Ombrage.

J'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus moi. Bon sang, Drago! On a fait l'amour ensemble, je pensais que ça signifiait quelque chose pour toi! Pour moi, ça voulait tout dire!

« Saisissez-le, Rita. Tenez-le fermement. »

« Ne me touchez pas. » fait Drago d'une voix calme qui me fait dresser les rares épis encore plaqués sur la tête.

Ombrage éclate d'un rire grinçant. Espèce de sale enflure! Je t'interdis de rire dans un moment pareil! Je veux effacer ce sourire stupide et méprisant. Pour toujours. Je veux la tuer.

Mais Drago m'a trahi. C'est mon ennemi. Oh, Merlin, s'il n'a fait ça, ce n'est que pour me livrer pieds et poings liés à son maître… Drago, je te hais! Tu n'es qu'une sale fouine! Comment ai-je pu croire un instant que tu m'aimais? Salaud! Tu n'es qu'un salaud!

Je recule inconsciemment, refusant de rester près de lui une seconde de plus. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Je veux vomir, me rouler dans mon lit et ne plus vivre, jamais! Ça fait trop mal de souffrir… Je me cogne à l'évier. Si seulement ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve! Si seulement… Malefoy, petite ordure. Tu ne voulais que grimper dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts et prendre la place de ton père. Avoue-le. Avoue-le!

Je tremble de tous mes membres.

Soudain, je reprends contact avec la réalité. Ça fait comme une décharge électrique, ou comme une radio dont on augmente le son.

Rita Skeeter s'est emparé du bras de Drago. Non Malefoy. Et Ombrage a sorti sa baguette. Elle prononce une formule. Et la marque horrible de Voldemort apparaît.

« Je vous interdis! » hurle Drago.

Les yeux de Rita Skeeter brillent.

« Quel scoop! Le fils suit la voie du père! »

« Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit? » exulte Ombrage. « D'ailleurs, on m'a dit que pour leur cérémonie d'initiation, on sacrifie des vies! Les jeunes candidats doivent tuer une personne pour prouver leur fidélité! Une loyauté gravée dans le sang d'un autre… »

Je me sens étranger à toute cette agitation, comme si j'avais du coton dans les oreilles.

« Vous feriez mieux de fermer votre bec, Ombrage! Je crois qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi… et d'autres non! » renchérit Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » questionne Rita Skeeter, intéressée.

Ombrage a pâli mais se reprend.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire, M. Malefoy! Il y a des choses à garder pour soi! »

Elle jette un regard appuyé en ma direction. Drago a suivi ses yeux. Il serre les dents, se tait. Il fait du chantage à Ombrage. Voilà pourquoi elle n'a rien divulgué nous concernant. Mais il n'y a plus de 'nous'. Fini. Exit. Kaputt. Tchao bambino.

Rita Skeeter tente de comprendre mais elle n'a pas vu que c'est moi en particulier qu'Ombrage visait. De toute façon, comment pourrait-elle soupçonner la vérité? C'est tellement…illogique.

« Bien, Rita, je crois que vous avez tous les renseignements qu'il vous faut pour un bon article. »

« Ils paraîtront demain. J'en prévois deux. Un sur l'accident et un autre, sensationnel, sur les Malefoy, Mangemorts depuis deux générations.. »

C'était une blague? Personne n'en a saisi le comique.

« Une minute! » j'interviens alors qu'elle range papier et plume dans son sac en croco.

Elle tourne ses yeux de lynx vers moi, à l'affût du moindre scoop.

« Oui, Harry? Tu désires rajouter quelque chose? »

« Effectivement. Je refuse la publication de ces articles. »

Le sourire de Rita Skeeter se transforme en grimace.

« Le premier? Si tu opposes ton veto, je ne peux pas, évidemment… Mais pour le deuxième, tu n'es pas mentionné. Tu n'as aucun droit dessus. Il paraîtra en première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ demain matin! Dolores est abonnée! Bonne lecture! »

Sur ce, elle sort de la cuisine. Ombrage la raccompagne.

Personne ne pipe mot. Drago ne nous regarde pas mais tous le regardent, lui. Sauf moi. Je sors de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Retiens-toi, Harry, retiens-toi! Pas avant d'être seul! La salle de bains. Parfait. Je ferme la porte à clé, m'assieds sur le rebord de la baignoire. Et je laisse échapper toute ma rancœur, mon désespoir, ma misère et ma déception. Et ma tristesse.

Mon Dieu, je ne me savais pas capable de tant verser de larmes! J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. Tu m'as trahi, Drago, trahi. Mais tu es un Serpentard, après tout! Que pouvais-je attendre de positif de toi?

Connard!

Plein de rage, je me lève et frappe de toutes mes forces le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. La glace se fendille et j'ai mal à la main. C'est une douleur pratiquement insoutenable. Si je n'étais pas anesthésié, je crois que je hurlerais. Comme si convenait de me couper les nerfs.

Je ris d'un rire de dément en regardant les gouttes, les filets de sang couler le long de mes doigts, ma paume. Le miroir me renvoie une image fendue et infinie de moi. Je suis déformé. Derrière la glace, le mur. J'ai frappé trop fort. La cloison va garder une trace de mon passage, à présent. Quelle importance? Je m'assoies par terre, fixant la ligne vermeille qui hésite au nouveau du poignet puis se répand par gouttes sur le tapis de bain rose moquetté. Ça jure affreusement, non? Sais pas.

« Ouvre, Harry! »

Je tourne la tête. Sors d'un long sommeil léthargique. Depuis quand appelle-t-on?

Me lève. Avance la main vers la poignée. Mais je n'arrive pas à tourner la serrure. Ça glisse. Ah, c'est le sang. Pas cette main-là, alors, j'ai mal, ça saigne. L'autre. Oui, c'est mieux. Je tourne le bouton pour déverrouiller. Rencontre un visage derrière la porte. Il entre. Referme la poignée qui grince.

« Ca va, Harry? »

« Oui, Neville. »

« Ne mens pas, tu ressembles à un zombie. Mais! Tu saignes! »

Vraiment? Je porte mes regards sur ma main invalide. Ah oui, ça coule toujours.

Neville sort sa baguette. Il prononce une formule. Le sang disparaît mais la blessure est toujours là et ça me fait souffrir.

« J'ai mal. »

« Où ça? »

Il prend mon poignet. Je secoue ma tête.

« Non, là. »

Je pointe mon cœur. Neville me regarde bizarrement, comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

« Tu devrais aller voir Ombrage. Je n'ai fait que stopper l'hémorragie mais je ne sais pas faire cicatriser une plaie ni arrêter la douleur et... »

« Non! Pas Ombrage! » je rugis.

« Comme tu veux. » dit-il d'un air décontenancé.

Allez, reprends-toi, Harry! Tu vas pas te foutre le moral en l'air à cause d'un petit salaud! Je respire à fond.

« Je vais aller me coucher » je fais d'une voix plus énergique. « Je manque de sommeil. »

Je me dirige vers la porte.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. »

Je m'arrête, une sueur froide me coulant dans le dos.

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. Quand on pense qu'on l'a côtoyé pendant des jours… Il aurait pu très bien te tuer! Jamais on n'a frôlé la mort de si près en si peu de temps. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Malefoy irait jusqu'à vouloir te liquider. »

Je me retourne, l'estomac à l'envers, bouscule Neville et vomis mon petit-déjeuner dans le lavabo. Neville me tapote le dos.

« Ca va, Harry? Tu as raison, il vaut mieux aller te coucher. »

J'acquiesce faiblement puis rejoins le salon. Désert. Ouf, je n'aurais pas pu supporter la présence d'une autre personne que Neville, entre tous ceux qui occupent cet appartement.

Je m'étends sur mon lit, inerte et amorphe. Mes pensées vagabondent et se succèdent sur le plafond blanc. Mais, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne m'endors pas. Et ces paroles, toujours les mêmes.

_Drago est un Mangemort. Drago est un Mangemort. Drago est un Mangemort. Drago est un Mangemort. _

« Harry. »

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers Malefoy, mâchoires contractées, dents serrées, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Me redresse brutalement comme si je venais de m'être électrocuté sauvagement.

« Dégage! » je crache, hors de moi.

Comment ose-t-il encore me parler! Comment ose-t-il!

Il s'approche de mon lit et reste debout, près de moi. Je renifle de mépris. Salaud. Salaud. Salaud!

« Je… je suis désolé. Je sais que ça ne suffit pas. Je voudrais que… tu me pardonnes pour ne pas te l'avoir dit. »

Il passe une main sur son front.

« Oh, Salazar! Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche! »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je? » je l'interroge, d'une voix dure que m'envierait Rogue.

Il soupire.

« Je comprends que tu sois furieux. Déçu. Mais… mais j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi… »

Sincère? Sincère! J'explose!

« Sincère! Tu te fous de ma gueule! Depuis la première année, tu n'as fait que des mauvais coups à mon égard, seul comptait le fait de me briser, me détruire! Et tu me parles de sincérité! Crève, Malefoy! »

Il reste silencieux, a le bon goût de baisser la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main? »

Je jette un coup d'œil. La plaie recommence à saigner. Zut. Je lui envoie un regard terrible. C'est pas tes oignons, Malefoy. Il n'insiste pas.

« Harry, je voulais dire que depuis… que… quand… que quand je t'ai embrassé la première fois… et toutes les fois qui ont suivies… et… quand nous nous sommes aimés… eh bien… j'étais sincère… et… je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec toi. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il a relevé les yeux et me fixe. Regard franc et direct. Ça me touche en plein cœur mais je ne veux pas lui pardonner ça. C'est trop important.

« Je t'en supplie, Harry, pardonne-moi! »

Une boule dans la gorge, je lui réponds sincèrement (mot haï!):

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais…il… Il me faut un peu de temps. C'est trop grave. »

Il a baissé les yeux de nouveau.

« Bien sûr. Je… excuse-moi. Je voulais que tu saches… jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de te faire du mal, quand nous étions dans le train. Je… je t'aime, Harry. »

Sa voix se brise. Je ne réponds pas.

« Bon Dieu, Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes? Me mettre à tes pieds? Je suis prêt à le faire! Je suis même d'accord pour que Skeeter le dévoile au monde entier si ça peut te faire plaisir! Mais dis quelque chose, bordel! »

Je ne m'émeus pas devant ce débordement de rage, de frustration et de désespoir.

« Tu m'as trahi, Drago. Tu as trahi ma confiance. »

Je le laisse s'installer à côté de moi sans broncher. Il me prend la main doucement, je détourne la tête pour ne pas le regarder en ôtant ma main. Il tremble légèrement. Des convulsions nerveuses, parce que je le repousse, peut-être pour toujours.

« Tu as caché ta marque délibérément. » je poursuis. « Quand on a baisé, tu n'avais rien sur le bras. »

Ma vulgarité le choque. C'est fait pour. C'était un acte merveilleux. Mais je dois en avoir une plus haute estime que lui, puisqu'il m'a caché sa nature profonde, c'est à dire suppléer les autres, accéder au pouvoir uniquement. Quelles motivations!

« Ne parle pas comme ça! »

Je hausse les épaules. Quelle importance, hein?

Soudain, les paroles d'Ombrage me reviennent à l'esprit. S'il est Mangemort, Drago a subi une cérémonie d'initiation. Ombrage soutient le fait qu'il ait pu tuer.

« Est-ce que tu as tué quelqu'un? » je demande d'une voix abrupte.

« Quoi? »

Il est abasourdi. Je réitère ma question, un ton plus fort, un ton plus tendu.

« As-tu dû supprimer une vie pour entrer dans le groupe de Voldemort? »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Et il baisse les siens. Je réprime un hurlement d'horreur.

« Assassin… » je souffle.

Je m'écarte brusquement de lui, me lève, m'écarte, effrayé.

« Assassin, assassin… »

« Harry! »

« Tu as tué quelqu'un, Drago! Tu as tué! » je hurle.

« Tais-toi! »

Sa voix sèche me cloue le bec.

« Assieds-toi là. (il désigne le lit. Terrifié, je lui obéis sans m'approcher de lui.) il faut que.. Tu comprennes.. Ce n'est pas si simple.. »

« Vraiment? » je fais, ironique. « Il suffit de prononcer une petite formule! Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire: _Avada Kedavra_. C'est un sort que je connais bien! »

Je suis encore plus dégoûté, maintenant. Je le méprise pour ce qu'il est. Un Lucius junior. Rien que ça. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Fumier.

Il serre les dents.

J'entends des applaudissements de l'autre côté de la pièce. À la porte du salon se tient Dolores Ombrage. Elle est toujours là où il ne faut pas, celle-là!

Oh, God. Qu'a-t-elle entendu?

« Merci, monsieur Malefoy! Vous venez d'avouer avoir tué quelqu'un et sous témoins! Je peux vous dire que votre peine à Azkaban sera longue, longue, longue… »

Il se lève. Je l'imite.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » je fais d'une voix blanche.

« Monsieur Malefoy va être jugé, arrêté et peut-être même remis aux mains… des Détraqueurs, qui sait? »

°°°

Fin du quinzième chapitre! Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que les sentiments de Harry sont bien rendus? Est-ce trop guimauve? Donnez votre avis! Oh, mais dites donc, ça nous fait un autre rebondissement! Je m'améliore!


	16. L'arrestation

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **bouououh! Toujours pas de Drago Malefoy et de Harry Potter dans ma boîte aux lettres! Juste quelques factures (zut, elle date de 2003, celle-là…)

n/a : merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur !

**Chapitre 16: L'arrestation.**

Ça ne peut pas être vrai. C'est impossible! Et pourtant, si. Je suis le pire des abrutis! Comme si Ombrage allait me laisser parler à Harry sans espionner notre conversation! Mais j'étais dans un tel état que je n'ai rien soupçonné. Idiot! Crétin! Ombrage lance un sort d'anti-transplanage sur la pièce et sort, le temps d'avertir la police.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? » demande Harry, candide et naïf.

« Elle alerte les autorités. Ils vont arriver dans moins de cinq minutes. » je l'informe d'une voix neutre, comme si ce drame ne me concernait pas.

Harry paraît comme galvanisé, électrisé par cette nouvelle alarmante. Bizarrement, je ne réagis pas. Il m'empoigne le bras, agité par l'énergie du désespoir.

« Fuyons! Dépêche-toi! Qu'est-ce que t'attends? »

Je lui adresse un pâle sourire.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Ils nous rattraperont. J'ai fait tout pour que personne ne puisse dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur notre relation. Tu seras épargné, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Idiot! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse dans ce pétrin! »

Je me tourne vers lui, comme si on venait de m'offrir la lune.

« Tu as encore confiance en moi? »

« Non. Enfin, si, un peu. Mais je… Partons, vite! »

Je ne l'écoute pas, caresse sa joue sans qu'il se défende. Ce sont nos derniers moment d'intimité, autant en profiter.

Je rapproche son visage du mien et l'embrasse doucement. Il ne m'en empêche pas.

« Mais… Drago… tu pleures? »

Ombrage revient dans le salon sans que nous lui prêtions la moindre attention. Pas le temps de s'adonner à l'insulter.

« Adieu, Harry. C'est à toi que je penserais à Azkaban. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. »

J'entends deux 'pop'! Le sort anti-transplanage a l'air de ne plus fonctionner. Mais je ne sais pas transplaner, de toute façon! Les deux policiers sont arrivés.

Harry pousse une exclamation.

« Non pas déjà! » murmure-t-il, au bord de l'effroi. Il vient de réaliser que je pars pour toujours. Je ne reviendrais pas. Ils ne me livreront pas aux Détraqueurs parce que je suis mineur mais je ne sortirais pas d'Azkaban.

« C'est lequel? » demande l'un d'eux.

« Le blond! » précise Ombrage, un sourire aux lèvres.

D'un pas martial, ils se dirigent vers moi. J'ai écarté Harry de mon corps. Les larmes ont déjà séché. Londubat et la barjo de Lovegood se pointent, effarés. Personne n'a songé à les mettre au courant de la situation? Ça ne m'étonne pas!

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » interroge Londubat.

Personne ne répond.

« Où est sa baguette? » interroge le même policier.

« Je n'en ai pas. » je réponds. « Elle s'est perdue dans le Poudlard Express. »

On me regarde d'un air méfiant. Le deuxième policier me fouille pour chercher la trace éventuelle de ma baguette. Mais puisque je te dis que je n'en ai pas, gros tas de muscles!

Il a l'air satisfait de son inspection, hoche la tête en direction de son collègue puis ils m'empoignent chacun sous un bras. Harry a des larmes dans les yeux. Mais je lui ai dit de ne pas pleurer. Mes lèvres forment un 'Sois heureux' avant que nous disparaissions.

Nous atterrissons dans une pièce aux murs crème. Les murs sont vides, exempts de toute décoration. Une salle d'interrogatoire?

On me conduit sans un mot hors de la pièce. Un long couloir beige. Silencieux. Je ne desserre pas les lèvres. J'arrive dans une pièce plus grande où trois hommes en robes noires me regardent entrer sans un mot. On me fait asseoir sur une chaise inconfortable au centre de la pièce nue. Une lumière crue me pique les yeux mais je ne cille pas. Je ne vois pas à qui je parle. Mais je suis un Malefoy!

« Veuillez décliner nom, prénom, âge, adresse. » ordonne une voix directe.

Mon esprit carbure. Dois-je résister ou plutôt, pour une peine plus légère, coopérer? Ma fierté m'ordonne de résister.

« … »

« Veuillez décliner nom, prénom, âge, adresse! » répète la voix, un peu excédée.

Je lance mon regard froid qui glace mes adversaires, en temps normal. Aucune réaction de l'autre côté. Il faut dire que j'ai la lumière dans la gueule alors…

Je croise les bras, bien décidé à me taire.

« Avouez-vous appartenir à ce groupe terroriste que sont les Mangemorts? » demande une deuxième voix, plus grave et plus sèche.

Je regarde dans le vague, me concentrant pour ne pas détourner les yeux, la lumière me faisant atrocement souffrir.

« Niez-vous d'en faire partie, dans ce cas? » continue la première.

Silence. Je ne lâcherai pas un mot.

« On vous a entendu déclarer que vous aviez assassiné une personne. Est-ce vrai? Des témoins peuvent le confirmer. » intervient une troisième voix.

Harry.

« Quelle est l'identité de cette personne? » reprend la deuxième.

Ils commencent à m'énerver.. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que je n'ouvrirai pas la bouche, bande de truffes?

Après mon énième silence, ils se retirent dans l'ombre et un conciliabule s'élève entre les trois personnages, trop bas malheureusement pour que je puisse saisir le moindre mot.

« Bien, monsieur Malefoy. Puisque vous ne voulez pas coopérer, nous allons devoir vous déléguer à d'autres services. » dit la voix sèche, l'une des trois.

D'autres services? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Dans ma tête, des images planent, terrifiantes: salles de torture, geôles infestées de rats, ou pire? Peu importe. Je tiendrais le coup. Je suis un Malefoy. Je suis un Malefoy.

« Emmenez-le. »

Les deux policiers m'escortent le long d'un autre couloir d'un blanc sale mais toujours aussi vide. Je ne pose pas de questions. Ce serait la preuve que je m'inquiète pour mon sort et que j'ai un point faible à exploiter. Un Malefoy doit être sans faille! Nous tournons à droite puis arrivons à une intersection. D'un côté, beaucoup de portes fermées. De l'autre un couloir désert. Nous l'empruntons. Personne ne travaille ici ou quoi? Je n'entends aucun chuchotement ni discussion, pas même le crissement d'une plume sur le papier. C'est sûrement l'itinéraire qu'on emploie pour foutre la frousse à ceux qu'on arrête. Je suis mort de trouille…

Au bout du long couloir, une unique porte. L'un des deux hommes sort sa baguette et prononce une formule pour l'ouvrir, une formule que je ne connais pas. Ce n'est pas _Alohomora_. Vais-je parvenir dans un lieu hautement sécurisé?

La porte magique s'ouvre. Et derrière… je retiens ma respiration. Et ouvre grand les yeux. Un hall de gare. C'est une blague? Apparemment non. Je me retiens de demander aux deux gorilles parce que je me prendrais sûrement une tarte dans la tronche.

« Fais un geste pour t'échapper et nous n'hésiterons pas à nous servir de nos baguettes, même en pleine foule. » m'avertit Gorille n°1.

Reçu 5 sur 5. Les cerbères fendent littéralement la foule. Est-ce à cause de leur gabarit impressionnant que tout le monde leur cède la place? Ou bien parce qu'ils coupent en deux tous ceux qui se mettent sur leur passage?

Quai n°5. Personne aux alentours. Ça doit être l'heure du déjeuner. Ou de la sieste. Pourquoi mes deux geôliers ne font-ils pas la sieste en ce moment? Biscoto n°2 me pousse droit sur la voie. Hein? J'ai un mouvement de recul. Quoi? Ils veulent déguiser mon meurtre en accident? Ils veulent me tuer? Au secours!

« Avance! » m'ordonne sèchement le seul garde apparemment doué de parole.

Ah, ça! Mais il n'en est pas question! Plutôt mourir! Ou non! Je préfère rester en vie que de me précipiter sous les roues d'un train! Le premier agent regarde autour de lui puis avance sur la voie. Et disparaît! Cling! (pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, une idée vient de jaillir dans mon cerveau sublimissime!) Ça y est! J'ai compris! C'est comme pour la voie 9 ¾! Il suffit de franchir la voie et on se retrouve sur un autre quai! Magie, magie! n/a: et vos idées… Sans appréhension à présent, je franchis la voie et me retrouve sur un quai où de nombreux hommes en robes noires, auxquelles sont accrochées un badge argenté formé d'une baguette et d'un balai, aux fibres bleues et rouges, croisés -symbole de leur autorité- me conduisent et m'escortent jusqu'à un train dont je vois la masse noire et sombre se détacher nettement.

Me voilà face à mon destin. Le _Terminus_, plus connu sous l'appellation du _Dernier voyage_, au gouvernement. Il s'agit du train menant à Azkaban.

Quoi? Ils veulent m'emmener à la prison des sorciers? Mais.. Mais c'est impossible! Et mon procès? Suis-je déjà condamné? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas assisté à mon procès? Va-t-on me livrer aux Détraqueurs? Au fait, les Mangemorts passent-ils en procès?

Je pile. Le policier me pousse rudement. Je me remets en marche mécaniquement. Voilà donc la dernière chose que je verrais avant d'arriver à la prison. Piètre vision. Une porte s'ouvre sur un couloir sombre, éclairé magiquement par des torches inflammables. On me conduit au bout, loin des deux compartiments. La porte s'ouvre, révélant un grand espace vide où on a jeté en catastrophe et négligemment un matelas gras et sale, déchiré par endroits. Dans un coin, une bassine grisâtre où une eau pas plus prometteuse attend. Des toilettes à l'hygiène plus que douteuses dans le coin opposé. Charmant. On m'abandonne là.

Je reste debout cinq minutes. Peut-être plus. Regardant fixement la porte dont Gringotts elle-même envierait la largeur. Pas de fenêtre. Juste un éclairage approximatif venant du plafond.

Le train se met en marche.

°°°

Ils ont kidnappé Drago! Là, sous mes yeux, en _direct live_! Je ne les laisserai pas faire! Je ne peux pas les laisser faire! Je les tuerai! Je tuerai Ombrage! Dès qu'ils disparaissent, je fous tout le monde à la porte, sauf Ombrage. Je suis d'une humeur noire, très très noire. Ombrage a l'air de la situation amusante. J'en veux énormément à Drago pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais il était sincère, j'en suis sûr quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je ne le laisserai pas entre leurs mains. Parce que moi aussi, je l'aime et que ce n'est pas facile à avouer pour un Drago Malefoy.

« Rappelez Skeeter. » j'ordonne d'une voix sèche et dure.

Elle a intérêt à m'obéir, cette vieille peau, sinon elle va savoir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à Harry Potter! Plus d'émotions. Plus de sentiments. Cœur HS. Tant que l'on ne me rendra pas Drago, je serai impitoyable.

Le sourire d'Ombrage s'élargit.

« Pourquoi pas? Les première impressions après l'arrestation d'un Mangemort! Oh, ça risque d'être passionnant… »

Elle se dirige vers la cheminée, sort de la poudre de Cheminette et jette une bonne poignée dans l'âtre. Puis elle prononce l'adresse de Skeeter et enfouis sa tête dans la cheminée. Si je la poussais? Serait-elle dévorée par les flammes?

Animé d'une joie sadique, je la rejoins mécaniquement. Mes mains avancent par elle-même jusqu'au dos d'Ombrage. Je dois la tuer, cette créature maléfique! Je sélectionne dans les trois ou quatre instruments pour ramoner celui qui la fera le plus souffrir. Le plus coupant. Je lève les bras pour le lui enfoncer dans le dos. Tu as fait emprisonner Drago! Tu as ruiné ma vie et la sienne! Chienne! J'abats mes deux poings crispés sur l'instrument et… non, je ne peux pas! Je ne suis pas un assassin!

L'horreur de mon geste me prend à la poitrine, me fait suffoquer. J'envoie au loin la barre maléfique et recule, épouvanté. Comment ais-je pu penser une seconde à tuer?

Ombrage sort sa tête de la cheminée, ne se doutant pas à quel point elle a frôlé la mort. L'innocente (attendez. Je parle bien d'Ombrage, là? Ombrage, innocente? Il faut vraiment que j'aie un grain pour la qualifier de ce terme!). C'était de l'imprudence de m'offrir ainsi sa personne sans défense en sacrifice.

« A vous, M. Potter. Rita est prête. »

« Veuillez sortir de la pièce. C'est une conversation privée. »

Elle paraît interloquée que je lui donne des ordres mais obtempère. (Ombrage serait-elle fiévreuse pour m'obéir? Elle a dû chopper un rhume chroniquo-mystiquo-pesto-bulboniquo-terrifihique!)

Enfin, j'engouffre ma tête dans la cheminée. Drôle de sensation. Je crois que je n'y serais jamais habitué. Une pièce remplie des articles de journaux qu'a écrit Rita Skeeter. Ça doit être son bureau, là-bas, croulant sous la paperasse. La journaliste s'est installée près du feu, une Plume à Papote déjà en place sur un parchemin neuf.

« Enlevez ça. » j'intime en désignant de la tête le papier.

Rita Skeeter hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je ne viens pas ici pour un des vos papiers à la con. » j'explique en quelques mots.

Déjà, la Plume écrit. Rita Skeeter l'arrête et déchire le parchemin sous mes yeux, puis elle me jette les morceaux à la figure, dans le feu. Saleté! Tout pour me provoquer!

« Je suppose que vous vos souvenez d'Hermione Granger? » je fais, ironique.

J'obtiens un gargouillement comme réponse. Ça doit signifier oui.

« Alors écoutez-moi bien, Skeeter (je prends ma grosse voix), écrivez quoi que ce soit sur l'arrestation de Malefoy et je divulgue au gouvernement que vous êtes une Animagus. Est-ce clair? »

La journaliste renifle de colère. Elle a apparemment horreur de se faire piéger. Eh bien moi, j'ai horreur qu'on piège mes amis.

« Bien, je crois qu'on s'est compris. Au revoir. »

Je m'apprête à partir mais elle me pose une question.

« Pourquoi le sort de Drago Malefoy t'intéresse autant, Harry? Je sais de source sûre que vous vous détestez cordialement. »

« C'est justement pour ce genre de questions que je vous dis de fermer votre clapet. Au fait, où emmène-t-on les prisonniers comme Malefoy? »

Elle rechigne à me livrer l'information mais je l'obtiens quand même. Quai 5 ²/1. C'est noté. Quai 5 ²/1? Elle se serait pas foutue de moi, par hasard? Elle m'a bien précisé qu'il fallait traverser la voie pour y parvenir, quand on était sur le quai n°5. Au fait, comment sait-elle tout ça? Bah, c'est une journaliste, la plus teigneuse de toutes, de plus!

Je sors ma tête de la cheminée, m'ébroue un peu et rejoins le salon rose. C'est parti. Je rejoins Drago, je le sors de là, et le tour est joué. Et je me fous du reste. Ce petit imbécile! _Sois heureux_, qu'il me dit! Comment puis-je l'être sans lui? Idiot!

Attends une seconde, Harry. Tu ne peux pas foncer, hurler pour récupérer Drago et repartir avec, en distribuant des gifles si les gens ne sont pas d'accord n/a: cette phrase me fait mourir de rire! Lol!. Il te faut une baguette. Adressons-nous à Neville. C'est le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Je sors du salon. Tiens, tiens! Quelle surprise! Ombrage squatte le couloir pour essayer d'entendre ce que j'ai raconté à Rita Skeeter… ça doit l'étonner que j'ai déjà fini!

« Alors? La conversation vous a plu? » je fais ironiquement.

Elle me dévisage d'un air de chouette offensée.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, M. Potter! »

Elle tourne les talons. Bon débarras! En tout cas, elle est restée sur sa faim. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas parler trop fort.

Je trouve Neville dans la cuisine, en face de Luna. Ceux-là n'ont vraiment rien à se dire! Ils sont tous deux silencieux quand j'arrive. J'entraîne Neville hors de la pièce.

« J'ai besoin de ta baguette. »

Neville a l'air intrigué.

« Pourquoi? »

J'hésite puis j'avoue:

« Je veux aller libérer Malefoy. Je sais où ils le détiennent. Mais j'ai besoin de ta baguette, la mienne s'est brisée dans le wagon du Poudlard Express. »

Comme ce temps me paraît loin, maintenant!

« Okay, je veux bien. Mais pas question que tu y ailles tout seul. Je ne connais pas tes motivations mais je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »

Ça, c'est un vrai ami! Je le remercie d'un sourire. Mon fardeau s'allége d'un coup!

« Eh! Pourquoi personne ne me demande mon avis? » critique Luna.

Luna?

« Moi aussi, je veux venir! »

Je vais faire un bogue, si ça continue.

« Luna, tu ne peux pas, tu es trop jeune, pas assez expérimentée et… »

« J'ai déjà combattu Voldemort une fois! » fait-elle d'une voix déterminée.

« Il vaut mieux qu'elle vienne avec nous » plaide Neville. « Qui sait les bêtises qu'elle ferait en notre absence. En plus, elle sait où nous allons. Et deux baguettes valent mieux qu'une! »

Je soupire. Ma charge s'est soudainement alourdie, je sais pas pourquoi…

« Allez, tu peux venir, Luna. Mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas un jeu! Ils n'hésiteront pas à nous faire des sales coups! On va enfreindre la loi! » je la préviens, alors qu'elle s'apprête à sauter de joie.

« Mais…euh… comment on fait pour revenir à la gare avant le départ du train? » demande Neville.

Silence. Merde! J'avais pas pensé à ça!

« Et si on utilisait la poudre de Cheminette? » propose Luna.

Mais bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?

« Allons-y, vite! Avant qu'Ombrage ne rapplique! »

Nous courons presque jusqu'au salon. J'empoigne la poudre de Cheminette, la tend à Neville.

« Passe le premier, au cas où il y aurait du grabuge ici. »

« Mais… et si c'est là-bas qu'il y aura du grabuge? »

« Dis seulement que tu as rendez-vous avec ta mère à la gare. L'adresse que je vais vous donner est l'entrée principale pour sorciers dans la gare. Tu es prêt? »

Il acquiesce faiblement. Puis, d'un geste décidé, il jette la poudre dans le feu, prononce l'adresse et disparaît. Puis c'est au tour de Luna.

« Je veux que tu saches, si on ne se revoit jamais et qu'on est dans des cellules différentes à Azkaban, que je t'ai beaucoup aimé! »

Gloups! Merci Luna, ça me remonte le moral, tu peux pas savoir! Elle disparaît elle aussi. À mon tour, je jette une poignée de poudre et pénètre dans l'âtre.

« Gare de King's Cross! »

Adieu Ombrage!

« Keuf, keuf! » je m'étrangle.

Nous sommes dans une pièce bondés de sorciers et de cheminées. Il y règne un brouhaha monstre et nous sortons le plus vite possible. J'époussette mes vêtements (pourquoi suis-je toujours le seul à devoir les nettoyer après être passé dans une cheminée?) puis nous arrivons dans la gare-même.

« Hop, hop, hop! » nous stoppe un sorcier habillé d'un jean et d'un pull en velours. « Enlevez vos robes, s'il vous plaît. Les vestiaires sont à côté. »

Je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Mais le gars ne nous laissera pas passer. Je l'enlève rapidement, imité par Neville et Luna. Puis nous pouvons enfin sortir, ayant été déclarés par le garde 'aptes à déambuler parmi les Moldus'. Quai numéro 5, quai numéro 5... C'est par où, ça?

Neville m'agrippe le bras, désigne une pancarte. Vite, vite! Je ne sais pas à quelle heure part le train mais je ne veux pas arriver trop tard! Là! C'est là!

Sans hésiter, je marche droit sur la voie. Je passe de l'autre côté sans dommage. Je me cache derrière un imposant poteau de pierre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, les deux autres? On n'a pas idée d'être aussi lent!

J'en profite pour examiner le train sur la voie. Deux-trois wagons, une soute, une loco. Drago doit être à l'arrière. Et justement, il y a une porte dans ce wagon-là, le plus proche de nous, qui est restée ouverte! Enfin, les voilà! C'est pas trop tôt! Je leur fais un signe discret pour qu'ils me rejoignent. Quai n° 5 ²/1 indique un panneau. Le train que nous pouvons voir est noir et terne. Il fait peur à regarder. C'est sûrement dans ce but qu'il a été créé, à mon avis!

Personne à gauche, personne à droite. Il est vide, ce quai! J'entend soudain un sifflement aigu. Oh, non! Il va partir! Ets-ce que Drago est là, au fait? S'il était dans le suivant? Ou le précédent? Et s'il ne partait pas en train? Ça, Harry, t'aurais dû te le demander un peu avant, non? Maintenant, c'est un peu tard!

« On fonce! » je fais.

« Où? » demande Neville, en vain.

Je pique un sprint depuis notre cachette.

J'ai repéré la porte ouverte. Pitié qu'il n'y ait personne! Pitié qu'il n'y ait personne! Pitié qu'il n'y… il n'y a personne. C'est quoi cette sécurité décadente? Nous entrons dans la place. Merde, un homme arrive! Il ne nous a pas encore vus mais ça ne saurait tarder. Les toilettes sont juste là. J'ouvre la porte, nous nous y engouffrons. Clac, refermé. Et en douceur, en plus. Harry, tu es un chef. La porte du wagon se ferme. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'ai un bol de cocu. Euh.. Peut-être que non, en fait.. Ce n'est qu'une expression!

Les pas s'éloignent. J'entends un bruit de voix puis plus rien. Nous n'osons pas bouger. Enfin, le train se met en marche et je ne comprends toujours pas comment nous avons fait pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Miracle! C'est un miracle!

Au bout de quelques siècles, je demande à Luna (je suis coincé entre le lavabo et Neville. Quand à lui, il est assis sur le siège de toilettes et je peux voir une trace humide de la forme ovale de la cuvette lui mouiller les fesses. Délicieux.) de rouvrir la porte.

Elle obtempère. Nous sortons de ce réduit aussi silencieusement que des chats. Ah! Si seulement j'avais ici ma cape d'invisibilité! Mais… Idée!

« Neville », je murmure à voix basse, « tu as dit l'autre jour que tu connaissais un sort de camouflage. Ça pourrait nous protéger? »

Il hoche la tête positivement. Nous nous rassemblons autour de lui. Il fait un bref mouvement du poignet puis dit:

« _Abscondeo_. »

Ça marche! n/a: eh oui, Neville sait faire fonctionner sa baguette! Et il peut très bien connaître des sorts que les autres ignorent! La preuve! L'effet est pratiquement le même qu'avec une cape! Génial!

« Ca ne dure pas très longtemps » fait Neville. « Je ne maîtrise pas le sort en entier. »

« On va passer par le conduit d'aération. Ça marche toujours, dans les films » je décide.

« C'est quoi un film? » demande Luna.

Je me retiens pour ne pas l'étrangler.

En silence, nous nous éloignons des compartiments peuplés de gardiens, trouvons une bouche d'aération assez grande pour que nous puissions nous glisser à l'intérieur en rampant. Le sort de Neville se rompt. Nous n'avons rencontré personne. Je fais passer Luna en premier. Dans le couloir, toujours personne. Si seulement aucun des gardes ne sortait pendant que nous entrons dans la bouche! Sans le sort de camouflage de Neville, je me sens comme mis à nu. Je presse le Gryffondor pour qu'il se dépêche un peu. Les jambes de Neville passent. Okay, à moi, à présent. Un dernier coup d'œil de chaque côté du couloir. Toujours aucun signe d'activité. Je referme la grille. Qu'est-ce que? Merde! Des bruits de voix! Des gens passent dans le couloir! Je ferme les yeux et prie pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas.

« …pas mal du tout! Elle faisait son show, seule sur la rue, comme si elle pouvait nous prendre quatre à la fois. Je te jure… »

L'autre rigole grassement. Ils sont bientôt près de moi. Leur tête sera juste un peu en-dessous. Il leur suffirait de la lever un peu et nous sommes cuits tous les trois. Surtout. Pas. Un. Geste. Plus que quelques pas. Pitié que Luna ne me sorte pas qu'elle voit un rat ou une araignée. Qu'elle ne hurle pas. Qu'ils ne nous voient pas!

« Le type l'a embarqué, on est restés comme deux ronds de flan! puis, y a O'Mannagan qui a sorti sa p'tite blague. Lui, y veut toujours avoir le mot de la fin, tu peux pas savoir comme c'est chiant… »

Tac. Tac. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas à ma hauteur. Oh, mon Dieu, merci! Béni soit Merlin! Ma bonne étoile veille encore sur moi. Je fixe plus solidement la grille puis part en exploration. Je me mets en marche dès que les jambes de Neville disparaissent de mon étroit champ de vision. C'est difficile de ramper, surtout que mes genoux me font mal et mes coudes… n'en parlons pas! Malheureusement, le conduit tourne à droite, alors que je voudrais aller vers la gauche. Là où Drago est le plus susceptible d'être.

Tant pis. À la prochaine intersection, on tentera de…

« Harry, gauche ou droite? » me demande Neville?

Quoi? On en est déjà à la deuxième?

« Gauche. »

« Gauche » répète Neville pour Luna.

Nous avançons tant bien que mal, et je prie pour que ce tuyau supporte notre poids. Déjà, avec Drago, c'était limite… alors à trois! Je préfère en pas penser à comment on va faire à quatre!

Troisième carrefour.

« Gauche. »

« Gauche. »

Tout droit. Tout va bien.

« Harry » chuchote Neville. « Nous passons sur les compartiments! Il… il y a des gens à l'intérieur! »

Merde! Mon cœur va à cent à l'heure mais je suis prêt à tout pour sauver cet imbécile de Serpentard. Crac. Mince, ça grince. n/a: et ça rime!… Mon humour est de plus en plus abominable… Du calme, ils n'ont rien remarqué.

« Doucement. » je recommande à voix très basse, pratiquement inaudible.

Une goutte de sueur me descend le long du visage, c'est extrêmement désagréable. Je respire le plus silencieusement possible. Pourvu que Neville ne soit pas claustro! Ou asthmatique! Ou les deux! J'avance un bras, une jambe. L'autre. Du calme, on n'est pas pressés. Encore un peu. Allez…

Ouf! On est passés! Mais pas question de crier victoire! Il reste encore sûrement beaucoup de conduits et c'est probable que nous devrons passer une fois de plus au-dessus des compartiments! Mais j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de frayeur, alors pitié qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre!

Mes vœux sont exaucés. J'entends alors la voix surexcitée de Luna (la folle! On est censés être discrets!):

« Je le vois! Il est là! »

Quoi? Il est là? C'est vrai! Oh, Miracle de Dieu! Merci Merlin! Oh, bonheur! Joie! Fortune! Allégresse! On me rend la vie!

Je veux le voir! Qu'on me laisse le voir!

« Arrête de bouger autant, Harry, tu vas faire s'effondrer le tuyau! » m'avertit Neville, alors que le conduit commence à tanguer dangereusement.

Hum. Pardon.

« Est-ce qu'on peut passer par sa propre bouche d'aération? » je demande, au bord de la crise de nerfs, alors que je tente extérieurement d'être aussi calme que possible.

Luna secoue la tête.

« Non, pas possible! Ce serait une porte de sortie pour tous les prisonniers, sinon. »

Bien sûr. Alors, on va devoir, reculer un peu (en rampant, aïe, aïe!) jusqu'au couloir qui mène à la cellule de Drago. Si j'ai bien calculé, c'est moi qui l'atteindrais le premier.

« On recule. » j'avertis. « Au fait, Neville, ne m'envoie pas tes pieds dans la figure, merci. »

Neville bafouille une réponse incompréhensible. Je souris, première fois depuis deux heures. Peut-être même plus.

Allez, fini de bavasser, on recule. En arrière. Une, deux, une, deux! Fiou, c'est pas facile! Ah, j'y suis. Je transmets l'information aux autres. Ils s'arrêtent.

« Ta bag… Merci Nev' »

Je n'ai même pas fini de formuler ma question que Neville m'a déjà passé sa baguette. Suis-je si prévisible?

D'une main, je tiens l'extrémité de la grille, de l'autre je tends du mieux que je peux ma baguette:

« _Alohomora_! »

La grille ne montre plus aucune résistance. Je la passe provisoirement à Neville puis je sors prudemment la tête. Ce train serait-il aussi désert que le Poudlard Express? À moins que l'on ne m'ait jeté une malédiction? Un truc genre: _Tu ne rencontreras personne dans les trains, Harry Potter!_ C'est possible?

Enfin, j'extirpe mes jambes et sors mon corps. Les bras… voilà! Je saute lestement sur le sol, aussi silencieux qu'un clan de loups affamés.

À nous deux, Drago Malefoy.

°°°

Eh oui, il était plus long… Vous n'allez pas vous plaindre, j'espère? J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite. Mais comme je ne le réécrirais pas sous peine de ne jamais finir l'histoire, je le publie tel quel. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu. Et je sais, cette situation est totalement improbable, on se croirait dans un film d'espionnage à la noix, style James Bond où le héros a toujours une chance folle! Mais bon, il fallait bien que l'on arrive à tirer Dray de son merdier! Encore que… je ne donne pas plus de précision…


	17. Evasion!

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **encore un disclaimer palpitant! Et surtout unique! Car je ne possède encore et toujours que l'intrigue, tout le reste étant la propriété de JKR.

N/a : merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Je me sens aimée, là…lol

**Chapitre 17: Évasion!**

Combien de temps suis-je resté là, sans faire un geste? Une heure? Une minute? Un siècle? Quelle importance? Bientôt, je serai à Azkaban. Je reverrai mon père. Mais ce n'était pas mon but, dans ma vie. Revoir mon père. Revoir cet homme qui a subi un échec. Je l'ai méprisé pour ça. Et j'ai haï ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Pas si vieux que ça, visiblement. Mais maintenant… nous sommes à égalité, père. À égalité. Bientôt, bientôt, dans si peu de temps, nous serons réunis. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me fait rien? Disons que je n'ai jamais aimé mon père. Il n'était que celui qui me transmettait le nom de Malefoy, pour que je le hisse aux plus hauts sommets. Je suis tombé dans les limbes de l'enfer. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas encore vu le pire. L'enfer lui-même. Azkaban. Pourquoi tenter de survivre? Il n'y a pas de porte de sortie. C'est là que je mourrai, méprisé de tous les sorciers, sauf de mon Maître. Vous vous étonnez?

Comment? Un jeune homme comme lui! Si orgueilleux! Si hautain! Si fier! Comment peut-il servir quelqu'un? Connaît-il ce mot, au fait?

C'est le destin des Malefoy. C'est donc mon destin. Mon père a choisi d'honorer et de servir cette immense puissance qu'est Lord Voldemort. J'ai suivi. L'attrait du pouvoir… et aussi, peut-être, parce que je haïssais Potter.

Le destin m'a joué un sale tour. Je vais m'asseoir sur le matelas posé à même le sol. Il est dur et j'en sens les ressorts. Mon maître me sortira de là. J'espère.

Un bruit de pas. Je tourne vivement la tête vers la porte. Des éclats de voix. Je me compose un visage neutre, hors de toute réalité. Espèces de chiens! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous venez -ou plutôt si! Je ne le sais que trop bien! M'humilier, me battre, me faire gémir de douleur et de souffrance! Comme quoi les pires des bêtes ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit- mais je résisterais de toutes mes forces! Pas un son ne franchira ma gorge!

Ils ouvrent la porte. Je l'aurai parié. Deux des gardiens. Tous deux un peu éméchés.

« Regarde-moi ce petit salopard qui sort à peine des jupes de sa mère… il nous attendait, bien sagement sur son lit… »

Je ne réagis pas, ne daigne pas leur accorder un regard.

« P'tit con! »

Il m'envoie un coup de pied en pleine poire. Ma tête part en arrière. Je vois des étoiles. Tiens le coup, Malefoy! Je reviens à ma position initiale. Je préfère me faire casser la gueule mais rester toujours digne que de leur laisser la joie de me voir à terre. J'ai du sang dans la bouche. Et des plaques noires devant les yeux. Et un mal de crâne horrible.

« Regarde-le, c't'enfoiré! Y se croit plus fort que les autres! » fait le deuxième en me donnant un coup au ventre.

J'avais prévu le coup et serré les dents et mes abdos. Mais ça fait quant même mal. J'ai le souffle coupé. Je tousse. Une fois. Deux fois. Relève la tête, Malefoy!

Je croise leur regard d'ivrognes d'un air détaché, malgré le sang qui me coule sur le menton et tâche mes habits. Ça les rend plus furieux que des hippogriffes en chaleur, lorsqu'on vient de leur piquer leur femelle sous le nez. Le premier se jette sur moi et m'immobilise les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'ils…? Non! Le deuxième veut m'enlever mon pantalon! Je lui envoie un coup de pied dans la figure. Il hurle en s'écartant.

« P'tit merdeux. » me souffle l'autre en plein visage. Son haleine empeste. Il me fiche un coup de boule qui me laisse à moitié K.O. Je vois des étoiles partout, des étoiles noires et…

Je sens qu'on me retire mon pantalon. Puis mon boxer.

« Le fiston à son papa va aller le rejoindre… » bêtifie le deuxième en se tenant toujours le visage, à l'endroit où mon pied a touché sa mâchoire.

Puis ils me retournent sur le ventre. J'entends le zip d'une fermeture éclair. Non, pas ça! Retiens tes larmes, Drago! Le premier en profite pour me mettre un coup de poing dans la figure. Je dois avoir maintenant une superbe gamme de couleurs rien que sur le visage.. non…non… je sens ma peau à l'air. Deux mains qui me prennent les fesses. Non… ne faites pas ça… Je ne peux plus réagir… je suis…

« Connard! »

Le cri a jailli dans la pièce. Est-ce moi qui…?

« Qu'est-ce que…? » fait le premier garde -celui qui m'immobilise le haut du corps. Ça m'énerve! Je ne vois rien!

Un coup de poing le cueille au passage. Il s'effondre par terre.

« Neville, immobilise-le! »

Neville? Londubat? Harry? C'est toi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici, tous les deux?

« Drago! »

C'est lui. Oh, mon Dieu, c'est lui…

Il retient un cri quand il voit dans quel état je suis.

« Putain, les salauds, je vais les tuer… »

J'ai la force de tendre le bras pour le retenir.

« Non. Fais pas ça, Harry. Casse-toi. »

Il me regarde, éberlué, se demandant s'il a bien compris.

« Qu… quoi? »

« Barre-toi. Les autres vont pas tarder à se pointer… je… je veux pas que tu sois là… ils vont t'attraper… »

« Rhabillez-le. » ordonne Harry. « ou plutôt, non. Ça, je vais le faire. Neville, Luna (parce que la loufdingue est là elle aussi?), vous montez la garde. Faites gaffe que ces deux salauds ne s'enfuient pas. On emmène Malefoy. »

Il est dur de la comprenette! Je viens de lui dire de me laisser, à cet abruti! Il veut m'accompagner à Azkaban ou quoi?

« Mais, Harry, il a dit… »

« Je sais ce qu'il a dit, Neville! » hurle Harry, furieux. « Il délire. (quoi? Je délire? J'ai l'air de délirer, là?) alors, on se magne ou c'est un aller simple pour Azkaban qu'on aura gagné. »

J'entends de froissements de vêtements. Ils nous font quoi, là? Ils les ligotent? Peu importe. Des choses autrement plus importantes requièrent mon attention. Entre autres, convaincre Harry d'aller mettre son joli cul à l'abri.

« Harry, tu dois t'en aller. »

« Je vais te rhabiller, Drago, du calme. »

Il sort de mon champ de vision. Du calme? Du calme! Mais il risque sa vie, là! Je sens qu'il me passe mon boxer, puis mon pantalon. C'est vrai que c'était assez gênant que Loufoca me voit à demi-nu… ça y est, je le vois de nouveau. Vision de rêve. Harry est là, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Mais pourquoi, bon Dieu, a-t-il fallu qu'il se fourre dans ce pétrin? Il passe son bras sous mes aisselles. Me relève. Mes jambes flageolent encore. Mais je _dois _lui dire.

« Harry, c'est impossible.. Pourquoi tu m'as pas écouté? Tu te fourres toujours dans les pires emmerdes. On ne pourra pas sortir d'ici à quatre! Je .. Je peux à peine marcher. Et tu crois que personne n'alertera la sécurité quand on me verra dans cet état? Je ressemble à un arc-en-ciel sur pattes! Je t'en supplie, sauve ta peau. Et pense aussi à Lovegood et Londubat. Ils ont pas mérité de se retrouver à Azkaban. »

« Arrête de débiter de sonneries, Malefoy, tu veux? Sinon, je te bâillonne. » dit Harry d'une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

Puis, doucement, il rapproche son visage du mien. Et il m'embrasse. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et approfondit notre baiser. Dieu que c'est bon… j'oublie tout. Les douleurs. Les humiliations. La cellule. La prison. Voldemort. Les soucis. Puis il met fin au baiser.

« Allez, go. » fait-il d'une voix plus rauque.

Je me retourne. Zut! J'avais aussi oublié Londubat et Lovegood!

« Euh… » je fais.

Harry revient également à la réalité. Les deux glandus nous regardent, ébahis. Je ne parle pas des gardiens, ils sont à moitié dans le pâté, ils pigent que dalle.

Lovegood se reprend. Un curieux sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

« On comprend tout. » dit-elle en riant presque. Eh.. Elle est quasi normale, cette fille, non?

Par contre, Londubat n'absorbe pas la nouvelle. M'étonne pas, avec son cerveau d'attardé!

Enfin, au moins, on n'est plus obligés de se cacher! Vraiment? Fait une petite voix dans ma tête. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Ce train file tout droit en direction de la prison la plus terrifiante d'Angleterre et tu veux t'échapper avec une folle, un attardé, et ton amant? Comment tu comptes t'y prendre _exactement_? Hem… Harry m'a fait reprendre espoir mais à moins d'un miracle, je ne vois pas comment on va faire pour s'enfuir.. Je le défendrai jusqu'à ma mort, s'il le faut! Ouais. Et qui le défendra quand t'auras clamsé? Les gens du ministère n'hésiteront pas à t'abattre, vu que tu as été reconnu Mangemort! Ben…

« Tu as un plan pour sortir, Harry? » je demande, brisant le silence qui s'éternise.

Il baisse la tête.

Oh, merde! Et ça servait à quoi, alors, cette opération suicide? M'accompagner à Azkaban? Mais il est inconscient, ma parole!

« Les balais de secours? » propose la-barjo-presque-normale.

Pas une mauvaise idée…

« C'est quoi, ça? » demande Harry.

« C'est pas vraiment le moment de poser des questions, mon cœur. » je fais en essayant de marcher vers la sortie.

Nous nous mettons en marche. Souvent, ils les mettent près des portes. Mais dans un train aussi spécial, ils doivent être ultra bien gardés. Trop peut-être. On a tout à gagner. (Tout à perdre aussi, mais ça, il ne faut pas le rappeler)

« Mais… »questionna Londubat qui a enfin repris ses esprits (la nouvelle est arrivée au cerveau mais il lui a fallu dix bonnes minutes pour le trouver (le cerveau)!) « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des deux autres, là? »

Harry leur adresse un regard assassin.

« Du calme, mon ange. » j'apaise Harry.

Mon ange? Mon cœur? Je deviens effroyablement sentimental, moi! Horreur! Infamie! Mais c'est délicieusement rétrogradant…

« Assomme-les » je commande. Puis, voyant l'air ahuri de Londubat, je soupire. Il faut tout faire soi-même, ici! Mais… dans mon état, je doute de mes capacités de frappe…

« Vais le faire… » dit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

Je réprime un sourire amusé. Il apprend vite, le petit…

Il me lâche un moment. Je chancelle. Me retient au mur grisâtre. Je peux enfin voir la scène d'un meilleur point de vue. Harry envoie deux directs dans leur mâchoire. Mince! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si fort! Misère… J'ai pas intérêt à en venir aux mains à l'avenir, avec lui…

« Pas trop mal à la main? » je demande, ironique, alors qu'il vient remettre son bras sous les miens pour me soutenir.

« J'ai le poing en feu.. » m'avoue-t-il en grimaçant.

J'éclate d'un rire brisé. Comme si je tentais de rire pour la première fois depuis des millénaires. C'est peut-être vrai, après tout. Retrouver le bonheur, en une minute, quel homme pourrait le supporter, alors qu'il se trouve déjà dans les abîmes des enfers? Tentons de survivre… ça ne devrait pas se révéler trop difficile, non? Surtout avec un certain jeune homme brun aux grands yeux verts qui me rend fou…

C'est parti, on tente de s'évader. Je les dirige. Ah! Heureusement que mon sens de l'orientation est meilleur que le leur!

« Gauche. Tout droit. Au bout, à droite. »

Je halète. Je soufre atrocement au niveau du ventre, comme si on appuyait dessus. Ça m'empêche de respirer normalement.

« Eh! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? » dit une voix grave.

Merde! Repérés! D'où il vient, ce connard?

« Courrez! » j'ordonne.

« Par où? » crise Londubat.

« Alerte! » hurle l'homme.

Mais ferme-la, imbécile! On va se faire cerner par tous les flics d'Angleterre!

Devant, deux hommes apparaissent. Oh, non! C'est cuit! Je jette un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Aucune possibilité de fuite. Harry…

°°°

« Zut! » je grince.

On s'est faits prendre. Je me tourne vers le Serpentard, désespéré:

« Drago, je suis désolé… »

« Idiot! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne rien faire… » soupire Drago. « C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû t'enfermer à triple tour dans la salle de bains d'Ombrage. »

« Ne dis pas ça! »

« Levez les mains! » commande d'une voix de stentor l'un des hommes qui pointent sa baguette sur nous.

Comme je n'obéis pas, il réitère son ordre.

« Lève les mains, petit! »

Petit? Petit? Je suis horriblement vexé.

« Je ne peux pas. » je réponds. « Il (à ces mots, je sens ma voix durcir)… il a été blessé. »

« Je ne tiens pas debout tout seul. » explique Drago.

« La ferme, Mangemort! » intime un autre.

« Donnez vos baguettes. Plus vite que ça! »

Neville et Luna me regardent, indécis. Je hoche la tête. Ils déposent leurs baguettes par terre et les font glisser jusqu'aux hommes.

On est mal, on est mal, on est mal! n/a: j'ai piqué ça d'une réplique de film mais lequel? Ma mémoire flanche…Un truc style l'arme fatale, sûrement…

« Allez, Malefoy, rejoins ta cellule. » ordonne celui qui semble diriger.

« Il ne peut pas marcher seul! » je plaide. « Laissez-moi l'accompagner! »

Un des sorciers se penche vers le gardien-chef et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Le dirigeant se frotte longuement le menton, signe de haute réflexion.

« Okay. Vous y allez tous les quatre. Il n'y a qu'un seul lieu hautement sécurisé ici, de toutes façons. On verra ce qu'on fera de vous arrivés à Azkaban. Quant à toi, Mangemort, ça aggrave ton cas. Tentative d'évasion. »

« Ils l'ont tabassé! » je crie, hors de moi. »Vous ne voyez pas son visage? Et si on n'avait pas été là, ils l'auraient… »

« Ca va, Harry. » me coupe Drago.

Je le regarde, le cœur fendu. Drago, Drago, comment fais-tu pour rester si stoïque après ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir? C'est _ça_, la justice du ministère? Je crache dessus! Je resserre ma prise pour ne pas relâcher Drago. Jamais je ne les laisserai te faire du mal. Plus jamais. Je ne veux pas. Que tu ailles à Azkaban. Que tu m'abandonnes. Que tu y meures. Pas question!

On nous reconduit à la prison de Drago. Les hommes qui nous escortent découvrent avec stupeur le corps de leurs deux collègues évanouis. Je devrais ressentir de la honte? Il n'en est rien. Ils ont failli violer celui que j'aime. Celui qui est un Mangemort. Mais je l'aime. Ils ramassent les corps et j'entends le lourd loquet s'abattre impitoyablement. Je dépose doucement le corps du Serpentard sur la couche et m'installe à son côté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? » demande Neville.

Bonne question.

Les minutes s'égrènent lentement. Je me blottis contre Drago. Neville se laisse tomber sur le sol, désespéré. Luna croise les bras et regarde dans le vague.

« Je t'aime aussi, Drago. » je chuchote, la tête dans son épaule.

Pourquoi ais-je dit ça? Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur. De le perdre. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendu. Ou le contraire.

« C'est vrai? »

Il m'oblige à le regarder en face. Je rougis, incapable de supporter son regard. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, de m'empourprer comme une jeune mariée? Les yeux de Drago brillent quand j'ose enfin les croiser.

« Alors? C'est vrai? »

Il a l'air amusé, maintenant. Je prends un air -faussement- furieux.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai! Les Gryffondor ne mentent jamais! »

« Menteur! » fait Drago dans mon oreille.

Je frissonne. Il joint nos lèvres en un baiser passionné. Je m'écarte.

« Drago! Il y a du monde! » je grogne en désignant du menton Luna et Neville.

« Ca ne te gênait pas tant que ça il y a une demi-heure! »

Je râle dans ma barbe. Il se fout de moi!

« J'ai la dalle! » s'exclame soudain Neville.

« Je l'aurai parié! » s'écrie alors Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'es qu'un ventre sur pattes, Londubat. »

« Drago! »

Je n'aime pas qu'il critique mes amis! Il m'adresse un petit sourire qui me fait fondre mais j'ai horreur de céder si vite.

« Fiche-lui un peu la paix! Pourquoi t'es toujours si agressif? »

Le Serpentard se renfrogne. Il n'aime pas que je le houspille devant tout le monde.

« Je ne suis pas agressif! C'est juste que _tes_ amis n'ont aucun sens de l'humour! »

Je respire bruyamment, montrant par là mon exaspération croissante. Puis j'enserre sa taille de mes bras.

Le silence se fait. Dix minutes de plus. Que le temps est long quand on ne fait rien!

« Drago? »

« Hum? »

« Est-ce qu'ils… quand nous sommes arrivés… est-ce qu'ils t'avaient déjà….? »

Je n'ose pas prononcer le mot. _Violé?_ Oh, pitié que non, pitié que non.

Drago comprend immédiatement où je veux en venir.

« Non! Ne t'inquiète pas.. Tu es arrivé juste à temps. »

Je l'entends déglutir. Je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler. C'est un souvenir trop terrible pour lui et trop vivace encore. Comment ont-ils pu? Ce n'est qu'un enfant… euh… okay, ce n'est plus un gosse mais il n'est même pas majeur! Il n'a que 16 ans! (moi aussi mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'on a fait subir ce traitement!)

Je lui donne un léger baiser sur la joue. Si douce… Drago, tu n'as été envoyé sur terre que dans le but de me corrompre, j'en suis sûr! Sinon, pourquoi existerait-il un être aussi parfait que toi? Non… pas parfait… il t'a caché des choses… des choses trop importantes…Mangemort!

Je m'écarte de lui. Il me regarde, ne comprenant pas.

« Harry? Ça ne va pas? »

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu Mangemort? » n/a: comment rafraîchir l'ambiance…

Il reste muet. Je sens que les deux autres sont à l'écoute. J'aurais préféré parler de ça en privé mais c'est sûrement la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Alors autant en finir tout de suite. Je _veux _avoir la réponse.

Il se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Je… comment l'expliquer… La famille Malefoy a toujours aimé le pouvoir. Pouvoir sur les autres. Et… et cela depuis des générations. Nous avons toujours tenté d'être au-dessus des autres, supérieurs. Au temps de la royauté, nous étions une famille aristocratique. Cela remonte à loin. J'ai été élevé dans cette dynamique. Le pouvoir. Être le meilleur. Supplanter les autres. À l'apparition de Lord Voldemort, mon père a saisi sa chance. Le ministère ne lui offrait qu'un pouvoir restreint, tandis que _Lui_… c'était autre chose. Mon père est Mangemort. Il croit que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra le libérer d'Azkaban, maintenant que les Détraqueurs l'ont rejoint. Et moi… je suis Malefoy. Et j'ai suivi la voie de tous les Malefoy. »

« Je comprends. » dis-je, ne comprenant pas du tout. « Donc, si ton père se suicide, tu fais pareil, et sur l'heure. Si Voldemort t'ordonne de me tuer, tu… »

« Non! » m'interrompt-il. « Jamais, jamais je ne le laisserai te faire du mal. »

Il a l'air si décidé et si convaincant que j'ai envie de le croire. Et idiot que je suis, je le crois.

« Drago, tu dois choisir. Voldemort te tueras si tu tentes de t'immiscer dans ses projets. Tu ne peux pas être avec moi et contre moi! Je suis avant tout l'ennemi de Voldemort. Demande à n'importe qui! Je suis considéré comme le justicier qui viendra l'anéantir! Pour le moment, tu jongles entre les deux. Mais tu devras choisir ta voie. Si tu as tellement foi en ton maître (à ces mots, je frissonne. Voldemort, son maître!), alors ne m'aime pas. Aime Parkinson. Marie-toi avec. Ou quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe. Il n'y a aucun compromis possible dans cette situation. Tu vas te trouver dans une impasse si tu ne fais pas de choix! (une idée me traverse soudain l'esprit quand je prononce cette phrase et je continue, d'une voix étranglée) Mais… peut-être as-tu déjà fait ton choix? »

Merlin! S'il avait choisi Voldemort! S'il préférait ce salaud à moi? Il ne croit pas que je vaincrai Voldemort. Sinon, il ne serait pas devenu Mangemort. Il n'a pas confiance en moi, en tout cas, pas comme tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Mais, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas non plus confiance en moi! Toutefois, était-ce une raison pour s'engager parmi les Mangemorts? Sa famille, bien sûr. Elle l'a obligé à le faire. Mais c'est sûrement de sa propre volonté qu'il a exécuté le rituel d'initiation. _Exécuté?_ J'avais presque oublié qu'il avait tué quelqu'un.

« Qui as-tu tué? »

Il se tend.

« Un homme. C'est plus résistant qu'une femme ou qu'un gosse. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça! » je crie, horrifié par la neutralité à glacer le sang de sa voix.

« Tu crois que c'est facile de tuer? Tu es là, autour d'un immense feu, avec les autres prétendants. On est tous habillés de noir, une cagoule qui te couvre le visage. Tu es mal à l'aise, on prononce autour de toi des sorts en latin dont tu ne comprends rien et qui font jaillir du feu des cris inhumains . Soudain un grand silence qui te terrifie. Apparition de Voldemort. C'est gigantesque, stupéfiant, grandiose. Terrifiant. D'une voix à te glacer le sang dans les veines, il t'ordonne de prêter serment. Puis vient l'épreuve. Tu t'es entraîné chez toi à tuer des cafards, des mouches, puis des petits animaux. Et tu étais si fier le jour où tu as réussi à éradiquer un elfe de maison! »

Il a tué un elfe de maison? Oh, Merlin! Quelle horreur!

« Une fois que tu as commencé à tuer, tu ne peux plus t'en empêcher. Ça devient comme une drogue. Mais là, ce soir-là, quand j'ai vu cet homme qui me regardait avec ses yeux suppliants… je crois que je n'oublierai jamais ça. J'ai levé ma baguette et je lui ai jeté un _Endoloris_. Je l'ai regardé se tordre de douleur. Puis j'ai arrêté. Je voulais être celui que le maître remarquerait. J'ai recommencé. Ses hurlements m'écorchaient les oreilles. Alors j'ai jeté un Avada Kedavra. Une lumière verte aveuglante. Il n'est pas mort sur le coup. J'ai dû recommencer deux fois. À la fin, il n'arrivait même plus à crier. Ses cordes vocales s'étaient déchirées. »

Un long, long silence salue l'histoire. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de cordes vocales, moi non plus. Je réussis à ramener un peu de salive dans la bouche et humecte mes lèvres sèches.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait? »

C'est moi qui ai parlé, là? J'ai la voix de Hulk.

« Sur le coup, rien, parce qu'on m'a écarté tout de suite du corps et que Voldemort m'a appliqué sa marque sur le bras. Je serré les dents pour ne pas sentir la douleur. Mes oreilles sifflaient encore du meurtre que l'on me saignait moi-même. Maintenant, Sa marque est inscrite dans ma peau. Ça a brûlé pendant les trois premiers jours. Puis la douleur s'est calmée. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir tranquillement depuis ce jour. Surtout que je sais que je devrais recommencer à tuer. »

« Je… »

J'entends un grincement de freins. Le train s'arrête! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? À ce moment, la porte de la geôle s'ouvre. Deux sorciers nous ordonnent de sortir et de les suivre. Nous arrivons dans un compartiment assez large. Plusieurs hommes nous attendent. Ils s'interrompent à notre arrivée.

« Alors, c'est toi, Harry Potter? » fait un des sorciers.

« Que se passe-t-il? » je demande.

« On fait demi-tour. » répond le chef. « Vous êtes libres. »

°°°

Encore un chapitre de bouclé! Et il est long également, celui-là! Youpi, youpi! Vive l'inspiration!


	18. Sur mes cahiers d'écolier

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **nous arrivons au bout de cette histoire qui n'appartient qu'à moi mais dont les persos ne sont pas les miens.

**N/a :** Un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Et surtout à Melusine2, Sakurazukamori8 (pfiou, faut savoir l'écrire, ton pseudo ! lol ! enfin, je peux parler, moi avec mes « aaa » qui n'en finissent plus…) et Lolodidie pour ce rappel du film « Un indien dans la ville »… Bon, je ne vais pas commencer à digresser sur ma vie alors je vous laisse lire ! (remarquez quand même que je suis de plus en plus rapide à updater ! ça mérite un ptit compliment, non ? non ! héééé !)

**Chapitre 18: Sur mes cahiers d'écolier, sur mon pupitre et les arbres, j'écris ton nom…**

Libres? Nous sommes libres? Mais? Comment ça se fait?

« Je ne comprends pas! » avoue Lovegood.

Rassure-toi, chérie, moi non plus.

« Apparemment, vous avez des amis en haut lieu. Ils vous ont fait libérer. » explique gorille-en-chef.

Je respire. C'est pas vrai! C'est impossible! Je suis libre! Libre! Je n'irai pas en prison! Je… les paroles de Harry me reviennent en mémoire. Je sais que je dois faire un choix. Harry Potter ou Lord Voldemort? Quand est-ce que ma vie est devenue si compliquée?

Un des gardes nous ramène des verres et une bouteille. Je le regarde, suspicieux.

« Je crois qu'après ces émotions, un peu de sommeil ne sera pas de refus. » dit big boss.

Je ne dirai pas non. Mais s'ils avaient aussi quelque chose pas trop répugnant pour soigner les hématomes, je ne serai pas contre. Le gardien-chef s'éclaircit la gorge, probablement gêné. Pourquoi ça? M'avoir dégommé la tronche? Ou bien parce que ses putains d'hommes étaient sur le point de me sodomiser? Sur ce dernier point, ça m'étonnerait que le chef soit au courant. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne seront même pas virés pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Mais je veillerai personnellement à me venger. Ce ne sera pas du luxe. Ils feraient mieux de numéroter leurs abattis, ces espèces de salauds!

« Au fait… je vous présente mes excuses pour la conduite inqualifiable de mes hommes. Ils m'ont expliqué ce qu'ils ont fait et je… je suis désolé. Ils seront sévèrement punis, bien sûr. »

« Je n'oublierais pas. » je claque.

Il reste dans l'indécision. Est-ce une menace? Qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy n'oubliera pas? Les traitements qu'il a subi? Leur punition? Que le gardien-chef a présenté ses excuses en leur nom?

Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus eux-mêmes, d'ailleurs?

Cerbère-en-chef m'apprend que ces deux soûlots sont à l'infirmerie. Tiens donc. Il y a une infirmerie ici? En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'y rendre si c'est pour retrouver ces deux ivrognes en train de cuver.

Je prends la potion, en verse pour moi. Puis je sors de la pièce. J'adore faire sensation.

Je trouve un compartiment vide qui n'empeste pas l'alcool et la sueur et m'y affale, le visage toujours aussi tuméfié. Je dépose la potion à côté de moi, sur la banquette. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Harry a raison, je dois prendre une décision concernant mon avenir.

Dois-je suivre Voldemort? Il est mon maître. J'ai prêté serment et la parole des Malefoy n'est pas vaine. Mais j'aime Harry et il m'aime également. Au souvenir de sa déclaration, j'ai le cœur qui se gonfle d'orgueil. Mais cet amour (illusoire? Temporaire?) nous protégera-t-il de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Non. À moins que Harry ait réellement des pouvoirs surnaturels et qu'il vainque Voldemort quand celui-ci est en état de régression mentale avancée sans aucune baguette ni protection magique. Donc, totalement invraisemblable.

Je ne pense pas que ce que je ressens pour Harry s'éteindra de sitôt. Parce que c'est si incroyable! Si fou! Ça ne peut pas être de la passion, nous n'étions pas préparés psychologiquement l'un et l'autre à ça. Si je l'avais allumé pendant sept ans, okay, peut-être que ce serait vraisemblable que ce ne soit qu'une vulgaire passion amoureuse mais là… la haine qui se mêle à son autre, l'amour… est-ce si illogique? Suis-je illogique? Est-ce bien de l'amour qui me brûle les veines lorsqu'il se tient près de moi? Quand il m'embrasse? Quand je sens ses cheveux doux et ses mèches rebelles glisser entre mes doigts? Quand je l'ai senti m'aimer? Quand je l'ai aimé? Les actes sont parfois plus faciles à faire que de se comprendre soi-même. Sur le coup, je… j'en étais sûr… que je l'aimais, je veux dire. Mais n'était-ce que parce que le désir m'aveuglait? Le temps me le dira, je crois. Si je pense encore à lui dans une dizaine d'années, on pourra dire que je suis réellement amoureux. Mais il ne va pas t'attendre dix ans, bougre d'imbécile. Ah. Ça, c'est vrai. Un an, ça suffira? Non, je crois qu'il veut une réponse un peu plus rapide.

« Ah, enfin, je te trouve! Merci de ton aide! Après ton départ, j'ai dû me dépatouiller tout seul avec les sorciers qui se mettaient pratiquement à genoux devant moi, à cause de ma cicatrice! D'ailleurs, ils voulaient tous la toucher! Un calvaire! Heureusement que t'étais là pour me soutenir! » se plaint Harry.

« Hein? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me bafouille? J'essaye de me souvenir de ses paroles. Perdu comme j'étais dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas compris un traître mot des phrases de Harry. Ah, voilà.

Le Gryffondor soupire.

« Tiens, c'est pour tes blessures. C'est censé te guérir. Tu es parti si vite qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de t'en donner. »

Une autre potion? Oh, non! Elle est encore plus répugnante que l'autre, à l'odeur! Je fais la grimace. Harry éclate de rire.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Drago! Ce n'est qu'une pommade, après tout! »

Une pommade? Ouf! Il dépose le pot sur la banquette d'en face et s'assied à côté de moi. Je me tourne vers lui.

« Ferme les yeux. » m'intime-t-il.

J'obtempère. Une odeur épouvantable envahit mes délicates narines, tandis qu'une crème blanchâtre et froide vient s'étaler sur mon beau visage (enfin, il le sera dès que l'onguent aura fait effet).

Harry fait mon front, mes joues, le contour de mes yeux. Je sens sa fureur quand il passe délicatement sur l'œil au beurre noir. Et aussi quand il touche du doigt ma bouche meurtrie où le sang forme une croûte séchée.

« Salauds… » murmure-t-il, en rage.

« C'est pour moi que tu dis ça? » je demande, sardonique, en rouvrant les yeux.

Mais Harry ne goûte pas l'ironie.

« Bien sûr que non! »

Qu'il est mignon. Il croit que je suis blessé par ses paroles. Autant en profiter un peu…

« Vraiment? » je fais, faussement vexé. Je me demande jusqu'où il va marcher.

« Drago… »

Il rougit. Oh, c'est vraiment trop facile! Pour me convaincre de sa bonne foi, il étale bien en profondeur la crème. Puis, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Je goûte avec délice à ses lèvres si rafraîchissantes. Harry Potter, l'oasis de Drago Malefoy…

Je referme mes bras sur sa nuque, enfouis mes mains dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Mes lèvres descendent le long de son cou, toute fatigue envolée. Il gémit. J'adore ça… Mes mains passent sous son pull et caressent son torse. Il se cambre de plaisir. Sa respiration s'accélère, la mienne aussi, nos deux souffles se mêlent. Ses mains parcourent mon dos, s'arrêtent au bas de ma colonne vertébrale. Je relève son pull, juste assez pour avoir un aperçu de son torse. Cette vision m'électrise. Je le fais basculer en arrière et me place au-dessus de lui. Puis j'ôte son pull entièrement. Ma langue parcourt alors chaque centimètre de cette poitrine si tentante. Quand je touche de la langue ses tétons durcis, il laisse échapper un autre gémissement de plaisir. J'ondule du bassin contre le sien, lui faisant comprendre l'étendue de mon désir. La respiration saccadée qui suit me récompense autant qu'il est possible.

« Drago… ce n'est…pas…. très raisonnable… » halète-t-il, en m'enlevant mon pull…

Je grogne, jouant déjà avec la ceinture de son pantalon. Pourquoi tu ne te tais jamais, Potter? Il est où le bouton pour t'arrêter? Peut-être là…

« Oh! Drago! »

Ou bien là?

« Drago! Ne… oh... Merlin! »

À moins que ce ne soit là?

Harry est au bord de l'extase. Il râle, proche de l'orgasme. Une lueur féline se lit alors dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que…?

Il me renverse prend ma place. Puis, c'est lui qui me titille, cherchant mes zones érogènes. Oh! Et… trouvant… avec succès!

« Harryyy! »

« Je suis doué ou pas? » questionne le diablotin aux yeux verts.

« J'en peux plus… » j'avoue, en haletant.

Il s'empare de ma bouche, férocement. Je lui réponds avec une pareille sauvagerie, mes mains agrippant ses fesses. Déjà, je veux lui retirer son jean, je n'en peux plus. (quoi? Il porte un jean? Il va falloir que je fasse du shopping avec lui pour lui apprendre à s'habiller avec meilleur goût!) Mais il s'écarte, les joues rouges.

« Non, Drago.. Je.. Il vaudrait mieux avaler ta potion… »

« Harry… j'ai envie de toi… je t'en prie… » je le supplie, d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Je le veux! J'ai besoin de lui! J'aimerais… que, cette fois, ce soit lui qui soit en moi, que je sois à lui tout entier, corps et âme!

Il frémit.

« Moi aussi, Drago.. Mais nous devons reprendre des forces. Et… imagine si l'un des garde-chiourme se pointe et nous voit en train de… »

« En train de faire l'amour? »

Il rougit.

« Oui! »

« Et bien, on lui expliquera d'aller se faire foutre par gorille-en-chef. Maintenant, embrasse-moi » j'ordonne en exerçant une pression plus que suggestive sur ses fesses.

Je sens son sexe tendu tout contre le mien. Il ferme les yeux, tente de maîtriser son désir en se mordant la lèvre.

« Potter, tu sais que t'es sexy comme ça? »

Pfiou.. Tchao, la concentration!

« Drago! J'essaie de me… »

« De te contrôler. J'ai compris. Je m'appelle pas Londubat ni Weasel. »

« N'appelle pas Ron Weasel! Soit tu dis Ron, soit c'est Weasley! » râle Harry.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, la folle nuit d'amour n'est pas pour maintenant.

« Mais oui, amour. »

J'ai remarqué qu'il adorait que j'utilise des petits sobriquets dans ce genre…

Il arbore une moue adorable. Je me redresse assez pour lui voler un baiser.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi assouvir le désir presque animal que tu m'inspires, sinon, je n'hésiterais pas à salir la banquette et à t'accuser de comportement hautement érotique mais pas assez actif! »

Harry rigole.

« Bois ta potion, Malefoy, ou j'utilise les grands moyens. »

« C'est-à-dire? » je fais, hautement dubitatif.

Un sourire espiègle se peint sur sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance? En tout cas, c'est diablement excitant et du côté de mon bas-ventre, ça commence à s'affoler. Nos deux virilités se frôlent et je sens une décharge électrique me parcourir. Ses yeux sont assombris par le désir. Ah, ah! On va remettre ça!

D'une main, il touche légèrement mon intimité. C'est insoutenable! Harry, mais vas-y franco, bon sang!

Enfin, il déboutonne mon pantalon et sa main (ouh, l'indiscrète) se faufile derrière la barrière fine de mon boxer. Quand il me touche le sexe, je me sens au bord de l'explosion. J'ouvre la bouche, gémis. Et sens un liquide nauséabond entrer dans ma bouche. Il me coule dans la gorge. Ah! Dégoûtant!

« Qu'est-ce que…? Beurk! C'est dégueulasse! »

Je tousse. La main de Harry est repartie. Le chacal! Il a profité du fait que je gémissais de plaisir pour me faire avaler sa satanée potion! Et moi qui n'ai rien vu venir!

« Petit... » je commence, sentant déjà le sommeil m'emporter.

« Mais oui, Dray, moi aussi, je t'aime… » sourit Harry, franchement ravi de sa farce.

Quand je me réveillerais, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts… Ma tête bascule sur la banquette.

°°°

Tâche accomplie. Drago dort comme un loir. Hum. Je le regarde dormir, mal à l'aise. Bon sang, j'ai bien failli succomber! Et là, dans cet état d'abandon total… c'est là que j'ai envie de lui… je ferais mieux d'avaler ma potion.

Mais… je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, aux trois quarts nu! Je reboutonne son pantalon en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de mes mains qui touchent son corps si parfait puis fais glisser son pull sur ses épaules, veillant à ne pas le blesser.

Il gémit dans son sommeil. Pense-t-il à l'homme qu'il a tué? Ou bien à moi? À ce que lui ont fait subir ces deux porcs de gardiens? Pense-t-il à la décision qu'il va devoir prendre bientôt? Non. Il dort tranquillement, le bel ange. Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres. S'il savait combien j'en ai envie, de lui! Je suis accro à son corps, à ses caresses, à sa voix et ses paroles. Il me fait aimer la vie… je me souviens de la fois où nous avons fait l'amour. Je me suis étonné moi-même, quand je l'ai allumé pour qu'on aille plus loin, pour qu'on ressente cet orgasme si pur une deuxième fois. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'aurais fait que ça, jour après jour, mois après mois! Je crois que s'il fallait nous attribuer une attitude sexuelle, je serais le gourmand et lui le je-te-prends-où-tu-veux(quand-tu-veux?). Pourquoi je pense à _ça_? Drago me pervertit.

Je remets mon propre pull. Puis je baille. La potion ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire après tout. Je sais, je sais, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour ne pas l'avaler! Drago a fait une telle tête quand il l'a bue que je ne suis pas très pressé de la tester! Allez, du courage, Harry! Je bois cul-sec. Ah! C'est vrai qu'elle est dégueulasse! Puis je me sens comme en léthargie. Je m'allonge sur la banquette en face de celle de Drago et m'endors, peu de temps après.

« Les garçons! Réveillez-vous! On est arrivés! » fait la voix de Luna, me tirant de mon sommeil.

Je grogne puis me lève. Drago est déjà debout, inspectant ses habits légèrement froissés.

« Ton visage! » je m'exclame. « Il est superbe! Je veux dire… il est guéri! »

Il m'adresse un sourire coquin, accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils suggestifs, ayant perçu le lapsus révélateur. Je rougis. Pourquoi je rougis tout le temps?

Je me dépêche de sortir de là, pour éviter le sourire moqueur du Serpentard.

Sur le quai, une grande silhouette solitaire nous attend. Dumbledore!

« Professeur! »

Il m'accueille de son sourire particulier.

« Bonjour, Harry. Comment va M. Malefoy? »

« Bien. »

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre?

« Bonjour professeur! » clame Luna en sautant sur le quai.

« Bonjour, Melle Lovegood. M. Londubat. Ah, voici M. Malefoy. Eh bien, nous allons y aller. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie de rester ici plus longtemps. »

J'acquiesce. Je ne sais pas si je prendrais le train encore une fois dans ma vie. Le premier qui déraille, le deuxième qui me conduit au pire lieu d'Angleterre…hum.. Joyeuse rentrée, Harry!

« Et nos bagages, professeur? » interroge le timide Neville.

« Il sont déjà acheminés vers Poudlard. » annonce Dumbledore d'une voix guillerette. « Maintenant, allons-y! Le Magicobus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver! »

« On va prendre le Magicobus? » fait avec horreur Drago.

« Oui, M. Malefoy! C'est un moyen de transport extrêmement rapide, vous ne trouvez pas? Et bien pratique. Au fait, M. Malefoy, tant que vous êtes là, venez donc à mon bureau demain soir. Vous avez sûrement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de mettre au point certaines choses. »

Nous arrivons dans la gare moldue. Puis, rapidement, nous fendons la foule et nous extirpons de la masse. Enfin! Le ciel, le soleil! Le brouillard! Le brouillard? Quel temps de chiotte! On n'y voit pas à cent mètres. Je sens que le voyage en Magicobus va être folklo!

« Plus que trente secondes… » compte le directeur.

J'entends un énorme bruit à casser les tympans.

« Ah, le voilà! » s'exclame Dumbledore.

Dans un crissement de freins, le Magicobus stoppe pile en face de nous. Drago a l'air horrifié.

« On va voyager dans _ça_? »

« Oui, M. Malefoy! Alors accrochez-vous, si vous ne voulez pas faire le trajet les quatre fers en l'air! » prévient Dumbledore.

« Merci du conseil! » râle Drago.

Je me cale bien sur mon siège, après les retrouvailles avec Stan, le conducteur, qui tente de m'endormir avec ses sempiternels bavardages. C'est déjà la troisième ou quatrième fois que j'utilise ce moyen de locomotion et chaque fois, il faut que je tombe sur _son_ bus! Je suis possédé ou quoi?

Le démarrage est brusque, comme toujours. Drago s'agrippe comme il peut aux bords des sièges, pour éviter de se retrouver par terre. Heureusement, le voyage ne dure qu'une dizaine de minutes. (je ne sais pas si le Serpentard aurait supporté plus…)

« Poudlard! » annonce enfin Stan.

Nous poussons un soupir unanime de soulagement. Les voyages en Magicobus ne sont jamais très calmes. Dumbledore prend la tête de la troupe. Le portail de Poudlard s'ouvre, révélant les jardins bien entretenus et, au loin, le majestueux château. Je sens un petit pinçon à l'idée d'être enfin de retour chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment va se passer cette nouvelle année aux côtés de Rogue (très mal, sûrement) mais j'ai au moins retrouvé Hermione et Ron.

D'ailleurs, ils doivent m'attendre, morts d'angoisse, dans la salle commune! J'ai envie de courir et planter là les autres mais ce ne serait pas très correct. Drago me renierait pour faute de goût! Drago… Comment…Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant? Je soupire intérieurement. C'est à lui de prendre cette décision. Je m'y plierais, ce sera son choix. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais me comporter envers lui comme avant. Insulter, mépriser, ignorer, se dépasser. Mais comment pourrions-nous nous aimer au vu et au su de tout le monde? Je suis trop célèbre, c'est impossible que je sorte avec une fille sans que les journalistes ne s'emparent de la nouvelle. Alors, un garçon… Et qui plus est, un garçon connu! Drago _Malefoy_! Il y a de quoi en faire des gorges chaudes!

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. J'en parlerais à Ron et Hermione, ils m'aideront à démêler ce sac de nœuds. J'espère. Toutefois, je ne crois pas que Ron sera très bien disposé envers Drago…

La porte du grand hall s'ouvre. Je m'apprête à me précipiter dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor quand Dumbledore nous retient.

« Une seconde, jeunes gens! J'aimerais vous voir tous ce soir pour que vous me racontiez en détail votre odyssée. Le mot de passe est Patacitrouilles. Maintenant, vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis. Le dîner sera servi dans la Grande Salle, comme d'habitude. Ne le manquez pas. »

Sur ces mots, il nous tourne le dos et se dirige vers le couloir où l'affreuse gargouille garde son bureau. Dès qu'il a disparu, je monte quatre à quatre les marches, accompagné de Neville.

« Attention à la marche! » je préviens Neville qui a le chic pour oublier qu'elle est cassée.

Bien entendu, Neville se la prend et s'étale de tout son long dans l'escalier. Je m'arrête, soupire (il ne changera jamais!) et revient sur mes pas. Heureusement, rien de cassé. Je l'aide à se relever et nous arrivons enfin au portrait de la grosse dame. Nous restons là cinq secondes.

« Euh… c'est quoi le mot de passe? » fait Neville.

« Bonne question. »

Ça, c'est vraiment malin! Dumbledore nous laisse partir mais nous ne connaissons même pas le mot de passe!

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvre et Seamus sort, parlant avec Dean. Lorsqu'ils nous voient, ils restent bouche bée. Puis:

« Harry! Neville! »

Dean se tourne vers la salle:

« Harry et Neville sont de retour! »

J'entends des cris aigus. Puis comme une bousculade. Oh, là, là.

Dean se fait pousser.

« Eh, du calme, reculez! Ils doivent bien entrer! »

Enfin, les Gryffondor consentent à nous laisser la place.

Je vois la tête supplantant celle de tout le monde de Ron.

« Ron, Hermione! »

« Harry! » crie Hermione en apparaissant miraculeusement à mes côtés.

« Je suis si content de vous revoir! » je fais, au bord des larmes, en les serrant dans mes bras.

Les autres élèves nous pressent de questions.

« Laissez-les s'asseoir! » commande Lee.

Aussitôt, les deux meilleurs fauteuils sont libérés. On les place au milieu de la pièce. On nous y assoie et on nous pousse à raconter ce qui s'est passé. Neville me jette un regard de naufragé. Je rigole doucement. Tout est redevenu comme avant, non? Enfin, presque…

Lee Jordan grimpe sur une table, malgré les exclamations indignées d'Hermione (il écrase ses devoirs) et amplifie sa voix:

« Du calme, tout le monde! (quand il a l'attention de l'ensemble des Gryffondor, il continue, dans un grand silence) Ce soir, pour votre plus grand plaisir, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat vont vous conter l'histoire du… _Train hanté_! »

Tous applaudissent et sifflent. Certains tapent sur les tables, me perçant littéralement les tympans. À côté de moi, Neville est rouge comme une tomate. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas mon cas!

« Le train n'était pas hanté! » j'objecte dans le boucan ambiant.

Lee écarte cette opposition d'un geste de la main.

« C'est pour les besoins de l'histoire! » se justifie-t-il. « Il faut bien un titre! »

Je vois Hermione remonter soudain sa robe et se dresser à côté de Lee. Elle fait taire le jeune homme et parle, elle aussi, d'une voix magiquement amplifiée:

« Mais d'abord, c'est l'heure d'aller manger! Alors vous attendrez un peu! Et puis, je pense que Neville et Harry sont un peu fatigués! On pourrait leur demander leur avis! » rugit-elle.

Les gens pestent et un brouhaha remplit la salle.

Ron gémit en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Hermione, tu te donnes en spectacle! »

La jeune fille lui adresse un regard noir.

« Ron, nous sommes _préfets_, notre devoir est de les rappeler à l'ordre! »

« Mais j'ai envie d'entendre leur histoire! » râle Ron.

Les Gryffondor éclatent de rire.

« Allez, tout le monde dehors! » dit Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

La salle finit par se vider. Je ne savais pas que Hermione avait tant d'autorité! Lee descend de la table, déçu.

« Tu as gâché le spectacle! » accuse-t-il Hermione.

« Tu n'as même pas demandé à Neville et Harry s'ils avaient besoin de sommeil! »

« Mais ça se voit qu'ils vont bien! Regarde-moi ça, ils pètent la forme! »

Hermione croise les bras en faisant la moue.

« Va manger, Jordan! »

Il lève les bras en l'air puis obtempère. Je descends de mon siège et vais embrasser Ron et Hermione.

« C'est bon de vous revoir! » dis-je.

« On t'a à peine vu que, hop, t'es déjà reparti! Au fait, où sont tes lunettes? »

« Je les ai perdues dans l'accident… » j'explique à Hermione.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demande Ron, avide de savoir.

« Ron! »

« Oh, ça va, il est pas au bord de l'agonie! »

Je reste silencieux un moment.

« Beaucoup de choses en vérité. »

« Quoi donc? » fait Hermione. Le virus de la curiosité l'aurait-il touchée, elle aussi? Il faut croire.

« On a un peu de temps devant nous? Ça risque d'être très long… »

Je m'installe confortablement au coin du feu. Hermione et Ron se placent près de moi, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, avant de commencer. Je suis amoureux. »

« Oh, Harry, c'est merveilleux! » s'exclame Hermione. « Comment est-ce arrivé? Qui est-ce? Quand l'as-tu rencontrée? »

« Qui est l'heureuse élue? » demande Ron, souriant de toute ses dents.

Justement, c'est là où le bat blesse. C'est _un _heureux élu, pas _une_.

« Ben… »

Je commence mon histoire.

°°°

Ah, ah! La fin approche! Le titre de cette histoire n'a plus beaucoup de raisons d'être, puisqu'on ne verra plus de train mais, bon! Vous avez remarqué? J'ai réussi à caser un autre train dans l'histoire! (je parle du _Terminus_, à destination d'Azkaban) si c'est pas du génie, ça… lol N'oubliez pas de me reviewer! (ça devient habituel…)


	19. Retour au bercail

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **c'est à moi, là? Bon alors, bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur le Disclaimer officiel des auteurs! Je suis uniquement payé(e) (voix mâle? Femelle? Androgyne?) pour déclamer que les auteurs de fan fictions ne sont pas (eux!) payés et qu'ils ne possèdent même pas entièrement ce qu'ils écrivent, à part leurs intrigues. Pour réentendre le message, appuyez sur 1, pour réécrire le message, appuyez sur 2 (2! Je déclare que Drago m'appartient!) sinon, vous pouvez raccrocher. Attention, tout n'est pas permis dans la réécriture du disclaimer.(comme quoi?) Drago Malefoy n'appartient qu'à JKR! (oh, zut!)

**n/a : ** plus que quelques chapitres ! Préparez-vous mentalement à cette dure épreuve !(je suis avec vous ! lol) Je préviens les revieweurs que je ne compte pas écrire de suite, dsl… Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews (une vingtaine de plus et je suis à 500 ! Youpi ! trop contente ! ) bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19: Retour au bercail.**

« Pansy, lâche-moi. »

Je peux plus la supporter cette nana. Elle me gonfle, c'est pas possible. C'est dur de revenir à la vie normale après ces cinq jours de folie. J'ai vaguement raconté ce qui s'était passé. De toute façon, c'est pas leurs oignons.

« Mais, Drago, c'est l'heure de manger! » crise cette hystérique.

Putain, je vais la tuer! Ah, flûte, j'ai plus de baguette. Mais… je fais comment pour les cours, au fait? Merde! Je vais devoir aller quémander auprès du vieux fou! Ça, c'est la poisse! À moins que j'oblige Harry à y aller à ma place. Euh… nan. Je crois que ça ferait louche. Bon, je m'occuperais de ce problème plus tard. Là, j'ai vraiment la dalle. Souvenez-vous que j'ai loupé un repas avec tout ça! J'ai rien becqueté ce midi!

J'ai eu le plaisir en rentrant dans ma chambre de trouver mes affaires pliées et rangées dans les placards. Placards personnels. Pourquoi ça? Eh bien, car les préfets ont leur propre chambre! Elle est pas belle, la vie? C'est génial. Par contre, ce qui l'est moins, c'est que ma salle d'études est commune à celle de Pansy et que nos chambres sont dans le même couloir. Ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a que trois pas à faire pour entrer dans la mienne (sans mot de passe)…

« J'arrive, Pansy… »

Elle me traîne littéralement jusqu'à la Grande Salle en babillant tout le long du chemin.

« Comment as-tu fait pour supporter Super-Potter pendant tout ce temps? Dire que tu as été en contact avec Londubat également! Et cette cinglée de Lovegood! Je lui aurais tordu le cou, au bout de tant de… »

Et bla bla bla et bla bla bla! C'est à toi, ma poule, que j'ai envie de tordre le cou! Sauvé! Voilà la porte de la Grande Salle! Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentard, Parkinson toujours collée à mes basques.

Je m'aperçois au bout d'un certain temps, alors que Pansy me parle toujours que tout le monde me dévisage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai un truc sur le nez? Ah, non. Ça doit être parce que j'ai survécu cinq jours entiers sans me jeter sur Potter (façon de parler. Oui mais laquelle?) et l'achever (cf. précédente parenthèse…).

Aïe. Affreux dilemme. Comment dois-je me comporter à son égard? L'ignorer? Le prendre par la main? (ça va pas la tête? On voit qu'ils ont tapé trop fort sur ton pauvre crâne, Drago!) Lui faire signe de la main? La plupart des gars que je fréquente (peut-on mettre Pansy dans la catégorie des filles?) sont Mangemorts ou en phase de l'être. Je me ferais tuer si l'on rapportait ça au maître. D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup de choses à penser à ce sujet. Qui dois-je choisir? Voldemort? Harry? C'est mon avenir dont je dois décider, là! Harry ne sera jamais de taille face au Lord. Mais pourrais-je lui obéir et tuer Harry s'il me le demandait? Non. Et s'il le demandait à quelqu'un d'autre, le supporterais-je? Non, je ne pourrais jamais. Impossible. Mais trahir Voldemort… c'est mon destin de le servir! D'acquérir de la puissance! Du pouvoir! Je suis Drago Malefoy et mon nom ne signifie pas rien!

« Drago, tu ne manges pas? » demande Pansy en me fourrant un plat de viande sous le nez.

Manger? Je ne rêve que de bonne cuisine depuis des nuits. Un Harry à la cannelle, un Potter aux pommes, un Survivant à la menthe…

Inconsciemment, j'ai tourné mes regards vers la tablée Gryffondor. Je croise soudain _ses _yeux verts si particuliers. Nos regards s'entrelacent, ne se lâchent plus. Je prends alors conscience d'un fait bizarre. La belette et Granger viennent de se tourner vers moi quand ils ont remarqué le regard vague de Harry. Et Granger sourit! C… comment…! Harry leur en aurait parlé! C'est… c'est incroyable! Il est complètement inconscient! Par contre, Weasel tire une drôle de tête. Vraiment drôle, en fait! J'éclate de rire.

« Drago! Est-ce que tu vas m'écouter, oui? »

Je regarde Pansy, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, toute énergie retrouvée. Ça fait du bien de se foutre un peu de la belette! Ça vous revigore un homme!

« Mais oui, mon chou, je t'écoute. Maintenant, passe-moi les pommes de terre, j'ai une dalle pas possible. »

Les joues de Pansy prennent une teinte rosâtre que je fais mine de ne pas remarquer.

J'engouffre rapidement mon dessert et sort de table. Dumbledore nous attend. Une occasion de revoir Harry rapidement? Non! Pas du tout! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?

De son côté, je vois Harry du coin de l'œil quitter sa propre table, sous les plaintes des Gryffondor qui souhaitent apparemment que le jeune homme leur raconte son histoire. Neville le suit. Cette fois, c'est moi qui gémit. Intérieurement s'entend. Comment cet abruti veut-il me laisser seul avec Harry s'il le colle comme un chewing-gum nauséabond englué sous vos chaussures?

Je m'excuse auprès des autres Serpentard d'un sourire ravageur qui fait fondre la gent féminine. Harry ne sortant pas par la même porte que moi, je dois attendre de le rejoindre au détour d'un couloir. Mais pas question que je me donne en spectacle devant Londubat! Justement, les voilà. Je lui lance un regard suggestif qui veut absolument _tout_ dire et nous partons en direction du bureau de Dumbledore sans échanger un mot. Les gens qui nous croisent paraissent étonnés que nous parvenions à nous tenir l'un à côté de l'autre sans nous sauter dessus. J'en suis, à vrai dire, moi-même surpris! Comment peut-il être si désirable? S'en rend-il compte, au fait?

Nous arrivons devant la gargouille qui garde le bureau de Dumblie.

« C'est quoi déjà le mot de passe? » demande Harry.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il est incurable!

« Patacitrouilles. »

La gargouille nous laisse entrer.

« Je vais chercher Luna. »annonce Neville quand il voit que la jeune Serdaigle n'est pas présente.

Elle a dû oublier, avec sa mémoire-passoire! Il s'en va. Je ne sais pas si c'était prémédité mais je ne suis pas contre!

Dès que Neville a disparu, je saisis Harry par la taille et l'attire à moi. Il rit tout bas en fixant le sol, tandis que deux adorables tâches roses apparaissent sur ses joues.

« Je t'ai tant manqué? »

Je lui mordille légèrement l'oreille.

« Tu peux pas t'imaginer… »

Il frissonne de plaisir, quand ma langue touche le lobe de son oreille.

Il s'empare de mes lèvres immédiatement, ses mains partent à l'assaut de ma chemise. (j'en ai profité pour changer de fringues!) il déboutonne deux boutons puis les arrache d'impatience. Je grogne.

« Fais gaffe! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi, maintenant? »

« Les gens m'appellent l'idole des jeunes… » fredonne Harry.

Il parle de moi, là?

« Ça ne me gêne pas d'être ton idole… » je fais, innocemment.

« Drago, tu es orgueilleux, c'est pas croyable.. »

Je ris et pose mes mains sur la peau tendre de ses fesses. Je sens contre mon bas-ventre une dureté soudaine provenant de son pantalon. Tiens, tiens… il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour le stimuler le petit Potter… ça doit être mon charme naturel…

J'ondule du bassin en une invite implicite. Il en gémit.

« Drago.. Pas ici.. »

« T'apprends jamais à te taire, Potter? Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es fait tant d'ennemis… tu sais pas te la fermer… »

Sur ce, je laisse une trace de ma visite dans son cou puis je lèche la peau molestée. Ses mains touchent ma peau et m'électrisent. Elles passent sur mes tétons endurcis par le désir qu'il m'inspire. Je soupire et il étouffe mon gémissement d'un baiser. Sa langue parcourt délicieusement mon palais. Je l'embrasse comme un affamé. J'ai besoin de sa peau, de lui, de son corps! Je veux lui appartenir pour toujours!

« Hum.. » fait une voix.

Harry devient rouge et s'écarte précipitamment. Oh, merde! Il aurait pas pu attendre un peu, ce vieux loufoque? Moi, je ne me sens pas du tout gêné, plutôt furieux!

« Ça explique bien des choses » marmonne Dumbledore dans sa barbe.

Les joues de Harry s'empourprent davantage (c'est possible?). J'en rirais si je n'étais pas si frustré. Je reboutonne comme je peux ma chemise.

« Entrez, jeunes gens. J'ai croisé M. Londubat et Melle Lovegood. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la cinglée et le crétin de service nous rejoignent. Nous sommes déjà assis dans des sièges (rouges, bien sûr! Il n'y en a que pour Gryffondor!) en face du bureau de Dumblie.

« Il me semble que j'ai quelques explications à fournir à propos de cette situation embarrassante dans laquelle M. Malefoy s'est retrouvé. »

Embarrassante? Je dirais humiliante!

« Dolores Ombrage est une femme très rancunière et très avide de pouvoir. Depuis son échec à Poudlard, elle cherche par tous les moyens à se faire valoir. C'est pourquoi elle ne vous a pas conduit au ministère mais chez elle. »

« Elle nous a parlé d'une attaque de Voldemort. » j'interviens. « C'est vrai? »

Les yeux du dirlo prennent un lueur de surprise.

« Heureusement non. Je n'étais pas au courant de cette fabulation! »

Nous soupirons de soulagement. Oui, moi aussi. Je n'aime pas tuer, même si je suis fasciné par les meurtres que j'ai commis. C'est comme si on était… hypnotisé. Mais, ne changeons pas de sujet.

« Lors de l'accident, le train s'est retrouvé dans l'incapacité de vous venir en aide. Il a donc fallu vous laisser. Je n'étais moi-même pas au courant. Sinon, je serais venu immédiatement vous ramener à Poudlard. Bref, le fait est que vous êtes restés livrés à vous-mêmes pendant un certain temps. Quand êtes-vous arrivé à Londres? »

« Le 3. » répond Harry.

« Non, le 4. » je corrige.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel, excédé. Je reste impassible. Pas question que le vieux fou rie de nous, en plus. Et, non, on ne ressemble pas à un vieux couple!

« Bref, quand Dolores m'a prévenue, je suis arrivée le plus vite possible. Mais, j'ai appris en arrivant que vous étiez parti pour Dieu seul savait où. Je tiens à vous dire que Dolores était d'une humeur noire » dit-il avec des yeux pétillants de malice. « Puis, j'ai appris votre incarcération, ou, du moins, votre arrestation, M. Malefoy. Or, personne ne peut arrêter quelqu'un de mineur, surtout si cette personne est sous ma protection, c'est à dire à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait vous conduire directement à Azkaban, aucun procès ne vous avait jugé coupable. »

Je sens Harry se crisper à l'évocation de mon arrestation. Dans sa tête doivent raisonner les mots de Mangemort, crime, meurtre, Voldemort. Je tente de rester impassible, comme si les paroles de Dumblie glissaient sur moi sans m'atteindre.

« Je me suis donc précipité pour arrêter le train à la gare de King's Cross. Le convoi s'était déjà évaporé quand je suis arrivé. On a pu néanmoins contacter le conducteur. On m'annonce alors qu'on a retrouvé trois jeunes gens à bord du train. J'ai donné vos noms. Ils vous ont libéré -on m'a raconté votre odyssée pour parvenir jusqu'à M. Malefoy. Et vous voilà! Tout est bien qui finit bien! »

Optimiste, le vieux.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit jusqu'à maintenant. À vrai dire, la situation a l'air plus compliquée entre vous, messieurs. »

Il nous dévisage, Harry et moi. L'handicapé de la baguette et la Serdaigle se regardent, interrogateurs. Ils ne comprennent visiblement pas l'allusion à notre relation. Vraiment des crétins de première. Il faut toujours leur mettre des points sur les i!

« Je ne sais pas si M. Londubat et Melle Lovegood sont au courant de… »

Il s'interrompt. Les deux interpellés semblent enfin comprendre de quoi il est question. Alléluia!

« Oui, ils le savent. » intervient Harry.

Dumbledore sourit d'un air absent.

« Je crois que cela ne concerne que vous mais... Si vous me dites de m'occuper de mes affaires, je comprendrais… cependant, c'est assez… inhabituel…et… dangereux. Je suppose que vous connaissez les risques d'une telle… »

« Oui, professeur. » je le coupe, le regardant droit dans les yeux, déterminé.

Il ouvre la bouche, cherchant l'inspiration (la mémoire? L'intelligence? Ouh, ça, ça va être plus difficile!)n/a: Dragooo!. Puis il croise ses mains et reste silencieux quelques minutes.

« C'est une situation personnelle mais ça concerne également toute la communauté sorcière. Bien sûr, cela ne signifie pas que je vais le crier sur tous les toits. Mais il va y avoir un choix que M. Malefoy va devoir prendre. »

« J'en suis clairement conscient. »

« Je n'en doute pas, M. Malefoy. Vous êtes assez intelligent pour ça. »

C'est un compliment ou une marque d'ironie?

« Si vous me racontiez votre épopée, maintenant? »

« Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans la soute à bagages après l'accident. » explique Harry. « La porte du wagon donnait sur le vide. (à ces mots, il frissonne. Moi aussi. Il a failli y succomber.) Puis… (il hésite) nous avons réussi à remettre la soute sur les rails. Ça nous a pris pas mal de temps. Et nous sommes partis pour Londres où Ombrage nous a repérés. »

« Miss Ombrage… » corrige machinalement Dumblie.

Harry se reprend.

« Miss Ombrage nous a conduit chez elle. Elle a accusé Drago d'être… (sa voix se fait oscillante) un Mangemort. Elle a rompu le sort qui maintenait sa marque cachée. Puis, elle a réussi à faire avouer à Drago que…qu'il n'avait pas porté secours à personne en danger, lors de son initiation de Mangemort. Et les policiers sont arrivés. Ils l'ont embarqué en deux minutes. »

Je ne tique pas lorsqu'il cache délibérément le fait que j'ai avoué avoir tué une personne. Enfin, extérieurement, s'entend. Il y aurait donc une chance qu'il m'aime encore? Qu'il me pardonne? Le plus innocemment possible, je poursuis.

« Ils m'ont interrogé. Puis ils m'ont emmené dans leur train parce que je ne voulais rien leur dire. (Dumbledore s'autorise un sourire. Moi, je ne lui autorise pas!) Ensuite, Potter, Londubat et Lovegood sont arrivés. On s'est fait prendre alors qu'on tentait de s'enfuir. »

« Ils l'ont tabassé! » intervient alors Harry, énervé.

« Comment ça? » demande Dumbledore en se penchant sur son bureau, toute lueur d'amusement disparue de son visage ridé.

« Potter! »

« Quoi? » fait Harry, furieux. « C'est vrai! On a tout vu, Neville, Luna et moi! Nous sommes arrivés et… »

Silence. Non, ne le raconte pas. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore le sache, Harry. Ne lui en parle pas.

« Et? » interroge Dumbledore.

« Ils étaient.. En train de… »

« De? »

« Le… »

« Me taper dessus. Ils étaient ivres. » je fais alors.

Harry serre les dents, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se redresse.

« Je.. Je n'étais pas au courant. Je vais m'assurer que ces deux hommes soient bien punis. Comptez-vous porter plainte, M. Malefoy? »

« Non. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux étouffer l'affaire. »

Le dirlo hoche la tête.

« C'est plus prudent, en effet. »

Il ferme les yeux si longtemps que je crois un instant qu'il s'est endormi et l'envie me prend d'aller mettre une main devant ses yeux pour vérifier. Ou prendre son pouls. Ou voler les feuilles d'examen. Oui, voler les sujets, c'est bien, ça.

« Vous pouvez disposer. » dit enfin Dumbledore.

Ah, merde, il est pas mort! Tant pis. Nous nous levons dans un grincement de chaises et quittons la pièce sans un mot. À la sortie, avant de rejoindre les couloirs de Poudlard où les murs ont des oreilles (et ce n'est pas qu'une expression, ici!), je retiens Harry par le bras, laissant les deux autres blaireaux nous distancer. Ils disparaissent.

« Rejoins-moi ce soir, Harry. Je t'attends. À 10 heures. »

« Mais… que.. Je ne connais pas ton mot de passe, Drago. Et je ne me vois pas entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard et venir te border entre Crabbe et Goyle! »

« Weas..(j'hésite puis me reprend rapidement) Weasley ne t'en a pas parlé? Les préfets ont maintenant une chambre séparée des autres. La mienne est près du portrait de Gregory le Hautain. Il faudra juste faire gaffe que Pansy ne te voit pas traverser la salle d'études que nous avons en commun. Derrière la salle d'études, il y a un couloir. Tu prends celui de droite. Ma chambre est là. Prends pas à gauche, c'est celle de Pansy. »

« Parkinson? Oh, oui, bien sûr… A propos, elle a l'air intéressante, cette fille. » dit Harry d'un ton pincé.

Hein? Oh, non. Me dites pas qu'il est jaloux de Parkinson! Je rêve! J'éclate de rire. Oups, ce n'était pas une attitude pleine de tact, ça.

Harry m'adresse un regard furibond et tourne les talons, prêt à rejoindre sa salle commune. Oh, non! Je ne veux pas le perdre! Je ravale ma fierté et le retiens par le bras.

« Harry, je ne ressens rien pour cette teigne. Tu es le seul à qui je pense. »

Il se retourne, me fait face. Il a l'air soulagé. On lit si bien sur son visage! Je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne se dérobe pas…

°°°

Ses mains glissent dans mes cheveux. Puis il s'écarte, joue avec nos nez et m'annonce, d'une voix un peu saccadée:

« Le mot de passe est 'Rien ne vaut un Serpentard'… »

« Quelle modestie.. » j'articule faiblement mais distinctement.

Il rit doucement puis disparaît.

Oh, mon Dieu. Oh, mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre? Que dois-je porter pour un rendez-vous avec Drago? Je me calme, respire fortement deux ou trois fois puis sort dans le couloir. Heureusement, ma vision est meilleure, depuis qu'Hermione m'a fabriqué des lentilles. Chez Ombrage, je n'arrêtais pas de me cogner, sans mes lunettes. La gargouille se referme derrière moi avec un bruit sec. Je rejoins comme un zombie ma salle commune. Hermione et Ron m'y attendent.

« Alors, Harry? » interroge Hermione.

Je me gratte derrière l'oreille.

« Rien, il voulait juste qu'on lui raconte comment ça s'est passé. »

« Tu lui as pas parlé…de _Graup_? »

« Non, bien sûr que non! Je ne suis pas si stupide! »

Je suis diablement énervé. J'ai rendez-vous dans deux heures avec le plus beau spécimen masculin du monde et mes deux meilleurs amis n'essaient même pas de comprendre le drame personnel que je suis en train de vivre! Je n'ai rien à me mettre!

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va? » fait Hermione.

Ah, enfin! Je secoue la tête négativement. Non, bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas! Que voulez-vous faire.. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Dois-je mettre un boxer (euh oui, un boxer, ce serait bien) à motifs de vifs d'or? Ou uni? Ou…

« Harry! Eh bien, raconte! »

« La fouine t'a sauté dessus pour te tabasser? » demande Ron avec espoir. Il ne digère pas le fait que j'aime Drago et il espère qu'il va me mettre KO et que tout redevienne comme avant.

« RON! » rugit Hermione.

« Drago m'a invité ce soir… dans sa chambre… et… et je ne sais pas quoi mettre! » je crise.

« Oh, Harry, tu dois en être complètement marteau pour réagir comme ça » fait Hermione, baba.

Je rougis.

« Je l'aime.. »

« Ah, non! Ne dis pas ça! Ce n'est qu'une folie! Un mauvais sort! Un… »

« Ron, la ferme! » s'emporte Hermione. « Tu veux que je t'aide? » propose-t-elle gentiment.

« Oui, je veux bien. » j'accepte, soulagé.

Nous montons tous les trois les marches menant à notre chambre. Sur mon lit, un paquet long et fin. Surpris, je m'en empare et déchire le papier. C'est une baguette. Un mot glisse par terre. Je le ramasse et le lis:

« _Pour que vous suiviez correctement vos cours, voici une baguette de remplacement. Faites-en bon usage et ne l'abîmez pas. _»

Le mot est si court et net que je devine qu'il a été écrit par McGonagall. Voilà un problème de réglé!

Pendant ce temps, Hermione dévalise ma penderie. Pour finir, elle me tend une chemise blanche unie resplendissante de propreté et un pantalon noir très près du corps.

« Tu es sûre, Hermione? » je demande, dubitatif.

Elle acquiesce. Pour ne pas la vexer, je les mets mais je doute que…

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne? »

Hermione met une main devant sa bouche en o.

« Harry, tu es… »

« Magnifique. » achève Ron, grognant.

« Vraiment? » je fais, en lissant mon pantalon.

« Tu as l'air d'un Don Juan. » m'assure Hermione avec un sourire.

Je fais la grimace. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air de quémander une folle nuit!

« S'il mettait simplement un jean? »propose Ron, pas du tout enchanté que j'aille me faire mater dans cette tenue par Drago Malefoy.

« Je vais avoir l'air de l'inviter à… »

Hermione ouvre grand les yeux.

« Harry, vous êtes allés loin tous les deux? »

Je baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'entamer une discussion sur ce sujet glissant.

« Jusqu'où? » insiste Hermione.

« Jusqu'au bout… » j'avoue d'une toute petite voix.

Hermione se laisse tomber sur mon lit, abasourdie.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu n'allais jamais te décoincer! » finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles elle a avalé la nouvelle.

Oui, je ne leur avais pas dit à propos de _ça_. Mais c'est assez gênant à expliquer, même à ses meilleurs amis!

« Mais de quoi vous parlez? » demande alors Ron.

Hermione éclate de rire.

_Quelques instants avant 22 heures…_

Pour finir, j'ai abandonné toute tentative d'habillement correct et fait un compromis pour ne vexer ni Hermione, ni Ron. J'ai passé un jean noir et une chemise blanche qui laisse entrapercevoir au travers ma peau encore bronzée de cet été.

Arrivé au portrait de Gregory le Hautain, je prononce le mot de passe, nerveux. Drago est juste derrière la porte. Il me prend la main, regarde dehors, referme la porte. Puis il m'entraîne rapidement. Nous passons dans une pièce -sa salle d'études - décorée de vert et d'argent -Serpentard un jour…- puis un couloir part à gauche et à droite. Nous empruntons le chemin de droite, où se trouve une unique porte. La chambre de Drago.

Il ouvre la porte, vérifie que Pansy n'est toujours pas là puis ferme précautionneusement la porte. Enfin, il se tourne vers moi et me regarde pour la première fois.

« A nous deux, Potter. »

°°°

Ah! Je suis pas possible! Normalement, je ne devais faire que 15 chapitres! Et là mon histoire s'allonge, s'allonge, s'allonge… n'oubliez pas (quand même) de me laisser un petit mot, ça motive souvent (toujours) l'auteur! Merci! Bon, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pourrait porter Harry, alors j'ai laissé mon imagination divaguer...lol Je trouve l'histoire un peu guimauve, là... Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une impression personnelle, parce que je n'aime pas vraiment ce que j'écris... RDV au prochain chapitre!


	20. Tout feu tout flamme!

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **R

**disclaimer: **donc, donc, donc, je ne possède toujours et encore que mon histoire qui ne se résout pas à se terminer! Et JKR mon cher Harry tout mimi!

**n/a:** Wouhou! on a dépassé les 500 reviews! Merci à tout le monde!

**Chapitre 20: Tout feu tout flamme…**

« A nous deux, Potter… »

Il déglutit difficilement. Ouh… je lui fais tant d'effet… intéressant… mais j'ai d'autres choses à régler, désolé pour mes hormones.

« Assieds-toi. »

« Sur.. Sur le lit? »

Je le détaille. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est sexy comme ça? Sa chemise quasi transparente me donne envie de la lui retirer. Et son jean noir le moule vraiment trop pour y rester indifférent…(quoiii? Encore un jean? Merlin!)

Je dois arborer une mine gourmande car une lueur de désir passe sur son visage. Il s'installe sur le lit dans une pose que je qualifierais de… de très stimulante! Je reste debout, à une distance raisonnable. (il vaut mieux pour sa pudeur!)

« Il faut qu'on parle. » je lui explique.

Il redevient sérieux (parce que ce n'était pas sérieux, avant?).

« J'ai réfléchi à cette situation. Et voilà. Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre en tant que Mangemort s'il faut pour ça que je sois un jour confronté à l'ordre de mon maître de te tuer. Jamais je ne le pourrais lui obéir. Et jamais je ne laisserais personne lui obéir sur ce point. Je… (je refuse de croiser ses yeux) crois même que si c'était lui qui voulait se charger personnellement de toi, je ne le laisserais pas faire. Mais on ne peut pas 'démissionner' du clan des Mangemorts. Et je ne veux pas passer ma vie à me cacher. La seule solution que j'ai trouvée… et crois-moi j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi… c'est de faire comme Rogue. Espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore. Je hais ce vieux fou mais je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour garder ton joli petit cul en vie, Harry. »

Il tressaille violemment. Dans ses yeux brillent des larmes de joie. (il ne l'avouera jamais mais je le sais!)

« Alors, j'étais bon? » je demande avec un sourire ironique.

Il grimace légèrement, cachant difficilement son émotion.

« Tu peux toujours t'améliorer... »

Un sourire coquin se peint sur mes lèvres.

« Et comment d'après toi? »

Il se lève, s'approche de moi. Ses doigts frôlent mon torse, tracent une ligne verticale allant de mon cou à ma ceinture.

« Tu pourrais... » commence-t-il d'une voix qui me fait mordre l'intérieur des joues. « Retirer ça...»

Il aggrippe le col de mon pull (dernier prix), puis ses doigts descendent au pantalon, effleurant la bosse de mon entrejambe.

« Et ça... et... »

« Harry! T'es vraiment un obsédé sexuel! »

Il ne retient pas une expression lubrique.

« Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plaît pas, Dray… »

J'essaie de garder mon masque d'impassibilité, en vain. Il se fendille de partout. Alerte! Alerte! Je suis en phase de perdre tout self-contrôle!

« Au contraire.. » j'articule. « Mais.. Il vaudrait mieux que tu repartes chez les Gryffondor. Sinon, demain, ils vont tous t'assaillir pour savoir pourquoi le grand Harry Potter a découché… »

Ça m'arrache le cœur de dire ça.

« Je t'en prie, Drago… Dire que c'est toi qui insistais pour qu'on le fasse dans le train d'Azkaban… »

Je grogne. Je lui en veux encore pour son coup de cochon. Vous voulez que je vous le rappelle? Il m'a excité pendant cinq diaboliques minutes -j'étais au bord de l'extase- et il m'a fait ingurgiter une horrible potion pour m'endormir!

« Oui! Et rappelle-toi qui y a mis fin! » je réplique, vexé.

« Tu veux tout savoir? J'étais sur le point de le faire! Et je te jure que c'était diablement difficile de me maîtriser avec toi qui m'allumais! »

Une flamme sauvage s'allume dans ses prunelles. Il se lève et me fait basculer sur le lit.

« Harry! » je m'exclame, surpris.

Il me laisse pas le temps d'en placer une (pour une fois que c'est ça et pas le contraire) et m'embrasse passionnément. Sa langue se fraie un passage facilement libéré et vient caresser la mienne. Je soupire de contentement.

Encouragé par mon assentiment (qui ne dit mot consent!), il fait passer mon fin pull beige par-dessus de mes épaules. J'en profite pour faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise. Sincèrement, dès que je l'ai vu, elle m'a pas plu cette chemise! Trop… enfin, pas assez… Bref! Je le fais basculer sous moi et me retrouve au-dessus. Et place mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Je lèche consciencieusement chaque carré de sa peau si douce et si ferme. La clavicule… il tressaille. Puis je descends le long du torse aux muscles développés. Lorsque ma langue joue avec les bouts de chairs tendus que sont ses tétons, il ne retient pas son cri de plaisir. Enfin, je titille savamment l'orifice de son nombril, ce qui provoque chez lui une brusque tension dans la région de son bas-ventre… Arrivé à la barrière du jean (un jean, encore!), je remonte à ses lèvres. Il prend l'initiative du baiser. Un baiser long qui me fait en demander plus!

Sa langue quitte alors ma bouche. Je gémis de déplaisir. Puis je retiens un gémissement alors qu'il explore mon torse de sa langue. Surtout quand il… arrive aux mamelons… oh, mon Dieu! C'est insoutenable!

Ses mains ne sont pas en reste, elles détachent ma ceinture. Quant à moi, je pétris furieusement la peau tendre et ferme de ses fesses. Il gémit sourdement. Enfin, mon pantalon cède la place. Il va rapidement s'étaler par terre, à côté de mon pull. Je roule des hanches, les reins en feu, déjà. Il respire de plus en plus rapidement. Ses doigts franchissent la barrière du boxer et malaxent avec fureur mes propres fesses. Puis il retire le boxer. Il s'écarte et m'examine tout entier (ce qui fait, je le précise monter agréablement ma température corporelle) d'un regard avide avant de me replonger dessus.

« Aime-moi, Harry, je t'en prie.. » je le supplie avant qu'une autre émotion ne me coupe le souffle (et la voix).

À ces paroles, il tressaille violemment. D'une voix hésitante, il répète:

« Tu veux que je t'aime? Que je… »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Je fixe le vert brûlant de ses yeux:

« Oui. »

Il inspire deux, trois fois puis sa main se fraie un chemin jusqu'à ma virilité tendue. Quand il la prend, je retiens un gémissement à grand-peine. Il la caresse dans sa longueur et je laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir. Galvanisé par mes réactions plus que positives, il s'enhardit. Sa bouche vient caresser mon nombril, sa langue jouant avec l'orifice sensible. Puis elle descend dans la forêt noire de mon entrejambe. Quand il touche le bout de ma verge, je cabre le dos, impossible de résister! Quelques gouttes s'échappent de mon sexe. Sa langue part aussitôt les cueillir. À cette sensation, je crispe mes doigts contre les draps, les griffant. Soudain, il hésite.

« Drago, tu veux que je… »

Oui, je le veux, ça se voit pas! Mais sa voix me fait redescendre sur terre. Il a peur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est craintif à l'idée de me faire une fellation que je dois abandonner l'idée qu'il me fasse l'amour! Je ne veux pas le forcer.

« Viens là, Harry. »

Il remonte vers ma bouche et se lèche les lèvres. Je l'embrasse passionnément. Comment faire pour lui résister, dites-le moi!

Je lui retire enfin son jean (saleté de machin, mais tu vas t'ouvrir, oui!) et je me retiens de ne pas éclater de rire devant les motifs félins qui rugissent quand j'approche la main. Harry Potter, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout du caleçon! Tant pis pour toi, Tigrou, tu vas devoir céder la place! Mignon, mais encombrant! Il enfonce ses doigts dans mes cheveux quand j'arrache pratiquement son boxer.

Quand l'objet de mes désirs entre dans mon champ de vision, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Les mains de Harry crispées dans mes cheveux me prouvent que je ne rêve pas! Harry est à moi! Excité comme pas deux, j'ai la force de brandir un bras vers ma table de chevet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demande-t-il, les yeux encore brûlants de désir.

J'ouvre le tiroir et brandis un tube de lubrifiant. Ses joues rougissent subitement. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je veux être sûr de son assentiment.

« Tu es d'accord? »

Ses yeux brillent.

« Donne ça! »

Son corps sur le mien me fait perdre la tête. Sa bouche sur la mienne me fait perdre la tête. Ses paroles me font perdre la tête. En fait, c'est tout simplement lui qui me fait perdre la tête! ( je me répète? Pas grave! On ne se lasse jamais de Harry Potter!)

Mais il a l'air malhabile. Je l'aide, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as déjà fait ça beaucoup de fois? »

Hum. Bien sûr. Ma vie sexuelle l'intéresse. Mais je ne lui ai posé de questions sur la sienne! (il n'en a pas eue avant moi, je me suis renseigné… Oh! Je sais que c'est pas moral! Mais je suis un Serpentard, pas vrai… Pourquoi je m'en suis informé? Juste un prétexte pour me foutre de lui… mais là, l'info ne me sert pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé…)

« Un peu… Les Malefoy sont très précoces… Les Potter aussi apparemment… »

Il rit doucement. Génial, changeons de sujet.

« Alors, Potter, ça te dirait pas de continuer avant que je me congèle sur place? »

Il me dévisage avec un air de prédateur.

« Tu as froid? »

Non, en fait, plus maintenant!

« DRAGO! » crie une voix aiguë.

Oh, merde!

Je repousse rapidement Harry et me précipite vers ma baguette.

« Drago, qu'est-ce qui se p…? »

« Chut! » j'ordonne.

« Drago! J'ai un problème en potions! Tu peux m'aider? »

Parkinson! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, cette garce!

Je marmonne une formule. La porte se ferme à clé.

« Rhabille-toi, vite! Pansy trouve toujours le moyen d'entrer dans ma chambre. »

En un éclair, je vois la figure de Harry changer, entre consternation et… souffrance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ange, je ne saute pas les grues qui s'appellent Pansy Parkinson. Seulement les allumeurs au nom de Harry Potter. » je le rassure en gardant un œil sur la porte, tandis que je ramasse les affaires de Harry.

« Je t'allume, moi? » dit le Gryffondor d'une voix innocente et chaude.

Arrête, Potter, ou bien je te fais regretter d'être né et de n'avoir pas atteint tout de suite le septième ciel!

Je lui lance ses affaires. Il saisit l'urgence de la situation quand la main de Pansy agrippe hystériquement la poignée.

« Mais elle va l'arracher! » panique Harry, à voix basse.

« Drago, t'es avec quelqu'un? » demande la si charmante créature que j'étranglerai de mes mains pour avoir interrompu un si passionnant échange avec Harry.

Je fais signe à Harry de se la fermer rapidos, sous peine de se faire appeler demain matin 'N'a qu'une dent'.

« Je ne peux pas ouvrir, Pansy, une minute! Je fais… un exercice de métamorphose particulièrement difficile! »

« Qui demande un minimum de tranquillité! » marmonne Harry dans sa barbe.

« …Qui demande un minimum de tranquillité et… de concentration! » je crie à Pansy, essayant de réfréner un fou rire.

« Mets ton calbard au lieu de raconter des âneries. » chuchote Harry, furieux.

Je lui adresse un sourire coquin et obtempère. Je cherche un endroit où il pourrait se cacher, le temps que Pansy parte.

« Drago! Je peux entrer, oui? »

Merde! Tu me fais chier, Parkinson!

« L'armoire! » j'exige à Harry.

Il me fait les gros yeux. Je le presse, le pousse, lui lance le reste de ses affaires et referme la porte de l'armoire. À ce moment, la poignée de ma propre porte de chambre commence à céder. Mon pantalon, vite!

Ziip. C'est bon, mais… où est passé mon pull?

Crrrac! La porte s'ouvre. Pansy!

°°°

De là où je suis, je vois Drago se former un masque de neutralité. Assez peu convaincant quand on est torse nu!

Une exclamation étranglée vient de la porte d'entrée. Garce de Parkinson! Ne louche pas sur Drago! D'une voix sensuelle (c'est à dire qui est censée donner des idées à Drago: courir le plus vite possible le plus loin possible!), elle fait:

« Oh, je comprends… Tu m'attendais… Je suis désolée… »

Elle se rapproche et entre dans mon champ de vision. Drago, par contre, recule et bute contre son lit. Comment il va faire pour se débarrasser de cette sangsue? Au fait… a-t-il envie de se débarrasser de la sangsue?

Si ça se trouve, c'est leur petit rite de chaque soir, après les devoirs, ils se retrouvent et… Non! Il m'a affirmé qu'elle n'était rien pour lui. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'a pas couché avec.

Harry, tu serais bien sorti avec Cho si elle n'avait pas été si capricieuse! Alors ne commence pas à blâmer Drago pour avoir pris du bon temps de son côté! Oui mais moi je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec Cho! Et Pansy est plus moche qu'un bouledogue!

Pansy joue les enjôleuses/envoûteuses/ensorceleuses. (cochez la réponse exacte) Je. Vais. Lui. Casser la gueule. Pas touche! Drago Malefoy est une propriété privée! Je me demande quel air j'aurai en hurlant ça, jaillissant de l'armoire en caleçon…

« Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta petite surprise.. »

Elle passe sa main courtaude sur le torse nu de Drago. Et elle croit que c'est pour elle, en plus! Garce! Mais fais quelque chose, Drago!

Le Serpentard prend fermement la main de la préfète. Son sourire mielleux fait frémir Pansy et moi-même. Elle de plaisir, moi de crainte. Mon hypothèse se vérifierait-elle? Oserait-il me trahir alors qu'il sait pertinemment que je l'observe derrière la porte? Merlin! Pitié que non!

« Pansy… je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un minimum de tranquillité… »

Elle commence à onduler des hanches en gloussant, imitant grossièrement par là une poule cherchant du grain dans une basse-cour. Je la hais!

« Oh, mais, Drago! Je suis là maintenant, autant passer à la suite… »

Elle le pousse sur le lit où il tombe. Les mains de la Serpentard s'agrippent aux cheveux encore ébouriffés de Drago. ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! Vais la tuer!

« Pansy… »

Drago se relève difficilement. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose!

« Oui, amour? »

'Amour'? 'Amour'! C'est qui ça, 'amour'! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse dire 'amour' à Drago Malefoy!

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… en fait, depuis notre (il baisse la voix. Pourquoi? C'est secret? Je n'ai pas le droit d'entendre? Monte le son, Malefoy!)… initiation (Pansy hoche la tête en un air concentré et vaguement intellectuel - pastiche de très bas niveau, il faut le dire), eh bien… je suppose que tu l'as ressenti aussi… ce plaisir à supprimer tous ces Moldus qui ne servent à rien… »

Drago. Oh, Merlin. Est-ce qu'il est sérieux? Comment… comment peut-il affirmer une chose pareille? Il m'a dit… il m'a dit qu'il préférait … abandonner les Mangemorts pour ne pas me perdre…est-ce que c'était du chiqué? Mon cœur se serre.

« Oui, tous ces inutiles… » renchérit Pansy avec un sourire mauvais, abondant dans le sens du Serpentard.

« Eh bien…vois-tu… j'ai adoré mettre fin à leurs vies… »

Il éclate d'un rire glacial. Je frémis. Oh, mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu faire l'amour avec lui? Un être si cruel, si froid, un meurtrier! Je pensais qu'il avait changé…

« Mais maintenant, chaque fois que je vois une des personnes qui a participé à l'initiation… j'ai une envie de meurtre que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à refouler… »

« Vraiment? » fait Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Je viens de comprendre où Malefoy veut en venir. Pas Parkinson, apparemment. La bécasse.

« Oui… J'ai envie de tuer tous ceux qui ont fait cette initiation avec moi. Et tu sais pourquoi? Pour rester le seul, l'unique serviteur du maître… »

« Mais…mais Drago… moi aussi j'ai participé à l'initiation… et avec toi… » renchérit-elle, toujours en souriant.

Le Serpentard n'ajoute rien et se contente de fixer Parkinson avec une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

La préfète recule soudain, décontenancée. Ah! Et la lumière fut! C'est tardif mais mieux vaut tard que jamais!

« Mais… c'est… je… tu ries, n'est-ce pas? C'est une blague? Ah, oui, c'est une farce… Ah, Drago, tu es irrésistible… »

Elle part dans un grand éclat de rire, malgré tout un peu nerveuse. Drago la regarde toujours avec attention, un air démoniaque s'inscrivant sur son visage. Le rire de Parkinson s'éteint tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé.

Le silence dure dix lourdes secondes. Puis Pansy s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Eh bien… hum… je vais te laisser travailler, Drago.. Un exercice de métamorphose, c'est ça? »

« Oh, non, reste… » réclame Drago, un sourire diabolique toujours dessiné sur son visage, d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos. « Et ton devoir de potions? »

Pansy semble soudain très pressée.

« Je.. Je le finirais toute seule, ne t'inquiète pas! Bon, allez, bonne nuit! »

Elle claque la porte. J'entends ses pas rapides s'éloigner. Drago quitte son air de tueur et ouvre la porte de l'armoire.

Il m'adresse un grand sourire.

« Alors, j'étais comment? »

Je me refuse à lui avouer que j'y ai moi-même cru! Je fais une grimace éloquente.

« Moyen… »

Il rit tout bas, par crainte de faire rameuter Pansy, suivie d'une équipe psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste.

Je regarde ma montre.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne m'attarde pas.. »

Il m'observe de haut en bas.

« Hum… »

Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Oups! Je ne suis toujours pas habillé! Enfin, j'ai passé mon boxer, ce qui est le minimum et…

Drago s'empare de mes lèvres. Ses mains caressent mon dos, descendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour aller se nicher sur mes fesses. Je m'arrache à grand peine de son étreinte.

« Il faut vraiment que je parte! » je fais en jouant avec son nez.

Il grogne, apparemment pas du tout content. Je souris mais passe mon jean et ma chemise. Je sens son regard appréciateur sur moi quand je me rhabille mais fais semblant de rien. Puis je l'embrasse légèrement et m'éclipse. Pas de Parkinson en vue. Ouf! Je traverse rapidement la salle d'études

À vrai dire, si je suis aussi pressé, ce n'est pas à cause du couvre-feu (depuis la première année, je ne fais qu'enfreindre les règles de Poudlard…) mais parce que j'ai envoyé Hedwige chez Hagrid et qu'il m'a invité ce soir. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses… je n'ai pas trouvé que ça aurait été une bonne idée que Drago voit ma cape d'invisibilité (il aurait sûrement voulu s'en servir pour jouer des mauvais tours aux Poufsouffles ou -pire!- aux Gryffondor.) Je reviens dans la salle commune où m'attendent avec impatience Hermione et Ron.

Je leur fais un grand sourire. Ron se renfrogne. Il devine que tout a marché comme sur du papier à musique entre la fouine et moi et ça ne l'enchante pas vraiment…

Par contre, Hermione est resplendissante de bonheur pour moi. Merci d'être si compréhensive, 'Mione…

« Comment ça s'est passé? » interroge-t-elle.

« Super bien. » je réponds avec un sourire ultra bright. (style pub pour dentifrice…) « Il… il veut… il est d'accord pour espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre. Du moins, il n'en connaît pas l'existence mais il veut se ranger de notre côté… parce qu'il m'a dit… qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter l'idée que Voldemort lui demande de me tuer. »

Ron frémit.

« Arrête Ron, c'est stupide! » fait Hermione. « Oh, Harry, je suis si heureuse pour toi! J'espère que ça va durer très longtemps! »

« Oui, moi aussi… » je soupire avec bonheur. Puis je change de sujet. « Il vaut mieux y aller. Hagrid doit nous attendre. Tu as pris ma cape, Ron? » je demande à voix basse.

Toujours boudeur, mon ami acquiesce. Nous attendons que la salle commune se vide puis nous enfilons la cape d'invisibilité. Enfin une situation habituelle! Ron garde la carte des Maraudeurs et quand il nous indique que la voie est libre, nous sortons de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Silencieusement, nous nous glissons dans le parc et arrivons jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid où Hermione frappe trois coups.

« Qui est là? » demande la voix bourrue du garde-chasse.

« C'est nous, Hagrid! » je réponds à voix basse.

Vivement, la porte s'ouvre et nous entrons. Puis, nous ôtons enfin la cape et Hagrid me serre contre lui.

« Harry! Je suis si heureux de te revoir! J'ai cru que tu étais mort! » dit-il de sa bonne grosse voix, tandis que Crockdur me couvre de bave.

« Me…merci Hagrid… » j'étouffe.

« Hagrid, je crois que vous l'étranglez! » fait remarquer Hermione.

« Oh! Pardon, Harry. C'est la joie des retrouvailles! » explique-t-il en essuyant une larme.

Il nous invite à nous installer sur le lit, manque de place oblige. Je m'assieds puis me jette à l'eau.

« Hagrid, si nous sommes venus ce soir, c'est à cause quelque chose de grave. »

« Comment ça? Rogue a eu le poste de professeur de DCFM? »

« Hagrid! » lance Hermione, outrée que celui-ci ne se rende pas compte du sérieux de la situation.

« Bon.. Bon, je plaisantais… alors, qu'y a-t-il? »

Je fixe Hermione et Ron puis dévisage Hagrid, mal à l'aise.

« Voilà. Pendant l'accident… ou plutôt, quelques jours après… eh bien… nous avons eu la visite de quelqu'un que vous connaissez personnellement… de votre famille, pour être plus précis…. »

Hagrid pâlit.

« Vous parlez de… _Graup_? »

Je hoche lentement la tête.

« Oh, Merlin! Je savais que c'était une bêtise de le ramener! Mais il était si petit! Et je ne pouvais pas prévoir que j'aurais à m'absenter si longtemps de Poudlard! »

« _Petit?_ » murmure Hermione, ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est enfui? » demande Ron, interloqué. « Un géant parcourt l'Angleterre sans personne pour le surveiller? Mais Hagrid, c'est… »

« Un danger public, je sais! » barrit Hagrid en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

« Il est parti dans les montagnes. » j'interviens. « Je crois qu'il est allé rejoindre les siens. »

Hagrid écrase une grosse larme.

« Ce cher petit… Il était si mignon…Il me manquera… » soupire-t-il.

Ron ne retient pas une grimace d'horreur.

« En fait, Hagrid… il y a autre chose pour laquelle j'aimerais vous parler… » je continue.

« Vraiment? Quoi donc? » demande le demi-géant, absorbé dans ses plaisants souvenirs où Graup lui arrachait presque tout le temps la tête.

« Il y avait un dragon dans la soute. »

Hagrid remet les pieds sur terre.

« Un.. Un dragon? »

Il baisse les yeux. Oh, non. C'était bien lui qui avait commandé cette satanée bestiole!

« Hagrid! » gémit Hermione.

« C'était une surprise pour mon frère! J'étais sûr qu'il allait l'adorer! »

« Ça, pour l'adorer » grommelle Ron entre ses dents. « Il l'a même bouffé! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Il n'a vraiment aucun tact! Hermione lui fait les gros yeux mais Hagrid n'a pas entendu les paroles de Ron.

Nous restons encore là quelques minutes puis nous éclipsons. J'ai maintenant les réponses à toutes mes questions. Je rejoins la salle commune après avoir déposé au passage Hermione et Ron qui logent maintenant dans le même couloir mais non pas dans les dortoirs qui mènent à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Eh oui, ils sont préfets!

Je rejoins mon lit et m'endors. Encore une dure journée de passée. Dire que ce matin encore j'étais dans le train d'Azkaban!

_Mardi 6 septembre._

Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc!

Qu'est-ce que c'est?

« Entrez » je marmonne dans mon demi-sommeil.

Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc!

« C'est ta crétine de chouette, Harry! » avertit Seamus en se rendormant.

Je lève les rideaux de mon lit et ouvre la fenêtre. Hedwige rentre dans la chambre, amenant avec elle le vent frais du matin. Je frissonne. Hedwige caquète d'impatience. Je lui donne une caresse pour sa peine et la nourrit de Miamhibou puis je détache sa lettre et la déplie.

« _Bonjour Harry._

_Je vous demande de rejoindre mon bureau ce soir après les cours avec M. Malefoy. Nous avons à discuter de certaines choses. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _»

Sur ce, le papier se déchire et s'émiette, avant de disparaître complètement.

°°°

Fin du chapitre 20! La fin approche plus que jamais! (petit moment de silence. Réfléchit.) ce qui est logique, non?


	21. L'Ordre du Phénix

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **enfin le dernier épisode! (du moins je l'espère! Peut-être que si j'ai encore de l'inspiration, je vous mettrais un sublime épilogue!) mais je n'ai toujours que mon intrigue (passionnante, avouez-le! Lol)

Merci pour vos reviews, même si je ne le dirais pas assez!

**Chapitre 21: L'Ordre du Phénix.**

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Pourquoi nous convoque-t-il encore? Il essaie de faire casser le couple que j'ai laborieusement constitué avec Harry? Mais il se prend pour qui ce vieux grincheux?

Je suis d'une humeur de chien. J'en ai marre de devoir rejoindre le vieux fou chaque soir. C'est qu'il va me ruiner ma réputation, le vioque!

Du calme, Drago, n'oublie pas ta décision: tu dois te montrer un peu plus gentil avec cet abruti pour pouvoir garder Harry! _Gentil_? C'est quoi ça _gentil_? Ça veut dire hypocrite, je crois…

J'attends avec impatience la fin de la journée. Les cours passent comme une course de 100 mètres quand les concurrents sont des escargots en manque de bave.

My God. Cette journée ne va-t-elle jamais toucher à sa fin? Enfin, l'avantage, c'est que Parkinson me lâche un peu plus maintenant. Mais j'espère que ça ne va pas rendre des mauvais échos dans les rangs du maître à mon propos. Stop, Drago. Ce. N'est. Pas. Ton Maître. Ce n'est qu'un homme aigri qui cherche à maîtriser tout le monde. Et surtout à tuer Harry.

Enfin, le dîner dans la Grande Salle se finit.

Je me lève, les entrailles en bouillie. De son côté, Harry fait de même. Mécaniquement, je sors de la Grande Salle et rejoins la gargouille gardant le bureau du vieux fou.

Harry me rejoint. Je ne l'entends pas, je sens sa présence. Il passe sa main sur ma hanche.

« Coucou, amour. » je souffle. « Patacitrouilles. »

« Patacitrouilles? C'est un nouveau nom amoureux? » demande Harry, interloqué.

Je ne réprime pas un soupir agacé.

« Harry, tu es incurable. C'est le mot de passe. Tu as déjà oublié? »

Le cher ange grommelle.

« Avance, grognon. »

Je le pousse à l'intérieur.

« Hé! Fais gaffe! J'ai failli me casser la gu… »

« Voyons, Potter! » je le reprends. « Un peu de respect! Tu parles comme un Weas… comme un charretier! »

Oups! Mais la faute est évitée de justesse. Sinon, je pouvais dire adieu à la Terre entière.

Les yeux de Harry ont malgré tout la couleur d'un ciel d'orage et ils lancent des éclairs. Pas bon signe, ça.

Je pose une main possessive sur ses jolies petites fesses, joue avec son nez. Harry grogne et détourne la tête. Mais c'est qu'il bouderait, le petit Potter! Qu'est-ce qu'il est susceptible! Je souffle d'agacement.

« Tu vas arrêter de râler pour un rien, Potter? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore? » je lâche, froid et coupant.

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, Harry se dégage de mon étreinte et croise les bras, furieux.

« Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter d'insulter mes amis, Malefoy! Et ça inclut Ron! »

« Oh, calme ta susceptibilité grandissante, Potter! Je me suis repris, ça suffit pas! Ça prouve que je fais de efforts, non? Et n'ai-je pas déjà prouvé que j'essayais? »

Avant que Harry ait pu répliquer (et pas quelque chose de sympa, croyez-moi), la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvre.

Ça commence mal. Je me suis déjà disputé avec Harry. Comment vais-je faire pour le supporter? La décision que j'ai prise m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne prends pas notre relation à la légère. Mais Potter doit y mettre _aussi_ du sien! J'ai abandonné une carrière prestigieuse pour lui, bon Dieu! Salazar, qu'il est capricieux! Ça fait six ans maintenant que je ne peux pas saquer ces potes! Je ne peux pas commencer à leur sauter au cou parce que j'aime Harry!

« Ah, vous voilà, jeunes gens. » nous accueille Dumbledore, tandis que Harry m'envoie un regard meurtrier. « Entrez, je vous prie. »

Nous nous exécutons de mauvaise grâce. Quand nous sommes confortablement installés, Harry prend la parole.

« Malefoy a décidé de rejoindre notre coté… (il jette un regard de mon côté) et de… d'espionner pour votre compte, professeur. »

« Est-il au courant pour l'Ordre? » questionne Dumblie.

L'Ordre? De quoi parle-t-il? Je le regarde avec incompréhension.

Harry nie de la tête.

« Non, je ne lui en ai pas parlé. »

Bon, ben c'est le moment de le faire, Potter! J'ai horreur de rester en-dehors d'une conversation et de ne pas savoir de quoi on parle.

« C'est quoi cette histoire? » je demande un peu brusquement, pour accélérer les choses.

« Contre Voldemort s'est constitué il y a une vingtaine d'années l'Ordre du Phénix auxquels de nombreux Aurors se sont ralliés. Je pense que Lord Voldemort est au courant de cela. » explique Dumbledore. « Mais il n'a apparemment pas tenu à vous en informer. »

Merci, Seigneur et maître! Ça fait plaisir de connaître des infos par ses ennemis! Enfin, pas tout à fait des ennemis mais bon… je me comprends…

« Et alors? » je fais, pas aimable pour une Noise.

« Drago! » Harry me fait les gros yeux devant ma grossièreté. Dumbledore n'en semble pas affecté. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien, je voudrais être sûr de votre décision. Vous savez que vous avez tout le temps d'y réfléchir… »

« J'y ai bien pensé. Suffisamment. Je refuse de me mettre sous les ordres d'un homme qui cherche à tuer Harry. »

« Dois-je comprendre que vous et M. Potter êtes très… »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, professeur. » je le coupe, froid comme un iceberg.

Harry en a le souffle coupé, tellement je suis impertinent. Mais ce vioque commence à poser des questions qui ne le regardent pas. Autrement dit, il me court sur le haricot.

« Effectivement. » admet Dumbledore. « Simple curiosité. Je comprends tout à fait votre réaction M. Malefoy. »

« Revenons-en à notre problème, professeur. Je suis d'accord pour espionner et vous faire un rapport des plans et des attaques que Voldemort projettera, pour vous ou votre Ordre du Phénix, peu m'importe. Mais à une seule condition. »

« Drago! » intervient encore une fois Harry.

« Oui, M. Malefoy? » fait Dumbledore, ne s'occupant pas de Harry.

« Je veux une pièce spéciale et des horaires pour pouvoir voir M. Potter. Comprenez que ce serait bien difficile, vu les relations que nous entretenons depuis si longtemps, de faire admettre à tout Poudlard que nous sommes intimes. Je ne veux pas sacrifier mon rapprochement avec Potter pour une vulgaire guerre inter-sorciers. »

Dumbledore s'autorise un sourire.

« Bien sûr, M. Malefoy. »

Il sera fait selon votre volonté! Non? Ça, il l'a pas dit? Mais il l'a pensé très fort, alors! Je savais bien qu'il accepterait parce que ça sert ses objectifs (vaincre Voldemort) que leur taupe (c'est à dire moi) reste en bons termes avec l'un des leurs. Mais même si je me dispute définitivement avec Harry, je ne pourrais pas faire demi-tour et rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Je le sais, Harry non, Dumbledore si. Mais une si petite faveur ne pouvait pas être refusée, n'est pas Dumblie?

« Mais avant ça, j'ai quelques personnes à vous présenter. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Sur ce, il lance une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre encore brûlant. Un phénix encore jeune émet un cri un perçant.

« 12, Square Grimmaurd! » crie-t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage vert.

Je jette un regard d'incompréhension vers Harry dont le visage s'est illuminé à l'annonce de l'adresse puis rapidement assombri.

« A quoi ça correspond, cette adresse? »

« Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si Dumbledore te le montre, c'est une preuve qu'il te fait confiance, Drago. »

Tiens, je m'appelle Drago maintenant? Il y a cinq minutes, il tempêtait à tout bout de champ des 'Malefoy' rageurs…

« Et pourquoi ça te rend triste? »

Il tressaille violemment.

« Allons-y, Dumbledore doit s'impatienter. »

Il prend alors de la poudre de Cheminette et disparaît. Pourquoi a-t-il évité ce sujet? Douloureux? Il semblerait… Mais pas question que je lâche le morceau! Je le suis.

Harry tousse. Sa robe est salie par de la suie. Quel maladroit! Il n'y a pas plus facile à utiliser que de la poudre de Cheminette! In-cu-rable. Je ne le répéterais jamais assez. Il capte mon regard moqueur et me fusille de l'œil mais il a l'air tellement comique dans cet état que c'est impossible de le prendre au sérieux.

« Je vous présente… le nouveau membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. M. Drago Malefoy. »

Je tourne la tête et vois alors ce qui m'avait échappé au premier abord. Je suis dans un grand salon où se trouve une longue table. Une dizaine de personnes y sont assises ou bien se tiennent à côté. Bouche bée. J'entends le fracassement d'un objet par terre.

« Dr… Drago Malefoy! »

« Molly, tout va bien? » demande Dumbledore. « Ramassez votre plateau, il va salir votre délicieuse nappe. »

_Molly_? _Molly Weasley_? Oh, Salazar! Si j'avais su que les Weasley en faisaient partie, de cet Ordre à la con, j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois! Et…comment ça? Ils veulent m'y intégrer, en plus?

« Oh, mon Dieu, Albus! » fait 'Molly' en ne tenant pas compte de sa 'délicieuse nappe'. « Avez-vous conscience de _qui_ vous avez ramené ici? »

« Mais bien sûr. » répond tranquillement Dumbledore. « Drago Malefoy, dont le père a été arrêté pour avoir collaboré en tant que Mangemort avec Voldemort et Serpentard invétéré. Bien sûr que je sais qui est là. »

Lupin se lève. Lupin? Tiens! On va de surprise en surprise… il y en a d'autres comme ça? Je reconnais Rogue, Maugrey (argh!), cette brute de Hagrid, McGo, le troupeau des Weasley (tous roux, pas difficile à deviner qui ils sont!). Joyeuse bande en perspective!

McGo fronce les sourcils, ce qui lui donne l'air d'une chouette empaillée.

« Albus, c'est encore un enfant! Vous ne pouvez pas… »

Un enfant, moi?

Dumbie semble être de mon avis.

« Drago Malefoy n'est plus un enfant, Minerva. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est devenu un adulte. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez cette phrase moldue, Minerva mais elle exprime parfaitement ce que je m'efforce de vous dire: _Personne, quel que soit son âge, ne revient de la guerre sans être devenu adulte._ » cite Dumbledore.

« Samuel Hynes... » fait le spécialiste des Moldus, autrement dit Weasley père, les yeux dans le vide.

« En effet, Arthur, en effet. » confirme Dumblie en lui adressant un sourire charmant. (pas pour moi!)

« Savent-ils que je…? »

Je laisse ma question en suspens, espérant que Dumbledore sera assez intelligent pour en comprendre le sous-entendu (qui est: savent-ils que je suis un Mangemort?)

« Non, Mr. Malefoy. Mais vous avez raison, il est temps de le leur annoncer. »

Maugrey grogne, Hagrid me regarde avec suspicion (c'est évolué quand même ces hybrides! Ça pense aussi?). Par contre, Rogue semble intéressé.

Silence. Tous m'observent. Quoi, c'est à moi de le faire? Pas gêné, le vieux! Mais il ne pourrait pas m'aider, non!

Enfin, j'entends un raclement de gorge. J'y croyais plus!

Les regards se posent sur lui.

« Monsieur Malefoy est… du moins, il a été… nommé Mangemort. Montrez-leur. »

Je relève ma manche et la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaît. Des exclamations jaillissent. Soudain, je suis attiré par un regard noir qui m'hypnotise. Rogue me fixe intensément. Je ne détourne pas les yeux. Plus rien n'existe à part cet échange de regards.

Nous sommes dans le même bateau, Mr. Malefoy, semblent dire ses yeux.

Ce sont nos propres décisions, professeur, répondent les miens.

Nous avons fait les mêmes choix, répliquent ceux de Rogue.

Était-ce les bons? Demandent les miens.

°°°

Drago reprend soudain conscience du monde extérieur. Je n'ai pas manqué cet échange tacite entre eux. Je réalise alors. Rogue a fait le même choix que Drago. Il est devenu Mangemort puis a rallié l'Ordre, il y a une vingtaine d'années.

J'ai déconnecté du discours de Dumbledore.

Il leur explique que Drago a décidé d'être un agent double.

« Pourquoi Harry est-il venu aussi? » demande soudain Lupin.

Dumbledore a soudain l'air gêné. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à l'Ordre du Phénix que je viens juste de prendre conscience du fait que je suis homosexuel et que mon petit ami attitré se nomme Drago Malefoy!

« Potter et moi avons… sympathisé dans ce train… le Poudlard Express. Il y a des épreuves qui rapprochent. »

La commissure des lèvres de Rogue se lèvent en lui donnant un air méprisant. Je lis dans ses pensées: Potter et Malefoy _amis_! Qu'ai-je fait à Salazar pour mériter ça?

Dumbledore n'ajoute rien et reste stoïque.

Il tend à Drago une boule non pas de cristal mais au verre opaque blanc d'un centimètre de diamètre environ.

« Avalez-la. »

Je reste abasourdi. Quoi? Il doit? Mais s'il s'étouffait?

« Professeur! » j'interviens.

« C'est absolument sans danger. » me coupe Dumbledore.

Sans hésiter, Drago ouvre la bouche et y jette la boule. J'ai l'impression de la voir passer dans sa gorge. S'il s'étranglait?

Non seulement il ne s'étouffe pas avec mais en plus il a l'air très fier de lui. Ah, c'est malin, hein! Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout!

« Bien, je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » déclare Dumbledore.

« A quoi servait cette balle? » questionne Drago.

« C'est un moyen sûr de vous prévenir de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Vous sentirez comme un tiraillement au niveau de votre estomac. Par contre, Mr. Malefoy, soyez très prudent par rapport au lieu où vous serez pour venir nous rejoindre. Nos cheminées ne sont plus aussi sûres qu'antan. »

« Tant qu'elle ne commence pas à biper en plein milieu d'un cours… » grogne tout bas Drago en faisant allusion à la balle.

J'imagine bien McGo et Drago en train de tinter tous les deux pendant une leçon et d'essayer d'excuser leurs bruits de ventre…

« Je… mais professeur! » je lance à Dumbledore.

Il se retourne.

« Oui? »

« Mais… et moi? Je veux dire, si je suis venu… vous n'allez pas me faire intégrer l'Ordre? »

« Il n'en est pas question! » s'oppose Drago avec fougue.

Les autres l'observent, stupéfaits de cette ardeur. Comment, pas question! Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, mon joli! La moutarde me monte au nez.

« Calmez-vous Mr. Malefoy. » l'exhorte le directeur.

Ouais, on se calme, Malefoy!

« Quant à vous Mr. Potter… je ne compte pas vous faire rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix cette année. Vous êtes trop jeune pour le moment et vous avez des études. (je m'apprête à protester) Mr. Malefoy est une exception. Il est une occasion pour l'Ordre et je ne peux pas profiter de ses rapports avec Voldemort sans lui accorder un minimum de confiance et de statut dans l'Ordre. Mais dans un an ou deux, je suis sûr… »

Je fulmine. Quoi! Je suis trop jeune! Comment ose-t-il dire ça!

« J'ai vécu des choses auxquelles bien des hommes n'auraient pas survécu, professeur! J'ai rencontré à cinq reprises Lord Voldemort et je suis toujours en vie! Je crois que je mérite également un peu de reconnaissance! Je veux me battre à vos côtés! »

« Es-tu sourd? » demande Drago, les mâchoires serrées. « Tu ne feras pas partie de cet Ordre avant ta majorité. Arrête de te comporter comme un gosse gâté-pourri. »

Je ressens les impressions des autres membres à travers un filtre, tellement je suis en rage. Gâté pourri? Gâté pourri!

Stupeur, moquerie (Rogue), questionnement… ils se demandent ce qu'il y a exactement entre lui et moi.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère! » j'articule avec force en lui tenant tête, furieux.

« Je suis ton petit ami! » répond-il du tac au tac, les yeux brillants de colère.

Oh, Merlin! Ai-je bien entendu? A-t-il vraiment dit ça?

Mon visage se décompose. J'entends des exclamations. Puis un long, très long silence. Enfin:

« Harry, c'est vrai? »

Molly Weasley? Hagrid? Remus Lupin? Arthur Weasley? Ou quelqu'un d'autre encore? À vrai dire, je l'ignore. Je rougis beaucoup mais regarde tous les membres de l'assemblée droit dans les yeux avant de lâcher un:

« Oui. »

Molly s'effondre par terre sous le choc.

Dumbledore paraît légèrement embarrassé.

« Remus, pouvez-vous lui asperger le visage? Je suis désolé mais nous devons partir. Prenez soin d'elle et excusez-moi pour le dérangement. Severus? Minerva? Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. Il nous reste beaucoup de choses à faire…Arthur, je suis désolé pour Molly, dites-lui de ma part que je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi… »

Puis, il prend une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et nous rentrons à Poudlard. Avant de partir, je sens le regard pénétrant et interrogateur de Lupin dans mon dos. Pardon, professeur Lupin. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. Vous êtes le seul qui me reste.

Le bureau de Dumbledore se matérialise sous mes yeux. Je suis encore couvert de suie. Y en a marre! Pourquoi il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive? Drago se présente ensuite, impeccable, comme toujours. Il me fixe avec ironie.

Enfin, Rogue apparaît. Il a l'air tellement éberlué que j'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Eh oui, c'est possible! Ton petit chouchou sort avec le fils de ton ennemi! Qu'est-ce que ça fait, hein, Sevy? Et je peux te dire que le fiston de l'adversaire a diablement bien réussi à dompter le fauve blond… mais je n'ose même pas regarder McGonagall…

« Nous réglerons les détails de votre… condition un peu plus tard, monsieur Malefoy. Disons que… (il réfléchit) demain je vous remettrais les documents s'y rapportant. »

« De quoi parlez-vous Albus? » interroge McGonagall.

Très bonne question, professeur. De quoi parlez-vous?

« Un petit arrangement avec Mr. Malefoy. » répond Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Oh, Merlin! J'avais oublié! Drago a pratiquement obligé le directeur à nous fournir une chambre pour la nuit (7/7, 24/24?)!

Drago m'envoie un sourire triomphant. Je m'efforce de ne pas gémir de honte trop fortement. Comment as-tu osé demander _ça_, Drago Malefoy? C'est quasiment comme si tu avais affirmé que tu voulais coucher avec moi à l'abri des regards! Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait, idiot! Comme si on allait se regarder pendant deux heures sans rien dire en apprenant comment faire du crochet!

Je ne sais pas comment mais je suis sorti du bureau. Avant de rejoindre les couloirs bondés de Poudlard, Drago me retient dans l'escalier encore caché à la vue des élèves.

« Ça t'a gêné que je le dise à cette bande d'abrutis? »

« Que tu étais mon petit ami? »

Il hoche la tête. Je réfléchis deux minutes.

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit moins abrupt mais c'est mieux comme ça. Les choses sont claires, maintenant. »

Il sourit, soulagé.

Je me blottis contre lui, quêtant un peu de sa chaleur.

« Tu as vu? Je me suis débrouillé comme un chef! Maintenant, on va avoir quelques heures par jour rien que pour nous deux… » reprend-il.

« Oh. »

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi, étonné de ma réaction si passive.

« Tu n'es pas content? Tu en voulais moins? »

« Je me disais simplement que je ne me satisferais jamais de deux heures par jour! » je précise.

Il m'enlace de ses bras et s'empare de mes lèvres.

« Potter, tu es unique en ton genre… »

Il lèche le contour de mes lèvres. J'ouvre la bouche et des mes dents, je saisis sa langue que je suce comme un délicieux bonbon.. Car c'est exactement ça! Drago Malefoy est un friandise géante…

« On ferait mieux d'y aller, non? » je demande en le relâchant.

Il grogne. Mon taux d'adrénaline remonte en flèche. Il s'empare de mes lèvres et sans me demander la permission, il pénètre dans le cœur de ma bouche (? La bouche de mon cœur, ça se dit aussi?). Je gémis (de plaisir, cette fois!). Nos langues dansent un ballet qui me laisse haletant.

« Mr. Potter. » fait alors Rogue.

Comment ça, Rogue? Rogue! Ah, Merlin! Ah, zut, j'en ai marre de me cacher.

« Oui, professeur? » je fais en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'homme serre les dents.

« Cessez de vous afficher ainsi partout, petit idiot! Voulez-vous que tout Poudlard soit au courant? C'en serait fini de Mr. Malefoy. » dit sèchement Rogue.

Je t'emmerde, Sevychou.

Je lance un regard noir à Rogue mais ne dit rien. Il serait capable de m'enlever cinq points pour indécence publique. Ou pour déshabillage public. Hum, oui, je l'avoue, mes mains, ces coquines, sont déjà passées en-dessous de la chemise de Drago et titillent sa peau si douce…

Drago lui adresse un sourire innocent et moi un regard glacé. Nous sortons en gardant une distance respectable entre nos deux corps, tandis que Rogue surveille de près que je ne saute pas à l'improviste sur son cher (**mon** cher!) Drago Malefoy.

Nous nous séparons rapidement et je rejoins Hermione et Ron. Je sens que cette soirée va être longue… avec tout ce que je dois leur raconter…

°°°

Et voilà le dernier chapitre! Mais naaaaaaaaan, ça se finit pas comme ça! Je vais faire un petit épilogue! (qui ne portera d'épilogue que le nom car il sera environ aussi long qu'un chapitre normal… m'enfin! Passons!)


	22. Epilogue

**Auteur: **Amandaaa

**spoiler: **le tome 5

**genre: **PG-13

**disclaimer: **c'est le dernier épisode mais je n'ai toujours aucun perso! Sauf l'intrigue qui sort tout droit de mon esprit tortueux et compliqué!

**n/a:** et voilà, cette fic s'achève! je remercie tous ceux qui l'ont lue (et jusqu'au bout!) Et j'espère vous revoir la prochaine fois que j'entreprends une fic aussi délirante! Merci pour les reviews! je sais que vous avez beaucoup attendu et je m'en excuse humblement ...

**Épilogue. (enfin!)**

_Mercredi 7 septembre. _(n/a: 7, c'est mon chiffre porte-bonheur! Heureuse coïncidence! … enfin… aucun rapport avec la fic mais bon… quoi vous vous en foutez?)

« DRAGOOO! » hurle la voix de crécelle de Parkinson, me tirant du lit.

Je grogne. J'ai passé une _très _mauvaise nuit. Récapitulons: je viens de renier mon maître, Lord Voldemort, j'ai avoué à toute une foule de blaireaux (composée de quelques profs de ma propre école!) que je sortais avec un mec et pas n'importe lequel! Le héros national, le balafré, le cicatrisé, le binoclard, le survivant, dites-le comme vous le voulez. Ça reste encore et toujours Harry Potter. Et en plus de ça, j'ai rejoint le clan ennemi de mon ex-Seigneur. Tout ça pour qui? Pour un bouffon que j'aime à la folie, dont je ne peux plus me passer! La preuve, j'ai demandé (j'ai quêté, je me suis humilié!) à Dumbie de m'accorder une faveur pour voir ce foutu Gryffondor! Conclusion, toutes ces pensées ont tourné et retourné dans ma tête durant toute la nuit. Résultat? Je suis d'une humeur de chien.

Le bouledogue (appelons-le Pansy Parkinson) n'ose heureusement pas rentrer dans ma chambre. Je suppose que je lui ai fichu une frousse monstre mais pas pour autant de temps que je l'espérais. Je suis sûr que dans deux jours, elle va rappliquer et me refaire les yeux doux, cette truie! (désolé pour les truies)

« Quoi, Pansy? » je demande, déjà fatigué.

« Il y a un rat dans ma chambre! » crise-t-elle.

C'est dingue, je l'entends de mon lit. Je râle puis repousse mes draps. Adieu, chaleur nocturne! Je passe un pull sur mon torse (je dors torse nu) et me dirige vers la chambre de Pansy après avoir revêtu le premier pantalon que je vois.

Quand j'entre dans la chambre de Pansy, la pauvre minette est debout sur son lit, en une nuisette qui la grossit, toute tremblante, désignant du doigt un coin de la pièce.

« Je lui ai lancée une de mes chaussures mais il a bougé encore plus! Et il grimpe aux murs! » stresse Pansy.

Je lève un sourcil incrédule. Un rat qui monte aux murs?

Je m'approche, tandis que Parkinson pousse de petites exclamations effrayées. Eh ben! Quel Mangemort de choc elle va faire!

Et je découvre, malheureuse victime d'une Parkinson en pleine crise d'épilepsie, une pauvre petite araignée.

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je demande cinq secondes de silence **et** de prière **et** de recueillement pour l'âme de cette pauvre martyre. Encore une victime du bouledogue ambulant!

Snif, snif.

« Pansy » je fais, passablement excédé « ce n'est qu'une minuscule araignée. »

« Ah… ah bon? » demande la pauvre damoiselle en détresse.

« Oui! » je la rassure.

Salazar, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça? Cette fille est vraiment une idiote de première.

Pansy descend alors du lit en ondulant des hanches. Humpf… elle est vraiment pathétique… mais son décolleté est assez intéressant… hum… euh…

« Merci, Drake… » dit-elle d'une voix chaude.

Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, elle est beaucoup plus attirante qu'hier. L'effet nuisette au décolleté plongeant? Nooon!

« Hum.. Je .. Pansy, je dois y aller. Ça va être l'heure de prendre le petit-déj'. »

« On a encore un peu de temps devant nous, Drake… » assure-t-elle en se collant langoureusement à moi.

Là, par contre, elle m'énerve. Elle est pire que de la super-glu!

Sa main descend le long de mon torse. Je m'écarte avant qu'elle n'atteigne mon intimité. Je lui interdis de me toucher! C'est pas une gosse qui a peur des araignées qui me mettra dans son lit!

« J'ai une douche à prendre. » je lâche, sec comme Rogue.

Je tourne le dos et sort. J'entends Pansy pousser un soupir de rage.

Après la douche, je sors dans le couloir. Ouf, Pansy n'est pas là. Je traverse notre salle d'études communes et arrive au tableau nous permettant d'accéder aux couloirs peuplés de Poudlard. Sans attendre Pansy, je me rends dans la Grande Salle.

Crabbe et Goyle sont déjà là en train d'engouffrer le plus qu'ils peuvent. Je m'assieds face à eux, tournant le dos à la tablée Gryffondor. Pas la peine d'échanger des regards langoureux tôt le matin dans une salle pleine de monde, alors qu'il y a des tas de commères à l'affût de potins à colporter!

« On a quoi, maintenant? » questionne Crabbe, en réussissant à émerger quelques secondes à la surface (c'est à dire hors de la masse de bouffe qu'il a rassemblé autour de lui).

« Potions » je réponds, d'un ton méprisant.

Je suis arrivé hier au soir, c'est déjà la première semaine qu'il passe ici et je connais l'emploi du temps mieux que lui!

…

Attendez.

…

_Potions?_

Hum. Ça va pas être de la tarte. Merde! Ça va être l'enfer! Non, non, du calme, Malefoy, du calme. Rogue t'adore, c'est Harry qu'il a dans le collimateur, pas toi. Alors comment vas-tu faire pour ne pas exploser à chacune de ces remarques sournoises?

Une bonne dose de patience et tout sera bouclé, voilà tout!

Une bonne _grosse_ dose de patience. Bordel, ça va pas être simple.

« Drago, grouille-toi, c'est l'heure! »

Quoi, déjà? Mais j'ai presque rien mangé! J'attrape un croissant, en arrache un bout et le mange dare-dare, avant d'aller chercher mes affaires pour les cours de ce matin.

Nous arrivons à l'avance au cours. Rogue est déjà là. Il me fait un hochement de tête. Hum. Son attitude s'est refroidie, on dirait. Il va lui falloir du temps pour digérer le fait que je sorte avec Harry.

Nous nous installons au premier rang. Le reste des Serpentard et quelques Gryffondor arrivent. Je me force à garder mon regard sur le tableau noir et à ne pas me retourner.

J'entends soudain le rire de Harry, la voix haut perchée de la Sang-de-bourbe. Les voilà. Respire, Drago. Je sors mes affaires, mes ingrédients et les pose sur la table.

Quand toute la classe s'est installée, Rogue fait apparaître une recette. Ouh, pas facile. Mais ça devrait être faisable. Harry et les deux blaireaux qui l'accompagnent ne sont pas dans mon champ de vision. Ça évitera que je me déconcentre.

« Cette potion nécessite beaucoup de temps et d'habileté, ce qui n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Un commentaire, Mr. Potter? Non? Il aurait été bien étonnant que vous en soyez capable. (du calme, Drago.) Bien, je disais donc que vu les larves au cerveaux atrophiés que l'on trouve dans cette classe, il serait bien étonnant que vous arriviez à un résultat _satisfaisant_. Vu la difficulté de cet élixir, il va vous falloir travailler par deux, ce qui ne sera pas de trop. Peut-être qu'à cette condition, on pourra _enfin _vous considérer comme un préparateur médiocre en potions magiques. »

Il frappe dans ses mains.

« Vous avez toute l'heure. Mettez-vous par deux. »

Il parcourt les allées. Je me mets avec Crabbe, Goyle va avec Zabini.

« Non, monsieur Potter. » fait la voix de Rogue. « Étant donné vos notes nullissimes et résultats abyssaux en matière de potions, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous faire travailler avec quelqu'un de plus intelligent que vous, ce qui ne présente franchement pas beaucoup de difficulté. (non, Drago, ne lui pète pas la gueule!) Mr. Crabbe, vous préparerez avec Mr. Weasley. Quant à vous, Melle Granger, mettez-vous avec cette erreur de la nature. (pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, il parle de Londubat…) Mr. Malefoy, vous vous coltinerez Mr. Potter. »

Euh? Hein? Quoi? Oh, merci Severus! Vous êtes le meilleur prof de Poudlard! Je vous adore! En fait, je vais en profiter un peu…

« Monsieur? »

« Oui, Mr. Malefoy? Un problème? »

« Suis-je obligé de travailler avec Potter? » je fais avec un air de profond dégoût. « Je crois que je travaillerais plus efficacement tout seul. »

Je capte le visage furieux de Harry et ricane intérieurement… Les autres Serpentard rigolent sardoniquement.

Apparemment, Rogue goûte la plaisanterie.

« Je n'en doute pas Mr. Malefoy. Cependant, il faut bien que les bons éléments soutiennent les déchets. »

Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer, les yeux pleins d'éclair. Ça, je n'apprécie pas du tout, professeur.

Rogue m'adresse un sourire en coin que je suis le seul à voir. Bon joueur, je finis par le lui rendre. C'est vrai, je l'ai cherché. Et il aurait très bien pu revenir sur sa décision de nous faire travailler ensemble…

Je m'efforce de garder un air horrifié alors que Harry vient s'installer à côté de moi, une expression ennuyée sur le visage.

« Quel mauvais acteur tu fais, Potter » je lui glisse tout bas en gardant un visage neutre alors qu'il pose ses ingrédients à côté des miens sur la table de travail.

« C'était quoi, cette magouille? » fait-il, furieux, à voix basse, en ne me regardant pas.

« Du calme, tête de troll, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Tu as un sens de l'humour déplorable. » je réponds sur le même ton, en faisant comme si j'examinais mes différents ingrédients.

Visiblement, il n'est pas très content de ma réplique.

« On peut dire que l'effet de groupe a un sale résultat sur toi, Malefoy! » siffle-t-il. « C'est parce que tu as retrouvé tes copains Mangemorts que tu es si charmant? »

Je fulmine. Comment ose-t-il? Je… je les ai quittés pour lui! Enfoiré!

Je regarde sans les voir les instructions au tableau, aveuglé par la rage qui m'envahit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? On n'est jamais si heureux que quand on a retrouvé ses vrais amis! »

Il recule, comme si je lui avais filé un coup de poing en plein poitrine. Puis, serrant les mâchoires à l'extrême, il prend un ingrédient et tend la main au-dessus du chaudron.

Je mets ma main sur son poignet et le retient. Ce contact m'électrise mais je ne veux pas me laisser dominer par mes sensations. Ses yeux me regardent farouchement.

« Pas pour tout de suite. » dis-je tout haut.

Je lui prends la racine des mains, m'attardant un infime instant à l'intérieur de la paume sans qu'il ne s'écarte.

« Désolé. » souffle-t-il, yeux baissés.

Je sens mon cœur se fendre. Je lui ai fait mal. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le moment pour une scène de réconciliation!

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. » je m'excuse. « C'était nul. »

« Mais cette allusion aux Mangemorts, c'était con », renchérit Harry.

Ouais, bon, on va pas y passer toute la soirée! Les Serpentard tentent de comprendre ce qu'on dit et ça me gênerait qu'ils surprennent notre conversation…

« Allez, Potter, on s'y met, peut-être… Sauf si tu veux mériter le titre du plus mauvais préparateur de potions de l'histoire de Poudlard… »

Il sourit ironiquement.

C'est parti.

°°°

Je passe sur la fin du cours de potions. C'était un calvaire pur et simple. Et pas seulement parce que Rogue n'a pas arrêté de me « remettre à ma place ». Le corps de Drago à quelques centimètres du mien, sans que je puisse le toucher… douce torture…

Le pire: quand Rogue a dit, sournois (sournois? Salaud oui! Pervers! Sadique!):

« Mr. Potter, cessez de tripoter votre voisin! »

J'aurais voulu m'enfoncer à 10 mètres sous terre! Drago m'a lancé un regard coquin que j'ai été le seul à capter (qui m'a fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, j'aurais pu passer pour le frère de Ron) avant de s'écarter violemment comme si je lui répugnais.

Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter cette année. Les remarques sournoises de Drago la journée pour donner le change, les insultes, les piques de Rogue qui va s'en donner à cœur joie pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, Ron qui ne digère toujours pas le fait que je sois avec Drago, le regard de McGonagall, celui de Hagrid et du reste de la famille Weasley…

Heureusement qu'Hermione est plus compréhensive.

Et que je vois Drago ce soir!

C'est ce midi qu'il m'a pris à part, discrètement. Il m'a indiqué l'heure et le lieu et qu'il m'attendait ce soir… ses yeux pétillaient tandis que je me suis mis à rougir. Depuis que nous sommes de retour dans ce bon vieux Poudlard, mon Serpentard a pris de l'assurance. Moi? Je ne sais pas comment y réagir. Je prie pour contrôler mes hormones…

D'ailleurs, ce sont des hormones bien actives depuis quelques temps! Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qui m'arrive, en vérité. L'année dernière, j'étais plutôt craintif, coincé, timide envers les filles (cf. Cho!) et là, d'un coup, avec Drago…

J'ai beaucoup pensé à tout ça et à mon avis, c'est parce que je suis plus en confiance avec les garçons. Cho m'intimidait beaucoup. Ça a été la même chose avec Parvati, lors du bal de quatrième année! Je ne savais pas comment me comporter ni quoi dire ou quoi faire… c'était vraiment frustrant!

Une nouvelle année qui commence à peine. Et tout a de nouveau changé dans ma vie.

J'ai un petit ami (pour combien de temps? Drago et moi n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer!) qui n'est autre que mon ancien ennemi juré. J'étais déjà très connu et anormal (choisissez: sorcier, survivant, et maintenant homo). Je le suis encore plus à présent. Et, en plus de ça, je ne peux même pas le clamer à la face du monde! Est-ce trop demander de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un en paix?

« Mr. Potter! Veuillez s'il vous plaît ne pas prendre encore plus de retard dans vos cours! »

Hein? Quoi?

« Oui, professeur. »

Ah, c'est McGonagall. En y repensant, elle doit être vraiment choqué que le héros national des sorciers du Royaume-Uni, autrement dit moi-même, soit gay. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt vieux jeu…

« Harry! » me sermonne Hermione. « Suis un peu! McGonagall va passer dans les rangs! »

Ah bon? Mais on n'a pas appris de formule!

« Mais tu n'écoutes donc rien! » soupire Hermione.

Ron lève les yeux au ciel.

« A quoi ça sert? Tu le fais pour trois! »

Je réprime un fou rire.

Hermione fusille Ron du regard, ce qui ne le dérange absolument pas.

« Alors? Tu nous expliques? » demande-t-il, agacé.

« Sois un peu plus poli, Ronald Weasley! » grince Hermione.

Ron louche dans ma direction pour me montrer à quel point Hermione lui prend la tête. Je tente de rester sérieux.

Hermione bout, de la fumée sort presque de ses oreilles. Ron fait alors quelque chose que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire. Il fait les yeux doux à Hermione. Quoi? J'ai dû louper un chapitre, là!

Hermione soupire.

« Bon, regardez bien, parce que je ne le ferais deux fois! » avertit-elle.

Elle lève sa baguette, tourne trois fois son poignet puis prononce la formule. Son miroir se transforme alors en Noueux.

« Euh… Hermione, tu es sûre que l'on va réussir à faire ça? »

« Ron! Voyons, c'est l'enfance de l'art! Seulement tu aurais dû écouter McGonagall… »

Ron grommelle. Il a horreur qu'Hermione le réprimande.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui lève les yeux au ciel.

À la fin du cours, je rejoins rapidement le dortoir. Maintenant que Ron a sa propre chambre de préfet, dans le même couloir qu'Hermione, nous ne sommes plus que quatre dans notre dortoir: Dean, Seamus, Neville et moi.

C'est un peu difficile de s'habituer à l'absence de Ron. Pourtant ce n'est que mon troisième jour à Poudlard! Troisième… alors que ça fait déjà une semaine pour Ron et Hermione! Vacances prolongées…

Nous sommes déjà le soir et je vais rejoindre Drago dans cinq petites minutes. Une nouvelle vie commence pour Harry Potter. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance…

_Cinq minutes plus tard…_

Bien, bien, bien. Ou plutôt non! Pas bien, pas bien, pas bien! Elle se trouve où, cette fichue salle? Ça fait un bon dix minutes que je crapahute dans les couloirs à la recherche de cette pièce! J'en ai marre, il est tard, et je ne sais même pas où aller! n/a: c'est là qu'on voit Harry le dégourdi! Enfin, je peux parler, je me perdrais même dans une boîte de conserve…

L'armure au casque défoncé… il aurait pu me dire que c'était à côté du caillou rouge, à trente pas de la fleur de pissenlit, ça aurait été pareil! Elles sont toutes défoncées, ces armures! À moins que… est-ce que ce tas de ferraille représenterait à l'origine une armure? Ah, ah! J'ai trouvé!

…

Et il faut parler à ce ramassis de débris? Euh… elle est où sa bouche? Et ses oreilles? En fait, il est passé où son heaume?

« Traînard. »

Ce serait un jeu de mots à la Dumbledore que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Train. Traînard. Ah, ah, ah. À moins que ce soit Drago qui souligne le fait que je suis toujours en retard?

L'armure (?) s'écarte du mur. Un trou noir apparaît, juste derrière l'armure. Après lui avoir lancé un regard sceptique (quoi, je dois entrer _là-dedans_?), je prends une grosse respiration et fonce dans la gueule noire (de l'enfer? Du loup? Oh, merde, on s'en fout!).

Je parcours un long couloir éclairé par de vaillantes et faiblardes petites torches puis arrive devant une porte. J'hésite. Appuie sur la poignée, rentre. Tout est noir. Drago ne serait donc pas là? Je ne vois rien. Hé, hé! Qu'il ne me dise plus jamais rien sur le fait de ne pas être à l'heure!

Je plisse les yeux, tentant de voir quelque chose. Cette salle n'a malheureusement aucune fenêtre. Même la lumière lunaire n'y pénètre pas. Soudain, j'entends la porte se refermer dans un bruit sec. Je me retourne en sursautant.

« D.. Drago? »

« Qui d'autre? » me fait une voix moqueuse.

Je soupire bruyamment, exaspéré.

« A quoi ça rime, ce cirque? Pourquoi tu n'allumes pas la lumière? »

Je sens soudain son odeur, près de moi. Il n'a pas lésiné sur le produit de douche, dites donc!

Sa main vient soudain se promener sur ma hanche. Il est dans mon dos, encore. À quoi joue-t-il exactement? Il me contourne et se retrouve face à moi. Je sens son haleine chaude sur mon visage. Puis son corps pressé contre le mien, ce qui me donne des frissons. Drago, ne penserais-tu donc qu'au sexe?

« Mais… Drago… tu es nu! » je m'exclame, réalisant soudain.

Sa main s'attarde sur mon torse puis descend lentement. Je retiens un cri lorsqu'elle frôle mon entrejambe.

« Drago! On ne peut pas se voir _juste pour ça_! »

« _Juste_ pour ça? Pourquoi pas? »

Il accentue sa pression. Je respire plus difficilement, tentant de garder le contrôle de mon corps. Merlin! Pourquoi existe-t-il un être si tentateur que Drago Malefoy?

« Parce que… »

Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui résister? Où est passée ma légendaire éloquence? (euh…non je confonds avec Hermione) Enfin, pourquoi mon corps réagit-il autant? Mayday, mayday, y a-t-il un pilote dans l'avion?

« Parce que? » répète Drago d'une voix langoureuse, tout en me frôlant, me contournant, touchant les rebords de mon pull pour me l'enlever.

« On n'est pas des bêtes! »

« Marrant » fait Drago « c'est pourtant toi qui est toujours prêt à en redemander… »

Marrant, ça? Moi, je ne trouve pas du tout! C'est…

« Drago! »

« Quoi? » demanda l'innocent.

« On peut quand même faire autre chose que… coucher ensemble, non? »

Drago s'éloigne.

« Ah. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas ça, Drago, au contraire.. »je le conforte en tâtonnant dans le noir pour le trouver.

« Bien sûr. »

Sa voix est sèche. Mais je ne suis pas son objet sexuel, merde!

« Je n'ai pas _toujours _envie de faire l'amour, Drago… Oh, bon Dieu, ne te vexe pas! »

« Je ne suis pas vexé. » dit Drago, horriblement vexé.

« Menteur.. » je souffle, essayant de le trouver. « Aïe! »

Je viens de me prendre quelque chose dans le genou. Comme je ne vois rien, je me prends tous les objets non identifiés.

Le silence. L'angoisse me prend. Je suis tout seul? Où est Drago? Il est peut-être parti. Il est peut-être très vexé du fait que je ne veuille pas toujours coucher avec lui. Mais je n'en ai pas envie! Il ne va pas me forcer, quand même! Un couple, ça ne se réduit pas à de simples relations sexuelles! Si?

« Harry? »

« Oui? »

« Tu veux parler? Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Ce n'est pas une question.

« _Lumos_! » dit-il.

Les torches s'enflamment et mon cœur manque un battement. Il est là, nu, au beau milieu de la pièce. Le plus magnifique spécimen humain du monde. Et il est à moi.

Il remarque mes regards sur son corps. Et, moi, je distingue enfin la salle. C'est une petite pièce carrée aux murs de grosses pierres blanches et de tailles inégales, sans fenêtre et aux poutres noires et marrons, comme dans un de ces chalets de montagne alpin. J'ai toujours aimé la neige. Un canapé de cuir foncé trône contre un des murs, bordé par une petite bibliothèque en bois de pin. À l'opposé, un panneau vierge accroché au mur. Au sol, un tapis persan. À ma gauche, une armoire de bois et, à l'opposé, une cheminée que Drago vient de ranimer.

« Ça te plaît? »

Parle-t-il du décor ou du corps? (ha ha. Je suis un comique, dans le fond…)

« Oui… »

« Il.. Il y a une salle de bains, à côté. Comme ça, si tu veux dormir ici… euh… je sais qu'on ne dort pas dans une salle de bains… mais il y a le canapé! Et on peut l'agrandir! enfin, on peut… on n'est pas obligés de repartir tous les soirs dans nos dortoirs… »

Vous savez quoi? Drago est étonnament touchant quand il bégaie.

Il passe un peignoir de soie blanc qui traîne sur le canapé et noue la ceinture rapidement. Puis il s'effondre dans le sofa.

« Viens t'asseoir, Harry. En fait, j'avais des choses à te dire, aussi. »

Je m'approche, vaguement appréhensif.

« Des _choses_? »

« Assieds-toi! » me presse Drago, impatient.

J'obtempère.

« Mets-toi à l'aise. Déjà, enlève-moi cette cape, tu vas crever de chaud. » m'intime le Serpentard.

Mal à l'aise, j'obéis encore, craignant la suite. Drago voudrait-il mettre fin à notre relation? Il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant. Il me regarde, baisse les yeux d'un air distrait. Puis recommence ce manège une deuxième et une troisième fois. Ce qui a pour effet de me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Il doit s'en rendre compte car il finit par parler.

« Je crois qu'on devrait installer un climat de confiance entre nous deux, tu ne crois pas? »

Cette entrée en matière me laisse interdit. Apparemment, il n'est pas question de me plaquer. Une minute, messieurs, dames, ne partez pas, vous en aurez pour votre argent, attendez la suite.

« En fait, tu avais raison, on ne se connaît pas tant que ça. Je veux dire, juste les défauts… mais aussi quelques qualités, bien sûr! Mais je ne sais rien de ta vie… à part ce que j'en lis dans les journaux… » conclut-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je m'efforce de ne pas sourire trop largement en retour (et de ne pas craquer, arrrrgh!). Il passe sa main sur ma joue puis reprend:

« Ce serait bien qu'on se pose des questions, tu vois? Pour apprendre à connaître l'autre, pour se faire confiance. Je veux dire, j'ai vraiment confiance en toi mais il y a des choses sur lesquelles je ne peux rien dire… des moments de ta vie que j'ignore, des blessures peut-être.. Et si l'on veut vraiment construire quelque chose de durable ensemble, on ne doit rien se cacher. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Même si c'est dur. » ajoute-t-il.

Ma gorge se serre. La vérité sur Sirius. Mes rêves sur Voldemort. La mort de Cedric Diggory. Mon père si affreux envers Rogue. Queudver qui a trahi mes parents. Les affrontements avec Voldemort. La mort de Sirius. La prophétie. Les Dursley (encore que ce ne soit qu'un aspect peu important de ma vie, comparé aux autres…). Mes peurs. Mes angoisses. Mes terreurs. Mes haines. Mes colères. Mes douleurs. La mort. Les Détraqueurs.

Comment résumer une vie en quelques mots? Il faut tout une vie pour ça! Une vie auprès de Drago Malefoy?

Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit mais je me retrouve soudainement blotti contre Drago. Il a dû passer son bras autour de mon épaule. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

« Quand j'avais huit ans, j'ai vu mon père tuer un de nos elfes de maison. » dit Drago d'une voix abrupte puis atone. « Avec ses mains. Elles étaient rouges de sang. Il s'est tourné vers moi, m'a vu et m'a regardé d'un air glacial, plus glacial encore que celui de Rogue. Ses yeux étaient plus rouges encore que le sang de l'elfe. Sa robe était toute tachée et l'elfe avait un tête énorme, les yeux éxorbités et sa langue violette pendait sur le côté. Il m'a jeté un de ces regards… Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. »

Je suis tétanisé. Drago semble dans un autre monde. Quels secrets scandaleux cachent encore les Malefoy au fond de leurs placards poussiéreux? Drago poursuit, raidi, tendu, à l'évocation de ses souvenirs.

« À dix ans, j'ai tué. Un an plus tard, j'ai découvert la marque sur le bras de mon père. La marque de Voldemort. »

« Qui? »

Ma voix ressemble à un couinement de souris aphone.

« Pas un elfe. Ça commençait à devenir cher et même si nous n'étions pas pingres, loin de là, après la période de guerre civile qu'a entreprise Voldemort, l'Angleterre se remettait doucement du choc. L'économie n'était pas au plus fort, comme maintenant. Du moins, jusqu'avant son retour. Alors j'ai étouffé mon premier animal domestique. Un chat. Il m'a laissé des marques là… (il désigne son cou), là… (les joues), là… (les avants-bras) et là… surtout là. »

Son cœur. Je déglutis.

« Après, je m'en suis voulu parce que je ne ressentais absolument rien. Pas parce que j'avais fait souffrir un animal, non. Parce que ça ne me faisait _rien_. Mon père ne supportait pas ma mère. D'ailleurs, il ne l'aime toujours pas. Ne parle jamais d'amour au manoir Malefoy. On te rirait au nez. J'ai appris à vivre en autodidacte, sans précepteur réel. J'ai fait comme tous les Malefoy avant moi: j'ai juste suivi les traces des ancêtres. »

Un long, long silence suit sa déclaration. Qu'a donc été sa vie? Mon cœur se serre de douleur. Rien n'est facile, je l'ai appris tant de fois depuis que je suis né mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que l'existence de Drago a été si dure, sans amour! Je ne vais pas dire que les Durlsey m'aimaient bien, bien au contraire! Mais l'atmosphère qui a dû régner au manoir Malefoy ne doit certainement pas être comparable à celle de la maison de mon oncle et ma tante!

« Sirius est mort. Il y a deux mois. C'était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, avec Hermione et Ron. C'est différent avec toi, Drago! On ne se connaît que depuis une semaine… »

Mais il ne bronche pas, comprenant sans doute que je ne voulais pas le blesser.

« Sirius? Sirius… _Black_? »

« Oui. »

Il reste silencieux un moment.

« Il n'a pas dévoilé à Voldemort la cachette de mes parents. C'est Queudver qui l'a fait. Queudver, c'est… »

« Je sais de qui il s'agit. » me coupe-t-il doucement, alors que ma voix se remplit de larmes.

C'est vrai. Il l'a sans doute rencontré. Chez Voldemort.

« Bellatrix Lestrange l'a tué. Je la tuerais. »

Je sens Drago frissonner.

« Ne dis pas ça… »

« Je la hais de toutes mes forces, sûrement autant que Voldemort. Elle a tué mon parrain, le seul être qui me restait de ma famille. Les Dursley se sentent obligés de veiller sur moi -c'est d'ailleurs le cas-, je ne peux pas les considérer comme des parents à moi. Voldemort a tué mes parents et elle a tué mon parrain, le meilleur ami de mon père. Je la tuerais, Drago. »

« Tu n'as jamais tué, Harry. Je t'en prie, ne tue pas. »

Je me tourne vers lui, soudain tendu.

« Pourquoi? Je veux l'éradiquer. C'est une pourrriture, un insecte, un parasite. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre! »

« Tu seras changé à jamais si tu la tues. Le Harry que je connais disparaîtra. D'ailleurs, il commence déjà à s'estomper à cause de ces idées de meurtre. Je t'en prie, n'y pense plus… Du moins, pour le moment… ne rumine pas ces idées noires, Harry… »

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, les caressse doucement. Je me détends mais l'idée même de laisser la vie à Bellatrix Lestrange m'est insupportable. Cette femme _doit_ mourir, même si je dois y laisser ma peau.

Mais Drago a raison. Je ne dois pas la laisser me détruire.

« Je te soutiendrais toujours, Harry, quoi que tu fasses. Mais je t'empêcherais à tout prix de la tuer. Je le ferais moi-même, si tu ne peux pas vivre normalement à cause d'elle. Je ne laisserais rien se mettre entre toi et moi. »

Je lève la tête et embrasse légèrement les lèvres de Drago. Il frotte doucement son nez contre le mien.

« Merci.. »

« Je t'aime, Harry. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te faire l'amour, maintenant? »

« Drago! »

« Ça veut dire oui? » demande-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

J'enlève sauvagement son peignoir et me jette sur lui…

FIN.

n/a: En fait, je n'étais au départ pas très inspirée pour la fin de cette histoire alors comme cadeau (d'adieu? De consolation?), voici un petit extra!

°°°

« Ron? Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait dû… »

« Quoi donc, 'Mione? » demande le jeune Gryffondor, assis dans un siège de leur salle d'études privée, essayant en vain de déchiffrer un livre de potions.

La préfète passe une main dans ses cheveux, à quelques chaises de là. Elle lisse sa robe comme pour lire dans le tissu noir ce que l'avenir leur réserve. Mais Hermione Granger n'a jamais été très portée dans le domaine de la divination.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé? Quand on a cru que Harry était mort et… »

Les oreilles de Ron se teintent de rouge, ainsi que le reste de son visage à ce souvenir.

« …Eh bien? »

« Je voulais te dire que… je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te gêner, tu vois et… en fait, c'était un peu … surprenant… je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça… »

Le cœur de Ronald Weasley se serre.

« Tu regrettes? »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillent.

« Je… pas du tout. »

Ron a l'impression à ces mots que son appareil respiratoire se remet en marche. Se pourrait-il que…?

« Pourtant, tu es sortie avec Krum. »

La voix du préfet est dure et amère. Jaloux, Ronny boy?

Hermione retient un sourire… Elle choisit de le faire enrager.

« Un garçon très bien. Vraiment très sympa. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit plus là, hein? »

Ron grogne et s'assombrit encore plus.

Hermione observe ses réactions à travers le rideau de ses cheveux, amusée. Peut-être que ce geste inconsidéré d'il y a quelques jours n'était pas si suicidaire, en vérité…

« En fait, il a trouvé le grand amour… »

« Ah. »

Plus sec et irrité, tu meurs.

_Eh non, pas auprès de moi, Ron, mais d'une petite Russe à (trop) grosse poitrine… mais ne crois pas que j'en sois déçue, au contraire…Je t'ai, toi…du moins, je l'espère…_

« Elle s'appelle Natacha. Une blonde. Je suis très heureuse pour eux. »

Ron relève la tête vers Hermione, abasourdi.

« Tu veux dire que… ce n'est pas _toi_? »

« _Moi_ quoi? » demanda innocemment Hermione.

« Que… tu ne l'aimes pas? »

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ma vie sentimentale, Ron? » fait le plus ingénument Hermione.

Elle entend un crissement de chaise. Soudain, le préfet est auprès d'elle. Son cœur à elle bat plus fort, trop fort. Elle sait bien qu'il ne peut pas l'entendre, c'est _scientifiquement_ impossible. Mais elle a l'impression qu'un gros tambour est en train de résonner dans toute la salle tandis que Ron s'approche d'elle.

Elle déglutit péniblement. Ron passe ses mains sur ses hanches et l'oblige à se lever. Hermione se retrouve à quelques centimètres de lui, essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir le trois cent mètres haies n/a: je ne sais pas si ça existe mais bon! Auteur imaginateur! en une minute et quarante secondes.

« Dire que tu passes pour l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard, Hermione… »

Ses lèvres se penchent vers celles d'Hermione. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences. La préfète noue ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Celui-ci goûte les lèvres de la jeune fille doucement, tendrement. Enfin, il l'embrasse.

« Harry va avoir une grosse surprise demain… » dit-il en mettant fin au baiser, tout en rapprochant Hermione de lui.

« Tu lui dis ou c'est moi? » fait Hermione d'une voix rauque, tout en raffermissant sa prise.

Ron l'embrasse à nouveau. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Moi… »

_Il n'avait qu'à pas nous lâcher pour Malefoy…_

« Je t'aime, Mione… »

« Si je te réponds que moi aussi, est-ce que tu me prendras pour une fille facile? » fait Hermione avec espièglerie.

Ron grogne.

La préfète se penche et glisse à l'oreille de son amant, en riant doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi, Ron… »

°°°

Alors, là, c'est la fin de la fin de la fin! Non, vous ne saurez pas ce que font Drago et Harry dans leur petite pièce rien que pour eux pendant deux heures! C'est pas Loft Connery! Les caméras n'étaient installées que dans les trains, gares et autres lieux publics… (à vous de choisir si l'appart' d'Ombrage mérite le nom de « lieu public » (beurk!))

Arrrrrgh! Cet épilogue est le plus long de tous mes chapitres, même en enlevant mon petit extra sur Ron/Hermione! Misère de misère! Mais qu'au moins, on ne m'accuse pas de faire des chapitres trop courts! Je vous ai gâtés pour la fin!

Plein de bisous à vous tous! Et merci pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette fic jusqu'au bout! Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment facile d'écrire tous les jours!

Et désolée pour l'histoire un peu guimauve de Ron et Hermione… C'est dur de faire en trois pages ce qui est censé se passer en un chapitre!


End file.
